Identité Secrète l'humaine des Volturi
by Sabou2607
Summary: Ils étaient ma famille. Ils étaient mes amis... pourtant, je n'étais rien, ni personne. Une simple humaine vivant parmi les plus dangereuses créature du monde ! Une humaine parmi les Vampires... Histoire d'une humaine qui aimait deux vampires ! - HISTOIRE COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous ! **

**Je lance une nouvelle hoistoire plutot fantastique avec les Personnages de Twilight qui sont de S. Meyer. **

**Certain, personnages sont par contre de ma propre imagination ! Merci de le respecter lol**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Gros bisous on se retrouve en bas ! **

sab'

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 1<span>**

**La jeune fille et la forteresse**

Je marchais dans les vastes couloirs du château, sans réel but. Je voulais juste marcher un peu, me dégourdir les jambes. Je revenais du centre ville. J'étais partie m'acheter un nouveau disque de musique et quelques sous-vêtements. Au détour d'un couloir, celui menant à ma chambre, je rencontrai enfin quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui, Santiago l'un des gardes de ce château.

- **_Bonjour,_** murmurai-je baissant lentement la tête, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

C'était mon geste de soumission. J'avais déjà remarqué dans le passé, que cela se faisait déjà entre eux.

- **_Bonjour, Melinda,_** répondit-il, un large sourire dans la voix.

J'aimais bien Santiago, même si sa carrure m'effrayait au plus au point. Il était toujours de bonne humeur. Santiago était grand, plus fort que n'importe qui, des muscles d'acier, la peau mate, des Dread Locks noires, épaisses sur la tête, des yeux rouges sang.

- **_Que puis-je pour toi ?_** réussis-je à énoncer.

Santiago encra ses yeux dans les miens et m'invita d'un coup de tête à le suivre. Il attrapa avec souplesse mes deux sacs au passage.

- **_Merci ! _**

Santiago essayait de ne pas marcher trop vite, mais parfois il oubliait ma condition. J'étais une jeune humaine de dix sept ans avec de faibles capacités. Il nous conduisit à travers les couloirs avec aucune difficulté. Rapidement, nous nous trouvâmes devant le grand hall principal.

- **_Bonjour, Agathe ! _**

La charmante nouvelle réceptionniste me fit un sourire exquis, qui n'échappa à personne.

- **_Ne fraternise pas trop avec cette fille !_** murmura lentement Santiago à mon oreille.

- **_Je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille,_** lui glissai-je dans un parfait haussement d'épaules.

- **_Tu as dit pareil pour Gianna, Laure et Gabrielle. _**

- **_Je sais,_** soufflai-je résignée. **_Peut-être qu'Aro voudra bien la garder plus longtemps celle-ci_**, souris-je.

- **_Certainement, mais ne porte pas trop d'importance à cette humaine. _**

- **_Je le suis aussi,_** lui dis-je un peu durement.

Santiago ne répondit pas et trouva plus judicieux de mettre une main sur mon épaule, pour faire halte devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Alec. Ce dernier me regarda brièvement, puis se détourna vivement.

Santiago me relâcha et ouvrit les hostilités. Une fois au centre de la pièce, mon regard alla trouver le magnifique sol. Santiago avança d'un pas et présenta sa main à Aro. Ils restèrent immobiles un assez long moment.

- **_Parfait !_** conclu-t-il. **_Melinda ? _**

Je m'avançai également d'un pas et tendis ma main à Aro. Je ne tremblais plus comme avant. Non. Mes gestes, mes réactions étaient beaucoup plus calmes et réfléchies qu'au début. Aro passa au crible fin ma journée, mes pensées. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, mis de côté.

- **_Je suis fière de toi,_** finit-il par chuchoter, m'emprisonnant contre son torse dur et froid comme la pierre.

- **_Merci_**, répondis-je le rouge aux joues, ce qui le fit rire.

- **_Aro ! _**Le réprimanda assez gentiment tout de même, son frère Caius.

- **_Je sais_**, sourit ce dernier.

Aro me lâcha lentement et alla rejoindre ses frères. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil à Caius. Il me regardait toujours de la même façon. Intensément. Marcus quand à lui, parlait à voix basse avec Alec et Jane.

- **_Nous allons avoir besoin de toi,_** décréta tout à coup Caius, à la surprise générale.

- **_Je serai à votre service,_** leurs dis-je lentement et surtout sincèrement.

- **_Nous sommes heureux de l'apprendre. Nous n'avons jamais douté de toi,_** réfuta calmement Aro.

- **_Merci, maître ! _**

- **_Pas de maître entre nous, ma belle Melinda. _**

J'hochai la tête, impossible de dire plus. Une main fraiche et douce vint se poser sur ma joue. Marcus.

- **_Nous avons besoin de toi, pour une mission…. Te sens-tu prête ?_**

- **_Oui, Marcus. Je le suis depuis longtemps. _**

- **_Parfait… Jane et Alec vont te reconduire à tes appartements. Nous avons de la visite imprévue. Reste y jusqu'à que l'un de nous viennent te chercher. Est-ce clair ? _**

- **_Parfaitement,_** lui souris-je. **_Merci de me faire confiance, Marcus. _**

Ce dernier me caressa la joue quelques secondes supplémentaires et m'encouragea à sortir de la salle. Ce ne fut pas Santiago qui me reconduisit à ma chambre, mais les jumeaux Volturi.

Jane à ma gauche, Alec à ma droite. J'avais droit à l'élite pour escorte, ce soir. Dans le hall, je vis plusieurs personnes. Des visiteurs avec Heidi et deux nouveaux vampires. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux. Toujours leurs montrer qu'ils avaient le dessus et surtout ne pas chercher à croiser leurs regard. Alec saisit mon bras assez fortement, ce qui me fit grimacer. Il m'invita par la suite à prendre l'ascenseur, ce qui me surprit.

- **_Aro n'a plus besoin de ses services… Tu peux être aussi cruelle que tu le souhaite,_** dit-il à sa sœur diaboliquement.

- **_Je ferai de mon mieux,_** ricana cette dernière, humant ma peau lentement.

Cette situation me déplaisait. Mon cœur tambourinait à une vitesse fulgurante dans mon corps. Il raisonnait également à mes oreilles. Quelle sensation désagréable ! Je ne savais jamais comment réagir. De toute façon, mon cœur et mon corps réagissaient toujours pour mon cerveau. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Et si cette fois, c'était vrai, pensai-je difficilement. Alec me poussa dans les bras de sa sœur fortement et me sourit sadiquement une dernière fois. Les portes se refermèrent sur ce visage. Jane posa sa main sur ma bouche et embrassa ma joue, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Une fois dans les jardins du château, Jane s'arrêta à l'arrière, dans un carré fleuri, le plus éloigné du bâtiment. Heureusement, nous n'avions rencontré personne. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi était caché par de grands nuages, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses de nos amis.

- **_On va rester ici quelques minutes,_** me dit-elle relâchant lentement mon bras.

Mes jambes flageolaient, j'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Elle allait m'aider, mais je lui fis signe de rien y faire.

- **_Nous n'avions pas le choix,_** m'expliqua-t-elle. **_Jamais nous n'aurions osé le faire sans réel danger. _**

- **_Les deux nouveaux vampires ?_** quémandai-je anxieusement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Ils sont dangereux ? _**

- **_Pas autant que nous,_** rigola-t-elle, **_mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous compromettre avec… _**

- **_Une humaine !_** soufflai-je à sa place.

Elle ne dit mot, mais je les connaissais suffisamment pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient.

- **_Je serai toujours cachée,_** murmurai-je pour moi-même. **_Pour le reste de ma vie. _**

- **_Non. Aro a certainement d'autres projets pour toi,_** claqua la voix de ma « protectrice ».

- **_Il me transformera ou continuera à me donner des missions suicidaires comme celle-ci,_** lui indiquai-je. **_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de vous perde le contrôle et ne boive mon sang. _**

- Non, s'irrita-t-elle. **_Tu ne comprends pas… tu ne peux pas savoir. Melinda nous avons appris à te connaître, à plus ou moins te respecter. Aucun de nous ne veut ton sang. _**

- **_Démetri,_** souris-je. **_Il le veut plus que tout. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas pareil, _**acquiesça-t-elle. **_Tu comprendras un jour ou l'autre. Ne t'en fait pas ! _**

- **_J'ai faim, _**lui indiquai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- **_Nous devons attendre Alec, _**me réprimanda-t-elle.

- **_Tu n'as pas mangé ? _**Poursuivais-je voyant ses yeux perdre de leurs couleurs.****

- **_Non, du moins j'en fais abstraction... Mon repas était dans la visite de ce soir_**, rouspéta-t-elle affablement.

- **_Je suis désolé… laisse-moi ici… vas chasser, je t'attends,_** grommelai-je compatissante.

- **_Aro m'a interdit de te quitter. Veux-tu que je sois punie ?_** demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil.

- **_Non. Bien sur que non. Pardonne-moi Jane,_** débitai-je vivement.

- **_Ouais…_** finit-elle, dans un claquement de langue.

Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention. Jane ne bougea pas d'un sourcil. Cela devait être quelqu'un de la garde. Mais qui ?

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaire pour que Félix sorte des bois et se poste en face de nous, tout sourire.

- **_Tiens, tiens … tu joues au garde-manger ? _**rigola-t-il.

- **_La ferme ! _**crachai-je à son encontre.

- **_Petit chat… arrête de sortir tes griffes contre moi. Tu ne seras jamais assez forte… _**

- **_Félix ! _**soupira Jane. **_Laisse la tranquille._**

- **_C'est même plus drôle, _**s'étrangla ce dernier. **_Avant, tu rigolais toujours à mes blagues,_** me réprimanda-t-il, pointant un doigt furieux sur moi.

- **_Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, _**répliquai-je sèchement. **_Je meurs de faim, je ne peux pas regagner ma chambre et… PUTAIN ! _**hurlai-je furieuse contre moi-même.

Jane arqua à nouveau un sourcil dans ma direction et Félix se moqua davantage de mon comportement.

- **_Santiago a volé mes affaires,_** chuchotai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Volé ? _**

- **_Il a mes affaires si tu préfères,_** révélai-je, en direction de Jane.

- **_Quoi, comme affaires ? _**

- **_Crois-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. _**

- **_Des sous-vêtements !_** rétorquèrent d'une même voix mes deux vampires, un sourire en coin.

- **_Je vous déteste !_** grognai-je à leur encontre.

Malgré mes désirs, mes joues prirent une teinte plus rosé qu'à l'accoutumé. De surcroit, mes deux acolytes avaient une vision plus développée que la mienne.

- **_Ne dites plus rien… c'est déjà assez embarrassant_**, soupirai-je.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui est embarrassant ?_** demanda Alec surprit.

Je grognai de frustration et me levai du sol. Félix vint poser ses deux grosses mains sur mes épaules m'immobilisant.

- **_Félix, je t'en prie. _**

- **_J'aime entendre ces mots dans ta bouche… Tu sais Melinda, un mot de toi et je te fais ma compagne pour l'éternité. _**

- **_Félix !_** le réprimanda une fois de plus Jane.

- **_Quoi ? Il a raison_**, approuva Alec. **_Les maîtres nous interdisent de flirter avec elle… c'est à elle de choisir,_** ajouta-t-il dans un parfait haussement d'épaules.

- **_S'il vous plait… ça devient très gênant,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Tu devras choisir un jour ou l'autre, _**reprit Félix.

- **_Ce jour là, je demanderai de l'aide à Marcus ! _**leur dis-je amèrement.

Je détestais cette conversation. Ils adoraient me mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais faire un choix. Le choix de mon cœur.

- **_Pouvons-nous y aller ?_** demandai-je craintivement.

- **_Oui… mais, pas par le hall,_** me dit calmement Alec.

- **_Comment ? _**

Il me fit un sourire en coin et demanda à sa sœur de m'installer sur son dos.

- **_Je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en vous sur ce coup, _**pleurnichai-je presque.

- **_Sérieux ? Les maîtres nous tueront s'il t'arrive la moindre égratignure. Tu n'as rien à craindre. _**

- **_D'accord, _**cédai-je à ce petit bout de femme et son frère.

Étrangement, Félix restait bien silencieux. Alec se posta en bas du mur du château. Félix sauta gracieusement à l'une des fenêtres tout sourire. Jane atterrit sur la fenêtre juste au-dessus de lui.

- **_Tout le monde est prêt ?_** demanda simplement Alec.

- **_Non,_** couinai-je.

Trop tard ! Il avait déjà bondi sur le mur. Je sentis ensuite Félix nous faire propulser plus haut, pour atterrir près de Jane. Je me sentais horriblement… bien. J'aimais bien faire ce genre de chose avec eux.

- **_Descend crapule !_** rigola Jane devant ma petite moue.

- **_J'aime bien,_** l'informai-je.

- **_Nous le savons… mais, Alec doit faire partir ton odeur de son corps… même s'il aurait aimé le contraire,_** ricana Félix assis sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Mes joues prirent une nouvelle teinte rosée.

- **_Si vous ne me nourrissez pas dans la minute… je me plaindrai à Aro_**, sifflai-je, irritée par leurs petits jeux.

Les trois gardes grognèrent simultanément. Félix se leva et avança très lentement vers moi.

- **_Tu ne ferras rien_**.

- **_Il le verra de lui-même,_** soupirai-je.

Jane ricana, attrapa mon avant bras et me guida jusqu'à la cuisine de l'étage, spécialement aménagée pour mes repas et mes fringales nocturnes. Les rois n'aimaient pas me savoir seule dans les couloirs du château, du moins la nuit.

Après un délicieux poulet au curry accompagné de légumes frais, je regagnai ma chambre. Grâce au ciel, Santiago avait rapporté mes affaires. Il n'avait de surcroit rien ouvert.

Mon réveil fut assez drôle. Chelsea m'avait gentiment réveillée avec une nouvelle chanson. Elle adorait venir me chanter des musiques anciennes. Ses préférées étaient les celtiques. Lorsqu'elle utilisait ce choix, cela éveillait presque tous mes sens.

Une fois douchée, coiffée, maquillée et mon déjeuner avalé, Chelsea me dirigea dans tout le château. Étrangement, nous ne prenions jamais les mêmes chemins pour nous rendre dans le hall ou dans la salle des trônes. Je sais par exemple qu'Alec et Jane aimaient passer par l'Est du château, Félix et Santiago au Nord et Chelsea plus au Sud. Le plus long chemin étant par le Nord.

Les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Pas mal de vampire se trouvaient dans l'immense salle. Aro tourna son visage blafard vers moi, un sourire glacial sur le visage.

- **_Entre ! _**m'invita-t-il sans aucune sympathie.

Je baissai les yeux, la tête et entrai lentement dans la grande salle des trônes.

- **_Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée_**, entendis-je, presque murmurer Caius.

- **_Il le faut, mon frère. Son apprentissage commence aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Elle est si fragile…. Tu la connais autant que nous… laissons faire le temps. _**

- **_Dix sept ans, Caius. C'est assez suffisant. De plus, Melinda nous prouve chaque jour sa bravoure._**

Caius souffla résolu, mais je le sentais tout de même bien tendu. Aro me fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front à ma grande surprise.

- **_Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_** demanda-t-il réellement soucieux de mon état.

- **_Parfaitement bien. Je vous en remercie,_** lui glissai-je, un large sourire sur le visage.

Aro me rendit mon sourire aimablement.

- **_Melinda, tu connais presque toute la garde du château ! Permets-moi tout de même de te présenter : Afton. _**

- **_Le compagnon de Chelsea, _**souris-je, heureuse de le revoir.

Ce dernier était parti, il y a presque trois mois pour une mission. Ils formaient un couple très atypique et mystérieux. Mon amie est plutôt grande, mince, aux formes avantageuses. De longs cheveux foncés, une peau très claire et une démarche toujours assurée. Quand à Afton, il est également grand, les cheveux courts et noirs. Ce qui me fascine tant chez ce couple, ce sont leurs caractères. Afton est ironique, narcissique, un grand emmerdeur, impatient, sadique, sanguinaire et complètement décalé. Ma Chelsea est plus calme, coquète, gourmande de la vie et des petits plaisirs, modeste, optimiste, utopique, toujours prudente et très obéissante envers ses maîtres. Quel tour leur avait joué le destin pour les faires s'aimer ainsi ?

Pourtant, je savais que ses deux êtres ne pourraient plus jamais se quitter. Ils étaient des âme-sœur.

- **_Tu es bien loin Melinda… Afton te fait peur ?_** ricana tout de même gentiment Aro.

- **_Non,_** m'empressai-je de le contrer. **_Si,_** couinai-je, prise entre les deux.

- **_Oui ou non ? _**plaisanta Caius.

Je soufflai résolu.

- **_Oui, il est très… énigmatique ! _**

- **_Autant que Démetri ? _**quémanda subitement Marcus, le regard braqué sur ma pauvre carcasse.

Je me mordis violement l'intérieur de la bouche. Aro rigola franchement, suivi par ses deux frères.

- **_Bien. Melinda, Afton ici présent à un pouvoir, un don. Quel est-il ?_** susurra-t-il pratiquement à mon oreille.

Que devais-je dire ? La vérité, nul doute.

- **_Il… il contrôle le mental,_** glissai-je anxieuse.

- **_Parfait._** Rétorqua Marcus. **_Veux-tu voir ?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils, incertaine d'avoir compris la question.

- **_Voir ? _**

- **_Veux-tu une démonstration de son pouvoir ?_** renchérit un peu moins calmement Aro.

J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Une porte à notre droite s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une femme et un homme en sortirent, suivis par Démetri. Tiens le voici enfin, soupirai-je presque de bonheur. Il tint le couple d'humain devant lui et grogna lorsque l'homme fit un pas sur le côté. Étrangement, le grognement de Démetri m'envoya des secousses dans tout le corps.

- **_Afton !_** l'encouragea Aro très stimulé.

Il hocha la tête et porta son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir à peu près vingt-cinq ans. Les joues bien pleines, des cheveux blonds, un corps un peu petit. Du moins, elle était plus petite que moi.

La femme porta son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire timide. Puis, elle commença à se déhancher au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Elle se déhanchait de droite à gauche, de bas en haut. L'homme vint se placer derrière elle et entama les mêmes mouvements. Seigneur. Je fermai les yeux devant cet acte plus qu'intime.

- **_Tu préfères qu'il la brutalise ?_** demanda Aro, le visage très proche du mien.

- **_Non_**, grimaçai-je.

- **_Alors, ouvre les yeux,_** susurra-t-il. **_Tout est normal._**

- **_Normal ? De faire ce genre de chose devant d'autres personnes ? Devant des vampires ?_** répliquai-je un peu vite, trop durement. Mes yeux étaient plus qu'ouverts maintenant.

- **_Oui… puisque Afton les contrôles,_** sourit-il. **_Quel est le pouvoir de Jane ?_** continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

Ma mâchoire se contracta à l'extrême.

- **_Melinda, je ne suis pas très patient aujourd'hui ?_** soupira, presque las, Caius.

- **_Elle… peut provoquer mentalement une vive douleur chez sa victime. Celle-ci est presque comparable à des brûlures électriques._**

- **_Exact. Le don d'Alec ? _**

- **_Il a le pouvoir de priver ses victimes de toute sensation et donc de tous ses sens et repères._** récitai-je, essayant de garder mon calme.

- **_Demetri ?_** continua Marcus tout sourire.

- **_C'est un traqueur. _**

- **_Il peut donc te trouver n' importe où sur cette terre. Tu es d'accord ? _**

- **_Oui,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Parfait… tu voudrais connaître la sensation que procurent tous ses pouvoirs ? _**

Je fis machinalement un pas en arrière.

- **_Non. Je vous en prie… _**le suppliai-je littéralement. **_Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! _**

- **_Nous le savons. Mais comment faire pour garder ce contrôle, ce pouvoir quand tu seras plus là. _**

Je fis un mouvement désordonné. Plus là ? Comment ça, plus là ? Jane vint se poster sur ma droite, ce qui me fit frissonner. Est-ce qu'elle allait me tuer ? Mon amie ? Elle posa lentement sa main sur la mienne. Sa peau glacée me frigorifia.

- **_Pitié Jane… ne me tue pas ! _**chuchotai-je, incertaine de faire le bon choix.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna par la suite vers son maître.

- **_Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu, _**soupira dépité Marcus. **_Personne ne te veut du mal. Nous sommes ta famille, Melinda. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Acquis_**.

Je baissai la tête honteuse. Oui, je pensais faire partie de cette famille, jusqu'à tout à l'heure du moins.

- **_Nous voulons t'envoyer en mission, en Amérique précisément. _**

Je tiquai enfin. Ma mission. Ma première mission officielle.

- **_Le souci, c'est qu'aucun de mes gardes ne pourra t'accompagner. Les autres vampires de la communauté ne comprendront pas. _**

- **_Je pars seule ? _**m'offusquai-je, presque scandalisée. **_Sans Alec, Jane ou Félix ? _**grimaçai-je de surprise et de tristesse.

- **_J'en ai bien peur, ma chère Melinda_**.

Caius se leva enfin de son siège et vint se poster en face de moi. Sa présence ne me dérangeait plus. Au contraire, j'avais appris à l'apprécier.

- **_Tu vas te rendre dans une ville du nom d'Olympia. C'est près de Portland,_** m'indiqua-t-il promptement. **_Tu seras une étudiante en littérature. Est-ce convenable ? _**

- **_Oui,_** souris-je heureuse de cette petite attention.

- **_Parfait. Tu devras te mêle à la population « humaine ». Te lier d'amitié pourquoi pas. Mais, n'oublie pas qu'une fois la mission fini… tu rentreras à la maison ! _**

- **_Oui… je sais ! Et je ne souhaite nul autre endroit comme domicile._**

- **_Très bien, Melinda. _**

Caius glissa un de ses doigts, fin et froid, contre ma mâchoire. Je souris malgré moi.

- **_Tu ne seras pas totalement seule. Tu vivras plus ou moins avec un clan, les amazones. Elles ont élu domicile dans cette ville pour environ un an. Ne t'inquiète pas,_** reprit-il rapidement. **_Tu reviendras bien avant leur envol._**

- **_Bien. Les garçons et Jane vont t'expliquer certaines choses essentielles avant ton départ. _**

- **_D'accord. Euh… quelle est ma mission ?_** questionnai-je faiblement.

Silence. Personne ne dit mot. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre. Aucun d'eux ne répondrait, du moins pour le moment.

Jane était assise sur mon lit, elle caressait délicatement mon avant bras. J'adorais cette sensation.

- **_Tu dois bien écouter, _**commença Félix.

J'hochai la tête et me concentrai un peu plus.

- **_Le clan des amazones n'est pas très grand, mais tu seras toujours au milieu de vampires. Ils se nourrissent de sang végétarien depuis quelques années. _**

- **_Des animaux ?_** grimaçai-je. **_Pauvres bêtes_**.

Jane rigola d'une voix fluette, suivi par celui plus grave d'Alec et Démetri.

- **_Ouais… évite de faire ce genre de réflexion une fois là-bas,_** grimaça Félix.

- **_D'accord !_** soupirai-je, dans un parfait haussement d'épaule.

- **_La matriarche, la chef de clan, si tu préfères s'appelle Zafrina. Elle a la capacité de provoquer des illusions chez ses victimes. Celui ou ceux qu'elle vise ne voient plus la réalité et disent donc qu'ils « perdent » la vue._**

- **_C'est horrible,_** hoquetai-je surprise.

- **_C'est presque comme mon pouvoir,_** se venta aussitôt Alec.

- **_Non. Toi, on reste dans le noir. Zafrina peut créer un monde dans ta tête sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. _**

- **_Elle n'a pas tord,_** rigola Démetri, à mon plus grand plaisir.

- **_On continue ?_** rouspéta Félix.

Je lui fis signe que « oui » toute souriante.

- **_Ensuite, y a les deux sœurs de Zafrina. Kachiri et Senna. Elles ne possèdent pas de pouvoir… si jamais c'est le cas, tu sais comment appuyer sur la touche rappel de ton téléphone,_** grommela-t-il.

- **_Ouais… je pense pouvoir y arriver,_** débitai-je levant les yeux au ciel devant son imbécilité.

- **_De temps en temps, un homme vint les rejoindre, Nahuel. Tu dois faire très attention à lui. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Parce qu'on te le dit,_** rouspéta assez violement Démetri.

Je lui lançai un regard des plus méprisants. Il m'envoya en retour un charmant sourire qui fit battre un peu trop vite mon cœur.

- **_Dem' soit gentil,_** le réprimanda calmement Alec. **_Nahuel est un vampire male assez puissant. Fait juste attention à lui plus qu'aux trois sœurs. _**

- **_Entendu. Je vais faire mon maximum. _**

- **_Tu devrais dormir un peu. Demain, y a les valises à faire, ton trajet et surtout tu connaîtras ton ordre de mission. _**

- **_Enfin !_** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Pardon ?_** grogna littéralement Démetri.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incertaine de savoir ce qu'il avait. Devant mon manque de réaction, Démetri se leva de son siège, ouvrit la porte et demanda aux trois autres de sortir de ma chambre.

- **_Dem' ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, _**murmura Félix, passant droit devant lui.

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. _**

- **_Tu dois lui laisser le choix ! _**rouspéta Alec, à ma grande surprise.

- **_J'ai eu une longue discutions avec Marcus… vas donc te plaindre à lui._**

- **_Elle doit quand même choisir d'elle-même, _**renchérit-il.

- **_Écoute Alec… Vas donc parler à Marcus et laisse-moi tranquille. _**

Alec grogna méchamment sur Démetri, ce qui me cloua sur place. Le grand costaud, sourit et claqua la porte après le départ de nos trois amis.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi. Je pouvais le contempler tout à loisir. D'ailleurs, il me laissa faire sagement. Ses yeux rouges sang flamboyaient littéralement. Démetri était grand, mince, une peau blême avec quelques reflets olivâtres. Des boucles brunes lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses cheveux brillaient sous la lumière artificielle de ma chambre… Je pouvais clairement dire que ce type était mon idéal masculin.

- **_Ce que tu vois te plait au moins ? _**

Je clignai des yeux, face à temps de beauté et de présence.

- **_Euh… je crois !_**

- **_Tu crois ? Étrange… moi ce que je vois me satisfait plus que de raison,_** sourit-il, un regard enjôleur comme jamais je ne l'avais vu.

- **_Merci,_** murmurai-je le rouge aux joues.

Démetri avança et s'installa sur mon lit. Nous nous touchions presque. D'ailleurs, j'avais horriblement envie qu'il me touche. Je réduisis la distance en me collant à son torse.

- **_Mieux ?_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Oui. Cette distance allait me tuer. _**

Démetri s'allongea complètement sur mon lit et m'invita à me caller littéralement contre son torse. Ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule. J'étais… horriblement bien.

- **_Tu sais tout à l'heure… nous aurions pu très mal prendre le fait que tu veuilles partir si vite._** déclara-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

- **_Non,_** criai-je aussitôt. **_Je suis heureuse de partir pour ma première mission, de faire enfin partie de la famille, mais pas de vous quitter. _**

- **_Je sais !_** sourit-il.

- **_Vous êtes ma famille. Je vous aime tous… ou presque_**, finis-je dans un murmure.

- **_Qui ?_** s'enquit-il vivement.

- **_Oh… ceux que je ne connais pas encore,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Et ?_**

Beaucoup trop compétent. Ce type me connaissait trop bien.

- **_Tanya ! _**

- **_Personne n'aime Tanya… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _**

- **_Ouais… mais, tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un compagnon, elle restera cette pauvre fille frustrée,_** lâchai-je mauvaise.

- **_Tu sais… il y a des siècles qu'elle est seule, tu devrais être plus compatissante avec elle. _**

- **_J'essaie, mais ce n'est pas facile. _**

- **_Merci, chaton ! _**

- **_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je déteste. _**

- **_Je sais… pourtant tu laisses faire Félix,_** me réprimanda-t-il gravement.

- **_Je n'ai pas de pouvoir contre Félix… contre aucun de vous. _**

- **_Détrompe-toi, princesse de mon cœur… tu as trois membres de ta famille à la tête de l'empire vampirique. Tu as le pouvoir sur chacun de nous. Sans exception. _**

- **_Ouais… sauf, qu'un jour je serais morte. _**

- **_Non,_** dit-il mâchoire contractée. **_Les rois trouveront un moyen de te transformer._**

- **_Pas avec la nouvelle règle établie… _**

- **_Nous trouverons un moyen mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas ! _**

Je l'espère Démetri… je l'espère fortement, pensai-je me laissant aller contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? est-ce qu'elle vous plait ?<strong>

**La suite c'est pour mercredi normalement... cela va dépendre de beaucoup de chose lol**

**a vous de jouer ! **

**bisous bisous et merci de suivre toutes mes histoires, je sais que vous etes nombres à me lire sans laisser de review... **

**allait un petit effort svp! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**Le second chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire... **

**j'espère que vous allez aimer... moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! **

**merci à ce qui m'ont lu et a ceux qui m'ont écrit et donner leurs réactions. **

**bisous et bonne lecture surtout !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 2<span>**

**La première mission.**

Je venais de finir ma deuxième valise. Non sans mal. Jane m'avait expliqué que le climat dans ma nouvelle région pouvait changer du jour au lentement. J'avais donc prévu une valise avec des vêtements d'été et une autre plus ou moins d'hiver. D'après mon amie, celle d'été me serait quand même plus utile.

- **_Tu rêve encore ? _**ricana Alec entrant dans ma chambre avec sa jumelle.

- **_Comme d'hab. ! _**répondis-je assez désinvolte.

Il rigola quelques secondes, puis porta mes deux grosses valises.

- **_On se retrouve devant le château dans dix minutes. _**

- **_A vos ordres ! _**Soupirais-je.

- **_Allez fait pas ta mauvaise tête. _**M'interpella Jane me tenant fermement par les épaules.

- **_J'ai été seule pour ma dernière journée ici. Tu parle que je vais faire la tête. _**Grognais-je à son encontre.

- **_Nous avons eu une mission de dernière minute. Puis, nous sommes allez chasser pour pouvoir t'accompagné sans accident à l'aéroport._** M'apprit-elle simplement.

- **_A la bonne heure._** crachais-je sortant de ma chambre.

Quand allais-je revenir ici ? Pas tout de suite, j'en étais convaincu.

Dans les couloirs, personne. Le vide et le silence m'entourer. Je n'allais donc manquer à personne ?

Avant de partir, je devais passer par la salle du trône. Trois des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie m'attendaient.

- **_Ma belle Melinda. Vient donc… _**

Aro se leva de son siège, bras tendu vers moi. Sans me posait de question, je courus en sa direction et lui sauter dans les bars.

- **_Tu vas me manquer aussi !_** Murmura Aro tendrement à mon oreille.

- **_On peut en profiter également ?_** Lâcha presque attristé Marcus.

Il me serra à son tour contre lui, avec plus de force qu'à l'accoutumé.

- **_Fait très attention à toi… et je t'en supplie ne fait confiance à personne. _**

- **_Promis. _**

Caius fut le dernier à me dire au revoir.

- **_Agis et pense comme une Volturi. Tu sortiras victorieuse de toute situation. _**

- **_Merci, Caius._**

- **_Tu as du sang Volturi dans tes veines, ne l'oublie jamais. _**

- **_En route… Alec et Félix t'attendent impatient devant le palais. Nous te rêverons dans quelques mois. _**

- **_Oui Aro. A dans quelques mois._**

Je quittais la salle du trône, la tête haute, comme on me l'avait enseigné.

Félix et Alex m'attendaient effectivement devant l'immense château. Je montais à l'arrière de la Aston Martin V12 Vanquishe d'Alec. Ma préféré de toute. C'est avec cette magnifique voiture, que j'avais appris à conduire… ce fut difficile dans les deux camps.

Alec hurlait que j'allais lui détruire son bébé et moi qui lui criait après pour qu'il se taise. Un vrai spectacle qui nous valut le fou rire de toute la garde et les rois durant des mois.

Jane prit place un quart de seconde plus tard, près de moi. Son frère jumeau démarra et nous conduisit à l'aéroport de Rome.

De là bas, je devais prendre un avion à treize heure pour paris qui me faisait arriver à quinze heure dix. Ensuite, un autre avion à seize heures trente cinq pour Los Angeles. Ce qui devrait me faire arriver à dix neuf heures cinq. Malheureusement après tout ce trajet, il m'en rester encore deux. Un avion de L.A. à Portland dans l'Oregon. Enfin, un membre du clan des amazones viendrait me récupérer pour une demi-heure de voiture. Magnifique programme.

- **_Nous t'avons acheté un nouveau portable. Nous avons inscrit tes contacts. Evite de te tromper cette fois-ci. _**Rigola Jane déposant le dit téléphone dans ma main.

Il était très joli. Un blackberry noir. Je décidais de me familiarisé avec ce dernier en consultant mon répertoire.

- **_« J ». pour Jane, « A » pour Alec, « D » comme Démetri, « F » pour Félix… pas dur cette fois. _**Souris-je.

- **_Chelsie ?_** m'interrogea mon amie.

- **_« Chel' » ! _**

- **_D'accord, alors évite de nous envoyer des texto coquin !_**

- **_Je n'ai jamais fait ça._** M'écriais-je. **_Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles de Dem'. _**

Les trois vampires se mirent à rire et à ne plus s'arrêter.

- **_Je vous déteste et n'allait pas croire que vous me manqué._** Leurs dis-je assez froidement.

L'heure du grand départ et des séparations avait eu lieu. Mes trois amis me prirent dans leurs bras et m'encouragèrent à faire de mon mieux pour réussir ma mission et surtout pour revenir plus vite.

Dans l'avion, j'étais entre un ado de treize ans et un homme d'affaires.

Un peu avant l'atterrissage, je devais me « laver ». C'est-à-dire enlever l'odeur des Volturi de ma peau, de mes cheveux et de mes habits. Petit tour aux toilettes, pour remédier à ce problème. Je fis deux fois le passage de chaque centimètre de mon corps avec des lingettes désinfectantes et une bonne douche de parfum. Les vampires avaient le nez fin, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis…

Puis, je fis le changement de mes habits, que je pris sois de laisser au toilette en partant.

Une fois à la capitale française… je pris le soin de ne pas me séparer de l'aéroport et surtout de la foule. Personne ne viendrait me chercher et surtout me faire du mal ici. Trop risquait. J'avais un peu d'appréhension tout de même.

Je ne parlais pas le français, pourtant je trouvais très bien l'embarcadère pour mon second vol. Dans celui-ci, j'étais contre le hublot et à mes cotes une jeune femme originaire de Grèce. Nous parlâmes longtemps elle est moi. En effet, beaucoup de mon entourage était originaire du même pays. J'avais apprit beaucoup grâce à eux. D'ailleurs, mes plus beaux souvenirs sont ceux avec Marcus. Il vivait tellement le truc à chaque fois qu'il en parlait.

Mon avion arriva à Los Angeles avec quelques minutes de retard. Ce qui me laissa peut de temps pour manger un sandwich, acheter un magasine et me retrouver dans le troisième avion de la journée et le dernier grâce au ciel.

Portland était une ville beaucoup moins imposantes que les précédentes. Je repérais donc facilement le membre des « amazones » qui était venu me récupérer comme convenu.

- **_Tu dois être Melinda ?_** Claironna une voix fluette et douce à mon oreille.

Une jeune vampire aux yeux dorés me tendis la main. Je m'empressais de la serré avec une petite crainte. Elle était grande, de long cheveux noirs, épais. La peau légèrement métissait. La peau froide, glacé, aucun doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme. Etrangement, j'avais plus peur de la couleur de ses yeux que de savoir qu'elle était vampire.

- **_Oui !_** Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Je pouvais perdre la vie si rapidement maintenant.

- **_Je suis Kachiri. Tu vas venir vivre chez mes sœurs et moi… pour quelques temps._**

- **_En effet. _**Soupirais-je.

Kachiri m'invita à la suivre, jusqu'à une très belle décapotable rouge.

- **_Un cadeau d'une amie._** Sourit-elle. **_Jolie non ? _**

- **_Oui, assez. _**

- **_Oh, ne fait pas ta timide._** Rigola-t-elle.

Je souris en retour. Cette fille, Kachiri était plutôt sympathique. Mais, surtout pas lui faire trop confiance. Elle pouvait très bien jouer un rôle.

- **_Connais-tu les membres de notre « famille » ?_** Demanda-t-elle alors que nous prenions la route.

- **_Non._** mentis-je.

Elle détourna les yeux de la route, pour les poser sur moi. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur. Félix adorait faire ce genre de chose, pour m'impressionné ou m'énervé.

- **_D'accord._** Souffla-telle après un petit moment. **_Zafrina et Senna sont mes sœurs. Nous sommes natives du marécage du Pantanal. En Amérique du sud. _**

J'hochais simplement la tête.

- **_Que sais-tu sur « nous » ?_** Murmura-t-elle, sans me quitter de ses yeux dorés.

- **_Sur vous ? _**Couinais-je presque.

- **_Les Volturi, les Amazones… « nous » !_**

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inferieur. Que devais-je dire ?

- **_Euh… je sais que vous êtes des … suceurs de sang ! _**lâchais-je craintivement.

Kachiri sourit me montrant toutes ses dents.

- **_J'ai transformé mes sœurs._** Continua-t-elle doucement.

Un léger frisson me parcouru dans tout le corps.

- **_Senna en premier. Puis, Zafrina. De temps en temps, tu verras d'autres « personnes ». nous sommes une sorte de famille d'hébergement / d'accueil. Le plus récurant sera Nahuel. Tu vas l'adorait._** Sourit-elle.

Je ne pense pas. Mon clan, ma famille m'avait presque ordonné de fuir ce type comme la peste. C'est ce que j'allais faire.

- **_Ses personnes sont « Végétariens » ? _**Questionnais-je pour la première fois.

- **_La plupart ! C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent nous voir. Pour les aider dans leurs quêtes… mais, personne ne t'approchera. Nous les avons avertis. Tu es une envoyer des Volturi. Tu seras leur prochaine femme de voyage. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre ! _**

- **_Femme de voyage ? _**Quémandais-je incertaine de savoir ce que cela veut dire.

- **_Celle qui apporte les touristes._** M'expliqua-t-elle désolé.

Tout s'expliquait.

Dix minutes, montre en mains, nous arrivâmes dans un quartier résidentiel très classe. On tourna quelques minutes entre les ruelles et les maisons.

- **_Vous vérifiez qu'on ne soit pas suivit ?_** souris-je fièrement.

- **_Comment… laisse tomber._** Fini par bredouiller Kachiri.

Elle nous fit ressortir de ce quartier, reprit la national et tourna dans un chemin de terre à droite. Des arbres à droite, des arbres à gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme à la beauté irréelle nous barra le chemin. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de lui-même. Etais-ce un piège ?

Kachiri se gara près d'une Audi blanche, dernier modèle et une moto Ducati 1198 S de 2010 rouge et une Honda VFR 1200 noir. Les garçons adoraient les motos… et moi aussi.

- **_Nous ne pouvons pas allé plus loin. _**

En effet, un gros tronc d'arbre déraciné barré le chemin.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas l'enlever ? _**

J'avais déjà vu Jane soulever de plus grosses charge.

- **_Parce que nous avons déraciné cet arbre pour empêcher les « humains » de venir nous rentre visite._** Sourit-elle presque heureuse que j'eu posé cette question.

- **_Oh !_** Fut ma seule réaction.

Nous sortîmes du véhicule en même temps. Kachiri récupéra mes deux grosses valises du coffre et vint me présenter à la femme assise naturellement sur le capo de la voiture.

- **_Voici Zafrina, ma sœur ! _**

Une beauté indescriptible. Elle avait de longs membres, très grandes. Des cheveux noirs tressés jusqu'au bas des fesses.

- **_Bonjour._** Murmurais-je essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. **_Ravie de te rencontrer._**

- **_Moi de même !_** sourit-elle, se relevant souplement. **_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi._**

Sans savoir pourquoi, je rougis. Voilà, longtemps que cela ne m'étais pas arrivé.

Nous marchâmes environs cinq minutes à ma vitesse. Puis, je vis une maison absolument fabuleuse.

- **_Une amie de la famille nous a créé cette maison. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_**

- **_Il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire. _**Soupirais-je d'émerveillement.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une autre femme.

- **_Senna ? _**M'aventurais-je.

- **_Ouais… nouvelle amazone ! Entre la nuit va tomber. _**

En effet, il faisait déjà bien sombre depuis mon arrivée. Senna était la plus petite des trois sœurs. Même plus petite que moi. Elle avait les mêmes traits que Zafrina et Kachiri. Des cheveux tressés noirs également.

- **_Une chambre au nord ou au sud ? _**quémanda cette dernière joueuse.

- **_Au sud. _**Rigolais-je devant son empressement.

La vampire aux yeux dorés me guida à l'étage. Elle m'emmena à la chambre du fond. Un long couloir avec une dizaine de chambre.

- **_Installe-toi ! si tu as le moindre problème ou désire fais nous signe. Nous allons sortir toute la nuit. Sur le bureau tu trouveras nos numéros de téléphone._**

- **_Des visites nocturnes à prévoir ?_** murmurais-je.

- **_Normalement … non. Mais garde ton téléphone à porter de main_**. Me glissa-t-elle accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

Ma première soirée loin du château, fut calme et triste. Je pensais beaucoup aux Italien. A mes amis… à ma famille !

Pourtant, aucun d'eux, ne s'étaient manifesté. Aucun d'eux n'était inquiet de mon silence. Demain, je commençais ma première journée à l'université. J'avais hâte. Voilà, presque dix ans, que je vivais plus ou moins la nuit. Maintenant, je devais régler à nouveau mon horloge interne.

Vers cinq heures du matin, un bruit me sortie de mon sommeille léger et délicat. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup en temps normale et il était très fragile. Alors imaginons, dans un nouveau pays, dans une nouvelle maison entourée de vampire dont je ne connaissais rien ? Ouais… jouons à dormir profondément !

Je décidais de sortir de mon lit pour voir ce qui se passait en bas, quand ma porte s'ouvrit assez lentement. Là, sur le pas de ma porte, un homme à la beauté irréelle. Peut-être étais-je en train de faire un rêve ? Un seul être pouvait rivaliser avec lui… Démetri !

- **_Euh… tu es qui toi ? _**

- **_Euh… et toi ?_** Murmurais-je remontant la couette sur mon corps.

D'accord, j'étais en short et t-shirt, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Un petit sourire en coin vint s'installer sur son visage angélique.

- **_Nahuel. Un très bon ami des Amazones. Et toi ? Tu es comme moi ? _**

Je restais interdite devant sa voix et la lumière du clair de lune qui se refléter sur sa peu. Il ne brillait pas.

- **_Melinda. La future femme de voyage des Volturi. Je suis… humaine !_** Finissais-je baissant la tête.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil, hocher la tête lentement, pensive. Cela ne le choqua visiblement pas.

- **_Les filles sont… sorties. Tu… reste jusqu'à leurs retours ?_** bredouillais-je très mal à l'aise.

- **_Oui. Je vais m'installer dans une des chambres. Ne t'occupe pas de moi… je connais la maison._** Rit-il devant mes petits yeux perplexes.

J'haussais les épaules et me recoucha dans le lit, tout en attrapant mon téléphone sur la commode de nuit.

**_« Nahuel est à la maison ! M. »_**

Je devais les prévenir au cas où. Peut-être voudraient-elles rentrées pour le voir… ou pour me protéger d'un éventuel danger.

Je du m'assoupir puisque ce fut Senna qui vint me réveiller. A dieu, les doux éveillent du château.

- **_Tu risque d'être en retard, si tu continue à ne pas vouloir m'entendre._** Rouspéta-t-elle éjectant la couette du lit et de mon corps. **_A quoi joues-tu ? A la belle au bois dormant ?_** S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être patiente pour un sou celle-ci. J'en pris note.

- **_Belle est sa belle maison._** Souris-je. Sautant sur mes deux pieds.

Senna secoua la tête de désespoir.

- **_Que veux-tu mettre aujourd'hui ? _**

Instinctivement, je pris mon téléphone portable pour vérifier mes messages. Un seul.

**_« Tu ne craint rien. K. »_**

Cool, pensais-je. Sinon, rien d'autre. Le vide sidéral. M'avait-il oublié ? Étaient-ils tous en mission ?

- **_Euh… une… qu'est-ce qu'on doit ou peut mettre un jour de rentrée ?_** chuchotais-je très mal à l'aise.

Senna arqua un sourcil assez haut. Ce qui la rendit encore plus mystérieuse.

- **_Une jupette ? _**

- **_Pas trop courte_**. Soufflais-je.

- **_Un t-shirt ? _**

- **_Pas de rose !_** grognais-je.

- **_Des talons ? _**

- **_Pas trop haut._** Continuais-je devant sa petite mine déconfite.

- **_Qui t'habillais avant ton arrivé ?_** Hésita-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure fortement. Je savais que nous n'étions pas seul dans la bâtisse. Comment lui faire comprendre sans que ceux de la maison ententes ?

- **_J'avais une très bonne amie pour ce genre de chose. Je pourrais l'appeler, mais avec le décalage horaire… pas terrible ! _**

- **_En effet !_** sourit-elle me voyant faire sagement.

J'ouvris mon téléphone et alla cherche le bon nom dans le répertoire. Je lui montrais quand le voyant surligna « Chel' ». Senna sourit encore plus. Puis, me fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle avait comprit.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'armoire en sortie un short noir et un t-shirt bleu foncé lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle le récupéra à vitesse vampirique, puis sourit encore plus qu'avant lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur moi.

- **_D'accord, changement de programme. _**

Senna fouilla une nouvelle fois, pour en sortir une jupe noire arrivant au dessus des genoux, des collants opaque, un-t-shirt manche longue blanc crème et mes bottes noires s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse.

- **_Tu m'explique ?_** Quémandais-je surprise par ce revirement.

- **_La météo… pas très beau dans l'après-midi… voir carrément la tornade._** Rigola-t-elle.

Je tournais mon visage vers l'extérieur. Grand ciel bleu. D'accord, surtout ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Une fois doucher et changer je rejoignis Senna à la cuisine. Malheureusement, Nahuel y était déjà. Je pouvais le détailler un peu plus d'où j'étais. Grand, fin, corps entretenu, des cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclé. Une peau sombre.

- **_Café ?_** Quémanda-t-il presque « heureux ».

- **_Merci_**. Lâchais-je un peu froidement.

Ne pas être son ami. Ne pas lui montrer une quelconque attirance. Nahuel servit deux tasses. Je cru mourir sur place lorsque je le vis porter la tasse du liquide fumant à sa bouche. Cependant, je ne dit mot. Je n'étais pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit sur sa condition d'hybride.

Pour moi, il était comme les autres.

- **_Tu as déjà rencontré tes futurs « patrons » ? _**demanda-t-il, sans me quitter une seconde des yeux. Cela devenait de plus en plus gênant.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Qui ?_** continua-t-il suspicieux.

Devais-je tout lui dire ? Je me souvenais que Laure et Gabrielle les anciennes réceptionnistes du château, avaient rencontré les maîtres à leurs arrivées.

- **_Aro, Caius et Marcus ! _**Chuchotais-je.

- **_Tu as rencontré les Maîtres ? _**Se scandalisa-t-il vivement.

- **_Tout les nouveaux employés rencontre les maîtres à leurs arrivés. _**

- **_Pourquoi t'avoir choisit ? _**

- **_Pour mon don … _**

- **_Quel est-il ? _**répliqua-t-il plus qu'intéressait.

- **_Aucune idée. Les maitres ne me le diront qu'après ma transformation. _**

- **_S'il y a transformation !_** claqua une voix froide d'homme.

Mon cœur battit plus fort et plus vite dans ma poitrine. Un homme à la carrure d'adolescent se trouva en une fraction de seconde devant moi. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un cil. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur. J'y étais habitué. L'homme-ado avait la peau très pales, avec des reflets olivâtres. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges sang.

- **_Les Volturi ne contrôlent pas toujours leurs instincts naturels. Beaucoup de leurs employés sont passé à la casserole. J'étais même présent quand cette pauvre Gianna y est passé. _**

- **_Je sais que tout ceci est dangereux. Cependant, c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Demanda-t-il serrant les dents fortement.

- **_Je n'ai pas grand-chose sur cette terre, les Volturi me proposent beaucoup. Comment refuser ?_**

L'homme resta silencieux un petit moment.

- **_Comment t'appel tu ? _**

- **_Melinda. _**

- **_Enchanté de t'avoir connu, jolie fille ! _**

Puis, plus rien. L'homme-ado avait disparut.

- **_Félicitation, tu viens de rencontrer Benjamin, l'Egyptien. L'Anti-Italien. _**

- **_Qu'à t-il contre les Maîtres ?_** Bredouille connaissant déjà la réponse.

- **_Je crois que c'est à lui de t'expliquer son histoire. _**Sourit-il un peu tristement. **_Je ne raconte pas les histoires des autres… seulement les miennes. _**Finit-il dans un magnifique sourire.

- **_Je crois qu'il y a une personne qui va être très en retard. _**Ricana Senna depuis la porte de la cuisine.

- **_Vraiment ?_** Répliquais-je joueuse**_. J'en connais une moi aussi qui va arranger ça ! _**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Senna était la vampire avec qui je pouvais le plus vite sympathisé. Nous avions déjà pris quelques marques elle et moi. Et ceux en moins de vingt quatre heures. Elle me faisait penser un peu à mes gardes rester à Volterra. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris contact avec moi. Toujours pas !

Ma nouvelle « garde » m'invita à la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Elle me guida au garage et me désigna une magnifique BMW M3 cabriolet, rouge sang.

- **_Une de mes bonnes amies à perdu un gage… du coup je la garde dans mon garage. Tu seras ma première passagères. _**Débita-t-elle gaiment**_. Heureuse ? _**

- **_Complètement. _**Souris-je moqueuse.

Pas dupe, elle roula des yeux et démarra aussi sec. Je détestais leurs vitesses surhumaines des fois.

- **_Combien de temps le trajet ? _**

- **_En suivant la limitation et le code de la route… dix minutes environs. _**

- **_Et l'autre solution ?_** risquais-je.

- **_C'est ce que nous allons voir. _**Rigola-t-elle diaboliquement.

Comment dire ? Mon calvaire ne dura que six minutes, mais ce fut les plus longues de ma vie. Même Félix et Jane ne conduisait pas ainsi.

- **_L'accueil._** M'expliqua-t-elle, pointant le premier bâtiment en face de nous de son doigt long et manucure.

- **_Merci. _**

- **_De rien. L'une de nous viendra te chercher à dix sept heures. Evite de te faire trop remarquer. _**Rigola-t-elle moitié.

- **_Dit-elle tout en me conduisant dans une magnifique BMW rouge sang._** Soufflais-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Ouais… on n'avait pas trop le choix vu l'heure. _**grimaça-t-elle.

- **_Ben voyons._** Ricanais-je devant sa petite mine d'enfant prise en faute.

Je décidais de rejoindre l'accueil. La secrétaire me donna quelques documents pour ma scolarité. Divers papiers à remplir par mes parents. Un plan d'accès et le programme de la journée et des diverses activités physiques. En effet, tout au long de la semaine, les différentes activités nous proposerons des spectacles pour pouvoir choisir en fin de semaine.

- **_Nouvelle ?_** Entendis-je une voix féminine demander timidement.

- **_Oui._** Dis-je assez neutre.

Grace au Volturi… grâce à ma famille, je pouvais adopter toutes sortes de situation… être la bonne copine ou la pire des pestes. J'avais eu de très bon modèle au château. Ici, je devais jouer la gentil copine d'après ce que j'avais comprit.

- **_Tu as besoin d'aide ? _**Demanda-t-elle pour la forme, puisqu'elle récupéra mon plan et mon planning du jour de mes mains.

- **_Euh… peut-être ! _**Soupirais-je, même si je pouvais m'orienter les yeux fermé n'importe où.

Je devais juste lui permettre de ce rendre utile. Elle analysa le tout, puis un franc sourire s'attarda sur son visage.

- **_C'est facile. Tu es pratiquement toujours dans les bâtiments Nord et Est. _**

- **_D'accord, merci…_**

- **_Lily Cheney !_** Je crois que nous serons en littérature ensemble cette année.

- **_Génial._** Rétorquais-je en retour.

Cette fille, me déranger pas. Elle m'inspirait même confiance. Cependant, ma condition, mon passé, m'avait apprit à me méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Lily Cheney était un peu tipé asiatique. Elle avait des lunettes et des cheveux longs éclairaient par des mèches couleur miel.

Elle avait également des yeux noisette et avait un t-shirt avec le sigle de l'université de l'état de Washington.

- **_Tes parents ? _**souris-je lui montrant le dit t-shirt.

- **_Non. Mes grands parents. Ils sont super fan de Manga et de bande dessinée… c'est ce qui nous a beaucoup rapprochés._** M'expliqua-t-elle presque ému.

Ma nouvelle compagne de route universitaire, me parla durant le trajet à notre premier cours, de ses fabuleux grands parents. Angela Weber, sa grand-mère était la fille d'un pasteur luthérien. Elle avait deux frères jumeaux, Joshua et Isaac.

Le premier c'était marié très jeune à la cousine d'une certaine Jessica Stanley au grand dam d'Angéla. Ils ont eu deux superbes filles et un fils. Le second, Isaac est partie à l'armée après son bac et revenue deux ans plus tard, marié à une infirmière. Il a eu un garçon.

- **_Ta grand-mère devait avoir une sacrée personnalité. _**Soupirais-je une fois qu'elle eu fini de pratiquement tout me dire.

- **_En effet. Elle a eu trois enfants avec Ben. Mon grand père. _**Ils étaient très heureux ensemble.

- **_Ça en a tout l'air. _**Finissais-je en entrant dans la salle de classe à la suite de Lily.

- **_Tiens. Voici Andrew mon coussin ! _**m'indiqua Lily, en prenant place près d'un grand blond pâle.

C'est de là n'avait rien en commun.

Le dit Andrew avait le visage un peu rond, quelques kilos en trop selon moi. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules.

- **_Salut, je suis Andrew_**. Me dit-il un peu renfermé.

- **_Melinda. Alors, tu es le fils d'Isaac ou de Joshua ?_** Demandais-je alors que le professeur de littérature moderne et contemporaine entrait dans la classe. Normalement nous aurons plusieurs professeurs et intervenants durant l'année.

- **_Lily à toujours eu la sale manie de raconter notre arbre généalogique quand elle stresse trop. _**

- **_La famille c'est important._** Claqua la voix de sa cousine. **_C'est le fils d'Isaac. Joshua est sa famille sont repartie vivre à Forks. _**

Forks ? Pourquoi ce nom ne m'était-il pas inconnu ?

Nous avions deux heures avec ce même professeur. Monsieur Brown demanda le silence pour nous expliquer convenablement son cours. Il nous donna la liste des livres à acheter, celle que l'on devait lire durant l'année, et la liste du trimestre. Enfin la liste des livres qui serait susceptible d'aborder durant l'année ou connaitre pour l'examen final. Une vraie bibliothèque.

Cependant, mon éducation, ma passion pour les livres et la réserve très complète de Marcus m'avaient bien rendu service.

- **_Roméo et Juliette, Orgueil et préjugés, L'Odyssée, Moby Dick et Crime et châtiment. J'ai déjà vu le premier en film ça compte ?_** Grimaça-t-elle.

- **_Je ne pense pas, cousine ! _**

- **_Je vais en avoir pour des siècles._** Se plaint Lily en sortant de la salle.

- **_Tu n'a rien lu de tout cela ?_** demandais-je suspicieuse.

- **_En tout ? Dix livres de la liste ! _**

- **_Bon courage,_** lâcha Andrew tout sourire. **_Moi, je file en Mathématique. A plus !_**

Nous le saluâmes d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de la main.

- **_Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour l'année toi ? Tu as l'air… sereine. _**

- **_Je dois l'être._** Souris-je.

- **_Combien de livre de la liste à tu déjà lu ?_** Se scandalisa-t-elle.

- **_Plus de la moitié._** Rigolais-je devant son air horrifié. **_Mon oncle tient une sorte de librairie_**.

- **_En voilà de la chance._** Rouspéta Lily. **_L'égalité pour tous ? Mon œil ouais !_** Ronchonna-t-elle.

Lily me quitta en plein milieu du hall principal. Elle avait un cours de biologie, tandis que moi… rien. Du moins jusqu'à quatorze heures. Ce qui me laissait tout le temps pour faire quelques repaires et trouver la bibliothèque de l'université.

Il me fallut faire le tour entier du campus pour trouver mon bonheur. Pourtant, elle était assez imposante.

- **_Tiens, tiens… tu joue les petites étudiantes ?_** Entendis-je la voix de Benjamin me dire.

Le jeune homme était là. Sagement assis sur l'un des bancs près de l'entrée.

- **_Benjamin c'est ça ?_** Rétorquais-je complètement indifférente. Du moins en apparence.

- **_Trop généreux de te souvenir de moi._** Siffla-t-il rangeux.

- **_Désolé de toucher ton estime._** Souris-je. **_Sinon, tu joue également à l'étudiant modèle ? _**

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_** dit-il lentement. **_Ma compagne Tia adore étudier. Cela l'aide dans son … sevrage ! _**

- **_Tia ? Une Egyptienne aussi ? _**

- **_Evidement._** Renifla-t-il avec dédain.

- **_On parle de moi ?_** Ricana une voix féminine.

En effet, une jeune fille d'environs seize, dix sept ans… en apparence, alla se placer près du jeune homme. Elle avait de longs et lourds cheveux noirs et raides. Une peau pale aux reflets olive.

Un jour Aro et ses frères m'avaient indiqué et expliqué les caractéristiques vampiriques. Plus les personnes étant humaines était mauvaises plus leurs teint vampiriques était couleur olive.

- **_Bonjour._** Sourit-elle faussement.

- **_Bonjour. Je suis Melinda._** Me présentais-je sans bouger de ma place.

- **_Je sais._** Dit-elle faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. **_Tu es la future nourriture des Volturi !_** ricana-t-elle. **_Dommage que nous puissions te goûter. Tu sens divinement bon._**

- **_Ton sevrage Tia._** Sourit Benjamin un petit sourire sur le visage.

Son amant passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'invita à ce reposé sur lui.

- **_Soit gentille… c'est une invitée des sœurs… tu ne peux pas là toucher. _**

- **_Je suis très gentille._** Gloussa-t-elle. **_Elle est encore en vie._** soupira-t-elle me montrant ses longues dents blanches.

Elle voulait m'effrayer. Problème ? Je n'avais pas peur. Jane et Reneta m'avaient apprit beaucoup de chose depuis mon enfance. Et de surcroit, j'avais vu beaucoup de chose surnaturelle et dangereuse au château. Cette Tia ne m'intimidait pas.

Cela devait d'ailleurs l'irrité, puisqu'elle commença à marché vers moi, l'air menaçant. Puis, elle arrêta net, elle sortie son téléphone et le porta a son oreille.

- **_Alice ? Tu tombe mal !_**

- **_…_**

Benjamin se leva de son banc et alla récupérer le téléphone des mains de son amante.

- **_Alice ? Il ne lui arrivera rien. Restait chez vous. _**

- **_…_**

- **_Une guerre pour si peu ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

Tia et Benjamin me dévisagèrent gravement. Je devais intervenir. Et vite !

- **_Alice ? Alice Cullen ?_** Soufflais-je aux deux individus.

- **_Tu la connais ?_** Grogna Tia.

- **_Non. Jamais vu. J'ai cependant un message pour elle._** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Elle t'entend._** Claqua la voix de Benjamin.

Je pris une grande respiration et me concentra à résister mots à mots les paroles apprises durant des années.

- **_« Puisque, apparemment, je suis une marchandise de prix, il faudra que je défende ma liberté »._** chuchotais-je mon regard rivé à celui du vampire mâle.

Ceci était ses mots. Ses paroles. Caius et Marcus m'avaient bourré le crane de ce genre d'information durant des années. Cela pouvait servir. Et en effet, cela avait servit.

- **_Comment ?_** Déclara Benjamin le téléphone toujours coller à l'oreille.

J'haussais simplement les épaules.

- **_Alice te répond : « Je me doute de la mauvaise opinion que tu as de moi. Je ne peux aller contre ta volonté… il ne serait pas bien de choisir à ta place, de te forcer ». _**

- **_De qui est-ce ?_** Questionnais-je surprise par ses paroles.

- **_Carlisle Cullen._** Claqua la voix de Benjamin.

- **_Merci. Alice !_** Chuchotais-je, persuadé qu'elle entendrait tout de même.

Je laissais aussitôt tout ce petit monde pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Donc, l'université ne sera pas le lieu le plus adéquat pour appeler l'Italie. Je rageais intérieurement tout le temps de ma visite. Je n'avais même pas pu me détendre convenablement en lissant l'un de mes passages préféré de Jane Austen, Orgueil et Préjugé. Mon passage préféré n'arrivait pas à faire son effet. Non, cela me rendait même nostalgique de mon pays. De ma ville. De mon château. De mes amis… de ma famille.

J'entendais encore la douce voix mélodieuse et chantante d'Alec me lire mon passage :

_« L'orgueil, observa Mary qui se piquait de psychologie, est, je crois, un sentiment très répandu. La nature nous y porte et bien peu parmi nous échappent à cette complaisance que l'on nourrit pour soi-même à cause de telles ou telles qualités souvent imaginaires. La vanité et l'orgueil sont choses différentes, bien qu'on emploie souvent ces deux mots l'un pour l'autre ; on peut être orgueilleux sans être vaniteux. L'orgueil se rapporte plus à l'opinion que nous avons de nous-mêmes, la vanité à celle que nous voudrions que les autres aient de nous. »_

_Orgueil et préjugé – Jane Austen._

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>

** Passionnant ? **

** un petit message pour me soutenir ? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que cela va continuer à vous interresser !**

**bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 3<span>**

**En pleine tempête.**

Quatorze heures, j'étais à mon premier cours d'histoire. La seconde matière la plus importante de mon année. Enfin, de mon cycle étant donné que je ne savais pas encore la durait de mon séjour.

Dans la classe pratiquement que des nouvelles têtes. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais juste avant de voir Nahuel entrer dans la salle avec un autre homme. Je savais d'hors et déjà que celui-ci était vampire.

Grand, fin, musclé, les cheveux brun assez court et des yeux… bleu ?

Lorsque Nahuel me vit, il me fit un petit signe de tête et vint s'installait à la table juste devant la mienne avec son ami. À ma droite, une fille prit place. Elle était assez étrange elle aussi… mais, simplement humaine.

- **_Mademoiselle Melinda._** Me salua Nahuel prenant place à la chaise juste en biais à la mienne.

- **_Monsieur !_** Souris-je un peu moins froidement.

- **_Alors, ce premier jour ?_** quémanda-t-il alors que le grand costaud qui avait prit place devant moi ce retourné pour m'analyser. Il me regardait de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne.

- **_Très bien._** rétorquais-je lançant un regard noir à son ami. **_Pourrais-tu éviter de me regarder comme une « proie » ? _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement et sèchement dans la salle. Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha dans celle-ci et que le terme « proie » convenait tout à fait ici. Je me rendis compte que seulement deux garçons, ma voisine et quelques uns qui nous épier de par avant, avait entendu mon intervention.

- **_J'aime ce que je regarde._** Cru-t-il bon de me dire, un satané sourire sur le visage.

- **_Ah oui !_** Rigola à moitié Nahuel. **_Melinda voici Jonah. Un nouveau résident. _**

- **_Génial !_** Rouspétais-je me tapant mes mains entre elles.

- **_Elle vit chez les sœurs ?_** S'étrangla carrément le dit Jonah.

- **_Oui._**

- **_Elle est comme… toi ?_** L'entendis-je demander mal à l'aise.

- **_Non. comme eux._** Répondit-il en montrant d'un coup de menton les étudiants devant eux.

- **_Oh !_** Fut tout ce que je pu entendre, alors que notre professeur madame Jörgen demandait l'attention.

L'heure fut assez longue. D'une parce que Jonah et Nahuel n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des petits coups d'œil dans ma direction des qu'ils en avaient la possibilité et d'autre parce que je savais déjà tout.

Le professeur avait commencé par nous donner le programme de l'année, distribué des fiches présentations et nous parla de son grand projet de fin de trimestre.

- **_Un voyage à la recherche de nos ancêtres. Des archéologues ont trouvé au parc national d'Olympique une grotte avec différents peintures et gravures. Hors, cette grotte à été découverte il y a trois semaines par des marcheurs. _**

- **_Donc… on va aider les archéologues. _**S'enthousiasma une petite blonde au premier rang.

- **_Parfaitement. Nous allons d'abord travailler jusqu'à mi trimestre sur l'histoire du pays, nos ancêtres, les grottes et ses dessins… ensuite, nous irons les rejoindre pour une semaine de camping. _**

L'ambiance de la classe était euphorique. Quand à moi, je n'écoutais déjà plus. Mon regard était rivé vers l'extérieur. Là, dehors, de l'autre coté des jardins, près du terrain de football, un groupe d'étudiant chahuté gaiement. Six personnes. Quatre filles et deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air de ce connaitre depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis la maternel. Ils me fascinaient, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi !

Je pris une feuille et un crayon. Des images me virent en tête, me donnant une migraine incroyable. Puis, l'image se brouilla… pour se fixer sur une seule vision. Une fille, d'environs mon âge. La peau légèrement caramélisé. Des cheveux très longs noirs. Mais, le plus étrange était ses yeux. Ma main commença à s'activer sur la feuille. Puis, tout devient une fois de plus flou. Pour enfin, revenir petit à petit à la réalité. A l'instant présent. Tout ceci n'avait durait moins de cinq minutes. J'avais toujours la sensation que cela durée plus longtemps.

Mes yeux quittèrent l'extérieur pour se poser sur ma table, ma feuille blanche ne l'était plus… dessus le visage de mon inconnue. Ses yeux ressortaient le plus. Et là sur le coté de son cou, un tatouage. Un cercle rond avec différentes formes à l'intérieur. Je ne connaissais pas ce blason. Car j'avais en effet dessiné le blason d'un clan de vampire.

- **_Comment à tu fais cela ?_** chuchota Nahuel discrètement.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. J'y voyais dans les siens de l'incompréhension, de l'anxiété mais aussi de la surprise. Tout son corps était tourné vers moi. Il était pratiquement près à m'arracher la feuille des mains. Je la pliais aussitôt en quatre et la glisser dans la petite poche arrière de ma jupe.

- **_Je ne sais pas ! _**

- **_Tu le fais souvent ?_** continua-t-il assez gentiment, mais très intrigués.

- **_De temps en temps. Beaucoup plus ses derniers temps. _**

- **_Puis-je avoir votre attention ?_** Quémanda madame Jörgen.

- **_Désolé !_** Bredouillâmes ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard la cloche sonna ma libération. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac à bandoulière et commençais à suivre les autres élèves. Dans toute cette agitation, je n'avais pas remarqué que Nahuel et Jonah m'avaient suivit.

- **_Ce que tu as dessiné… je peux le voir ? _**

- **_Non. _**Ma voix avait claqué durement.

Je ne devais pas lui faire confiance. Non. Ce soir, je ferais mon premier rapport au Volturi. Je scannerais mon dessin et ils feront comme d'habitude. Analyser, étudier, réagir.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué et encore moins senti que Jonah m'avait extirpé mon dessin à mon insu. Lorsque, je voulu lui reprendre des mains, il me bloqua par une main sur mon ventre.

- **_Rends le moi immédiatement._** Ordonnais-je les dents serrées**_. Et ne me touche pas !_**

- **_Sinon quoi ? Tu ne seras jamais assez forte. _**

- **_Jonah ! Rend lui._** Déclara Nahuel, tout en retirant la main de son ami de mon corps.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon avant bras, ce qui m'envoya une décharge.

- **_Désolé ! _**Sourit-il tristement en retirant de lui-même sa main.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelques secondes plus tard, Jonah me rendit mon dessin après l'avoir minutieusement étudier.

- **_Le clan de Gangrels._** Soupira-t-il. **_Un clan qui à était exilé en Australie par les Volturi. Ils n'ont pas le droit de circuler hors du pays depuis plus de mille ans. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfaite par ses révélations.

- **_Oui. Mais, une chose m'intrigue !_** Murmura-t-il s'approchant dangereusement de moi. **_Peut de personne on vu ce symbole… comment une simple humaine à t'elle pu le dessiner ? _**

Bonne question.

- **_Aucune idée ! J'ai juste… je l'ai vu… dans ma tête. Je ne contrôle rien !_** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Mon première jour d'infiltration et me voici malmener par deux grands et puissant vampire. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ?

Mon dernier cours venait de se finir. Latin. Quel horreur. Félix et Démetri avaient tout tenté pour m'apprendre cette langue ou du moins les bases… mais, rien à faire. C'est une cause perdu selon le premier homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manqué. Etrangement, je ressenti un pointe douloureuse dans ma poitrine en repensant au dernier moment que j'avais eu avec Dem' et a combien il me manquait. Un sentiment étrange et peut-être révélateur. Je n'allais probablement pas avoir besoin du don de Marcus, en fin de compte. Et si je me trompais ? Non, ce que je ressentais était vraiment un manque… puissant.

- **_Tu attends quelle amazone ? _**Demanda assez gentiment Nahuel.

- **_Je ne sais pas trop. Celle qui pensera à moi et qui ne sera pas occuper._** Soupirais-je résolu.

Nahuel me sourit grandement avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière du Jean et de pianoter rapidement dessus.

- **_Je te ramène !_** Me dit-il une fois son activité fini.

- **_Je dois les attendre. _**

- **_Je viens de leurs dirent que je te ramener… aucune des trois, ne viendra maintenant. _**

- **_Nous sommes sorties avec dix minutes d'avances… elles doivent être en route ! _**soupirais-je incertaine de vouloir rester seule avec lui. un hybride qu'on m'avait interdit de fréquenter.

- **_Tiens… te revoici._** Cracha pratiquement Benjamin à mon égard.

Il nous avait rejoins tranquillement sur le trottoir qui longe le bâtiment principale en abord de la route. Je voyais bien que beaucoup nous regardaient bizarrement et nous épier du coin de l'œil. Cela ne me déranger pas.

Nahuel lui tendis la main, que Benjamin s'empressa de serrer.

- **_Comment vas ? _**

- **_Bien et toi ?_**

- **_Je me serais passé de toute cette mascarade. Mais… Tia y tiens beaucoup. Ça l'aide plus que moi ! _**

- **_Tia est une fille raisonnable._** Sourit simplement Nahuel. **_Elle sait ce qu'y est bien pour toi. Tu devrais lui faire confiance. _**

- **_Je sais._** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Elle est rentrée ? _**

- **_Ouais… et Jonah ? Il reste longtemps ?_** quémanda l'Egyptien presque trop gaiement.

- **_Normalement, jusqu'à décembre ou janvier. Il attend des nouvelles d'Edward et Alice !_** Continua-t-il, en me jetant un petit cou d'œil.

- **_T'inquiète… notre nouvelle amie en sait plus qu'elle ne voudrait nous faire croire._** Déclara assez mauvais Benjamin. **_Elle est plus importante pour les Italien qu'il n'y parait._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** Questionna Nahuel, en se tournant beaucoup plus vers moi.

Cela sonnait ironique dans sa bouche. Normale avec le petit spectacle que je lui avais donné en cours. Que dire ? Que faire ? La situation dégénérer complètement. Je n'étais pas préparer à ça : un vampire et demi qui me tirent les vers du nez !

- **_J'ai un don… qui l'es intéresse grandement… Aro m'a promis une transformation si je deviens leur femme de voyage durant un an. _**

- **_Alors, pourquoi t'envoyer ici ?_** cracha Benjamin. **_Que nous caches-tu d'autre ? _**

- **_Rien._** Couinais-je voyant ses yeux changer de couleur lentement.

Nahuel du voir mon air inquiet et apeurer, puisqu'il se mit rapidement entre son ami et moi.

- **_Ben, t'es yeux !_** S'offusqua mon presque sauveur.

L'homme se prit la tête entres ses mains, souffla plusieurs fois dedans, puis se redressa lentement. Dorée. Ses yeux avaient reprit la couleur « naturel » d'une alimentation végétarienne. Oui… mais, ses yeux n'était-ils pas rouges sang ce matin ?

- **_Elle me rend chèvres._** Rétorqua-t-il doucement. **_Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. _**

- **_Restons calme. N'oublie pas les conseille et les recommandations d'Alice ! _**

Ben me regarda étrangement au dessus de l'épaule de Nahuel. Puis, hocha la tête et disparut de mon champs de vision. Etrange ce type.

- **_Partie ? comme ça ? _**

- **_Tu voulais lui parler en tête à tête ?_** Grogna à mon grand étonnement Nahuel.

- **_Euh… non, merci._** Grimaçais-je, reculant d'un pas de lui.

- **_Rentrons maintenant._** Conclu-t-il se dirigeant à grande enjambé vers le parking de l'université.

Je sentais toujours ses regards sur nous, sur moi. Je commençais à me sentir de trop ici.

- **_Ça passera … ils se lasseront de tout ceci. _**

- **_De quoi ? _**

- **_Je suis ici depuis deux ans… aucune fille n'a eu sa chance avec moi. Alors, voir une petite nouvelle avec moi…. Difficile pour elles. _**

- **_Oh !_** fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Elles étaient jalouses ? De moi ? Les pauvres… elles n'avaient rien à craindre. Mon cœur était pris et même si j'avais eu un faible pour ses tresses, je ne trahirais pas ma famille. Pour rien au monde.

Nahuel me guida ainsi jusqu'à une magnifique voiture, grise métallisé.

- **_Une Chevrolet Equinox._** Dis-je, tout en faisant parcourir mes doigts fins sur la carrosserie. **_4 cylindres. 182 chevaux. Exact ? _**

- **_Tu m'impressionne. Félix, Alec et Démetri on fait du très bon travail sur toi ! _**

Un test ? Sans aucun doute.

- **_Mon oncle._** Rétorquais-je froidement.

Nahuel encra ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager et m'invita à prendre place. Une fois fait, il claqua ma portière et fit lentement le tour. D'accord, il marquait un point. La galanterie était importante.

Nahuel prit la route en respectant minutieuses la limitation et le code de la route.

- **_J'ai envie d'une glace._** Décréta-t-il tournant à droite au carrefour qui nous menait à la maison.

- **_La villa était à gauche._** lui indiquais-je timidement. **_Les filles n'ont pas de glace dans le congélateur ? _**

- **_Une glace de chez A&C'._** M'expliqua-t-il.

- **_A&C'… qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**

- **_Le meilleur glacier d'Olympia. Tu as un parfum préférée ? _**

- **_Vanille - mangue._** Répondis-je prestement.

- **_Va pour une coupe glacée vanille-mangue._** Rigola Nahuel.

Pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi avec lui ? Je voulais et devais tout faire pour m'éloigner de lui. Toutefois, rien à faire. Depuis mon arrivée, Nahuel était présent partout autour de moi.

- **_Je peux te poser une question ? _**

Il quitta la route des yeux, pour la poser sur moi. Il m'analyser. Que chercher-t-il ?

- **_Tu pose une question. J'y réponds. Et j'ai le droit d'en poser une en échange ? _**

- **_Et j'y réponds ? _**

- **_Evidement._** Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Etrangement, elles me faisaient moins peur que celle des autres vampires. Je lui fis un simple signe positif de la tête.

- **_Je t'écoute, Melinda d'Italie ! _**

- **_Eh bien… je sais que tu t'appel Nahuel. Mais, d'où viens-tu exactement ? _**

- **_Dans le centre du Chili et de l'Argentine._** Murmura-t-il. **_Sur le territoire des Mapuche pour être plus exact. _**

- **_Tu n'es pas comme les autres… tu es un demi-vampire ? _**

- **_Je crois que c'était mon tour._** Grogna-t-il faussement contrarié**_. Mais, je vais tout de même répondre à ta question. Je suis un hybride. Moitié vampire, moitié humain. _**

J'acquiesçais. Je savais déjà cela. Du moins, je l'avais lu dans un livre du château. Personne ne m'en avait parlé. Pourtant, des que je l'avais vu dans ma chambre… je savais que Nahuel n'était pas comme les autres vampires. Il était une anomalie importante dans l'univers vampirique. Etais-ce pour cela que le clan Italien m'avait envoyé en mission ?

- **_Tu réfléchie beaucoup ! _**

- **_Est-ce ta première question ?_** m'informais-je rapidement, pour ne pas répondre à cela.

- **_Non. Ma première question serait plutôt : A tu peur de notre monde ? De moi ? _**

Il rentrait déjà dans le vif du sujet. Nahuel n'était visiblement pas une personne patiente. Dans ma chance, nous venions juste d'arrivé à destination. Le Chilien/Argentin se gara à une place adjacente du glacier et sortie du véhicule.

Il y avait déjà foule ici. Certain, étudiant que je reconnu comme étant à notre université nous fixait inlassablement.

- **_Ça risque de jaser encore plus ! _**Soupirais-je, alors que Nahuel rigolais discrètement.

- **_Certainement, jolie fille ! _**

Instinctivement, je rougie. Ce qu'il remarqua évidement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cela me changer de ma vie de château.

Nahuel passa commande, auprès de la charmante vendeuse qui le dévorer des yeux. Il récupéra les glaces et me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

- **_Voici pour mademoiselle l'européenne._** Dit-il en posant le pot de glace sur le capot**_. Nous serons mieux ici… loin des oreilles indiscrètes. _**

- **_En effet. _**

- **_J'ai droit à une réponse ?_** Questionna-t-il prenant une grosse cuillère dans son pot de glace multicolore. Je crois que c'était un mélange arc en ciel.

Je pris une bouchée également et décida de me lancer.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Des craintes, de l'appréhension… mais, pas de peur. _**

Il encaissa les données sans laisser paraitre une quelconque réaction.

- **_Pourquoi vouloir mourir ?_** siffla-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Cette question me déstabilisa. Mourir ?

- **_Je ne vois pas la transformation comme un acte au suicide._** Lui expliquais-je difficilement. **_Pour moi… c'est vivre… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix plus jeune… aujourd'hui, je décide de mon futur._**

- **_Ça reste pour moi un suicide. _**

- **_Tu ne peux pas comprendre._** M'irritais-je. **_Tu ne connais pas mon histoire… ma vie passé !_**

- **_Alors, explique-moi. _**

- **_Non. _**

J'avais pratiquement hurlé ma réponse. Je perdais mon sang froid avec lui. Je n'étais pas habituer à cela. Ça m'énervait davantage. Je m'en voulais de me laisser faire ainsi. J'avais la sensation qu'il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

- **_Tu as une autre question ?_** Quémanda-t-il réduisant son gobelet de glace en bouillit.

J'hésitais. Je ne voulais plus parler de lui. Puis, une question me vint alors. Une question qui me turlupiné depuis la fin des cours.

- **_Les yeux de Benjamin… comment il fait ?_** bredouillais-je, alors que nous reprenions place dans le véhicule.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise tout à coup. Surement la proximité de nos deux corps. D'ailleurs, je n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler sur mon siège.

- **_Arrête de bouger autant. Tu vas abimer le cuir. _**Dit-il presque joueur.

Visiblement, il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_Désolé !_** soupirais-je levant les yeux au ciel. **_Mais… j'ai remarqué que ce matin, ils étaient rouges et là… or ! _**

- **_Il sait nourrit d'une biche._** Lâcha-t-il très naturellement.

- **_Il faut du temps pour un tel changement._** Rétorquais-je, connaissant parfaitement le sujet.

- **_Exact. Alors, peut-être que Jonah l'a un peu aidé !_** dit-il attendant ma réaction du coin de l'œil.

J'essayais à mon tour de ne rien laisser paraitre. Cependant, Nahuel avait un avantage. L'expérience et sa vision ultra développée.

- **_Comment ? _**

- **_Il peut changer un aspect physique d'une personne ou de lui-même. _**

- **_C'est pour ça que ses yeux ne sont ni dorée, ni rouge sang_**.

- **_Exact. Tu es très observatrice. Cependant, son don, s'active pour une certaine période. Généralement, ça varie entre vingt quatre et trente heures. Passé ce délai… tout redevient normale. _**

- **_C'est plutôt pratique comme don._** Souris-je.

- **_En effet. Il se sert de cela pour passer plus inaperçue… _**

C'était certain. Malgré cela, Benjamin, Jonah et Nahuel avaient quelques choses de différents. Leurs beautés surnaturelles et leurs pâleurs n'y changerait rien. Ils étaient des males vampires très puissant avec un fort pouvoir de persuasion.

Nous étions rentrées rapidement par la suite. J'étais plus ou moins fatigué et Nahuel voulait chasser du gibier avant le week-end. Selon lui, nous aurions des visiteurs et il se devait d'assurer ma protection… au cas où. Autant dire que cela ne m'avait pas le moins du monde rassuré et conforter dans l'idée que ma mission se passerait sans encombre.

- **_Jonah m'a parlé de ton don précieux !_** Entendis-je Kachiri dire sereinement, depuis le pas de ma porte. **_Je savais que tu étais spéciale._**

- **_N'est-ce pas ce que recherche tout vampire ou clan ?_** quémandais-je en retour, sortant la tête de mon bouquin.

- **_Pour la plupart._** Réfléchissait-t-elle.

Elle entra dans ma « chambre » est inspecta mes quelques effets personnelles. Un livre sur les symboles du monde, un livre sur le langage des signes et mon ordinateur portable pour envoyer mes rapports. Cela pouvait également servir pour mes recherches et mes devoirs, si elle le demander.

- **_Benjamin n'est pas un mauvais garçon._** Commença-t-elle doucement**_. Il a simplement peur… pour ses proches. _**

- **_Je ne lui veux aucun mal._** Dis-je dans un chuchotis.

- **_Aro verra tout ton séjour lorsque tu rentreras à Volterra. C'est ce qu'il lui fait peur. _**

- **_Je peux comprendre._** Conclus-je faiblement.

J'avais pratiquement oublié ce détail. Aro allait tout voir, tout entendre… tout savoir de mon passage à Olympia. Je ne comprenais toujours pas mon rôle ici et encore moins ma mission. Que devais-je faire ? Ou ne pas faire ?

- **Tu sais avant nous étions bien différentes.** M'apprit Kachiri.

- **En quel sens ?** Dis-je sourcil froncés.

- **En tout sens. Nous ne quittions que très rarement nos marécages. Peut de vampire connaissait notre existence. Nous étions repliés sur nous même. Nous ne côtoyons pas d'humain, sauf pour nous nourrir. **

- **Des amazones !** Rigolais-je.

- **Des sauvages.** Me reprit tristement Kachiri.

- **Pourquoi avoir changé votre mode de vie ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

- **Un clan… une famille précisément nous a demandé de l'aide. Une femelle encore humaine avait mis au monde une fille. Une hybride. Cette femelle, qui est devenue une très bonne amie, une fois transformé. Elle nous a montré toutes les possibilités du monde.**

- **_Et ?_** Demandais-je alors que je la voyais ce perdre dans ses pensées.

- **_Mes sœurs et moi… nous pensions que nous pouvions tomber amoureux ou trouvé notre âme-sœur… que parmi notre espèce. Edward et Bella nous ont montré une nouvelle possibilité. _**

Les Cullen, pensais-je fortement.

- **_Nous pouvions tomber amoureux d'un humain. Cela à tout changer pour le monde vampirique. Personne ne souhaite voir mourir son âme-sœur... encore moins tué celui d'un des nôtres. _**

- **_C'est pour cela, que beaucoup on changer de monde d'alimentation._**

- **_Tu comprends vite. _**Sourit-elle.

- **_Donc… si une humaine tombe amoureuse d'un vampire… elle peut devenir comme lui. _**

- **_Pas tout à fait ! _**Grimaça-t-elle. **_Depuis presque trente ans… les lois ont un peu changé à ce sujet. Nous devons demander l'autorisation pour une transformation d'un âme-sœur. _**

- **_A qui ? _**

- **_Au conseil des trois ! _**

Je n'avais jamais entendu cela. Qu'étais-ce ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé ?

- **_Qu'est-ce ? _**

Kachiri s'assit sur le coin de mon lit demi tourné vers moi.

- **_Tous les trois mois, le conseil des trois se réunis. Il y a trois membres de chaque clan pour décider du sort des humains qui veulent devenir comme … nous ! _**

- **_Donc… avant de pouvoir être vampire… je vais devoir passer par ce conseil ?_** M'inquiétais-je.

- **_Exactement. _**

- **_Et s'il refuse de transformer ? _**

Kachiri resta silencieuse. Ce qui me glaça le sang. Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ?

- **_Le conseille dure une journée environs. Il y a une vingtaine d'humain. Les vampires qui souhaitent transformer un humain explique l'histoire et le pourquoi. _**

- **_Il plaide._** Soupirais-je fermant fortement les yeux.

- **_Oui. Si le jugement est négatif… l'humain est... tué ! _**

- **_Pour ne pas laisser de trace. Personne ne doit connaitre l'existence des vampires… sauf, s'il y a transformation par la suite. _**

- **_Les garçons disent vrais. Tu en sais beaucoup plus, qu'il n'y parait. _**Sourit-elle.

Je ne dis mot. Ma vie était donc entre les mains du conseil des trois. Des différents clans vampiriques du monde. Certainement des clans qui détestent les Volturi.

- **_Qu'elles sont les clans représentaient ?_** chuchotais-je la gorge nouée par tant de révélation.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ma transformation prenait tant de temps. Tout prenait un sens.

- **_Les Volturi, évidement. D'ailleurs, Marcus joue un rôle très important dans le conseil ! _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas !_** Murmurais-je m'allongeant sur la couverture du lit.

- **_Marcus à un pouvoir très utile et impressionnant. Mais, c'est surtout lier à son histoire._**

Donc, tout était lié à moi. Aussi simple que ça. Je connaissais déjà les règles de la transformation. Du moins, je pensais les connaître J'avais tors.

- **_Ensuite, les Cullen. Les Denali, les Egyptiens, les Irlandais, les Roumains, et trois nomades… ils sont sélectionnés au hasard. _**

- **_Et comme ça se passe ? _**

- **_Trois personnes du clan participent au conseil. Cela peut changer de personne d'un conseil à l'autre. Par exemple, Edward et souvent pris avec sa fille… c'est donc Jasper qui le remplace. _**

- **_Tu y participe ? _**

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, qui me parut une éternité.

- **_J'y participe… ainsi que mes deux sœurs._** Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Elles allaient donc décider de mon destin. Magnifique.

Kachiri était partie après ça. Je n'avais pas eu la force de formuler à voix haute toutes les questions qui tournoyé dans mon cerveau. J'avais écris mon premier rapport. Assez court.

**_« Tout vas très bien. Merci !_**

**_En pièce jointe dessin du jour._**

**_Dans la villa : les trois Amazones, Nahuel, Jonah, Benjamin et Tia._**

**_De nouveau venu prévu pour le week-end._**

**_M. »_**

S'ils en voulaient plus, ils n'avaient qu'à en réclamer. Après ma tache accomplit, j'avais pris une douche chaude et avait filler droit dans le lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil allait me faire le plus grand bien.

J'avais du dormir, quatre heures grands maximum. L'horloge murale au dessus de mon bureau indiquait deux heures vingt.

Je suis donc resté là, dans le lit deux places à attendre que le soleil se lève. A attendre que la fatigue me rattrape, mais rien. Bien droite dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant les ombres de la lune sur les arbres refléter sur le plafond. Dehors, le vent hurlé. Une des branches de d'un arbre, tapé contre ma fenêtre, ce qui n'arranger pas les choses.

J'essayais d'écouter les bruits environnant. Je ne devais pas être la seule debout. Mes « amis » vampires devaient être dans le salon, dans leurs chambres… peut-être étaient-t-ils allaient chasser ? Ce qui m'étonnait étant donné que personne ne m'avait averti.

Pourtant, rien. Pas un bruit. Seulement la mini-tempête à l'extérieur.

Puis, j'entendis enfin quelques choses à force de me concentrer sur des détails. Comme une conversation. Des chuchotis. Cela venait de dehors. Je me levais délicatement du lit, attrapant mon gilet au passage et me posta devant la fenêtre.

Rien. Le vide. Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, puis décidais de retourner au lit. C'est ainsi que je vis une silhouette bouger plus sur ma droite. Je reconnus sans mal Nahuel sortir des bois, suivit de près par Benjamin et Jonah. Ils se postèrent à quelques mètres de moi. Le clair de lune reflétait sur leurs peau c'était grandiose. Un détail m'interpella quand même. Nahuel n'avait pas les mêmes reflets style « diamant » que ses amis. Cela ressemblait plus au reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Etrange, mais encore plus spectaculaire.

Prise dans ma contemplation, je ne fis pas attention aux trois sœurs et Tia. Satané vitesse vampirique, pestais-je intérieurement.

- **_La tempête les a repoussés un peu. Il contourne la ville._** Informa Benjamin à toutes l'assemblait autour de lui.

Ils c'étaient regroupés autour de lui, comme un clan de loup. Très étrange que ce soit lui le meneur, cogitais-je. Qu'avait-il plus que les autres ? D'autant, que Zafrina et Kachiri étaient les plus âgées selon moi.

- **_Que recherche-t-ils ? _**Questionna Zafrina assez tendu.

- **_De la nourriture certainement. _**Lança Tia.

- **_Elle…peut-être ! _**Continua Senna, anxieuse.

- **_Non. Personne est sensé savoir que nous avons une humaine dans nos rangs. _**Réfuta Nahuel.

- **_Vont-ils revenir ? _**Questionna Zafrina.

- **_Surement. Nous devons restaient sur nos gardes… au cas où ! _**Leurs expliqua lentement et assez détendu vu les circonstances Benjamin. **_Je vais faire tenir la tempête jusqu'à demain soir, pour plus de sécurité. _**

- **_Et si cela ne l'est arrêter pas ?_** protesta Tia.

- **_Alors, nous allons devoir être plus malin qu'eux, les repousser et les éliminées… s'il y a menace._** Finit-il par grogner.

J'en avais trop entendu. J'allais repartir me recoucher, malheureusement, j'avais omis la table de nuit sur ma droite. Le choc fut brutal. Je retiens très difficilement mon cri de douleurs.

En deux secondes, tout les membres de la réunion se retrouver dans tout les coins de ma chambre. Magnifique, pestais-je contre moi et ma débilité. Je grognais ma douleur ouvertement, tandis qu'ils me regardaient tous avec humour.

- **_Ce n'est pas très jolie pour une belle fille comme toi, d'écouter aux portes ! _**clama Kachiri, alors que les deux autres sœurs rigolaient à plein poumon.

- **_Désolé ! J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai entendu du bruit… la suite, je n'ai pas pu résister. _**Grimaçais-je, peut fière.

- **_Qu'à tu entendu ? _**Réclama Tia sérieusement.

- **_Presque tout. _**Haletais-je, sautillant vulgairement jusqu'à mon lit. Je me posais dessus sans aucune élégance.

- **_Tu as mal ?_** Questionna-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

- **_Ouais… ça vas passer dans un petit moment ! _**

Je fermais les yeux, espérant que mes dirent soit vrais. Un froid glacial se fit ressentir quelques secondes plus tard sur mon pied douloureux.

- **_Merci,_** chuchotais-je de soulagement, en rencontrant les yeux bruns de Nahuel.

Il ne répondit pas. Néanmoins un faible sourire vint s'installait sur ses lèvres. Discret, mais présent. En faisant, un petit tour d'horizon, je me rendis compte que les trois sœurs avaient déserté et que Jonah manquait à l'appel depuis le début.

- **_Ben, tu va tenir le coup ?_** Questionna tendrement Tia à son amant.

- **_J'ai fait bien pire dans ma vie !_** Lui sourit-il.

Visiblement, il essayait de la rassurer.

Mon esprit était embrouillé. J'y comprenais de moins en mois. Qu'avais-je manqué durant mon sommeil ?

Senna revient dans la chambre. Elle était changer et porter un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de cookies dessus.

- **_Tu es trop gentille._** Bredouillais-je sincèrement.

- **_Tu es notre invitée !_** Commença-t-elle lentement. **_Et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne ne te fera de mal. Je t'en fais la promesse ! _**

- **_Je n'ai pas peur !_** Lui confiais-je essayant de la rassurer à mon tour.

- **_Tu devrais._** Claqua un peu durement la voix de Nahuel dans la pièce.

- **_Peut-être._** Rétorquais-je consciente tout de même du danger potentiel. **_Cependant, je ne peux pas aller contre ma nature. Je suis confiante. J'ai confiance en vous… en eux._** Finis-je par murmurais.

- **_Les Volturi ? _**

Je ne répondis pas. J'allais me redresser pour prendre mon café, mais Tia fut plus rapide que moi. Elle me le donna en m'indiquant que cela pouvait être chaud. Je n'en revenais pas. Venait-elle d'être… gentille ?

- **_Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant le levé du soleil. _**Sourit-elle. **_Tu risque d'en avoir besoin. _**

- **_Merci. _**Soufflais-je. **_Cependant,_** **_J'ai l'habitude d'être éveiller la nuit…_** souris-je en buvant le liquide chaud.

Je tournais mon visage vers l'extérieur. La tempête faisait rage dehors. Maintenant, je me souviens de leurs conversations.

- **_C'est toi qui fais ça ? _**Questionnais-je Benjamin stupéfaite et impressionnait.

- **_Tu as peur maintenant ? _**Rigola-t-il.

- **_Un peu, je l'avoue. Tu m'impressionne, m'intimide. _**Souris-je en retour.

Benjamin m'analysa quelques instants et reprit quand Nahuel relâcha mon pied pour récupérer à son tour son café. Je lui souris reconnaissante de son geste. Je ne ressentais plus de mal ou très peu. Le froid avait tout endolorie.

- **_Je peux influencer les éléments ! _**M'expliquât-il lentement. **_La terre, le vent, l'eau et le feu._**

- **_Tu les créer ? _**

- **_Non. Ce sont des manipulations physiques. Aucunes illusions mentales. _**

- **_Impressionnant. _**Chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même.

Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil qui me surprit. D'accord, j'avais vraiment dû louper un épisode important. Depuis quand Tia et Benjamin se montraient-ils amical avec moi ? Lui avait prit en très peu de temps, l'habitude de m'agresser et là… plus rien ! Angoissant.

Nous restâmes ainsi, le reste de la nuit. Moi, allongée sur le côté gauche du lit, Nahuel sur le droit. Benjamin allongé à même le sol, se concentrant sur sa tache : Pourrir le temps et de surcroit ma deuxième journée d'étudiante littéraire.

Tia quand à elle, dessiner des plans pour refaire la décoration de sa chambre, celle de Senna, de Jonah et la mienne. Evidement, nous n'avions mots à dire.

Les trois vampires qui me tenaient compagnie avaient toutes fois, quitté tour à tour ma chambre pour aller ce changé. Cela ne prenait en générale que deux ou cinq minutes. Pratique la vitesse.

Quand aux trois sœurs et Jonah, ils tournaient dans et au alentour d'Olympia pour trouver une trace des nomades ou s'ils revenaient.

- **_Je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure._** Fis-je voyant le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

Benjamin m'avait accordé se privilège. Un lever de soleil avant de repartir pour vingt quatre heures de vent à plus de cent dix kilomètres heures et de la pluie au cours de la journée. Je l'en remercier grandement.

Une nouvelle journée m'attendait. Une nouvelle journée sans nouvelle de ma famille… pourtant, je me sentais bien. Entourée de ses nouvelles personnes. J'étais confiante pour l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>un petit commentaire à faire ? une envie de me dire ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>

**faites vous plaisir et à moi aussi ! lol**

**a très vite pour la suite ! **

**bisous bisous sabou2607**


	4. Chapter 4

**_bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_Au risque de me répéter mais un grand MERCI à celles qui laissent une trace de leurs passages, vos reviews me font plaisir et sans le vouloir m'aide a avancer. _**

**_Bon chapitre, bonne lecture _**

**_et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton Review this chapter . _**

**_On se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 4<span>**

**Propriété Privée.**

Je descends d'un pas lent les escaliers de la villa. Dans la cuisine, l'odeur de la farine et du pancakes embaume la pièce.

- **_Thé, café ou chocolat ?_** Demanda Nahuel alors que je prenais place devant lui.

L'homme aux regards de charmeur avait prit possession de la cuisine depuis maintenant deux mois. Il refusait catégoriquement que je cuisine pour lui et moi. De temps en temps, Nahuel m'autorisé à faire le tour de l'ilot pour le rejoindre, néanmoins cela était resté exceptionnel.

- **_Chocolat chaud._** Lui demandais-je gentiment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nahuel vida le lait chaud de la casserole dans un bol et me tandis la poudre à cacao.

- **_Parfait !_** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Je sais._** Soupira-t-il fièrement.

- **_Prétentieux. _**

- **_Jamais, ils n'arrêtent c'est deux là._** Grogna Senna entrant dans la cuisine, déjà son manteau sur le dos.

- **_Jamais._** Entendions les autres résidents hurler dans la villa.

Je rougis instantanément. Oui, ce phénomène se produisait souvent ici. Ils avaient le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise ou de me poser des questions assez intime et indiscrète.

C'était presque devenu un sport national ici.

Nahuel ignorait complètement l'intervention de ses amis et déposa dans une assiette trois pancakes, qu'il aspergea d'une grande quantité de sirop d'érable. J'adorais ça.

- **_Merci ! _**

- **_Avec plaisir._**

Senna grogna une seconde fois, ce qui fit rire Nahuel.

- **_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller chasser ce soir. Quelqu'un voudra venir ?_** Questionna Senna simplement.

C'était toujours étrange de les voir faire. Ils se parlaient entre eux comme s'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce. Des fois, Nahuel ou Tia répondait à une question alors que nous étions en pleine discutions mais cela ne m'étais pas destiné. Exemple : Tia me parlait de mode, plus exactement de robe, quand tout à coup elle dit « Non. Demain, je vais à Seattle. ».

Tia était forte pour passer d'un sujet à un autre et de discutions à une autre. Avec le temps, je commençais à m'y faire.

- **_Tu entre avec un des garçons ce soir ?_** Demanda Kachiri entrant à son tour dans la cuisine avec Jonah.

- **_A part, si je me trouve une autre âme généreuse. Ça se bouscule au portillon c'est dernier temps._** Rigolais-je, devant la mine déconfite des deux garçons.

Les filles quand à elles, souriaient discrètement. C'était devenu mon jeu préférer. Faire enrager les trois vampires males.

- **_Je l'a ramène._** Dirent en cœur Nahuel et Jonah rapidement.

- **_Qu'est-ce que je disais._** Soupirais-je théâtralement.

Nahuel grogna se qui me donna la chair de poule. J'adorais ça au fond de moi. L'entendre rugir comme un animal.

- **_Ne faite pas de vague… a ce soir !_** Nous saluât Kachiri.

Elle était déjà en retour pour se rendre au travail. J'avais appris qu'elle travaillait comme assistante juridique à Portland. Zafrina quand à elle, travailler au parc national d'Olympique. Senna préférée garder la ville et la villa au cas où. Elle occuper ses journées principalement dans la forêt.

- **_Prête ?_** S'enquit Nahuel une fois le petit déjeuner fini.

- **_Je vais chercher mon sac et mon manteau._** Souris-je me levant de mon siège.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, l'homme se tenait devant moi, mon sac et mon manteau dans les mains. Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Nahuel était devenu très prévenant avec moi. Autant dire, que j'adorais ça.

- **_Tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il comme tous les matins depuis deux mois, maintenant.

- **_Pas plus que hier._** Souris-je gentiment. **_Mais, merci de t'inquiétait pour moi._**

- **_D'accord, je vais chercher un pull au cas où._** Bredouilla-t-il tout en disparaissant une nouvelle fois.

J'enfilais ma veste en cuir, par-dessus ma chemise blanche à manche longue. Aujourd'hui, j'avais opté pour simple, mais classe. Un jean bleu nuit et des bottes remontant à mi cuisse. Des talons. Zafrina avait mis une nuit à m'apprendre à marcher avec. Benjamin attendait depuis toujours que je chute pour rire un peu. Heureusement pour moi, rien de cela.

Je pris place dans la nouvelle voiture de Nahuel. Une magnifique Volvo C70 dont j'avais pu choisir la couleur. Du rouge flamenco métallisé. Splendide. Il avait eu envie de changer. Son autre véhicule avait été réceptionné aussitôt par Jonah. D'ailleurs, ce dernier vint prendre place sur les sièges arrière du véhicule.

- **_Un passager de plus !_** Me sourit-il gentiment.

- **_Cool._** Rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

Nahuel ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. L'arrivé a l'université fut comme les présentant. Tous nous regardaient ou faisait semblant de ne pas nous regardaient.

De plus, tout le monde avaient apprit que je vivais dans la magnifique villa inaccessible de la forêt et que Nahuel et Jonah étaient aussi des colocataires. Comment se faire remarquer ? Connaitre des clans de vampires végétarien et cannibale.

Dans le hall principal, je quittais mes deux amis pour me rendre à ma première option. Badminton. J'étais assez douée.

- **_Fait attention à toi !_** Chuchota Nahuel, posant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Ce geste m'avait étonné la première fois et les suivantes. Maintenant, je mis était fait. En fait, j'adorais ce geste d'affection. Au moins un qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments et surtout qu'y n'avait pas peur de me casser en deux.

- **_Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis robuste_**. Gloussais-je.

Il ne me suivit pas sur ce terrain. Nahuel s'inquiétait beaucoup plus quand aucun des garçons ou Tia participait à un de mes cours. Le gymnase était le plus éloigné du parking. Vers les labos de science. En passant devant, je ressentis une sensation étrange d'ailleurs. Comme si on me suivait ou qu'on m'espionnait. Autour de moi, beaucoup d'étudiant, mais rien qui attira plus mon attention.

Je me dépêchais d'aller me changer avant le début du cours. Dans le gymnase beaucoup de monde. Je l'ai connaissais tous maintenant. Je rejoignis Lily Cheney et Andrew son cousin au milieu du terrain.

- **_Coucou, jolie fille ! _**Me salua-t-elle gaiment.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi. _**Rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette fille pétée la forme. A n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée. C'était dingue.

- **_Bonjour Andrew. _**

- **_Salut, Melinda. Prête pour le match de ta vie ? _**Quémanda-t-il joueur.

Il avait prit en assurance depuis le début de l'année. Ce qui me plaisait. Il c'était trouvé une copine d'ailleurs. Rosaline, une jolie espagnole qui a suivit son père et sa mère pour le travail. Lily avait trouvé chaussure à son pied également. Harvey. Un de l'équipe de natation.

- **_Bien sûr !_** répondis-je essayant de paraitre normal.

Ce mauvais pressentiment, n'arrêtait pas de me suivre. Ce qui me rendait sur les nerfs. J'avais effectué ma mission parfaitement. J'avais tissé un lien avec la plus part des personnes de mon cours de sport, ainsi qu'en littérature et anglais. J'avais un peu plus de mal avec la classe d'art appliquer.

Je gagnais sans grand effort tous mes matches. Même ceux jouer contre les garçons. A la grande joie de mon professeur.

- **_Alors, tu as tué combien de personne ?_** Rigola Jonah, posant son bras sur mon épaule.

- **_Et toi ?_** Souris-je jouant avec mes sourcils.

- **_Crois-moi petite fille, tu ne veux pas savoir._** Siffla-t-il à mon oreille.

J'adorais jouer avec lui. C'était un très bon jouet.

- **_Ou est grognon ?_** Risquais-je.

- **_Une fille là coincer à la fin du cours._** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'enthousiasmais-je. **_Allons jouer !_**

Jonah me guida dans toute l'université grâce à son ouïe ultra développé. Nahuel était sur la pelouse principale de l'université en discutions plutôt mouvementé avec une rouquine.

- **_Rousse ?_** Crachais-je. **_Tu me déçois beaucoup !_** Fis-je sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

En effet, Nahuel tiqua et tourna la tête dans notre direction.

- **_Il veut de l'aide._** Rigola Jonah. **_Elle est folle._** Poursuivi-t-il.

- **_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_** Lui demandais-je.

Jonah attendit une réponse pour me lança un regard qui en disait long. Je sortais de ma cachette. Détachait mes cheveux, réajusté mon haut et fila vers Nahuel. Jonah resta sagement à sa place pour admirer le spectacle.

- **_Te voilà._** Lâchais-je, en entourant mes bras autour de sa taille. **_Je croyais qu'on avait rendez vous devant le gymnase ? _**

- **_Euh… désolé, mon ange ! Cette… elle m'a intercepté avant._** Lâcha-t-il grognon.

Je me tourner vers la rouquine, qui fit un pas en arrière. Tu as raison ma fille, propriété privée.

- **_J'ai du mal me renseigné._**

- **_Je crois._** Crachais-je froidement. **_Et tu peux le dire à tes petites copines. Nahuel est à moi. _**

- **_Désolé !_** Marmonna-t-elle, filant dans l'autre sens à toute allure.

Jonah vint nous rejoindre tandis que Nahuel embrassait ma joue.

- **_Merci. _**

- **_A charge de revanche._** Lui glissais-je, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cours.

- **_Pas de souci._** Sourit-il.

Je récupérais mon sac et sortie sans précipitation de la salle. J'avais enfin fini cette journée. Les trois garçons m'attendaient. Tous aligné contre le mur en face de ma classe. Beaucoup de fille et moi-même restèrent bouche bée devant cette vision. Nahuel me tandis les clés avec un petit clin d'œil.

- **_J'ai vraiment le droit de conduire la Volvo ?_** M'étouffais-je le regardant avec des gros yeux.

Il grimaça et fit mine de vouloir reprendre les clés. Je m'empressais de les mettre dans ma poche de Jean.

- **_Tu crois que cela m'arrêterais ?_** Demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Non._** Soupirais-je. **_Laisse-moi conduire… s'il te plait._** Finissais-je avec une petite moue.

Nahuel regarda Jonah et Benjamin, qui ne manquait rien de la scène. Je peux même dire qu'ils jubilaient devant un si beau spectacle.

- **_En fait, nous allons sortir ce soir…_** Chuchota-t-il voyant que nous avions toutes l'attention.

- **_Toute la nuit._** Bredouillais-je tristement.

- **_Nous ne savons pas encore._**

Nahuel franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparés et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Un soupire de bien être franchit mes lèvres. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais, moi pas. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de câlin depuis ma naissance. Cela était encore tout nouveau pour moi. Il approcha ses lèvres douces et tentatrices près de mon oreille.

- **_Les nomades sont de retour dans la région. Nous devons nous en occuper ce soir. _**

Mon sang ce glaça dans mon corps. Mon cœur du s'arrêter et repartir de plus belle. Nahuel me serra plus fort contre lui.

- **_Faits très attentions._** Chuchotais-je en retours.

- **_Tu reste à la maison… ton portable dans la main. Au moindre bruit..._**

- **_Je vous appel ! _**Terminais-je à sa place.

Visiblement, Nahuel n'avait pas très envie de me laisser seul cette nuit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Nahuel, Jonah et Ben, me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture.

- **_Tu rentre directement… et tu ferme la porte à clés. _**

- **_Ouais… ça aide de fermer la porte !_** Réfutais-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Melinda. Ce n'est pas un jeu._** Grogna mécontent Benjamin.

- **_Merci de l'information. Je suis plus forte que vous pensez. Faites-moi confiance. _**

Ben rouspéta quelques mots dans sa barbe se qui énerva Nahuel. Jonah vint réclamer son câlin sous l'œil attentif de Nahuel. Ben me salua d'un cou de tête et d'un faible sourire. Je l'avais encore énervé.

- **_Fait attention à toi et aux autres !_** Suppliais-je Nahuel une fois installait derrière le volant.

- **_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour nous. _**

- **_Tu devrais._** Pestais-je. **_A demain !_**

- **_A demain._** Sourit-il timidement, tandis que je démarrer le véhicule.

Le trajet fut plus que rapide. J'avoue avoir un peu oublié de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Avec un tel engin entre les mains, comme résister. Comme promis, je n'avais fait aucune halte entre l'université et la villa. Il me fallut par contre un peu plus de temps pour rejoindre le « parking » à la porte d'entrée. Depuis presque deux mois, Nahuel se portait volontaire pour me porter sur son dos. En un quart de seconde, j'étais dans le salon. J'adorais toujours ça. La vitesse vampirique. Jouer au cheval avec un vampire ? Le pied total.

Je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre ma chambre. Alors, je pris mon temps dans la cuisine. En attendant le repas du soir, je me fis une mousse aux chocolats façons Nahuel et un grand verre de chocolat chaud. Je pris place à l'extérieur de la villa. Jonah avait construit le week-end dernier une table et des bancs en bois. Il était très doué niveau menuiserie. J'avais même eu droit à une petite statue de Lynx. Son mets favori.

Je dépose mes affaires, sur la table et retourna à l'intérieur récupérer mon livre et mon lecteur de musique. Je ne fis qu'une bouchée de la mousse au chocolat. J'étais à plus de la moitié de mon livre quand je reçu un texto de Nahuel.

**_« Vivante ? N. »_**

Je levais les yeux aux ciels, puis me rappelais qu'il ne pouvait me voir je décidais de lui répondre.

**_« Oui très vivante ! Ta mousse était délicieuse. M. »_**

Quelques pages plus tard, je reçue une nouvelle réponse.

**_« Je parlais de ma voiture. Xo. N._**

Ma réponse fusa.

**_« Crétin de male vampirique. M. »_**

J'allais reprendre l'un de mes livres préférée, Orgueil et Préjugés. Quand un bruit, attira mon attention. Un animal ? Je tendis une fois de plus l'oreille. Des bruits de pas. Des chuchotis. Cela venait de devant moi. Vers le parking ou l'on garer les véhicules. Quelqu'un avait dépassé le tronc d'arbre et finissais à pied. Je pris mon téléphone et appela Nahuel.

- **_Allo ! _**

Je ne répondis pas. Ils étaient déjà là.

- **_Qui est là ?_** Criais-je vers l'individu qui venait de sortir de derrière un arbre.

- **_Melinda ? _**

- **_Qui est-ce ?_** Hurlais-je à m'en décrocher les poumons.

- **_Derek et Marc ! Nous sommes en art appliqué avec toi._** Répondit le premier.

J'avais peur. Pour quel raison ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Je connaissais ses deux garçons. Ils étaient du même groupe que la jeune fille que j'avais dessiné à mon arrivée. La jeune fille au blason Australien. Cette fille, me donnait la chair de poule. Senna et Tia gardaient un œil sur elle, au cas où.

- **_Que faite vous ici ? _**Leurs demandais-je. **_C'est une propriété privée._** Rajoutais-je.

- **_En fait, on est tombé en panne en allant au parc national. On savait que tu n'habitais pas très loin, alors… _**

- **_Vous voulez quoi ?_** Continuais-je durement, en les voyant toujours s'approcher.

La table en bois nous séparer simplement maintenant.

- **_Tu es toutes seules ?_** demanda subtilement Marc.

- **_Non. _**

Les deux garçons analysèrent la maison, puis les environs.

- **_On pourrait peut-être appeler un dépanneur ?_** poursuivit Derek un petit sourire sur le visage.

- **_Restait ici._** Leurs dis-je pointant la table.

- **_Merci. _**

Je marchais à grand pas vers la maison. Je portais le téléphone à mon oreille une fois la porte d'entrer refermer.

- **_Nahuel ? _**

- **_Melinda. Écoute-moi attentivement. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _**

- **_Tu appel leurs putain de dépanneuse et surtout tu reste le plus loin possible de ses deux trou du cul. Tia est la plus proche, elle sera là dans quelques minutes. _**

- **_Et toi ? _**

- **_On a fini le boulot. J'arrive !_** Soupira-t-il.

Je posais le téléphone portable pour prendre le fixe. Par la fenêtre, je voyais très bien Derek et Marc. Ils n'avaient rien manqué. Ils s'avaient que j'étais seule. Etrangement, une impression de danger et d'impuissance me paralysa.

J'appelais le dépanneur qui m'expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas être là avant un quart d'heure. Magnifique. Je sortie de la villa lentement. Les deux garçons avaient pris place sur le banc au milieu de mes affaires.

- **_Vous devriez allez l'attendre à votre voiture… il en a pour cinq minutes. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'étonna Derek

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Bizarre. Lisa ? Tu n'avais pas dit l'avoir vu à l'entrée de la ville. _**

- **_J'en suis même certaine. _**Ricana Lisa sortant des bois avec un autre garçon et une fille.

Non, de dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Un guet-apens ? Nahuel allait me tuer… enfin, si eux ne le faisait pas avant.

- **_Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?_** demandais-je reculant vers la villa.

- **_Pressé ? Tu as peur peut-être ?_** sourit-elle.

Je ne dis mot. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

- **_Voilà, nous voulons que tu intègre notre bande. _**Roucoula pratiquement Lisa.

- **_Comment ça ? Qu'elle bande ? _**M'exclamais-je perdu.

- **_Laisse tombé cette famille et rejoint nous. _**

Je ne comprenais rien. Cette fille devait avoir un grave problème.

- **_Je… pourquoi être venu ? _**

- **_Pour te parler. C'est impossible à l'université. Tu es toujours très bien entouré. _**Se plaint-elle. **_Tu sais depuis ton arrivé… nous t'observons. Tu es très doué en littérature, en art plastique et en sport. _**

- **_Comme vous !_** Couinais-je.

- **_En effet ! Nous avons besoin de ton talent pour le concours de la meilleure université. _**

- **_A quoi ça consiste ? _**

- **_Les meilleurs étudiants du monde se combattent. Pour les vainqueurs, un voyage en Italie. Et j'adore l'Italie._** Finit-elle par siffler.

- **_Donc… tu me veux dans ton équipe pour gagner le voyage. _**

- **_Oui._** Sourit-elle.

Ce que je voyais dans son regard n'était pas naturel. Cette fille était beaucoup trop superficielle et étrange.

- **_Melinda ?_** Claqua la voix gracieuse et tant attendu de Tia.

- **_Tia ! Merci mon dieu._** Finissais-je par souffler.

- **_Entre immédiatement ! _**

Je ne me fis pas prier.

- **_Nous parlions._** Claqua la voix froide de Derek.

- **_Votre discutions est terminé. Sortait de ma propriété sur le champ._** Hurla-t-elle à m'en faire frissonné.

Je ne fus pas la seule. La fille partit aussi sec ainsi que le garçon dont j'ignorais les noms. Restait plus que Lisa, Derek et Marc. Les leadeurs assurément.

Un bras puissant vint entourer ma taille. Je ne savais pas d'où, il était sorti, mais Nahuel me tenait serré contre lui, tel deux amants. Le reste de la tribu vampirique, m'entouré. Formant un demi-cercle puissant face aux trois humains.

- **_Sortait immédiatement. _**Demanda simplement Kachiri. **_Ne revenait jamais… vous pourriez le regretter amèrement. _**

Marc et Derek dû sentir la menace, puisqu'ils partirent aussitôt sans se retourner. Lisa fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Au fait._** Lui dis-je. **_Je refuse de m'associer à toi et tes amis. Vous êtes pathétique !_** conclus-je me serrant encore plus à Nahuel.

- **_Ça va !_** Chuchota-t-il une fois la scène fini.

- **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie._** Leurs dis-je sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous là.

Nahuel me tourna face à lui. Son regard était des plus inquiets. Zafrina proposa de s'installer dans le salon. Nahuel ne me lâcha pas un instant. Je leurs raconté dans le moindre détail notre « entrevue ».

- **_Un voyage en Italie. Voilà, pourquoi elle te veut. Tu peux lui faire gagner le voyage de sa vie._** Expliqua Zafrina agacé.

- **_Comment ça ? _**

- **_Cette fille doit faire partit du clan des Australien. Je ne vois que cette possibilité. Elle doit être humaine, pour le moment… mais, comme toi… elle doit aspirer à devenir l'un des nôtres. _**

- **_Donc… elle veut rencontrer les Volturi ?_** Fis-je presque choquée. **_Elle est folle !_**

Tous rirent à ma réplique. Moi je ne voyais rien de drôle là dedans. La seule chose que gagnera cette fille sera la mort. Le téléphone de Kachiri sonna, ce qui me fit sursauter. La villa était bien trop silencieuse à mon gout.

- **_Alice ? Un problème ? _**

- **_…_**

Mon cœur battait encore plus vite. Je sentais mal cette journée depuis le début.

- **_Pour elle ? _**

- **_…._**

Elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux. D'accord, très mauvais pressentiment là.

- **_Qui ? _**

- **_…_**

Elle ferma les yeux. Nahuel me serrait toujours contre son torse, ce qui m'aidé beaucoup. Nous avions étrangement l'air d'un couple. Et entre nous, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Kachiri raccrocha et se tapa la tête contre le canapé.

- **_Santiago et Afton débarque !_**

Mon cœur rata un battement. Tous me regardaient. Tous voulaient savoir pourquoi ? Comme moi !

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle des Volturi, de mes amis, de ma famille depuis deux mois maintenant. Depuis mon départ d'Italie. Venaient-ils pour me ramener ? Voir si tout allait bien ? Ou pire ?

- **_Dois-je faire mes bagages ?_** Murmurais-je, tout en baissant la tête.

- **_Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Voudrais-tu rester ? _**

Un électrochoc. Je me levais du divan, repoussant le bras que me tendait Nahuel. Il parut un peu blesser de mon geste. Je ne devais pas m'en formalisé maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

- **_Tu peux rester si tu le souhaite._** M'expliqua-t-elle tendrement. **_Nous voulons que tu reste ! _**

Je regardais tout les membres présents. Jonah, Senna, Benjamin, Tia, Zafrina, Kachiri et Nahuel. Qu'avais-je fait ? Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi ? Je ne devais pas me lier autant à eux. Au contraire, je devais éviter le plus possible Nahuel. Au mieux de ça, je passais mes journées dans ses bras. Aro allait me détester.

- **_Ma place est avec eux._** Dis-je les dents serrées.

- **_Nous pouvons être ta famille. Nous voulons l'être. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas possible._** Pleurais-je. **_Ils… non ! _**

- **_Melinda._** Reprit calmement Nahuel. **_Dit-nous tout. Tu ne crains rien. Nous pouvons t'aider. _**

- **_Ne t'avance pas._** Hurlais-je le voyant marcher dans ma direction. **_Tu ne peux pas comprendre_**.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais mal. J'allais avoir encore plus mal. Je devais prendre des décisions. Cela n'allait plaire à personne.

- **_Nous pouvons te transformer. Si cela te tracasse. Nous avons beaucoup d'ami dans le conseil. _**Rajouta Benjamin. **_Tu n'a pas à avoir peur d'eux… c'est pour ça que le conseil des trois à été créer. Puis, personne n'est contre ta transformation. _**

- **_Ça n'a pas d'importance. _**Claquais-je froidement.

- **_Ils arrivent. _**Lâcha dubitatif Tia.

J'essuyais les larmes de mon visage tout en essayant de reprendre constance. Quelqu'un frappa. Kachiri alla ouvrir.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Afton en premier. Santiago en second. Ils étaient magnifiques. Que c'était bon de voir des visages familiers. Je me surprit même a vouloir les prendre contre moi.

- **_Mes amis. En voilà, une bonne surprise._** Décréta Kachiri très bonne comédienne.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Leurs yeux étaient simplement braqués sur moi.

- **_Tu as pleuré ?_** S'aventura dangereusement Afton.

Ses yeux trahissaient l'angoisse et un début de colère.

- **_Je suis très fatigué._** Lui dis-je. **_J'ai eu une journée très difficile._** Rajoutais-je tout en baissant la tête.

Je devais faire passer cela pour de la peur. Que personnes ne se doute de mes liens puissants avec les Volturi.

- **_Que nous vos cette visite ?_** Questionna complètement sur ses gardes Benjamin.

Santiago tourna son visage vers lui, le regard rouge sang.

- **_Nous revenons du Mexique. Des nouveaux nés indisciplinés. Les maitres voulaient en profiter pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs gardes mangées. _**

- **_Tout ce passe très bien._** Répondit Kachiri, essayant de se montré diplomate.

- **_Humaine ?_** Claqua la voix d'Afton.

Humaine ? Etais-je simplement cela maintenant ?

- **_Je serais prête dans quelques semaines._** Chuchotais-je tremblotante.

- **_Les maitres sont impatients de voir tes nouvelles capacités. _**Ricana-t-il.

Nahuel vint se poster près de moi avec une lenteur démesurer. Les deux Volturi ne manquaient rien à la scène. Aro verrait tout, pestais-je aussitôt.

- **_Nous prenons grand soin de votre recrue. Ne vous en fait pas ! _**Décréta-t-il mauvais.

- **_Aro en sera ravi. Il tient beaucoup à ce qu'elle soit l'une des siennes. Vous comprenez ? _**

- **_Parfaitement ! _**Cracha Senna.

Les deux vampires me regardèrent une dernière fois. Ils allaient repartir ? Comme ça ? Sans rien me dire d'autre ? Pourquoi être venu ? Pour voir si j'étais encore en vie ou pour voir si je respectais mon engagement ?

- **_Nous reviendrons la chercher dans quelques temps._** Termina Santiago, avec un petit sourire.

Il allait partir, quand il lâcha une dernière information, qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- **_Jane se lasse de toi ! _**Rigola-t-il diaboliquement. Puis, il fini par un petit clin d'œil.

Le clan des Amazones et ses amis, se mirent à grogner en un synchronisme parfait. Des frissons de peur s'emparèrent de tout mon corps. Tous pouvaient pensée que c'était de la peur. Oui, j'avais peur. Mais, pas des paroles de Santiago. Non. Je savais que ses mots étaient pour me rassurer. Qu'ils pensaient à moi. Non, j'avais peur que bataille entre les deux clans démarre.

- **_Sortaient !_** Hurla Zafrina furibonde.

- **_Avec joie._** Rétorqua Afton.

Les deux hommes sortir de la villa sans un regard vers moi. Tout avait été si rapide.

Je sortie à mon tour du salon et montait les escaliers menant à ma chambre à grand pas. Je venais même de courir jusqu'à mon lit. J'avais repoussé la porte fortement, mais pas un bruit ne se fit entendre.

- **_Je veux être seule._** Couinais-je la gorge serré.

- **_Tu ne devrais pas. _**

- **_Nahuel…_** pestais-je. **_Sort de cette pièce sur le champ._**

Je n'entendis rien. J'étais allongé sur mon lit à plat vendre. Mon visage enfuit dans le coussin. Je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, de relever la tête pour savoir s'il était vraiment partie. Je voulais juste être seule. Réfléchir à cette mission. Réfléchir aux différentes options devant moi. Et surtout dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : <em>Dangereuses Liaisons**

Pour ceux ou celle qui veulent un **EXTRAIT** du prochain chapitre est disponible, faut simplement laisser une petite review !

a bientôt surement dimanche ou lundi ! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon dimanche les amis, **_

_**bon courage pour demain**_

_**et surtout bonne lecture ! **_

_**xoxo sabou2607**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 5<span>**

**Dangereuses Liaisons.**

Nahuel était venu me voir deux fois cette nuit là. La première, pour essayer de discuter et me faire sortir de mon renferment. Me voir seule, dans la chambre, alors que toutes les nuits depuis deux mois, on les passait ensemble ou avec les autres semblait le tracasser.

La seconde, il passa le pas de la porte un plateau bien garni de fruits exotiques coupés en dés dans un bol, des muffins au chocolat, du jus d'orange et des petits sablés. Il connaissait parfaitement mes goûts. Cela me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Je savais que Nahuel voulait bien faire, qu'il détestait me voir ainsi, repliée et isolée. Pourtant, j'en avais besoin. Je devais reprendre ma place, mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. C'est pourquoi, le plateau resta intact jusqu'au matin. J'ai bien vu son regard triste et inquiet, lorsqu'il vint me revoir au petit matin.

- **_Je t'emmène ? _**Quémanda-t-il, alors que je sortais de ma chambre, sac sur le dos, prête à mettre mes chaussures.

- **_Je vais faire le trajet avec Ben et Tia,_** lui dis-je essayant de paraître détachée.

- **_Euh... d'accord !_** murmura-t-il plus que chamboulé.

Les deux vampires qui avaient dû parfaitement entendre, se matérialisèrent devant moi.

- **_En route ?_** proposa Tia.

- **_Ma puce, tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture,_** enchaîna Ben.

- **_Si. _**

- **_Non._**

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la voiture. Sans surprise pour ma part, Tia nous fit une conduite fluide et normale vers l'université.

- **_Merci Tia. J'en avais un peu marre qu'ils ne nous prouvent leur virilité avec leur vitesse !_** lui glissai-je en sortant du véhicule.

- **_Un véritable plaisir,_** sourit-elle. **_On t'attend ce soir ?_**

- **_Si cela ne vous dérange pas ?_** lui demandai-je.

- **_Nullement. À tout à l'heure. _**

En cours, je fus soulagée de voir le siège à côté du mien vide, à mon arrivée. Lily était adorable, mais ce matin, j'avais besoin de calme et de sérénité. Elle arriva quelques secondes avant le professeur. Ce qui m'arrangea bien. Elle me fit un petit sourire crispé, puis sortit ses affaires de son sac. Le cours fut long et pas le moins du monde captivant.

Une fois l'heure finie, Lily ne s'éternisa pas avec moi et fila à toutes jambes, vers une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. D'accord, venait-elle de se trouver une nouvelle meilleure amie ?

- **_La sœur de Derek,_** m'expliqua Andrew.

- **_Qui est Der…_** allais-je commencer.

Je savais qui était Derek. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avançait droit sur sa sœur et Lily.

- **_Elles sont en sport ensemble. Cette fille lui a promis de lui laisser une place de libre ce midi. Du coup, elle a mis trois heures à choisir ses habits ce matin. _**

Les maisons d'Andrew et de Lily étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Ils parlaient souvent de fenêtre à fenêtre, les soirs d'été.

- **_Elle veut sortir avec Derek ?_** m'étranglai-je littéralement.

- **_J'en ai bien l'impression,_** grimaça Andrew.

- **_Et Harvey ?_** m'irritai-je.

- **_Je crois qu'elle va rompre avec lui à la fin de la semaine. Elle le trouve beaucoup moins craquant que Derek,_** cracha-t-il mauvais. **_Et ce depuis hier._**

Andrew avait plus que raison de se méfier de ce type. Il était mauvais.

Je rejoignis mon cours d'histoire avec un peu de retard. Je vis Nahuel et Jonah parler à voix basse comme d'habitude.

- **_Salut !_** clamèrent les deux garçons.

Je leurs répondis par un petit signe de tête. Nahuel fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Madame Jörga commença son cours. Elle nous parla encore de l'historique de la ville et de ce qui pouvait se trouvait au parc national. Cela commençait à devenir très frustrant comme cours. Je n'avais pas envie de suivre ce qu'elle me racontait. Pourtant, j'avais très envie d'être sur le site archéologique.

Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de parler doucement. Trop fin pour une ouïe humaine. Tia devait peut-être les entendre ?

- **_Est-ce que tu sors avec l'un des garçons ?_** questionna ma voisine timidement.

Mon regard choqué se tourna vers elle. À quoi jouait-elle ?

- **_Oui,_** répondit Nahuel, avant même que j'eus réfléchi à la question.

La fille étrange assise à côté de moi, s'empourpra et baissa la tête.

- **_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_** exigeai-je à Nahuel le plus bas possible.

- **_Tu dois jouer le jeu,_** dit-il lentement essayant de garder la conversation privée.

- **_Je ne comprends pas,_** pestai-je.

- **_Hier… les abrutis qui sont venus chez nous,_** dit-il presque en grognant.

Jonah posa aussitôt sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Visiblement, il perdait le contrôle.

- **_Vous en parlerez plus tard,_** déclara-t-il nerveusement. **_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment,_** continua-t-il nous désignant la classe.

Je détestais ça. Peut-être que l'école, l'université, n'était pas faites pour moi. Je commençais à en avoir marre de rester assise toute la journée, à écouter des choses que je connaissais déjà.

La sonnerie retentit. Nahuel et Jonah m'attendaient devant la salle. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise quand le premier passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui.

- **_Tu dois jouer au petit couple avec moi. Les types qui sont venu hier…sont plus impliqués que l'on pensait. _**

- **_Avec votre espèce ? _**

- **_Oui. Visiblement, ils veulent la fille. Et malheureusement, la fille te veut. _**

- **_Génial,_** soupirai-je théâtralement.

Dans quelle galère, je m'étais encore fourrée ?

- **_Nous allons leur faire comprendre que tu nous appartiens._**

- **_Je ne vous appartiens pas, _**fis-je les dents serrées.

- **_Pour le moment si,_** claqua durement sa voix. **_Quand tu retourneras en Italie, les choses seront différentes… mais, pour le moment tu fais ce que l'on te dit._**

Je baissai aussitôt la tête. Les vieux reflexe revenaient vite. Nahuel était un vampire mâle et moi une humaine. Il pouvait me tuer en un clin d'œil. J'avais confiance en lui… mais, il n'était pas ma famille. Il n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. Je le connaissais à peine. Et surtout, il n'avait pas peur de la famille royale.

- **_Je vais prévenir Lily et Andrew ! _**leurs glissai-je, m'extirpant de son corps.

Les garçons me laissèrent partir. Je retrouvai Lily dans la file d'attente pour la cantine. Elle n'était pas avec Andrew, mais plutôt avec la sœur de Derek et ce dernier.

- **_Tiens voici Melinda !_** sourit-il grandement.

- **_Je ne mangerai pas avec toi, ce midi,_** dis-je simplement à Lily. **_On se voit en cours._**

Une main vint attraper mon avant bras, alors que j'allais repartir.

- **_Attends un peu ! _**

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Une main fraiche vint entourer ma taille et me coller contre un corps. Ce qui fit lâcher prise à mon agresseur.

- **_Tu touches une nouvelle fois à ma copine et je te réduis en cendre !_** cracha durement et froidement Nahuel à Derek.

L'homme recula instinctivement d'un pas. La peur devait circuler dans ses veines. Le reflexe du prédateur devant sa proie.

- **_Je… voulais juste lui … parler, _**bredouilla-t-il difficilement.

- **_Ne lui parle pas. Ne la touche pas. Ne la regarde pas, _**récita avidement Nahuel.

Il me fit par la suite avancer à une table. La cafétéria était… horriblement silencieuse. Tout le monde avait entendu. Avait vu. Au moins le message était clair et il était passé à l'ensemble des étudiants.

Nahuel ne me lâcha qu'une fois que je fus assise. Il prit place juste en face de moi.

- **_Bravo,_** fis-je mauvaise.

Son regard noir, me dissuada de continuer et d'en dire plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- **_Tu devrais sortir_**, lui dis-je tout doucement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- **_Elle a raison,_** renchérit Jonah. **_Je garde un œil sur elle. Va chasser. _**

Nahuel se leva de son siège furieux et quitta la salle avec tous les regards sur lui.

- **_Très théâtrale comme gars,_** soupira Jonah.

- **_Ouais,_** soufflai-je.

Jonah poussa le plateau de devant lui vers moi. Plusieurs ingrédients et plats y reposaient.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment faim_**, grimaçai-je.

- **_Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix,_** sourit-il.

Je pris la seule chose qui pouvait passer sans grand effort. Une poire.

- **_Alors, cela te dérange de jouer à la petite amie avec Nahuel ?_** quémanda Jonah assez naturellement.

- **_C'est qu'un jeu,_** lui répondis-je.

- **_Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligente, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas qu'un jeu,_** souffla-t-il, évitant de croiser mon regard.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Pas qu'un jeu ? Était-il possible que Nahuel ait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi ? Cela compliquerait dangereusement les choses.

- **_À quoi penses-tu ?_** s'enquit-t-il.

Je plongeai dans ses pupilles bleus océan. Cela lui allait parfaitement.

- **_Qui es-tu ?_** bredouillai-je faiblement.

- **_Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_** dit-il serrant les dents.

- **_Je pense vouloir savoir,_** rétorquai-je.

- **_Jonah,_** sourit-il.

- **_Qui es-tu vraiment ?_** continuai-je sans me démonter.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ses pupilles étaient dorées. Il était revenu à sa vraie nature pour me parler de lui. Il voulait tout me dire et surtout être sincère.

- **_J'habitais à Los-Angeles, quand un groupe de nomade… m'a transformé, _**finit-il par chuchoter**_. J'ai grandi avec mon père. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais trois ans. Ma mère a refait sa vie… et j'étais de trop. Elle a eu trois enfants de son nouveau mari. Gwenaël la plus grande a fait des études de droit. Elle a eu un garçon, qui lui a eu une fille et elle un garçon. Ce dernier, vie aujourd'hui à New-York avec sa future femme Amanda. _**

Il prenait plaisir à me raconter sa vie. Le passé de sa famille, mais aussi son futur. Il avait suivit grâce à son immortalité la vie de sa demi-sœur. Cela lui faisait plaisir, semble-t-il.

- **_Les deux autres ?_** demandai-je.

- **_Aaron, mon frère s'est engagé dans l'armée à sa majorité. Il est revenu du front avec un bras en moins. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir des jumelles. Sa lignée vie aujourd'hui en France. _**

- **_Joli pays,_** souris-je.

- **_Je confirme. Nicole la dernière est décédée à l'âge de douze ans._**

- **_Je suis désolée._**

Il me rassura d'un petit sourire triste.

- **_Des voleurs qui pensaient être seuls. Maman et son mari étaient partis au restaurant. Je crois qu'elle a eu une mort rapide… je ne peux pas en dire autant de ses voleurs,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Tu les as tués ?_** questionnai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour expliquer ce que je voyais. L'expression de son visage, la tristesse de son regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il le savait aussi.

- **_Pourquoi t'avoir transformé ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas. Quand, je me suis réveillé un homme, m'a demandé de le rejoindre pour combattre le mal. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Je suis resté deux jours avec lui et les autres du clan. Après, cela je suis parti. Ce n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai vécu plus de cinquante ans seul par la suite, un vrai nomade. J'ai appris à me servir de mon don, seul. C'est seulement depuis quelques années que je vis ainsi. Avec un clan. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ? _**

- **_Les Cullen. Enfin, plutôt Carlisle. Un homme exceptionnel. Sa famille avait besoin de témoin pour une affaire. _**

- **_Renesmée,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Tu es… laisse tomber_**, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. **_Oui… Nessie. Je l'ai connue enfant. Elle était magnifique et déjà très douée. Les Volturi voulaient déclencher une guerre contre les Cullen pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles. C'était évidement une mésentente. Grâce au ciel, tout c'est très bien passé. Même si une guerre des clans à faillit voir le jour quelques temps après. _**

- **_Pourquoi avoir choisi les Amazones ?_** Le coupais-je ne voulant pas revenir sur ma famille.

- **_Je voulais me sevrer. Ne plus tuer d'humain. Carlisle m'a beaucoup aidé au début… mais, sa famille était déjà bien grande. Je me sentais de trop entre tous ses couples. Alice et Bella ont tout essayé pour me garder avec elles pourtant,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Comment est Alice ? _**

- **_Une fille épatante. Tu devrais la rencontrer dans quelques temps,_** m'informa-t-il espiègle.

J'allais lui demander plus de détails, quand la sonnerie retentit. Jonah m'administra un clin d'œil avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de me saluer.

J'avais sport. Aucune envie de jouer à l'humaine maintenant. Pourtant, bien obligée.

À la fin de la journée, Tia et Benjamin m'attendaient sur le parking comme convenu. Je dus mettre mon coupe-vent. La pluie était apparue comme par magie. Ils me déposèrent à la maison, puis filèrent dans la forêt. Pas besoin d'être devin, pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire. Leurs regards les trahissaient à chaque fois. À la maison, personne, sauf Jonah et moi.

- **_Tu veux faire quelque chose ?_** demanda-t-il timidement.

Ma présence le mettait visiblement, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Sûrement mon sang.

- **_Je vais prendre une douche, faire mes devoirs et dormir. Mais, merci !_** lui glissai-je montant déjà les escaliers.

Cette nuit-là, mes deux heures de sommeil furent sans rêve. De peur que Nahuel vienne me voir, je ne bougeai pas de mon lit et repensai aux Italiens. Je me remémorai le visage de mes amis : Jane, Alec, Félix, Chelsea, Reneta, Santiago et Démetri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer !

Étrangement, je me rendormis vers les cinq heures du matin. Ce fut la première fois depuis mes dix ans, que la sonnerie stridente du réveil me sortit de mes rêves. J'étais retournée dans ma ville d'adoption. Et j'y étais bien.

En bas, tout le monde était prêt. Ben et Tia se bécotaient dans un coin, Jonah et Senna jouaient aux échecs. Zafrina lissait le journal. Kachiri était déjà au téléphone. Nahuel me préparait mon petit déjeuner.

- **_Salut,_** dit-il en m'accueillant gentiment.

- **_Salut,_** soufflai-je lentement.

- **_Café, thé ou chocolat ?_**

- **_Rien merci,_** soupirai-je.

- **_D'accord. Je crois qu'on devrait avoir cette discussion tous les deux,_** commença-t-il.

- **_Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des conneries ce matin. _**

- **_Quelles conneries ?_** S'offusqua-t-il.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui leurs arrivent ?_** Entendis-je Senna demander aux autres.

- **_Les hormones,_** rigola Tia.

Je sortis de la cuisine, Nahuel sur les talons.

- **_J'ai droit de savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça depuis deux jours ?_** demanda-t-il assez furieux.

- **_Non,_** grognai-je. **_Ben, je peux conduire ?_** demandai-je par la suite.

- **_Tu rêves !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Et madame je m'amuse aux dépends des autres veut bien ?_** continuai-je regardant Tia.

- **_C'est à moi qu'elle parle ?_** se renseigna-t-elle auprès des autres.

- **_Oui,_** répondirent en chœur, les autres complètements amusés par la situation.

- **_Tu rêves !_** déclara-t-elle comme son amant.

J'allais les envoyer balader et partir à pied, quand Senna me jeta ses clés.

- **_Tia montera avec toi… au cas où ! _**me dit-elle gentiment.

- **_Merci_**, souris-je fièrement.

Je récupérai mes affaires dans le hall, mis mes chaussures et filai au garage. Tia arriva quelques minutes plus tard, assez énervée. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne me dit mot.

Je me garai sur le parking. Tia descendit alors du véhicule. Tous nous regardaient. Cela devait être étrange pour eux. Lily, Andrew et la petite bande que j'avais intégrée, me saluèrent, alors que je m'approchai d'eux.

- **_À ce soir, _**murmurai-je à Tia.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle continua son chemin en posant ses yeux de tueuse sur moi. Cela semblait s'aggraver semble-t-il.

- **_Comme ça la diablesse te laisse conduire ? _**ricana Lily.

- **_Elle n'est pas méchante. Faut juste la connaitre. _**

- **_Ouais… Ben, beaucoup disent qu'elle est le diable en personne. Sous son regard d'ensorceleuse, c'est une vraie peste sans cœur, _**renchérit-elle.

- **_N'importe quoi. Tia est une bonne amie. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte. _**

- **_Tiens voici le reste de ta petite « famille » d'adoption. Les beaux mâles !_** murmura-t-elle, tandis que je me tournais pour voir les dits concernés.

La voiture de Nahuel venait de se garer près de la voiture de Tia. Toutes les filles avaient les yeux tournés vers eux. C'était un sacré spectacle matinal.

Jonah, Benjamin et Nahuel marchaient dans une symbiose parfaite. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'université. Un spectacle splendide. Ils étaient magnifiques. Nahuel était très sensuel. Il bougeait comme un félin.

- **_Seigneur. Tu as droit à ce spectacle merveilleux d'hormones masculines, tous les matins… et tu n'en profites pas. Pourquoi ne sors-tu donc pas avec lui ?_** grogna-t-elle pratiquement, alors que je voyais un putain de sourire venir se poser sur le visage des trois vampires qui se tenaient plus très loin de moi.

- **_De quoi tu parles ?_** rétorquai-je, innocente … ou pas.

- **_Tu as deux des plus beaux mâles célibataires dans ta maison et tu ne fais rien ? Es-tu lesbienne ?_** finit-elle par chuchoter.

Putain, j'allais en entendre parler très longtemps.

- **_Non. Nahuel et moi sommes trop différents. Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde_**.

Elle me regardait intensément. Puis, son regard alla se poser juste derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que…

- **_Princesse ? _**

La voix de Nahuel avait parut bien trop mielleuse à mon goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer encore avec lui.

- **_Oui ?_** répondis-je, me tournant lentement vers lui.

Je crus défaillir en le voyant si près et ses yeux me fixant avec dévotion.

- **_Tu vas avoir besoin de ça !_** me dit-il calmement, tendant mon coupe vent.

- **_Non. Pitié !_** priai-je ce qui le fit rire**_. Pas aujourd'hui._**

- **_Pas le choix, mon ange. Ils sont assez énervés tout les deux… je parle du couple légendaire. _**Sourit-il.**_ Désolé ! _**

Mon ange ? Ma princesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui ? Je grognais tout de même en récupérant mon vêtement. Je l'avais bien cherché celle là.

- **_À midi,_** dit-il en posant ses lèvres presque fraîches sur mon front.

J'allais répliquer et lui demander des explications, mais le traitre était déjà loin.

- **_Super,_** couinai-je. **_Manquait plus que ça._**

- **_Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'expliquer un peu plus votre relation ?_** se scandalisa Lily.

- **_Il n'y a rien à expliquer,_** crachai-je.

- **_Ouais…_** souffla-t-elle un sourire dans la voix. **_En tout cas, la météo n'a pas prévu mauvais temps aujourd'hui, tu peux ranger cet affreux truc,_** rigola-t-elle pointant du doigt mon coupe vent.

- **_Tu sais bien… le temps change très vite ici ! _**

La matinée se passa tranquillement. En biologie, nous eûmes droit à un cours sur les grenouilles. Cela était barbant. Jane m'avait fait disséquer l'année dernière un rat, que nous avions trouvé dans les souterrains du château. Le meilleur cours de toute ma vie. Lily me reparlait et Andrew en voulait toujours à sa cousine. J'attendais le midi pour parler à Lily de cette histoire d'amourette dangereuse. Ce fut en sortant de ma dernière heure de la matinée qu'un frisson violent me traversa. Tout le monde sortait de la pièce à toute allure. Je me retins au mur près de moi, pour ne pas vaciller. J'étais mal. Très mal. Ma vision se troublait un peu. Comme lors de mes « visions » pourtant, aucune image ou flash ne me venaient. Je me concentrai pour reprendre contenance. Une forte envie de vomir me monta à la bouche. Je fermai les yeux pour me contrôler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, cela dura. Trop longtemps à mon goût.

- **_Tu es toute pâle, _**entendis-je une voix me dire.

Je rouvris les yeux vivement. Devant moi, se tenaient Marc, Derek et Lisa.

- **_Toute seule, ce midi ? _**ricana cette dernière d'une voix à me glacer le sang.

Mon instinct me disait de fuir. De partir avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Ces trois là, étaient dangereux. Un flash surgit violement devant mes yeux. Une image fuguasse, mais clair. Le blason Australien couvert de sang.

- **_Pas très loquace !_** renchérit Marc.

- **_Ton petit chéri n'est pas là pour te défendre ?_** contre attaqua Derek très mauvais.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot, mon courage commençait à flancher. J'avais peur. Quel sentiment étrange. Je n'avais pas peur que des vampires boivent mon sang… pourquoi avoir peur de ses trois humains ?

Derek s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Son souffle s'écrasait sur mon visage, ce qui me dégoutait. Il leva la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- **_Ne me touche pas,_** murmurai-je faiblement.

- **_Sinon quoi ?_**

Il n'eu pas le loisir d'en dire plus. Nahuel l'avait bloqué contre le mur à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir la peur suinter par tous les pores de Derek. Nahuel hurla sa rage en serrant encore plus sa gorge qu'il bloquait.

- **_Ne le tue pas,_** chuchotai-je pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. **_Je t'en supplie._**

Je ne savais pas s'il allait m'écouter. S'il m'avait au moins entendu. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Ben, Tia et Jonah bloquer les deux autres par leur simple corps. Ils se tenaient en barrière.

- **_Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir à la charge,_** commença Ben. **_Un avertissement aurait dû suffire. Qu'allons-nous faire de vous maintenant ? _**

Mon regard alla se poser de nouveau sur Nahuel. Derek perdait de plus en plus sa couleur. Cela devenait inquiétant.

- **_Ne le tue pas,_** continuai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** questionna-t-il. **_Il voulait… tu n'imagines pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. _**

- **_Et toi ?_** murmurai-je difficilement.

- **_Alice m'a expliqué,_** siffla-t-il dent serrée. **_Cela aurait été le début de la fin pour nous tous,_** continua-t-il. **_La mort de tout._**

- **_Qu'allait-il faire ?_** risquai-je.

- **_Tu allais refuser une fois de plus. Ils… voulaient te donner à l'un des nôtres. _**

- **_Et ?_** Insistai-je voyant qu'il luttait contre l'envie de lui briser la nuque.

- **_Tu n'aurais pas survécu,_** lâcha-t-il comme un coup de poignard.

Je fermai les yeux devant ce fait. Je n'aurais pas survécu ? Je suis donc passée à deux doigts de la mort.

- **_Vous êtes intervenus… tu es intervenu, Nahuel. Je ne risque plus rien. _**

- **_Et la prochaine fois ? _**

- **_Il n'y en aura pas, ramène-moi à la maison. Je t'en prie. Laisse-le partir. _**

Je voyais bien Nahuel combattre contre son envie de meurtre. Pourtant, il le relâcha en le jetant à terre.

- **_Nous allons rester avec ces trois gentilles personnes. Ramène Melinda à la maison_**, lâcha simplement Benjamin à Nahuel.

Ce dernier passa devant moi pour partir. Je pris appui sur son bras ce qui le surprit.

- **_Ça ne va pas ? _**

- **_Pas vraiment,_** lui dis-je presque pliée en deux. **_J'ai mal,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Où ça ? _**

- **_Partout. _**

Nahuel se baissa un peu et me porta comme une jeune mariée. Ma tête reposait contre son torse, alors que sa bonne odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Cela m'apaisa un peu. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager sans aucun mal et me déposa délicatement sur le siège.

Nahuel démarra dès que je fus attachée. Sa vitesse me colla littéralement au siège. Je ne pensais pas que sur cette nationale, nous pouvions rouler à plus de cent trente kilomètres heures. Pourtant, il accéléra encore. J'étais en train de penser à la suite du programme et de ce qui allait en découdre, quand la voiture vacilla. Nahuel essaya de stabiliser aussitôt le véhicule.

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _**

- **_De la visite !_** grogna-t-il.

- **_Dangereuse ? _**

- **_Nous allons vite le savoir. _**

Nous foncions vers la villa. Il ralentit un peu avant le petit chemin. Je fus surprise de voir les trois sœurs en position d'attaque près du tronc d'arbre. Nahuel sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il m'attira aussi sec à lui. J'étais presque imbriquée à lui, quand il nous arrêta juste derrière les amazones.

- **_Nahuel. Tu avais promis !_** cracha l'individu très mauvais.

- **_Je n'ai rien fait qui apportera la colère des Volturi… tu as ma promesse. _**

- **_Assez de tes promesses,_** hurla l'homme.

- **_Allons parler à l'intérieur. Melinda ne se sent pas très bien. _**

Kachira se redressa à ses mots. Cela l'avait interpelé.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas vraiment,_** lui confiai-je difficilement**_. Je veux juste dormir. _**

- **_Rentrons,_** claqua la voix d'habitude douce et amicale de Senna. **_Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici._**

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Nahuel insista pour de nouveau me porter. Je me laissai faire. Cela était moins douloureux, quand j'étais dans ses bras.

- **_Merci,_** lui glissai-je à l'oreille. **_Grâce à toi… je suis encore en vie ! _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_** S'offusqua Kachira.

- **_Un problème à la sortie du cours. Nous sommes passés pas très loin de la catastrophe mondiale. _**

- **_Une guerre ?_** hurla Senna.

- **_La fin du monde !_** soupira-t-il

- **_Tu peux tout nous expliquer ?_** s'énerva Zafrina, tandis que Nahuel me poser sur le divan. Il prit place près de moi. Instinctivement, je vins me blottir contre lui. Ce qui étonna tout le monde.

- **_Ton odeur m'apaise. J'ai l'impression que ça passe plus vite. _**

Nahuel commença alors, à expliquer la situation aux trois sœurs et au nouveau venu. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer petit à petit. J'avais sommeil. Je voulais plus que tout dormir et c'est ce que je fis.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Et le couple Nahuel / Melinda ? **

**ou vous preferez Demetri / Melinda ? **

**bisous bisous à dimanche prochain**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde et joyeux noel :-)_**  
><strong><em>Un nouveau chapitre commme promis !<em>**  
><strong><em>bonne lecture !<em>**

**lulubelle ange **: Merci de ta review. Je tiens note de ton envie étant de la " Team Volturi" que Demetri soit avec Melinda ! En effet, Le couple Nahuel/Melinda semble un peu trop tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est voulu... Elle devait se rapprocher de lui pour la suite des evenements... j'espère tu vas apprecier la suite ! gros bisous et merci encore mille fois !

**MADmoiselle Acide** : Merci de ta participation pour le choix du couple finale... je te laisse la surprise lol (oui je suis sadique et je l'assume ;-) ha ha ha ) J'avoue que c'est dure de choisir également... c'est pour ça que je fais un vote ! sinon, tes Voturi chéris revienne bientot je te le promets ...

**Cricrou86** : Merci pour ton premier commentaire ! J'espère en avoir d'autre lol

pour ce que je n'ai pas encore sité tel que : **_Team Seth, annadriya_****_ , ptitcoeurfragile_****_ , Mrs Esmee Cullen_****_ et les autres_** merci de me laisser vos réactions ... j'adore toujours vous lire en retour !

gros bisous a vous tous ... JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE FETE !

~~BONNE LECTURE EVIDEMENT ~~

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 6<span>**

**Les visiteurs.**

J'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps. Ma tête était douloureuse. Mon esprit était brumeux. Moi qui n'avais jamais mal à la tête normalement. Moi qui n'étais jamais tombée malade en dix-sept ans, je me sentais vraiment très mal. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, quand quelque chose de froid caressa lentement ma joue gauche. Je fermai les yeux. Je voulais garder cette sensation agréable en mémoire. Pourquoi ?

J'ouvris les yeux et clignai des paupières plusieurs fois de suite. La lumière qui filtrait à travers le rideau tiré me brulait les yeux.

- **_Tu veux que je ferme ?_** Demanda Nahuel à voix basse.

J'eus même cru rêver ces paroles, durant un bref instant.

- **_Non. Je vais m'y habituer,_** soufflai-je mollement.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma joue. La fraîcheur de celle-ci m'aida à émerger complètement de se coma artificiel.

Je m'étirai sur le grand lit, par reflexe. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et fatigués. Dans le lit ?

- **_Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?_** couinai-je regardant autour de moi.

Des murs gris, des rideaux aux fenêtres, des meubles blancs crème, un lit plus grand que le mien.

- **_Nous ne sommes plus seuls à la maison_**, grimaça-t-il. **_J'ai préféré t'amener avec moi. _**

- **_C'est ta chambre ? _**

- **_Je crois,_** sourit-il grandement. **_Elle te plaît ? _**

- **_Euh… je… tu aimes le sombre_**, lâchai-je bêtement.

- **_C'est mon côté monstre des bois qui ressort, _**répondit-il assez tristement.

- **_Tu es loin d'être un monstre, Nahuel. _**

- **_Tu crois… tu ne me connais pas, _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a à savoir… _**

Nahuel se leva délicatement du lit et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil, entre la porte et le dressing.

- **_Je te dirai tout un peu plus tard,_** commença-t-il un petit sourire en coin fleurissant sur son visage. **_Je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes plus seuls_**.

À ce moment, une femme étrange ouvrit la porte. J'eus aussitôt la vision d'une fée clochette. Un grand sourire traversait son visage. Je fis une rapide analyse de la femelle vampire. Fine, gracieuse visiblement. Des cheveux courts, hérissés. Des yeux or. Une végétarienne.

- **_Bonjour, Melinda !_** chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Elle vola pratiquement jusqu'à moi.

- **_Je suis Alice. Alice Cullen,_** continua-t-elle. **_Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire…_**

- **_Nom de dieu ! _**

Était-ce moi qui venais de pousser ce cri strident ? Vu le regard surpris de Nahuel… sans aucun doute.

- **_Désolée !_** Me repris-je. **_Juste… je…_**

- **_Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça !_** reprit-elle. **_Je sais. Alors, tu te sens mieux ? _**

- **_Euh… _**

- **_J'ai appelé Nolan. Il sera là dans deux jours. _**

- **_Nolan ?_** Répliqua aussitôt Nahuel. **_Tu es folle, Alice._**

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si de rien était.

- **_Nolan n'est pas au Mexique de toute façon ? _**

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je. **_Depuis quelques années, il vit au château. En fait, il partage mon étage. _**

- **_Tu… je n'y crois pas ! Elle vit avec le plus cruel des vampires et tout va bien !_**

- **_En fait, le plus cruel c'est Démetri… mais, …_**

- **_Stop. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de plus ! Ou je vais m'inquiéter encore plus pour tout._** répliqua-t-il se pinçant le nez.

- **_Pourquoi autant d'émotion, dans une si petite chambre ?_** demanda un homme depuis le pas de la porte.

- **_Ah ! Tu tombes bien. Melinda, voici Jasper mon mari. Jazz voici Melinda, ma future copine Volturi. _**

- **_J'en peux plus !_** craqua Nahuel sortant prestement de la chambre.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_** demandai-je presque étonnée de le voir réagir ainsi.

Il était si paisible et calme normalement.

- **_Euh… disons qu'il s'inquiète pour toi,_** chuchota Alice. **_Tu es restée endormi durant quinze heures… pas l'habitude pour lui. _**

- **_Quinze heures ?_** m'écriai-je. **_Tu plaisantes là ? _**

- **_J'ai bien peur que non. Bella m'a conseillé de te faire consulter un médecin. Alors, j'ai appelé le tien._**

- **_Comment tu sais ? _**murmurai-je.

- **_Je sais plus que tu ne le penses_**, m'expliqua-t-elle dans un petit clin d'œil**_. Mais, je ne dirais rien. Tu dois faire tes propres expériences… puis, beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en peu de temps. _**

- **_Je sais. L'avenir est incertain. _**

Jasper tourna sa tête légèrement de biais. Il m'analysait semble-t-il. Il était plutôt bien bâti. Voir très charmant. Des cheveux blonds lui tombent dans le cou et des vêtements classe.

- **_Oui ?_** chuchotai-je de peur de briser le silence.

- **_Tes sentiments… sont incompréhensibles. Tu n'a pas peur de nous… et encore moins, de penser que tu…_**

- **_Vas mourir,_** finis-je à sa place. **_Pour moi ce n'est pas mourir… c'est enfin, vivre !_**

Alice sourit encore plus. Étais-ce possible ?

- **_D'autres Cullen à venir ?_** Demandai-je pour ne plus avoir de surprise.

- **_Non. Simplement nous. D'ailleurs, nous restons jusqu'à l'arrivé de Nolan. Ensuite, nous repartirons. _**

Senna entra dans la pièce à son tour avec un plateau bien garni. Allais-je devenir obèse en restant dans cette villa ? Sans aucun doute.

- **_Du chocolat chaud. Tu es géniale,_** m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

- **_Tu m'as fais peur, toi !_** Fit-elle posant le plateau sur mes jambes et un baiser sur mon front.

- **_Désolée, Senna_**.

Je me rendormis une heure plus tard, à mon réveil, j'étais seule. Toujours ce mal de tête atroce. Je m'installai à mon bureau, une feuille blanche devant moi. Je pris un crayon de papier et attendis.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** murmura timidement Benjamin, assis sur mon lit.

- **_J'essais de retrouver mes esprits,_** soupirai-je. **_Mais, pas moyen. _**

- **_Tu as eu … une vision ? _**

- **_Non. Pas depuis la dernière fois._**

- **_Et tu attends que ça revienne ? _**

Je haussai simplement les épaules. Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais. Un déclic certainement.

- **_Tu descends ou tu essaies de jouer au super héros dans ton coin_** ? rigola-t-il, au bout d'un long moment.

- **_Je descends. _**

Dans le salon, se trouvait Nahuel, le nouvel arrivant, Kachira et Tia. Instinctivement, j'allais m'assoir tout près de Nahuel.

- **_Tu vas mieux ?_** Quémanda-t-il aussitôt, attrapant ma main droite dans la sienne.

- **_Je ne sais pas vraiment ! _**répondis-je lentement.

Nahuel tourna sa tête d'un quart vers le nouveau venu, puis grogna légèrement.

- **_Tu devrais me faire plus confiance, Alistair. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. D'ailleurs, personne dans cette maison, ne lui fera de mal. _**

- **_Les Italiens te surveillent depuis très longtemps,_** renifla avec dédain ledit Alistair. **_Je ne pourrai pas te protéger. _**

- **_Je ne demande aucune protection,_** contre-attaqua-t-il.

- **_Et as-tu pensé à Huilen ? _**

Qui était-ce ? Sa petite amie ? Je voulus récupérer ma main, mais il bloqua mon geste. Pourquoi avais-je cette douleur au fond de moi ? Comme du verre brisé ?

- **_Je pense à ma tante tous les jours_** **_!_** souffla-t-il tristement. **_Elle est heureuse avec toi. Et moi, je suis heureux dans cette famille. _**

- **_Qui est-elle vraiment ?_** demanda l'homme aux accents anglais en me pointant du menton. **_Elle est différente des autres humains. _**

- **_Melinda. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Elle est en formation, chez nous,_** expliqua calmement Kachira. **_J'ai donné mon accord au Volturi pour l'héberger et lui apprendre notre univers durant un an. _**

- **_Une Volturi ? Dans vos terres ? Êtes-vous tous devenu fou ?_** Hurla l'homme bondissant sur ses pieds avec agilité et rapidité.

- **_Nous avons beaucoup fait ses dernières années contre le clan Italien. Aujourd'hui, nous devons jouer profil bas. Nous racheter une sorte de conduite. Rétablir la paix… pour sauver ton neveu par exemple,_** contre dit simplement la grande sœur des Amazones.

Je savais pourquoi elle était la chef… elle savait parler !

Un tel charisme ne pouvait se trouver que chez les vampires. Pourtant, cela semblait être multiplié par deux quand Kachira devenait la meneuse de clan. C'était stupéfiant.

- **_Je refuse de parler en sa présence, _**déclara Alistair assez mauvais.

- **_J'ai besoin de me nourrir de toute façon, _**murmurai-je à Nahuel.

Il me laissa partir sans discuter. Cela lui coûtait, je pouvais le voir, le sentir. Étrangement, à moi aussi.

Dans la cuisine, Tia avait anticipé mes actes et me réchauffait déjà une part de lasagne. Dieu bénisse la vitesse vampirique. Du moins, dans certain cas, pensai-je.

- **_Merci. _**

- **_Fais attention, ça doit être chaud, vu la fumée. _**

Je lui souris en retour. Elle était très attentive et attentionnée avec moi depuis quelques temps. J'étais heureuse d'être venue vivre ici. J'avais pu la rencontrer et la découvrir.

- **_Tu te sens mieux ? _**

- **_Bof,_** lâchai-je piochant dans l'assiette.

- **_Le médecin ne devrait plus tarder. Demain, il sera là. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin… mais, je pense qu'il faut être raisonnable. _**

- **_De toute façon, personne ne te laisse le choix,_** grimaça-t-elle.

Mon seul médecin depuis petite était Nolan. Le médecin attitré des Volturi. Enfin, un vampire médecin par procuration au départ qui finit par devenir une véritable vocation. Il nous a rejoints à mes trois ans après avoir passé des siècles isolés du monde. Nolan était le seul médecin autorisé à m'ausculter. Et cela ne venait pas de moi, mais d'Aro.

Il n'avait confiance en personne. Sauf, que Nolan avait suivit une bonne formation. Celle de Carlisle Cullen. Malgré les rancœurs des deux clans, Aro considérait Carlisle comme une personne intègre et un vampire bon. Cependant, Aro ne l'avouera jamais.

Une fois, mon repas fini, je décidai de prendre un peu l'air. Jonah se porta volontaire pour me servir de garde.

- **_Tu peux changer un détail physique sur un humain ? Je veux dire… cela est possible ou que sur les vampires ?_** Lui demandai-je alors que nous dépassions le petit ruisseau à environs cinquante mètres de la villa.

- **_Jamais testé !_** Répondit-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

- **_Tu veux ?_** L'encourageai-je gentiment.

- **_Je… tu n'a pas peur ?_** Fit-il surpris et anxieux.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Que veux-tu changer ? Je te trouve très bien, pour ma part. _**

- **_Je ne sais pas… la couleur de mes cheveux ? Un blond vénitien, tiens,_** souris-je imaginant le truc.

- **_Horrible ! _**cracha-t-il. **_Crois-moi en brune, tu es beaucoup plus attirante. _**

- **_Je veux juste voir,_** rigolai-je. **_Après, tu me rends ma chevelure. _**

- **_Le blond n'ira pas avec ta couleur de peau, _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Poule mouillée ! _**lâchai-je**_. Tu as juste peur que ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur un humain. _**

Jonah me sourit simplement, mais ne me contredit pas. J'avais perdu cette bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Nous retournâmes à la maison après quelques pas supplémentaires.

- **_Nom de dieu ! _**hurla Tia frôlant presque la crise cardiaque, si cela était possible.

- **_Quoi ?_** fis-je en retour.

Elle me regardait comme si un troisième œil me poussait sur le front. Puis, je compris en voyant mon reflet sur la fenêtre en face de moi. Il avait réussit. Ouais… sauf, que je n'étais pas blonde, mais rousse. Enfin, du rouge vif serait plus rapprochant.

- **_Une vraie tigresse ! _**rigolai-je devant les regards surpris et moqueurs de mes camarades.

Ils étaient tous là, réunis dans le salon pour voir ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

- **_C'est qui la poule mouillée maintenant ?_** scanda joyeusement Jonah.

- **_Avoue, tu avais peur quand même ?_** continuai-je.

- **_J'ai essayé au moins dix fois avant que cela fonctionne_**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors qu'il m'enlaçait.

- **_Bien jouer,_** lui retournai-je.

Nahuel lui n'en revenait pas visiblement.

- **_Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça… n'est-ce pas ? _**

- **_Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas sexy ?_** rigolai-je.

- **_Pas vraiment ! J'ai l'impression d'être assis à coté du roi lion,_** grimaça-t-il, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs Alice, Senna et Tia ne se gênaient pas pour rire également. **_Jonah, fait quelque chose… je t'en supplie ! _**

- **_Blonde ?_** Lui fis-je.

- **_Ah non. Si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis… c'est brune et rien d'autre !_** exigea Nahuel de très mauvaise humeur.

- **_Rabat joie,_** sifflai-je.

Je n'avais pas repris les cours. Tia et Ben y étaient quand même retournés, malgré leurs réticences, pour faire bonne figure face aux humains et surtout tester l'ambiance suite à l'altercation avec les trois humains. Alice nous avait dit que Nolan arriverait normalement à midi. Il était midi moins le quart. J'étais complètement allongée sur le divan du salon, ma tête reposait sur les genoux de Nahuel. Ce dernier me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Une sensation très agréable. C'était la première fois !

Il avait chassé toute la nuit avec Alistair et le reste des garçons. Sa peau était aussi chaude que celle d'un humain. C'était plaisant.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as chassé cette nuit ? _**lui demandai-je curieuse.

- **_Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? _**s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu bois quand tu chasses ! _**

- **_Généralement, des biches. Cependant, hier j'ai eu droit à un cerf et à un ours noir. _**

- **_Et que préfères-tu ? _**

- **_L'ours ! _**

- **_Parce qu'il est plus gros, _**rigolai-je.

- **_Pas forcément. C'est juste, qu'il as un meilleur goût,_** souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Et moi ?_**

- **_De quoi ? _**

- **_Est-ce que je suis à ton goût ? _**

Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ?

- **_Je crois qu'ils sont tombés sur la tête,_** lâcha Senna en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était suivie par Kachira, Jonah, Zafrina et Alistair. Ce dernier me regardait vraiment mauvais.

- **_Où sont Alice et Jasper ?_** quémanda Nahuel avec grand intérêt.

- **_Ici,_** lâcha la petite Cullen sautillant dans le salon, Jasper à son bras.

- **_Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Jonah non plus d'ailleurs,_** sourit-elle.

- **_Magnifique,_** déclara théâtralement ce dernier.

Il voulait faire croire que cela l'ennuyait alors que pas du tout. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de retrouver Alice et Jasper.

- **_Il arrive !_** entendis-je murmurer Alice à l'assistance.

Je me relevai pour m'installer convenablement avant son arrivée. Nahuel ne s'en formalisa pas. On frappa à la porte. Kachira l'ouvrit en quelques secondes.

- **_Nolan… très heureux de te revoir_**.

- **_Je ne peux en dire autant Kachiri. Où est-elle ? _**

Sa voix était froide. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

Nolan entra enfin dans mon champ de vision. Son visage était dur, même quand son regard se posa sur ma pauvre carcasse. Instinctivement, je baissai la tête, rentrai les épaules et courbai le dos. Je sentis la main de Nahuel se posait sur mon bas de dos. Je me levai promptement.

- Quel **_que mois près de vous et la voici malade. Incroyable,_** souffla-t-il frustré. **_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_** réclama-t-il à mon encontre sans cérémonie.

- **_Mal de ventre, mal de tête. _**

- **_Envie de vomir ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu as eu une… « vision » ses derniers temps ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

Nolan s'approcha vitesse vampirique de moi. Sans que je ne réagisse, il passa ses bras sous mes jambes et me porta, tel une jeune mariée. Nahuel et Jonah étaient prêts à intervenir.

- **_Ma chambre… _**

- **_Je la renifle à des kilomètres,_** me dit-il.

- **_Bien. _**

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre sans me brusquer. Je le vis cependant refermer la porte au nez des deux garçons, de Tia et de Senna.

- **_Secret professionnel,_** cracha-t-il froidement.

Il me posa sur le lit ainsi que sa sacoche. Il se tourna lentement par la suite vers moi. Je pus enfin le détailler comme bon me semblait. Nous étions seuls. Enfin, il me fit le plus beau sourire au monde.

- **_Come sta ?_** susurra-t-il dans ma langue natale.

- **_Va tutto bene ! _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** rigola-t-il, tout en posant un baiser sur mon front.

- **_Je crois que j'ai peut-être besoin d'une aide. _**

Nolan me sourit grandement, puis il me fit passer certains tests médicaux. Rien d'anormal, selon lui.

- **_Je ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas malade. _**

- **_Je ne me sens pas comme une malade,_** risquai-je.

- **_Comment peux-tu le savoir,_** rigola-t-il. **_Tu n'as jamais été malade en plus de dix-sept ans. tu pourras marquer cette date sur ton calendrier, principessa Melinda._**

- **_Très drôle !_** crachai-je.

- **_Je pense que c'est un mal psychologique. _**

- **_Comme un blocage de ma tête ? _**

- **_Oui. Je n'ai pas de remède pour ça… peut-être devrais-tu rentrer ?_** Finit-il par chuchoter.

- **_Hors de question_**, criai-je.

Nolan souffla fortement. Il détestait les fortes têtes. Encore plus, mon sale caractère.

- **_Tu as dessiné ta dernière vision ?_** quémanda-t-il une fois ses affaires rangées.

Je réfléchis, mais rien.

- **_Je ne crois pas. _**

Nolan me fit un petit sourire, puis me demanda de le suivre. Une fois dans le salon, entouré de tous le reste du clan d'Amazone, les deux Cullen et Alistair, Nolan me tendit une feuille et un crayon.

- **_Dessine ! _**

- **_Ici. _**

- **_Montre-leur. _**

Je soufflai un bon coup, mais ne répondit pas à Nolan. Je m'étais déjà montrée bien trop personnelle avec lui durant l'auscultation. Leur ouïe ultrafine devait avoir tout entendu.

Je m'installai à même le sol, entourée de tous. Ils me regardaient avec insistance.

- **_Ne réfléchis pas. Juste dessine. _**

- **_Je n'y arrive pas !_** grognai-je, alors que mon mal de tête s'intensifiait.

- **_Ne discute pas,_** cria-t-il. **_Dessine._**

Je poussai un hurlement de douleur quand ma vision se brouilla et que j'eus la sensation que mon cerveau allait s'ouvrir en deux. Le flash réapparut. Je laissai ma main se balader sur la page blanche. Au bout d'un long moment, je rouvris les yeux. Là, se trouvait le blason des Australiens, un corps de fille couvert de sang et des arbres.

- **_Voilà pourquoi tu souffrais autant. Ta vision était trop intense, trop violente pour toi. _**

Nolan se tourna vers les Amazones.

- **_J'ai du travail dans le nord du pays. Je serai indisponible durant une longue période. Melinda est différente des autres humains… elle a un don puissant. Obligée la, à dessiner dès qu'elle a une vision. Utilisez la force et la colère comme moyen de pression. Sinon, sa tête risque d'exploser. _**

- **_Cela sera fait,_** déclara Kachira encore sous le choc de ma performance.

- **_Melinda… soit forte et n'oublie pas qui tu es,_** glissa-t-il à mon oreille avant de s'évader dans la nature.

Court, simple et précis.

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre. Je n'avais plus aucune douleur, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Nahuel resta avec moi dans le salon. Les autres partirent à leurs occupations.

- **_Alors ?_** risquai-je, en regardant un téléfilm à la télévision. **_Tu vas me raconter ton histoire ou je vais devoir demander à une autre personne ? _**

Il tourna sa tête lentement vers moi. Qu'il était beau, pensai-je le voyant si près de moi. Aucun défaut.

- **_Merci, Alice !_** fis par la suite Nahuel. **_Elle nous laisse la maison pour une heure. Ensuite, elle viendra te kidnapper. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** souris-je impatiente d'être enfin seule avec le petit bout de femme.

- **_Oui,_** rigola-t-il. **_Tu es bien la première à vouloir te faire enlever par Alice Cullen. Tu es folle, ma parole. _**

- **_Peut-être un peu… mais, ne change pas de sujet !_** le repris-je. **_Je veux vraiment connaitre Nahuel le nomade. _**

- **_Je n'ai jamais été nomade,_** commença-t-il. **_À aucun moment de ma vie._**

Il attrapa le plaid sur la table basse et la passa sur mes jambes. Délicatement, il vint faire reposer sa tête sur celles-ci. Un moment unique. J'espérai pouvoir m'en souvenir indéfiniment.

- **_Je suis né en mille huit cent cinquante, sur le territoire des Mapuche, dans le centre du Chili et de l'Argentine. Ma tante Huilen est née dans les environs de mille huit cent trente. Elle vivait de l'agriculture et de l'élevage principalement. Huilen avait une sœur. Pire. Elles se ressemblaient comme des jumelles à beaucoup d'égards. Pire, ma mère était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Pour une humaine va s'en dire,_** rajouta-t-il délicatement. **_Huilen était forte et douée pour beaucoup de chose. Ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire mâle. Joham. Il lui demanda de garder cette liaison secrète. Ce qu'elle fit. Cependant, ma tante a fini par prendre conscience de cela. Huilen a tout fait pour rendre raison à sa sœur. Quelques mois, plus tard, Pire fut enceinte._**

- **_De toi !_** soufflai-je emportée par ses talents de narrateur et son histoire.

- **_Oui. Mon père était vraiment heureux. Il lui a annoncé qu'il devait partir régler quelques problèmes familiaux. Huilen a aidé ma mère tout le long. Ma mère m'a aimé. Tout le temps, même quand je lui ai brisé les os pour pouvoir sortir. Elle m'a appelé Nahuel, comme le jaguar, à cause de sa force légendaire. _**

- **_Cela te va très bien,_** m'empourprai-je.

- **_Pire n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. _**

- **_Tu n'y es pour rien._**

- **_Avec le temps, je commence à me faire à la raison. Renesmée et Bella m'on beaucoup aidé sur cela. Ne plus me voir comme un monstre capable de tuer sa mère et de transformer sa tante. _**

- **_Comment ça ? _**

- **_Je me souviens d'une chose. La première de toute,_** continua-t-il. **_L'odeur de Huilen. Je l'ai mordue par inadvertance lorsqu'elle voulu m'arracher aux bras de ma génitrice. Je l'ai suivie dans la forêt durant sa transformation. Quand elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard, je dormais contre son flan. _**

- **_Une jolie fin,_** souris-je. **_Et ton père ?_**

- **_Ma sœur ainée Serena m'a trouvé quelques jours plus tard. Cependant, ma tante lui a posé problème. Elle est donc repartie. Mon père eut vent de cette histoire que quelques années plus tard. Alors, il est venu en personne voir son premier fils. _**

- **_Comment cela c'est passé ? _**

- **_Mon père n'était pas amoureux de ma mère. Il voulait simplement s'accoupler avec des humaines pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, mi-humain, mi-vampire. Une nouvelle race d'immortels. C'est pourquoi, j'ai refusé de me joindre à lui et à mes sœurs. _**

- **_Tu en as combien ? _**M'aventurai-je anxieuse.

- **_Trois sœurs hybrides. Néanmoins, trois sœurs sont mortes en couche. Je suis le seul capable de transformer un humain._**

- **_Pas elles ? _**

- **_Elles n'ont pas de venin,_** finit-il lentement. **_C'est pourquoi j'étais très important pour Joham. _**

- **_Était ?_** grimaçai-je malgré moi.

- **_Après la presque guerre avec les Cullen, les Volturi sont partis à la recherche de mon géniteur. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas ! Je pense qu'il est mort, mais je n'en suis pas certain. _**

- **_Et qui est Alistair pour toi ? _**

- **_Le compagnon de Huilen. Ils sont ensemble depuis la bataille de Forks. _**

- **_Il a un don ? _**

- **_Comment le sais-tu ?_** Quémanda-t-il en se retournant pour pouvoir me regarder.

- **_Je l'ai senti, je crois ! _**expirai-je haussant les épaules.

- **_Il est en mesure de traquer tant les personnes que les objets. _**

- **_Donc, il peut te trouver n' importe où sur la terre. _**

- **_Oui. Il devine la localisation globale de ce qu'il recherche, mais il lui faut longtemps pour parvenir à rétrécir son champ d'action. Si je bouge souvent, je peux lui échapper. _**

- **_C'est comme un traqueur, mais beaucoup moins fiable_**, souris-je.

Nahuel ne répondit pas à ma blague. Visiblement, il ne devait pas aimé les traqueurs.

Nous continuâmes alors, le film sans vraiment de passion. Il était plat et sans intérêt.

- **_Coucou, les jeunes. La forme ?_** claqua joyeusement la voix de la fille Cullen.

- **_Tu le sais déjà Alice,_** rouspéta Nahuel.

- **_Exact. _**

- **_Et tu sais aussi… que Melinda n'aime pas le café à la crème. _**

- **_Exact. C'est pour toi gros malin. Pour me faire pardonner de prendre ton amie pour la soirée. _**

- **_Magnifique,_** grogna-t-il.

- **_Un merci Alice, aurait été plus appréciable_**, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, face à leurs chamailleries. Cela me rappelait le château et mes amis.

- **_Très bien. Alors, Melinda… en route pour Seattle,_** hurla Alice à en faire trembler la villa.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Quand avez vous penser ? **

**A très vite bisous sabrina**

**ps : les voluturi vont bientot revenir ne vous inquietez pas et vous aurez beaucoup de surprise en attendant !**

**ps bis : Le prochain chapitre s'intitule " a coeur ouvert" ... envie d'un extrait ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE ! **

**plein de bonheur, de joie et d'amour ...**

**Loona-Blue :** Merci pour ton message. Je vais essayé de pas allé trop vite sur les sentiments et l'histoire... promis !

**Madmoiselle Acide :** Ravi que l'histoire t'inspire ! Les Volturi seront bientôt de retour !

**Lulubelle Ange :** Ton avis est important pour moi à meme titre que les autres lecteurs... est j'ai été ravi de pouvoir lire le tient. C'est vrai que le docteur Nolan m'a inspiré. il reviendra bientot ! pour répondre a ta question : Quelle va être le rôle d'Alice Cullen dans l'évolution de l'histoire par rapport à Melinda ?

Je vais répondre... Elle aidera les volturi à un moment de l'histoire ... en fait dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant... elle sera presente comme le reste des cullens, des volturis et bien d'autre encore. plus beaucoup à patienté!

**Team Seth :** Je sais que tu prefere le couple Melinda/Nahuel alors tu risque d'etre heureux dans ce chapitre... mais pas forcément par la suite... la majorité l'emporte ! (désolé lol)

sinon, un grand merci à ptitcoeurfragile et Cricrou86, de continuer à me suivre et de m'avoir donner leurs avis !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

**À cœur ouvert.**

Alice conduisait comme une parfaite humaine, respectant les vitesses et le code de la route. Ce pendant, elle fit une petite exception en roulant un peu plus vite sur l'autoroute.

- **_Toujours pas faim ?_** questionna-t-elle, alors que nous nous promenions sur la jetée.

- **_Non. C'est très gentil. _**

Elle me sourit, simplement. J'aimais beaucoup le personnage d'Alice. Elle était très belle et très enjouée. Elle passait son temps à sourire à tout va et à mettre à l'aise les gens.

- **_Jasper ne va pas s'ennuyer sans toi ?_** quémandai-je timidement.

- **_Jasper a beaucoup de ressources. En ce moment, il joue aux échecs_**, rigola-t-elle.

- **_Avec qui ? _**

- **_Tout le monde. _**

- **_Un tournoi ? _**

- **_Oui. Il met leurs émotions à rude épreuve,_** pouffa-t-elle. **_Il risque d'y avoir quelques chaises casées,_** finit-elle par grimacer.

- **_Vraiment ?_** gloussai-je.

- **_Cependant, tu devrais voir Emmett et Edward jouer contre lui. C'est très enrichissant. _**

- **_Je veux bien te croire,_** rigolai-je face à son visage joueur.

- **_Je t'aime bien,_** murmura tout à coup Alice.

Nous étions au bout du ponton. L'eau de chaque côté de nous.

- **_Je t'apprécie également. _**

- **_J'ai déjà des sœurs,_** sourit-elle. **_Mais, tu peux devenir ma grande amie,_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle claquant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

- **_Même vampire ?_** questionnai-je anxieuse.

- **_Bien sûr ! _**

- **_Même Volturi ? _**

Elle grimaça puis se reprit vivement.

- **_On n'en est pas encore là… mais, oui je pourrais toujours t'apprécier également chez les Volturi. _**

- **_Merci Alice. Je sais que beaucoup me verront autrement, une fois transformée. Ils me détesteront. _**

- **_Je ne pense pas ! Tu sais, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, Melinda,_** susurra-t-elle, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. **_Vis ta vie humaine come tu le sens, comme tu le veux. Ne t'occupe pas de celle après ta transformation. _**

- **_Qu'elle est la différence ? _**

- **_Tu la verras quand tu vivras ce moment. Pour chacun c'est différent. Cela est inexplicable. Melinda, tu dois juste vivre… malgré les difficultés d'une fille humaine de dix-sept ans, qui côtoie des vampires…_**

- **_Comme Bella,_** soufflai-je malgré moi.

- **_Tu n'as rien à voir avec Bella,_** sourit-elle. **_Vos vies sont tellement différentes. _**

- **_Comment le sais-tu ? _**

- **_Il y a dix-sept ans… j'ai eu une vision des rois. La vision d'un bébé… _**

- **_Moi ? _**

- **_Toi, Melinda. Et les trois rois en adoration devant ce petit être. _**

- **_Que sais-tu ?_** risquai-je, le cœur battant trop fort.

- **_Rien de plus, malheureusement. Je sais seulement que les maîtres te considèrent comme quelqu'un d'important. Tu fais déjà partie du clan. _**

- **_J'ai un don intéressant,_** m'empressai-je de lui dire.

- **_En effet, mais cela va plus loin qu'un simple intérêt de pouvoir et de don. N'est-ce pas ? _**

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de toute façon.

- **_Je crois que j'ai un petit creux en fait ! _**lâchai-je alors que nous passions devant un marchand de friandises.

- **_Bonjour, enchaîna aussitôt Alice. Une crêpe au Nutella et deux pommes d'amour, s'il vous plait. _**

- **_Merci Alice, mais une seule suffira. _**

- **_Tu pourras l'offrir à Nahuel,_** finit-elle toute joyeuse. **_Il va adorer. _**

- **_Alice ! _**grognai-je.

- **_Quoi ? _**fit-elle innocemment.

- **_Je… ne vais pas sortir avec Nahuel, _**soupirai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ? Jasper a senti votre attraction. Vos sentiments,_** me contra-t-elle. **_Ils sont forts et …_**

- **_Alice, je ne peux pas !_** râlai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'offusqua-t-elle. **_Vous êtes tellement beau tout les deux. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix,_** crachai-je.

- **_Mais tu l'aimes ? _**

- **_Cela ne te regarde pas. Ni Jasper. _**

- **_Et Nahuel ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ? D'enfin connaître le bonheur ? Même durant quelques mois ?_**

- **_Et après ? Il souffrira d'avantage. _**

- **_Peut-être pas. Prend le risque… _**

- **_Je ne sais pas Alice. Tout est si compliqué. Tu n'imagines pas. _**

- **_Ça ne durera pas. Fais. Moi. Confiance. _**

- **_Te faire confiance ? Tu es une Cullen… l'un des clans qui déteste le plus les Volturi._**

- **_C'est faux !_** s'offusqua-t-elle. **_C'est vrai… nous avons eu beaucoup de différents dans le passé, mais cela est enterré dans le passé. _**

- **_Pas pour tout le monde ! _**

- **_Les Volturi sont l'un des clans les plus nombreux. Les Cullen le second. Voilà, pourquoi tant d'animosité. Aro veut certaines personnes pour sa garde. Des personnes avec des dons puissants, pouvant les aider dans leur quête de pouvoir. _**

- **_Ce temps là est révolu,_** lui dis-je dans un murmure. **_Les rois ne réagissent plus ainsi. La preuve… ils ont décidé de créer le conseil des trois. Pour donner le droit de vote aux autres clans. _**

- **_Exact,_** soupira-t-elle. **_Cependant, pour beaucoup d'entre nous, les rois restent trois personnes avides de pouvoirs et décidées à les obtenir par tous les moyens… _**

- **_Je te prouverai le contraire,_** lui dis-je sérieusement. **_Le jour viendra où tu te rendras compte que le monde vampirique a changé. _**

- **_Je l'espère, vraiment,_** chuchota-t-elle regardant la mer. **_Plus que tout au monde. _**

À notre arrivée, Senna nous accueillit sur le perron. À ses pieds, une chaise en morceaux, ce qui me fit sourire. Alice avait vu juste.

- **_Elle a perdu trois fois de suite_**, murmura Alice moqueuse.

- **_Mauvaise perdante ? _**renchéris-je.

- **_Non,_** cracha vivement Senna. **_Et je vous entends parfaitement, _**rajouta-t-elle tandis que nous partions dans un fou rire grandiose.

Dans le salon, Jasper jouait contre Nahuel.

- **_Alors votre sortie ? _**Quémanda gentiment ce dernier.

- **_Alice est encore plus heureuse qu'à son départ… _**commença Jasper. **_Melinda… _**

- **_Oui ? _**Renchérit Nahuel.

Jasper lui me jetait des petits coups d'œil discrètement.

- **_Tiens !_** Dis-je vivement, lui donnant sa pomme d'amour.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice et Jasper avoir un sourire stupide sur le visage.

- **_Merci, j'adore le goût de ces cochonneries ! _**

- **_De rien. Alice pensait que cela te plairait. _**

Il parut être triste d'un seul coup.

- **_En fait, Melinda l'a pensé très fort. J'ai juste anticipé,_** enchaîna-t-elle.

- **_Alors, qui gagne ?_** demandai-je pour couper court à la discussion.

- **_Moi !_** Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres rigolaient d'eux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, et après toutes une série de parties remportées par Jasper, ils décidèrent de nous quitter.

- **_À bientôt,_** susurra Alice, à mon oreille.

- **_Certainement,_** finis-je.

Elle partit avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Jasper me salua d'un mouvement de tête, puis ils filèrent à toute allure dans la forêt. J'espérais les revoir une nouvelle fois avant ma transformation.

/

/

Lily se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de la mienne. Elle poussa son sac à terre avec soulagement.

- **_Tu es enfin revenue ! _**clama-t-elle heureuse.

- **_Faut croire, _**souris-je. **_Tu vas bien ?_**

- **_Parfaitement. J'ai ma grande amie, à qui je dois raconter un tas de nouvelle chose,_** roucoula-t-elle m'attirant près d'elle pour un câlin.

- **_Comme quoi ? _**Rigolai-je alors qu'elle me relâchait déjà.

- **_Mes parents vont partir à Chicago toute la semaine prochaine. Et toi, tu viendras dormir chez moi. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Allez, j'ai plein de chose à te dire. J'ai passé trois longs jours sans toi,_** minauda-t-elle. **_Puis, mon frère sera là… il à une semaine de vacance. _**

- **_Tu as un frère ?_** m'exclamai-je plus que surprise.

- **_Ben, oui,_** sourit-elle**_. Il est à l'Université de Californie._**

- **_La Californie ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Washington. Y en a une à Seattle, non ? _**

- **_Exact. Le problème c'est que la copine milliardaire de mon frère est de Californie. Ses parents leurs ont offert une villa à deux pas de l'université,_** récita-t-elle comme une poésie.

- **_La grande classe !_** soupirai-je devant ses gros yeux moqueurs.

La classe se remplit lentement. Nahuel arriva à son tour et se posta devant moi.

- **_Salut toi ! _**

- **_En forme, jolie cœur ?_** Susurra-t-il, alors que la bouche de Lily était grande ouverte.

- **_Je crois…_** rigolai-je, lui montrant mon amie. **_Lily vient de m'inviter à dormir chez elle, la semaine prochaine. Cela poserait un problème ? _**

Il fronça les sourcils et s'installa de profil. Ainsi, j'étais la seule à pouvoir entendre sa réponse.

- **_Je ne sais pas ! Tu devrais en parler aux sœurs… Elles sont responsables de toi durant ton séjour. _**

- **_D'accord. Merci ! _**

Le professeur entra à son tour, ce qui coupa court aux divers sujets de conversation. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas en dire davantage, cela semblait le contrarier.

Pendant toute la fin de semaine, soit deux jours, j'ai assisté aux cours distraitement. Mon esprit repassait sans cesse la discussion avec Alice. Principalement, sur mes sentiments envers Nahuel et les siens. Je passais d'une classe à l'autre, machinalement. Comme un automate. Je prenais très peu de notes, sauf quand les profs me regardaient avec plus d'insistance.

Samedi matin, Senna m'invita au cinéma. Elle voulait absolument voir un film avec Brad Pitt. L'après-midi, j'eus droit à un cours personnalisé avec Benjamin. Son don était grandiose. Il pouvait manipuler avec assez grande dextérité le court d'eau près de la maison. Il pouvait également créer des cascades parées des formes magnifiques. Enfin, il me montra comment il s'y prenait pour faire bouger la terre. Nous eûmes droit à un petit séisme, ce qui me terrifia. Et le fit rire à gorge déployée. Fichu vampire sans aucun sens de l'humanité ! Ni de l'humour d'ailleurs !

Dimanche matin, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe fraiche à l'arrière de la villa. La rosée était tombée. J'adorais particulièrement ce moment. L'hiver allait arriver à grands pas selon les dirent des vampires.

Mais, pour le moment, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les arbres et leurs branches.

- **_Tu rêvasses ? _**

- **_Le seul moment où tout est encore calme,_** chuchotai-je de peur de briser ce silence. **_J'apprécie._**

Même les bruits de la nature s'emblait être calme.

- **_Je peux rester ? _**

- **_Bien sûr !_**

Nahuel s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe. En délicatesse. Nous regardions vers le ciel, en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'une question me vint en tête.

- **_Si je te posais une question… tu y répondrais ? _**

Il prit le temps pour me donner sa réponse. Mon cœur battait étrangement vite.

- **_Je pense… _**sourit-il. **_Cela dépendra également de ta question ? _**

- **_Alistair… il avait peur ? _**dis-je anxieusement.

- **_Quand ? _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Lors de sa visite. Le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Il avait peur de quelque chose. _**

- **_Oui. Des Volturi. Tu sais Melinda… tu rencontreras peu de personnes vampiriques sans cette crainte. Les Volturi ont fait beaucoup de mal le siècle dernier et bien encore avant. _**

- **_Je sais,_** soupirai-je à mon tour. **_Mais, Alistair… il y avait autre chose. Il a dit un truc en rapport à la confiance. De ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et toi… tu disais ne pas vouloir me faire du mal. _**

Nahuel siffla entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- **_Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? _**demanda-t-il à ma grande surprise.

Je ne voulais pas répondre. Pas avant d'avoir levé le voile sur cette affaire. Puis, lui, il ne répondait pas aux miennes, de toute façon.

Nahuel sortit un paquet de Skittles* de sa poche avant droite. Il déchira l'emballage et attrapa un premier bonbon.

- **_« S » comme Soleil. Je vais dire goût tropique, _**déclara-t-il joueur.

Puis, il mâcha le bonbon de couleur violette. Je ne comprenais rien à ce personnage.

- **_Mince c'était de la fraise, _**rigola-t-il.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible,_** le contrai-je. **_Les violets, c'est mûre sauvage. _**

- **_Non, _**roucoula-t-il tout en agitant l'emballage sous mon nez. **_C'est des Skittles bicolore… ne pas se fier aux apparences, jeune fille, _**sourit-il gentiment.

- **_C'est-à-dire ?_**

- **_L'extérieur à une couleur l'intérieur un goût pas forcément en accord. _**

- **_Oh !_** fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit.

J'en avais jamais eu des comme ça. Alec m'apportait toujours des Skittles normaux. Nahuel me tendit le paquet et fit descendre un bonbon dans la paume de ma main.

- **_Je dois faire quoi ?_** en saisissant le bonbon de couleur jaune.

- **_Tu donnes un mot commençant par « S » pour Skittles… fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Puis, tu dis le goût que tu penses être le bon. _**

- **_Facile,_** persifflai-je. Alors, « S » comme Serpent. **_Et le goût… pomme verte !_**

Je grimaçai une fois le bonbon déchiqueté par mes dents.

- **_J'en déduis que ce n'est pas pomme verte,_** rigola moqueur Nahuel.

- **_Non. C'est trop bizarre comme goût. _**

Nahuel approcha son visage du mien, inspira puis sourit.

- **_En effet. Tu viens de tester le goût, banane et fraise à la crème. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas bon,_** crachai-je, alors que monsieur se tordait de rire.

Nahuel piocha un nouveau Skittles. Il était vert. Ce jeu était plutôt drôle en fin de compte.

- **_Tu sais déjà que je suis né en 1850. Cela est loin,_** soupira-t-il croquant dans son bonbon. Il grimaça et me tendit le paquet. **_La framboise bleu,_** fit-il. **_Je ne te le conseille pas._**

- **_Merci,_** souris-je. **_Mais, c'est le jeu…_**

- **_J'ai vécu le plus clair de mon temps avec Huilen,_** continua-t-il à ma grande surprise. **_C'est elle qui m'a élevé. _**

- **_Oui ?_** l'encourageai-je.

- **_La vie n'est pas toujours facile. Même pour les vampires. Des fois, tu dois faire des choix et tu rencontres des personnes… qui deviennent plus ou moins proche de toi ! _**

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? De me faire comprendre ? En tout cas, cela semblait être difficile. Il n'osait plus regarder dans ma direction. Il jouait simplement à faire tourner le bonbon entre ses doigts.

- **_J'ai rencontré des filles, des femmes dans ma vie. _**

- **_C'est normal,_** chuchotai-je encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. **_Tu es un mâle. Un homme avec des pulsions, des besoins. _**

- **_J'ai eu des aventures, je m'en cache pas et ce, dans les deux camps. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'étonnai-je sincèrement.

- **_J'ai eu deux grandes histoires d'amour. Du moins, je pensais que cela était de l'amour,_** soupira-t-il tristement.

- **_Tu n'es pas obligé d'en dire plus,_** fis-je d'une petite voix presque enfantine.

- **_Je ressens le besoin de t'en dire plus. De te raconter mon passé… ce que je suis… qui je suis ! _**

- **_D'accord,_** souris-je, malhabile.

- **_Ma première compagne, je l'ai rencontré en 1910. Une femme vampire du nom de Maerehia. Une tahitienne transformée par un nomade, dix ans avant ma naissance. Nous avons rapidement lié une amitié. Elle avait un grain de folie… ce qui manquait à ma vie. Les choses sont devenue sexuelles… et en sont restées là. Elle m'a quitté pour sa véritable âme-sœur six ans plus tard. Ils vivent maintenant en Suède. _**

- **_Tu restes en contact avec eux… elle ?_** Mes paroles étaient parties plus vite que nécessaire.

Nahuel me sourit simplement.

- **_Un coup de téléphone tous les ans,_** soupira-t-il. **_Elle se souvient très bien de mon anniversaire,_** semble-t-il.

Son anniversaire ? Moi-même je ne connaissais pas la date exacte.

- **_Son compagnon en est d'ailleurs un peu jaloux,_** grimaça-t-il. **_Ma seconde compagne était une humaine,_** continua-t-il me fixant avec ferveur. **_Elle avait dix sept ans, quand je l'ai rencontrée. C'était en France. À cette époque, je me posais beaucoup de questions sur l'avenir. J'avais rejoint une de mes sœurs, Maysun. Je trouvais cette française très belle._**

Une française ? Comment pouvais-je rivaliser ? Entre, une vampire tahitienne et une humaine française ? Magnifique, pestai-je.

- **_J'ai donc flirté avec elle… notre relation était beaucoup moins intense qu'avec Maerehia… mais, plus délicate. Un jour, j'ai malheureusement perdu le contrôle. _**

- **_C'était quand ? _**murmurai-je la gorge nouée par tant de révélation.

- **_En 2001. _**

- **_Tu as fait des efforts depuis. Tu es différent maintenant, _**rajoutai-je devant son regard coupable.

- **_C'est pour ça qu'Alistair m'en veux ! _**dit-il simplement. **_Qu'il ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Je lui avais promis de rester en dehors des humains, jusqu'à être totalement sûr de me maîtriser. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint les Amazones. _**

- **_Et je suis arrivée ! _**souris-je peu fière de moi.

- **_Exact,_** soupira-t-il. **_Et tout est différent maintenant. Tout ! _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? _**chuchotai-je, incertaine de vouloir vraiment connaître la réponse.

- **_Je ne sais pas… j'ai jamais vécu ça. Je pense que c'est une forte amitié ou de l'amour !_** finit-il par dire tendrement.

J'étais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, alors que lui cherchait mon regard.

- **_Kachiri ne sais pas si je suis ton âme-sœur !_** continua-t-il.

- **_Marcus connait mon âme-sœur,_** lui confiai-je. **_Il me le dira après ma transformation,_** soufflai-je malgré moi, la gorge nouée.

- **_Un Volturi ?_** siffla Nahuel.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Il fait tellement de mystère. Es-tu déjà venu au palais de Volterra ?_** demandai-je vivement.

- **_Oui,_** rit-il.

- **_Dans les dix-sept dernières années ? _**

- **_Oui. Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Comme ça,_** soupirai-je.

Peut-être que Marcus avait vu en Nahuel mon compagnon ? Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire cependant. Je n'étais pas sensée être avec les Volturi depuis ma naissance.

- **_Tu as des doutes sur certaines personnes ?_** grogna presque Nahuel.

Cela était très difficile pour lui d'en parler. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage et l'entendre à l'intonation de sa voix.

- **_Quelques uns. Cela doit sûrement se jouer entre Alec, Félix, Corin et Démetri. _**

- **_Les plus dangereux,_** articula Nahuel au bord de l'explosion. **_Pourquoi cela ne me choque pas tant que ça ? _**

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais envie de couper court à la discussion. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler que Démetri était surement mon âme prédestinée. Que sans lui je me sentais vide. Que sans Démetri je n'étais rien. Cela lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal. À moins, qu'après ma transformation, ce soit Nahuel mon compagnon. Est-ce que cela était possible ?

De plus, il était déjà venu au Palais. Marcus pouvait très bien me pousser dans les bras de Démetri pour que je reste une Volturi. Pour ne pas me voir partir loin de ma famille. En tout cas, si Nahuel était mon âme-sœur… je ne quitterais pas ma famille et mes amis. Pas après dix-sept ans. Pas après qu'ils ne m'aient élevée. Et si Démetri était mon futur compagnon ? Nahuel allait me détester ! Les sœurs allaient me haïr. Ben, Tia et les Cullen… puis, Aro ferait le rapprochement avec eux… ça serait une nouvelle bataille. À moins, que je leurs demande une protection ? Aro ne pourrait pas me le refuser. Pas si j'intégrais ses rangs…

- **_Alors ? _**dis-je le sortant également de ses songes. **_C'est quel goût ? _**

Nahuel tenait un bonbon rouge entre ses doigts fins.

- **_Citron acide,_** lâcha-t-il après avoir reniflé.

Il le jeta en l'air et le retint entre ses lèvres. Puis, il le fit pénétrer lentement dans sa bouche avec un satané grand sourire sur le visage.

- **_Tricheur !_** hurlai-je aussitôt.

- **_D'accord. J'avoue avoir utilisé mon odorat, _**rit-il.

- **_Je n'y crois pas, _**continuai-je lui frappant le torse et l'épaule. **_T'es un mauvais jouer ? Toi ?_**

- **_Faut croire que oui… _**sourit-il simplement.

Il immobilisa mon bras qui venait de le toucher en plein torse et ne bougea pas. Juste, nous nous regardions. Lentement, Nahuel se coucha de tout son long sur le dos, m'attirant ainsi à moitié sur lui. Je sentais mon cœur qui commencer à s'emballer et me réjouissais d'être hors de la maison. Nahuel porta une main à ma joue. Sa peau était plus fraîche qu'hier. Cela ne me dérangea pourtant pas. Il caressa du bout des doigts, ma joue avec délicatesse et finesse. Son autre main fit le voyage le long de mon dos. De bas en haut avec une lenteur démesurée. Je fermai les yeux pour ressentir plus. Je voulais graver ce moment dans ma tête. Tout était parfait. Presque trop parfait. Puis, je sentis. La fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. Un simple baiser qui me donna des frissons de plaisir. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement pour apercevoir ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il me laissait le choix. Je dus rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Cependant, je pris l'initiative de parcourir le reste du chemin. Le baiser fut simple, naturel. Presque chaste. Nahuel dut également le ressentir. Il m'attrapa lentement par la taille et je me retrouvai vite à califourchon sur lui. Étrangement le baiser échanger avec Démetri avant mon départ, vint s'introduire dans mon esprit. Etais-je en train de le tromper ?

- Pas trop mal, souffla-t-il tout près de mon visage. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut mieux faire, sourit-il sensuellement.

- Peut-être ! répondis-je sur le même ton charmeur.

Je ne devais pas pensé à Démetri maintenant. J'avais une mission à mettre à bien. Cependant, qu'elle en était les limites ? Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de ses épaules avec beaucoup de lenteur. Sa peau était douce, légèrement froide. Je me sentais bien ainsi. Un peu trop peut-être. Je me penchai vers lui et fis se rencontrer une fois de plus nos bouches. Le baiser était d'une douceur infinie. Il dura de surcroit longtemps. Je dus reprendre une petite respiration pour revenir attaquer ses lèvres avec un peu plus de fougue. Nahuel fit passer alors sa main dans mes cheveux, ce qui me donna des frisons partout. Un gémissement sortit alors de mes lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire.

- **_Ben dit donc !_**

La magie du moment venait de disparaitre. À vitesse vampirique je me retrouvai sur mes pieds et dans les bras de Nahuel. Benjamin et Tia nous regardaient intensément. Un sourire pervers et beaucoup trop curieux sur le visage.

- **_Depuis combien de temps ?_** rigola Ben, tandis que Tia lui donnait un coup sur le torse.

- **_Maintenant,_** murmura-t-il, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

Je devais avoir les joues en feu et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- **_Vous pouvez nous laissez ?_** supplia pratiquement Nahuel.

- **_Ouais… on parlera plus tard,_** décréta Tia tirant son amoureux par le bras.

Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de partir.

- **_Désolé !_** chuchota Nahuel, presque inquiet.

- **_Ce n'est pas grave… fallait s'y attendre de leurs parts,_** souris-je timidement.

- **_Ouais…_** soupira-t-il**_. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Tu veux que je te dépose chez ta copine ? _**

- **_Non. j'irai demain après les cours. _**

- **_D'accord ! _**

- **_Nahuel ?_** fis-je tout en m'écartant de lui. **_Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir… Je ne sais pas si tu es…_** bredouillai-je difficilement. **_Mais faut me le dire maintenant si tu veux arrêter… avant de foutre ton destin entre tes mains. Et peut-être ta vie ! _**

Une part de moi, savais que mon destin n'était pas avec lui, mais au château Italien. Alors, pourquoi jouer à ce jeu ? J'allais le faire souffrir à coup sur !

- **_Je tiens sincèrement à toi. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait d'ailleurs… je crois que… je suis prêts à partager avec toi !_** lâcha-t-il doucement.

- **_Même si tu n'es pas mon âme sœur ?_** Repris-je fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui._** souffla-t-il. **_Je suis prêt à t'aimer _**! Susurra-t-il près de moi.

Aimer ? Non. Tout mais pas ça. Aro allait me tuer. Caius devait me dire rapidement qui était mon âme sœur… et surtout Démetri devrait jamais savoir ce qui se passé avec Nahuel… sinon, un des deux ne survivrait pas ! Et j'essayé de ne pas pensée à qui gagnerai.

- **_Je suis fou de toi Melinda… depuis le début… _**

- **_Le premier soir ? Dans la chambre ?_** Soufflais-je le cœur lourd par ses révélations.

- **_J'ai lutté toute la nuit pour ne pas venir t'espionner dans ton sommeil,_** me dit-il un petit sourire désolé au coin des lèvres. **_Heureusement, je me suis retenu,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'offusquai-je.

- **_Ben… tu ne dors pas beaucoup,_** rigola-t-il. **_J'aurais été malin à faire irruption dans ta chambre, alors que tu ne dors pas ! _**

- **_J'ai dormi comme un bébé la première nuit. _**

- **_Ben voyons_**, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

/

/

Nous avions passé la journée ainsi. À l'extérieur de la villa, à s'embrasser et manger des Skittles entre autre. J'avais prévu de profiter de mon temps ici et surtout ne pas repousser Nahuel pour différentes raison. La première ma mission. La seconde, pour protéger mon secret et certainement ma vie par la même occasion. Enfin, parce que j'aurais été incapable de le repousser. Senna nous avait hurlés dessus à notre vingtième paquet.

- **_« Hors de question que tu deviennes diabétique sous mon toit ! » _**avait-elle dit.

Nous étions donc revenus dans la maison vampirique à dix-neuf heures. Nahuel me prépara des pâtes au saumon pendant que je prenais une douche. Les autres nous laissèrent tranquille, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Je pensais que Ben aller revenir à la charge, mais il n'en fit rien.

À mon réveil, je trouvai Nahuel près de moi. Il me regardait tendrement. Je crois que je pouvais le dire maintenant Il me regardait affectueusement. Nous avions passé la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À parler de tout et de rien. C'était plaisant.

- **_Je me suis endormie vers quelle heure ?_** fis-je d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

Nahuel me fit un grand sourire, puis posa un baiser tendre sur mon front.

- **_Quatre heures. _**

Je lui rendis son sourire. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Ou alors, Nahuel l'avait éteint.

- **_Tu as environs une demi-heure pour te préparer. Senna t'a déjà préparé ta valise pour les deux prochains jours. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas partir,_** couinai-je.

- **_Je ne veux pas que tu partes,_** soupira-t-il, m'attirant encore plus contre lui. **_Mais, je crois que ton amie risque de mal le prendre. _**

- **_Elle me tuerait sur place,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Pas si je suis là pour te protéger. _**

- **_D'une faible humaine hystérique ?_** me moquai-je. **_Très classe_**.

- **_Ouais… je vais me contenter des vampires,_** grimaça-t-il.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit aussitôt dans mon cerveau. Ma famille… Les Volturi… qu'est-ce que nous avions faits ? Comment allais-je expliquer ça à Aro et aux autres ?

Et surtout Démetri allait tuer Nahuel et me détester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

/

* * *

><p>*Les Skittles sont des petites gommes fruitées et rondes entourées de solides coquilles de Gomme-laque sucrées avec la lettre « S » imprimées dessus, représentant le nom de la marque.<p>

_**ALORS ? Pas trop deçu pour certain? Je sais que d'autre son heureux... lol**_

_**il en faut pour tout le monde ! **_

_**A TRES VITE LES AMIS .. **_

_**gros bisous et pensez à me donner vos avis ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey bonsoir vous tous !  
>Déjà Désolé de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier... petit problème mais c'est réglé !<strong>

/

**Lulubelle Ange**** : **

Une fois encore merci beaucoup de m'avoir donner ton avis et tes réactions... Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci c'est super important pour moi.

Oui, tu as raison... le couple Melinda/Nahuel tient la route... mais pour combien de temps ? lol Alice redevient quelque peu "encombrante" ? C'est vrai... mais ça serait pas Alice sinon lol

Merci de me faire confiance, je vais tout faire pour ne pas te et vous décevoir... j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vas te faire "rever" en tout cas, tes amis Volturi ne seront pas très loin cette fois... encore un chapitre ! miammm !

**Madmoiselle Acide : **

Alors, je te promets de faire attention au chapitre trop court pour commencer lol... j'ai pas sauté au plafond quand j'ai lu ton message (bon d'accord, "presque" ;-)

encore merci de me lire et de participer "volontairement" a cette histoire volturienne ! en ce qui concerne ton chouchou santiago, je l'oublie pas... mais il en faut pour tout le monde lol

**Cricrou86 : **

Merci pour ton message ! c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire en retour.

/

_**quand aux autres ... merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir comme j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire ! **_

_**bisous on se retrouve en bas ! **_

/

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 8<span>**

**Turbulences.**

/

/

La journée avait était simple. Sans encombre, enfin presque. Le groupe d'humains le plus stupide des environs avait refait surface. Derek et Mac avaient semble-t-il comprit la leçon, vu leur regard apeuré. Cependant, Lisa, c'était une toute autre histoire. Cette fille, n'avait semble-t-il pas peur des vampires aux super pouvoirs. Ou alors, quelqu'un devait lui faire croire qu'elle était protégée et intouchable. Cette fille passait son temps à me fixer dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité. Ce qui enrageait considérablement les trois mâles vampires de mon entourage.

J'étais dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Mon heure de sport venait de se finir. J'avais joué au volley avec trois gars. Ce qui m'avait fait gagner. A la fin de l'heure, un des joueurs, Henry était venu me demander mon numéro de téléphone ce qui m'avait surpris. Je lui avais gentiment dit que j'étais prise et il s'excusa simplement. J'accrochais le cadenas à mon casier de gym quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Cela m'étonna un peu. Il ne sonnait jamais. Du moins, il ne sonnait pas depuis ma mission.

- Allo ? Soufflais-je alors que les filles autour de moi discutaient plus ou moins entre elles.

Je voyais très bien le regard de certaines filles pointées dans ma direction. Ce qui m'irritait grandement.

- Come Stai ?* Entendis-je demander la voix si reconnaissable de Nolan.

- Sto Bene, mais vous me manquez beaucoup tro.

- Je sais, Melinda. Come è la missione ? Termina-t-il dans ma langue natale.

- Je ne sais pas, Nolan. Quel est son but ?

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté de téléphone et j'avais la sensation qu'il était proche de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, mais bien mal est passé ?

- Oui. tout est redevenu dans l'ordre, merci de t'être déplacé Nolan.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, ma belle humaine. Toujours. Soupira-t-il.

- Je sais… Merci du fond du cœur.

- Bon, je dois reprendre mon travail.

- Nolan ? Demandais-je gentiment.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Parce que je suis le seul à avoir eu l'autorisation… et c'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles grâce à mon poste de médecin principale.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir parlé avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Addio, bella italiana ! **

- Au revoir.

Une fois raccroché, je suivi les autres filles hors du vestiaire complètement déconnecté. Parler avec Nolan, m'avait renvoyé à des semaines en arrière. C'était comme si nous étions au château dans son bureau ou dans les jardins. Je me souviens quand nous marchions des heures et parlions de la médecine, de la nouvelle technologie et des vampires. Nolan était l'un des seuls à me parler des nombreuses forces de vie vampirique, tel que les végétariens (ceux qui se nourrisse de sang animal), les Caedes (ceux qui se nourrice de sang de meurtrier ou de personnes coupables de crime violent), les HIRUDO (suceur de sang, sans aucun régime spécifique) et enfin les Orci (Les sélectionneurs).Au château nous avions de tout. Ce qui était compliqué. Par exemple, Jane était devenue une Caedes depuis presque 15 ans. Alec lui se nourrit que d'humain de sexe masculin, sans ce préoccuper de l'âge. Le reste du groupe est principalement HIRUDO. Celui qui nous avaient le plus surprit fut sans le moindre doute Démetri. Il avait testé à ma naissance de devenir végétarien sans grand succès. Par la suite, il avait choisi de se nourrir que d'homme, mais cela n'était pas assez riche pour lui. Alors Démetri avait suivi Jane dans sa guerre contre le mal. Généralement, il s'attaquait au violeur et au pédophile. Une suggestion que je lui avais faite à mes seize ans.

- Tu rêves encore ? Rigola Lily m'attrapant le bras.

- Comme d'hab. soufflais-je me laissant guider.

Lily et moi étions de l'autre côté de la route. En face du bâtiment principal. C'est là que j'aperçus mon « groupe » vampirique. Nahuel en tête marchait lentement dans ma direction. Il était d'une beauté irréelle. Carrément sexy et désirable avec sa veste en cuir noir sur le dos. Attendant patiemment le frère de celle-ci. Je vis Benjamin et Tia me saluer d'un mouvement de tête, que je rendis prestement avant de les voir se dirigeait vers leur véhicule. Johan préféra semble-t-il suivre son compatriote. Ce qui ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. J'aimais beaucoup Johan.

- Tu te fais la belle ? ricana-t-il. Assez de vivre des histoires palpitantes… enchaina-t-il tout en bougeant vivement ses sourcils de bas en haut.

- Non. je compte vous supporter longtemps… pourquoi pas l'éternité ! souris-je, alors que Lily semblait complètement perdue dans notre conversation.

- L'éternité ? s'esclaffa Johan. Ben, t'en a de la chance, mon ami… fit-il tapant Nahuel dans le dos.

- On n'en est pas encore là, murmura ce dernier.

Pas encore là ? Cela voulait dire quoi ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas me transformer ? De toute façon, cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ma transformation… mince, si. Il faisait parti du conseil des trois, me maugréai-je. Allait-il dire non ? Influencer les autres ? Bon dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Ou alors, il voulait insinuer qu'il ne m'aurait pas pour l'éternité. Ce qui était surement le cas. J'allais dans tout les cas retourner dans mon château fantastique et trouver mon prince charmant. Que cela soit Démetri, Félix ou même Alec. Est-ce que Nahuel entrait dans la compétition ? Certainement !

- Tu es Lily ? entendis-je questionner Nahuel.

- Euh… oui, répondit plutôt difficilement mon amie.

Ma copine était sur le point de succomber. Elle parlait à un des garçons les plus beaux de l'université.

- Tes parents rentrent vendredi ?

- Oui.

- Ton frère sera là toute la semaine ?

- Oui.

Nahuel lui faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire. Lily était si obnubilée par Nahuel qu'elle n'y faisait même pas attention. Elle avait simplement les yeux braqués dans ceux de mon amant.

- Hypnose ? dis-je presque dans un murmure.

Il était impossible pour Lily ou quiconque d'entendre mes mots. Nahuel fit un léger rictus. J'en conclus donc que je n'en étais pas loin. Le bougre usait de ses talents de manipulateur et de sa beauté vampirique pour questionner mon amie.

- Tricheur ! risquai-je faiblement.

- Qu'allez vous faire ce soir ? demanda-t-il simplement, ignorant complètement mon intervention.

- Soirée télévision et film… tu veux venir ? nous étonna-t-elle.

Johan se tendit très nettement au côté de Nahuel. Il hocha la tête négativement et fit les gros yeux à son ami vampire.

Nahuel l'ignora et encra simplement son regard dans le mien.

- Peut-être, sourit-il. Je vais vois si ma petite partie nocturne peut s'écourter ou s'annuler.

- Les filles risquent de mal le prendre, commençai-je vivement. Elles adorent camper avec toi et les autres. Puis, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser et de manger toutes les cochonneries qui te passent sous la main, lui dis-je essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre que cette chasse était indispensable.

Nahuel devait aller chasser. Sa peau était dangereusement glacée. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il prenait bien soin de se nourrir tous les deux jours pour ne pas avoir d'accident… et pour me tenir chaud le soir.

- Melinda a raison ! déclara Johan. Fin de la discussion, claqua finalement sa voix alors que Nahuel allait riposter.

Un véhicule vint se stationner près de nous. La vitre côté conducteur se baissa avec lenteur. L'homme derrière le volant était brun, les cheveux en désordre. Quelques mèches barraient d'ailleurs son visage. Des yeux d'un bleu océan extraordinaire. Un visage plutôt fin, mais musclé.

- Lily… quand tu veux… j'ai tout mon temps, entendis-je l'homme dire à mon amie, avec lenteur et aplomb.

Sa voix était plutôt douce, mais simple. Aucun accent, aucun signe distinctif.

- Euh… Melinda ? murmura Lily en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

J'allais récupérer mon sac au sol, mais Nahuel fut plus rapide. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et jeta mon sac de vêtement et de cours à l'intérieur. Très classe, pensai-je.

- Tu es le frère de Lily ? questionna subitement Nahuel, assez durement je dois dire.

- Oui, sourit l'homme. Et toi ?

- Le petit ami de Melinda ! lui expliqua-t-il simplement. Fais attention sur la route, renchérit-il.

Petit ami de Melinda ? Venait-il de le dire à voix haute ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis un grand. J'ai eu mon permis y a six ans, sourit-il presque trop fièrement à mon gout.

- Et moi, y a plus de cent ans, crétin ! chuchota mon amoureux, tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ce qui me fit rire ainsi que Johan. Les pauvres, il devait nous prendre pour des dingues. Nahuel posa ses lèvres sur les miennes lentement. C'était doux presque enivrant. Je sentais son odeur autour de moi, je sentais sa peau sous mes doigts. J'avais la sensation que peu à peu le monde autour de nous s'effacer. Ce fut d'ailleurs un raclement de gorge plutôt fort qui me fit revenir sur terre.

- Je crois que tout votre public a compris… respecter un peu au solitaire ! finit-il par chuchoter lentement.

- Vraiment désolé, Johan, fis-je sincèrement.

Je savais que cela était difficile pour les vampires n'ayant pas encore trouvé leurs âmes-sœurs. Je ne savais pas si Nahuel l'était pour moi… cependant, je ne me sentais pas vraiment complète. Plusieurs solutions à ça : Ma famille me manquait trop ou que Nahuel n'était pas le bon. Puis, au fond de moi j'étais pratiquement sûr que cela n'était pas de l'amour qui nous reliait. Mais autre chose d'aussi grand.

- Je t'appelle ce soir, décréta Nahuel, posant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Pas de souci, à demain.

Je posai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis me tournai vers Johan.

- Le laisse pas seul… et amusez-vous ! lui glissai-je en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… joue l'humaine ce soir, rigola-t-il.

- Génial, persifflai-je, en entrant dans le véhicule du frère de Lily.

Ce dernier me regarda dans le rétroviseur, puis décida enfin de démarrer. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. J'avais complètement oublié de demander à Lily si la relation avec son frère était seine ou difficile.

Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison à étage. C'était un quartier résidentiel plutôt calme et simple. Je me souvins être venu ici, le jour de mon arrivé. Kachira m'avait gentiment fait faire un petit tour. La maison possédait un jardin à l'avant et sûrement un autre à l'arrière, une niche pour chien près du portail et une clôture blanche plantée tout autour du terrain.

Le frère et la sœur descendirent du véhicule et j'en fis de même après avoir récupérer mon sac.

L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt simple. Rien de raffiné ou d'extravagant. Je savais par Lily que sa mère travaillait comme responsable d'équipe dans un magasin de vêtements et que son père était plombier.

Le mobilier semblait vieux, mais entretenu. Cela ne me choquait pas vraiment. Certes, je vivais dans un château depuis presque seize ans, je dormais dans des draps en soie. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. J'ai toujours tout eu, ou presque. Depuis mon enfance, ma famille et mes amis s'occupaient de tout mon confort. _À_ mes douze ans, les Rois m'ont offert une carte de crédit avec solde illimité. Avec le temps, j'ai su qu'elle était approvisionnée régulièrement. Ce qui me permet de vivre une vie sans encombre. Je n'aurais pas à travailler de ma vie… et bien au-delà. Mais je respectais les gens simples vivants avec les moyens qui étaient les leurs.

- Tu rêvasses ? quémanda Lily toute enjouée.

- Faut croire, décrétai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Le frère de Lily dont je ne connaissais malheureusement pas encore le nom, n'arrêtait pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil. Cela devenait gênant et légèrement énervant.

- Tu me montres ta chambre ?

Une bonne solution pour ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Puis, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule avec Lily. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

Elle m'emmena à l'étage. Sa chambre se trouvait à droite, deuxième porte. La première était celle de ses parents et celle d'en face, à son frère.

Sa chambre était très mignonne. Des photos plein les murs. Des posters de films. Quelques peluches sur le haut des étagères murales, sur son lit. Un bureau où reposait un ordinateur portable. Un lit deux places. Rien de luxueux, ici non plus.

- Cela te dérange pas de partager mon lit ? quémanda-t-elle anxieusement. Sinon, je demande à Shawn de gonfler le matelas, continua-t-elle essoufflée.

- Shawn ? m'enquis-je arquant un sourcil face à ce nom absolument inconnu.

- Mon frère, rigola-t-elle. Tu sais le type qui nous a conduites jusqu'ici. Celui qui n'a pas arrêté de te regarder, continua-t-elle hilare.

- Trop drôle ! répondis-je. Je ne savais pas son prénom et pour information Nahuel me convient tout à fait.

- Tu parles, à moi aussi il me conviendrait, rigola-t-elle une fois de plus.

- Et pour répondre à ta question. Le côté droite du lit me va tout à fait.

- Génial, dit-elle, en sautant sur ce dernier.

- Au fait, pourquoi tes parents sont partis à Chicago ? m'aventurai-je finalement.

- Réunion de famille.

- Et tu n'y es pas ?

- Non. C'est du côté de ma mère. Pas très fan comme personnes, dit-elle, levant les yeux en l'air.

- Et tu n'as qu'un frère ?

- Crois-moi Melinda… un frère comme Shawn, c'est suffisant. Il est gentil, mais beaucoup trop protecteur.

- Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi ! lui dis-je lentement.

Elle sourit simplement. Avec Lily, nous décidâmes de faire nos peu de devoirs avant le dîner du soir. Shawn avait proposé un plateau télévisé. Ce soir, c'était un spécial Matt Damon !

- Vous voulez regarder quoi en premier ? demanda subtilement Shawn sans nous regarder.

Lily était en train de mettre les frites assez proportionnellement dans les trois assiettes, tandis que je versais du soda dans les verres.

- Jason Bourne, lâcha Lily après un moment d'attente.

- Tout le monde est d'accord ? quémanda Shawn.

- Pas de souci. Les trois Jason Bourne et ensuite les Océans' ! lâchai-je presque surexcité.

- Euh... ça fait six films ça ? grimaça mon amie. Je ne pense pas être assez forte pour faire nuit blanche, me dit-elle tout en me regardant assez tristement.

- Pas de souci... de toute façon, j'ai déjà vu ces films au moins dix fois... on regarde ce qu'on peut regarder... la suite, une prochaine fois, lui expliquai-je gentiment.

- Pas de souci, mes parents risquent de repartir souvent les semaines qui arrivent.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je surprise par cette révélation.

- La grand mère de ma mère est tombée malade y a quelques jours. Elle a fait un petit tour à l'hôpital. Les médecins disent qu'elle est dans les quelques mois de sa fin de vie.

- Oh... je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Je sais ne t'en fais pas, me sourit-elle me donnant mon assiette de frites et de viande rouge.

- On se le fait ce film ? grogna Shawn nous faisant rire.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Je sentais de temps en temps le regard de Shawn sur moi. Comme s'il m'analysait essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Lily ne tint même pas les trois Jason Bourne. Seulement deux. J'avais vu tous les films de Matt Damon avec Jane. C'était son acteur préférer. Alors, quand elle devait rester avec moi le soir... nous étions généralement en mode « ferveurs adolescente » en regardant en boucle ses films. Des fois, nous faisions nuit blanche jusqu'à la reprise de l'école. C'était plutôt drôle. Sauf, pour mes professeurs qui me trouvait lente.

On alla se coucher vers une heure du matin. Cela était plutôt tôt pour moi. Avec Nahuel, nous avions l'habitude de rester éveillés jusqu'à deux ou trois heures... et je me levais vers cinq heures généralement.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mon cycle du sommeil était ainsi. Quasi nul. J'étais humaine. J'avais besoin de sommeil. Mon corps devait se régénérer obligatoirement. Pas le mien. Les rois non plus ne comprenaient pas. C'était une anomalie génétique peut-être.

Nahuel ne m'avait pas appelé. Ni même envoyer de message. Je pense que les autres lui avaient demandé de me laisser tranquille ce soir. Une soirée normale pour les vampires. De me laisser dans mon humanité tant qu'il était encore temps. Sauf, que j'ai jamais été humaine totalement. J'ai vécu avec les plus dangereux et les plus importants vampires de l'histoire du monde. Oui, sauf que personne ne le savait sauf les Volturi.

/

/

J'ai appris avec le temps, que c'était les endroits les plus calmes, les plus tranquilles que se trouvait le danger. À cette heure de la nuit, c'était le calme plat dans cette maison. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. Cela m'effrayait presque. À trois heures quarante du matin, c'était le silence complet. J'entendais dehors les bruits de la nature. Les petits bruits d'animaux qui se promenaient dans la forêt à l'arrière de la maison des Cheney. Le bruit du vent qui sifflait légèrement. J'entendais même un petit aboiement lointain venir briser ce silence de temps en temps. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi ? Simple, parce qu'à cette heure-ci, les gens normaux dormaient. Alors, pourquoi, étais-je tous les soirs allongée dans un lit à regarder le plafond ? À essayer de mettre mes idées au clair ? À chercher dans ce silence un bruit de pas, un mouvement anormal dans l'obscurité de la nuit ? Pourquoi étais-je là, à penser à mon passé, mon présent et surtout à mon futur ? Pourquoi tous les soirs, je ne dormais pas et étais-je pourtant toujours en pleine forme ?

- Tu ne dors pas ? entendis-je demander d'une voix d'endormie Lily.

- Non, lui soufflai-je. Je suis insomniaque. Rendors-toi !

- Tu veux parler de quelques choses ? quémanda-t-elle, en baillant grandement.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau. Dors, fis-je, tout en sortant de mon lit.

Lily se tourna de l'autre coté du lit et se rendormit. Aussi simple que ça pour elle. Je passai les pantoufles à mes pieds et descendis à la cuisine. Le noir complet. Je me repérais plutôt bien cependant dans l'obscurité. Cela ne m'effrayait pas. Je pris un verre sur le rebord du lavabo et fis couler de l'eau du robinet. Mon regard se porta sur l'extérieur. Le jardin de la famille était calme, presque trop calme. Plus de bruits, plus d'aboiements. Anormalement calme. Une fois mon verre vidé, je me dirigeai vers la porte fenêtre sur ma gauche. Elle était toujours verrouillée. Je tournai le hoquet et ouvris la porte en grand. Le froid de l'extérieur m'attaqua aussitôt. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je respirai l'air nocturne avec application. Je fis quelques pas sur la pelouse. J'allais retirer mes pantoufles pour sentir l'herbe fraiche sous mes pieds, quand une voix mélodieuse brisa le silence dangereux.

- Tu risques de tomber malade.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas pressenti ? Je repère toujours un vampire ? Mon sixième sens ne m'avait jamais trahi. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmurai-je lentement.

La jeune fille me sourit tendrement. Elle avait un regard doux, doré. Je n'avais pas peur, mais cela m'intriguait au plus au point. Elle ne paraissait pas mauvaise. Ni trop dangereuse.

- Jennifer, me souffla-t-elle délicatement.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans ma direction, puis s'arrêta de nouveau. Comme pour m'analyser ou me laisser de l'espace. J'appréciais ce geste, même si en une seconde, elle pouvait me tuer.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Juste une discussion entre fille ! m'indiqua-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

La dite Jennifer fit encore quelques pas vers moi. Elle me montra la maison.

- Tu devrais rentrer… il ne fait vraiment pas chaud pour une humaine.

- Comment le sais-tu ? m'enquis-je face à cette remarque.

- Je peux sentir le changement de température… mais, cela ne m'affecte pas.

- Un pouvoir ? m'aventurai-je.

- Non. Ma condition physique, sourit-elle. Je suis hybride.

Un vampire Hybride ? Donc…

- Tu es une des sœurs de Nahuel ! fis-je presque choquée.

- En effet. Rentrons dans la cuisine.

Jennifer passa devant moi et entra dans la maison Cheney. La jeune vampire prit place sur une chaise et je fis de même.

- Nahuel m'a parlée de toi ! commença-t-elle très doucement.

J'espérais juste que personne ne nous surprenne. Je pense que Jennifer pourrait me le dire avant de toute façon.

- Il t'aime plus que bien.

- C'est réciproque, chuchotai-je très mal à l'aise de parler de ma vie sentimentale, avec une étrangère, une vampire et surtout la sœur de Nahuel.

- Mon frère ne t'a pas parlé de Joham ? Notre père ? demanda-t-elle ne passant pas par mille chemins.

- Un peu.

- Et de ses sœurs ? Tu sembles ne pas me connaitre !

- Il reste très évasif pour le moment. Je savais qu'il avait des sœurs… mais, je ne savais pas les prénoms, lui confiai-je timidement.

- Très bien. Nous allons réparer cela. Certaines de mes sœurs… ne sont pas aussi… sociables que moi, grimaça-t-elle d'une façon assez rigolote.

- Pas de problème, soufflai-je haussant les épaules. Je sais que beaucoup de vampires ne sont ni végétariens, ni sympathiques.

- Joham a eu plusieurs « expériences » avant de réussir à s'accoupler avec des humaines. La première à avoir vu le jour fut Serena. De tous ses enfants, elle est la plus proche de lui, m'expliqua-t-elle. Sa deuxième fille est Maysun. Joham a par la suite essayé d'engendrer trois autres hybrides qui n'ont malheureusement pas survécu. Nahuel était le cadeau et le miracle que notre père attendait.

- Mais, Nahuel l'a déçu en refusant de le suivre ?

- Pas déçu. Attristé ! Joham a toujours voulu Nahuel près de lui. Comme un père et un fils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Nahuel était le préféré de Joham parce qu'il était de sexe masculin, mais aussi parce qu'il était le seul de ses enfants capable de transformer un humain en vampire.

- Le seul ?

- Oui. Nous autres ne pouvons pas !

- Tu es donc la dernière fille de Joham ? quémandai-je faiblement.

- À notre connaissance, pouffa-t-elle délicatement. Notre père a toujours fait des secrets. Même à Serena… ce qui l'énerve un peu d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais où se trouve ton père ?

- Non. Personne ne le sait. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de lui… depuis…

- La confrontation entre les Cullen et les Volturi, grimaçai-je malgré moi.

- Exact, soupira-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

Je devrais demander confirmation aux Rois. Peut-être que Jane ou Démetri me le diraient ?

Ouais… mais, pour ça, faudrait que j'ai des nouvelles d'eux, pestiférai-je.

Jennifer décida de rejoindre son frère et le reste des vampires végétariens d'Olympia, une demi-heure plus tard. Elle m'avait promis d'embrasser son frère pour moi, ce qui m'avait fait rougir considérablement.

- Tout va bien ? murmura Lily encore dans le goudron.

- Parfaitement. Dort. chuchotai-je tout en me replaçant dans le lit.

J'avais étrangement sommeil. J'étais même épuisée. Le sommeil fut rapide et profond pour une fois.

/

/

Un frisson vint me parcourir tout le corps. Un étrange sentiment de malaise et d'insécurité. J'étais comme paralysée dans mon lit. Du moins, celui de Lily. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tâtonnai le matelas et l'air dans sa direction. Rien. Le vide. J'allais chercher sur la table de chevet mon téléphone portable. Mes yeux, maintenant grands ouverts n'arrivaient pas à s'adapter à l'obscurité de la pièce. Ce qui était inhabituel. Un petit cri d'angoisse et de surprise franchit mes lèvres, lorsque je touchais quelque chose de froid, de glacé. Une peau, sans aucun doute.

- Nahuel ? m'aventurai-je la gorge nouée. Dem' ? continuai-je n'ayant toujours aucune réponse.

Mon corps était pris de légers tremblements. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Quelque chose de dangereux était ici. Dans la chambre avec moi.

La lumière du plafonnier s'alluma enfin. Elle était si vive et violente, que je dus refermer les yeux et les rouvrir lentement. Une envie de vomir me prit.

- Tu vas être sage ? demanda Shawn.

- Oui, promis-je, alors qu'il tenait un couteau à quelques centimètres de ma gorge.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas lui qui m'effrayait, ni son objet de menace. Non. C'était plutôt l'homme vampire qui l'accompagnait. Grand, fin, les cheveux courts et irisés. D'un blond doré éclatant. Des yeux rouges vif, plutôt simple, jean troué sur le bas de sa jambe gauche, un ceinturon en forme d'aigle, une chemise blanche à manches courtes, ouverte en haut.

- Où es Lily ? m'inquiétai-je un peu plus.

- Elle ne craint rien, chuchota Shawn. Personne ne lui fera de mal. Fais juste ce qu'il va te demander.

- Il ne te laissera pas en vie. lui indiquai-je avec le peu de délicatesse qui me restait.

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Tu veux devenir comme lui, réalisai-je. Tu me livres et tu es transformé ! crachai-je.

- C'est presque le plan, dit-il. C'est aussi pour protéger ma famille.

- Ils la tueront, crétin. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te mesures.

- La ferme ! Tu crois que j'ai beaucoup de choix. C'est ça ou…

- La mort ! rigola froidement le vampire accoudé contre le mur en face de moi. Tu peux ranger le couteau, petit. J'ai la situation bien en main, sourit-il montrant ainsi ses canines sanguinaires.

Shawn rangea son instrument de menace et s'éloigna du lit où je reposais. Il se dégageait de lui une légère crainte tout de même.

- Vous voulez quoi ? réclamai-je auprès du vampire male.

- Toi ! susurra-t-il.

- Nos routes ce sont déjà croisé ? m'enquis-je prestement.

- Non.

- Vous êtes du clan d'Australie ?

- En effet, soupira-t-il. Je suis venu chercher un bien précieux.

- Moi. Je n'ai rien de précieux.

- Oh… vraiment ? Tu n'es donc pas la future garde-manger des Volturi ?

- Si, bredouillai-je faiblement.

- Tu n'es pas la nouvelle petite humaine de Nahuel ?

- Cela ce peut ! crachai-je.

- Bien… alors, tu es indispensable pour mon plan.

- Vous allez m'enlever ? dis-je lentement. Je ne sers à rien. Nahuel… c'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Et les Volturi… sérieusement… rigolai-je. Ils seraient ravis de me voir disparaitre. Je ne suis personne. Une simple humaine pour eux… de la nourriture sur patte, fis-je franchement.

L'homme m'analysa quelques secondes puis se détacha délicatement du mur.

- Pourquoi Jennifer est-elle venu te voir ?

- Qui ?

- Sa sœur hybride ?

- Oh ! Pour que je m'éloigne de son frère. Nahuel a tendance à faire de ses amantes humaines son dîner… elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir une fois de plus.

- Et le spécialiste de la médecine humaine des Volturi n'est pas venu te rendre visite non plus ? sourit-il fièrement.

- En mission. Les Rois ne font pas confiance aux Amazones, mentis-je.

Le vampire marcha avec lenteur dans ma direction. Il s'accroupit près de moi et renifla mon odeur.

- Peu importe. Mon maitre veut te voir… alors, tu vas venir…

- Sinon ? m'enquis-je plus pour la forme.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer… mais, ton amie… murmura-t-il.

- D'accord. Je peux mettre des vêtements corrects ? demandai-je.

- Cela va de soit, scanda-t-il. Nous t'attendrons en bas. Tu as cinq minutes…

Les deux hommes sortirent, mais le vampire me montra mon précieux téléphone dans la paume de sa main.

- Inutile d'appeler au secours… tes inestimables amis végétariens sont en chasse, rigola-t-il gaiement. Je rêve de voir leurs têtes quand ils se rendront compte de ta disparition. Tant pis ! souffla-t-il presque déçu.

Je me changeai rapidement. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire courir le moindre risque à Lily même si son propre frère m'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mon seul espoir était qu'Alice Cullen ait une vision de moi et de mon kidnappeur. Parce que j'étais effectivement en train de me faire kidnapper par un humain suicidaire et un vampire sanguinaire. Seigneur ! Aro et ses frères allaient partir en guerre et ma première mission serait un échec monumental. Ouais, enfin, si je restais en vie suffisamment longtemps pour le voir !

/

/

_Traduction Italien/français._

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Comment se déroule la mission ?

- au revoir, belle italienne

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voici !<em> **

_**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?** _

_**De sa fin et de ce qui risque d'arriver ? lol**_

_**Merci encore de me lire et d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas pour me donner vos réactions !**_

_**Je vous fait de gros bisous et à dimanche prochain ! **_

_**xoxo Sabou2607**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde et merci encore de suivre cette fanfics ! **

**comme promis les Volturis sont de la partie... alors... **

**bonne lecture ! ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 9<span>**

**Trahison.**

_Point de vue Alice Cullen. _

Je l'avais vu trop tard. Nous étions en pleine chasse quand j'eu cette vision. Un humain retenait Melinda en otage, un couteau pointer sur sa gorge. Elle semblait étonnée et surtout impuissante.

- **_Alice ?_** Cria Jasper me faisant ainsi revenir dans le présent.

Bella et Nessie me regardaient en attendant qu'on leurs expliquent. Je sortie mon téléphone de mon jean et composer le numéro de Nahuel. Edward expliquait la situation à notre entourage.

- **_Alice, que me vaut se beau plaisir_** ? Demanda Nahuel une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- **_Cours rejoindre Melinda ! Elle est en danger._** Dis-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il y avait déjà plus personne à l'autre bout de l'appareille.

- **_Alice, qui est derrière tout ça ?_** Murmura tristement Bella.

Je lui avais expliqué que Nahuel c'était éprit d'elle. Que Melinda jouer un rôle important dans notre mode. Que les Rois étaient comme des pères pour elle.

- **_Je ne sais pas._** Marmonnais-je incapable de faire plus. **_Pourquoi n'ais-je rien vu avant ? _**

- **_Une décision de dernières minutes._** Souffla Ed'. **_Rappel toi James et Victoria agissait ainsi._** Continua-t-il.

Mon téléphone sonna.

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Nahuel ?_** Demanda Kachiri inquiète.

- **_Vous vous rendez chez vous ?_** Questionnais-je en retour.

- **_Non. Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Vous devez rejoindre Melinda le plus vite possible. Maintenant_**. Finissais-je par crier.

- **_Elle est chez une amie humaine. Nous en avons profité pour chasser. _**

- **_On va ou est en train de la kidnapper._** M'affolais-je maintenant que les puzzles prenaient place.

- **_Quoi ?_** s'étrangla-t-elle. **_Qui ferait une chose aussi stupide ? _**

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas cette donnée entre mes mains. Du moins, pas encore. On rentra à la villa au pas de course. Emmett jouait a son jeu vidéo et rose la regardait faire.

- **_Où est Carlisle ? _**Demandais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

- **_Sortie en ville avec Esmée ? Y a un problème ?_** répondit Rose le visage figeait.

Edward était déjà en train de leurs expliquer la situation quand une nouvelle vision me submergea. Elle était plutôt violente et pour cause.

Je voyais les rois dans la salle du trône. Aro est Caius étaient en grande conversation. Marcus écoutait attentivement sans prendre part.

- **_Il faut qu'elle revienne._** Décréta Caius le visage dure. **_Elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps avec les Amazones et encore moins avec Nahuel. _**

- **_Je sais, mon frère. Laissons-lui juste quelques semaines de plus. _**

- **_Impossible._** Trancha-t-il. **_Il n'a cas la suivre, mais elle rentre. _**

- **_Ne précipitons pas les choses. Elle risque de nous en vouloir par la suite. _**

- **_Elle ne nous envoie plus de rapport, n'essaye même plus d'appeler au château. De surcroit, elle n'a plus de vision et Nahuel est beaucoup trop proche d'elle. _**

- **_Ça nous le savions !_** Murmura Marcus. **_C'était à prévoir. _**

- **_Aro,_** continua Caius ignorant l'intervention de Marcus. **_Que doit-elle faire pour prouver sa bravoure ? _**

- **_Rien. Elle est déjà une des nôtres. Une Volturi. _**Souffla Aro le visage serein.

- **_Alors, fait la rentrée. Ici elle est au moins en sécurité. _**

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec violence. Jane arriva en courant devant ses trois mètres.

- **_On l'a enlevée !_** Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. **_Ses sales bâtards, l'ont trouvé ! _**

Ma vision se brouilla. J'étais allongé sur le divan. Ma tête reposer sur les genoux de Jasper.

- **_Que vient-il de se produire ? _**

- **_Je viens de voir le présent !_** Murmurais-je toujours en état de choc. **_Aro et ses frères sont au courant pour le kidnapping. Jane était dans tous ses états. _**

- **_Nous n'avons pas vu leurs réactions, mais vu celui de Jane valait mieux._** Grimaça Edward.

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Bella et Nessie l'entourer.

- **_Je vais appeler Aro. Leurs dire ce que je sais, ce que j'ai vu. Cela apaisera surement leurs clans. _**

- **_Je crois qu'Alice devrait aller en Italie._** Décréta Carlisle entrant dans le salon, suivit par Esmée.

- **_Oui. C'est mieux. Je pourrais ainsi vous voir et transmettre plus facilement les messages. Puis, ils ne pourront pas nous soupçonner de trahison ou autre !_**

- **_Je pars avec elle !_** Protesta Jasper.

- **_Evidement._** Murmura Esmée. **_Pauvre petite. Qui peut bien lui vouloir du mal ? _**

- **_Nous ne savons pas. Les Volturi on dans tout les cas beaucoup d'ennemi._** Décréta Edward.

- **_Elle est si gentille et innocente._** Bredouillais-je sous leurs regards. **_Elle ne mérite pas ça. _**

- **_Nahuel doit être effondré !_** Lâcha tristement Nessie.

- **_D'accord, cela ne nous mènera à rien de s'abattre sur son sort. Nous allons la retrouver, la délivrer._** Proclama Emmett.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous en même temps.

- **_Em', Rose, Edward et Bella, vous allez à Olympia. Retour à la case départ les enfants. Un clan à besoin de nous. _**

- **_Alice, Jasper et moi allons à Voltera, cela calmera les Italiens de nous voir dans leurs camps pour une fois. _**

- **_Et moi ?_** Chuchota presque Nessie.

- **_Nous ne savons pas ce qui va arriver, ma puce. Le mieux et que tu reste avec Jacob et la meute. Esmée restera également à la Villa pour être près de toi._** L'informa Carlisle.

Oui. Une personne devait rester en retrait, protéger notre petite Nessie au cas où.

- **_En route, mes enfants. La vie d'une jeune demoiselle est en jeu. _**

- **_C'est bien pire que ça._** Leurs réveillais-je enfin. **_Elle est bien plus importante qu'il n'y parait. _**

Tous me regardèrent profondément. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à pareille révélation. Puis, un part un ils quittèrent le salon pour préparer le départ. Nous étions surement déjà en guerre.

_Point de vue Melinda. _

J'étais monté dans la voiture sans rechigner. Shawn conduisait le véhicule, alors que le vampire était à l'arrière avec moi. J'étais pelotonnée contre la portière lui tournant le dos.

- **_Vous êtes qui ? _**Demandai-je finalement.

Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps.

- **_Je me nome Mozes ! _**M'informa-t-il sans pour autant me regarder. **_Je suis avec les Australien depuis la nuit des temps. _**

Mozes ? Etranges comme prénom. J'avais d'autres questions sans réponse. Cependant, je savais qu'il n'y répondrait pas.

Nous roulions, depuis une heure environs. Shawn s'arrêta à une station service. Là un homme à la peau bronzé, grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs et long entra dans le véhicule. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt pour seul vêtement. En regardant de plus près, je me rendit compte qu'il devait avoir mon âge.

- **_Vous avez plus de temps que prévu. _**Râla-t-il alors que le véhicule reprenait sa route.

- **_La ferme, le cabot. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton sale caractère_**. Grogna Mozes.

Etrangement, l'homme ne dit mot. Je repérais sur l'arrière de son cou un symbole. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Une sorte de loup et une lune imbriquée.

- **_En route !_** Claqua la voix de Mozes dans l'habitacle.

Le véhicule reprit sa route, avec un passager en plus.

_Point de vue Alice Cullen. _

Je venais de la perdre. Je râlais contre moi, contre mes stupides visions, contre ce stupide avion dans le quel j'étais enfermé. Jasper attrapa ma main et me la bloqua en la serrant fortement.

- **_Je l'ai perdu Jazz. Je ne la vois plus après la station essence._** Chuchotais-je tristement.

Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. Carlisle tourna son visage vers nous le visage vide.

- **_Comment est-ce possible ? _**

- **_Un loup !_** Grognais-je de frustration.

- **_Les loups n'aiderons jamais des vampires… encore moins ceux qui aspire à enlever des humains. _**

- **_Je ne vois pas d'autres explications._** Couinais-je malgré moi, tout en me blottissant contre Jasper.

L'avion était en train de descendre sur l'Italie. Pas trop tôt, pensais-je. Ils nous restaient encore une heure avant de rejoindre Volterra.

Ce fut a notre grande surprise Santiago qui vint nous récupérer à l'aéroport.

- **_Allons-y !_** Fit-il en se dirigeant vers une Mercedes noir aux vitres tinté.

- **_Comment est la situation ?_** Demanda Carlisle plus qu'anxieux.

- **_Très mal._** Fut ses seuls paroles.

Santiago roulait comme un démon. Passant de gauche à droite, entre les voitures, doublant les véhicules à une vitesse folle. Il se gara une demi-heure plus tard, sur le parking principal en contre bas du château.

- **_Nous allons finir à pied. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer aux humains. _**Déclara-t-il torturé. **_Nous prendrons un chemin plus rapide._**

Jasper me jeta un petit coup d'œil, mais ce laissa entrainer.

- **_Les tunnels. _**Murmurais-je me souvenant de ma visite avec Bella pour sauver son stupide mari.

Santiago nous guida dans une petite ruelle avec une impasse. Arriver au bout de celle-ci, il ouvrit la trappe nous menant au égout et se laissa tomber dedans. Carlisle fit de même, suivit par Jasper et moi-même.

Une fois dans les tunnels, Santiago partit vitesse vampirique. Notre route continua tout en s'enfonçant sous terre. On stoppa notre course face à un vampire inconnu de mes souvenirs. Santiago salua d'un mouvement de tête le garde. Ce dernier lui ouvra la porte. La lumière se fit enfin.

Nous prenions le long couloir jusqu'à arriver à l'ascenseur. Santiago récupéra son habit officiel et nous donna trois manteaux fluides noirs sans emblème.

On s'empressa de les mettre alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une multitude de vampire.

Mon instinct fut pour la secrétaire humaine des Volturi. Personne. En même temps, valait mieux vu les circonstances. Sur notre passage beaucoup se tournèrent vers nous et nous se poussèrent pour nous laisser passer.

Les Cullen au palais des Rois ? Une vision que beaucoup avait arrêté d'y croire. On alla au double porte au fond de la pièce. Les visages blafards se tournèrent vers nous, lorsqu'on arriva à la salle du trône.

- **_Alice !_** Entendis-je Aro chuchoter. **_Explique-nous tout._** Décréta-t-il avançant vers nous. Caius et Marcus dans son sciage.

Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon pour repérer les membres présent. Beaucoup de monde. Renata était également à son poste. Néanmoins, pas de Jane, d'Alec, de Félix, de Démetri, d'Afton, de Chelsea et de Corin.

Aro impatient avança sa main, vu mon manque de réaction, il décida de poser avec légèreté sa main sur la mienne.

Il analyser chaque détails, chaque moment avec Melinda. Il chercher à savoir également si nous étions impliquer dans cette enlèvement. Aro fini par me relâcher et expliqua la situation dans les détails à ses frères.

- **_Nous avons envoyez des patrouilles un peu partout et nous avons envoyé nos plus braves soldat à sa recherche. _**

- **_Pourquoi… je n'arrive plus à la voir ?_** Demandais-je stressé.

- **_Nous pensions que le clan d'Australie veut Melinda._** Commença-t-il.

- **_Parce que vous les avez exilés !_** Murmura Jasper tendu.

- **_Oui et non... Les Australien ont été exilé principalement parce qu'il créer et reproduisait une race puissante d'enfant de la lune. Ils les éduquer comme des esclaves. Nous pensions les avoir tous exterminer… or, il semble qu'un autre enfant soit avec eux. _**

- **_Ils veulent se venger ?_** Se scandalisa Carlisle.

- **_En effet. Nous le pensons. Ils attendaient le bon moment… ils l'ont enfin trouvé._** Cracha Marcus, regardant Aro avec colère.

_Point de vue Melinda. _

Nous venions de sortir de la voiture. Shawn et le nouveau type restèrent derrière moi alors que Mozes ouvrait le pas. Nous allions en direction d'un ponton. Là, sur l'eau un bateau de pêche nous attender. J'avoue qu'ils n'étaient pas si bêtes. Leurs seuls moyens de ne pas se faire prendre par les traqueurs et les autres étaient de tout le temps bouger. Quoi de mieux qu'un bateau ?

Cette dernière était de petite taille. Surement une minuscule cabine en bas.

Mozes m'aida à monter sur le bateau. Sa fraicheur me brula la peau. Il du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me relâcha aussi sec.

- **_Tu peux aller te reposer en bas. Nous en avons pour deux jours._** Décréta-t-il.

- **_Magnifique !_** Fis-je sarcastique**_. J'espère qu'ils vous retrouveront._** Crachais-je descendant les quelques marches.

- **_Et après ?_** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Vous connaissez Démetri ?_** Demandais-je aussitôt. J'en avais assez de lui et de son air suffisant.

- **_Le traqueur de ton clan ? En effet, c'est pour ça que nous avons un enfant de la lune avec nous._** Sourit-il.

- **_C'est quoi ça ?_** M'affolais-je.

- **_Moi._** Sourit le petit nouveau. **_Je suis un loup garou._** Chantonna-t-il. **_Je me transforme suivant les cycles solaires. _**

- **_Caius vous tueras ! Démetri me rechercher même en enfer. _**Susurrais-je la mâchoire contracté. **_Aro va vous faire souffrir comme jamais il n'a fait souffrir un vampire. Jane vous détruira. _**Finis-je par dire presque trop naturellement.

Mozes me regarda bouche bée avant de grogner sauvagement.

- **_Ne me pousse pas à bout, petite ! Ta vie en dépend_**. Dit-il mauvais.

- **_Ma vie ? Vous n'avais pas vu la votre. Vous avez commis la plus grande et la plus grave erreur de votre vie. Les Volturi ne vous lâcheront pas. Jamais et ceux même après ma mort ! _**Souris-je fière de ma famille. De mon clan.

_Point de vue Alice Cullen. _

J'enrageais complètement. Jasper avait commencé à m'envoyer des doses de calme, mais je lui avais demandé de ne plus le faire. J'avais besoin de ma colère pour réussir.

Nous étions toujours dans la salle du trône. Aro refusait de me laisser partir, au cas où une vision arriverait.

Anthenadora entra dans l'immense pièce, suivit par Caius. Elle était splendide dans sa robe rouge sang.

- **_Alice, Jasper ! _**Nous saluât-elle.

- **_Aro, puis-je savoir quand les gardes rentrerons ?_** Fit-elle simplement.

- **_Pas ce soir, ma chère. je le crains. Ils ne rentreront pas sans elle… Surtout eux ! _**

Jasper tourna son visage vers moi. Il ne comprendrait pas de qui ils voulaient parler. Je lui fis un simple sourire conscrit. Je devrais surement tout lui dire ?

- **_Bien. Puis, je vous emprunter Renata pour la chasse ? _**

- **_Cela va de soit. Quelqu'un de la garde annexe vous accompagnerez. Ma femme serait ravie de se joindre à vous._** Dit-il un léger sourire dans la voix.

Anthenadora salua Aro et Marcus, puis sourit à Caius avant de sortir de la salle.

Jasper m'avait mené sur le toit du château. Ici, nous étions à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. J'avais ainsi tout révéler à celui qui partager ma vie. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le soulèvement que cette fille produisait.

- **_Et si le conseil refuse de la transformer ?_** demanda mon amoureux alors qu'on redescendait vers la salle des Rois.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** Lui révélais-je.

Plusieurs personnes étaient dans la grande salle. Senna était là au milieu de la pièce. Aro la tenant par la main. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Jasper, il était sur ses gardes. Comment allait-il réagir face à la vision de sa protéger et de Nahuel.

Aro se tourna vers Marcus et plissa les yeux.

- **_C'était donc ça !_** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Elle doit faire ses propres choix._** Lâcha son frère simplement**_. Nous ne pouvons contrôler les…_**

- **_Silence !_** Claqua la voix d'Aro.

Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna à ce moment. Il décrocha à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'éloignant de Senna complètement perdu.

- **_J'espère que vous l'avez ?_** s'énerva-t-il.

D'où nous étions nous pouvons entendre la conversation.

- **_Nous voulions vous demander plus de renseignement maître… nous… la trouvons pas ! _**

- **_Félix… ne reviens pas sans elle… c'est un conseil. _**

- **_Je sais… maitre ! _**

Et c'est là, que ça se produisait enfin. Une vision de Melinda aussi net qu'un film sur grand écran. Un vampire la retenait dans une cabine. Un bateau. Des filets au mur. Un bateau de pêche. Son visage était marqué. Apeuré. Voilà, une nuit et un jour qu'elle était partie. Je l'entendais supplier de la relâcher. Un homme vampire apparut à la porte. Il s'emblait énerver. Il voulu la giflé surement pour la faire taire. Cependant, un homme, un humain, s'interposa entre eux. Ce qui rendit le vampire encore plus fou.

- **_Alice ?_** Cria Jasper me tenant fermement par les épaules.

- **_Un bateau de pêche._** Soufflais-je. **_Elle est en vie !_** Rajoutais-je rapidement.

Aro s'empressa de donner les informations à Félix et au reste de l'équipe. Jazz quand à lui indiquer la bonne nouvelle a notre famille.

- **_Ça va ma puce ? _**

- **_Oui… c'était juste violent._** Lui expliquais-je. **_Je vois tellement… j'ai l'impression d'y être à chaque fois… le plus incroyable, c'est que je vois le présent. _**

- **_Le présent._** Murmura Aro stupéfait.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Cela doit venir de la particularité de Melinda._** Sourit Marcus. **_Aussi doué que sa ligné…_** lâcha-t-il avant de se reprendre**_. Grace à toi Alice… nous allons la retrouver !_**

- **_Marcus à raison._** Murmura Caius assez mal à l'aise sur son siège. **_Nous avons une dette envers toi, jeune Cullen. _**

- **_Elle est importante pour moi aussi._** Leurs révélais-je plantant mon regard dans celui d'Aro. **_De surcroit, Nahuel tient à elle. _**

Aro siffla entre ses dents, mais ne me contredit pas.

_Point de vue Melinda. _

J'avais eu le droit de sortir prendre l'air à l'avant du bateau. Mozes était dans la cabine de pilotage à l'arrière. Le loup me suivait comme mon ombre ce qui me tapait sur le système. Shawn était restée en bas. Il avait semble-t-il le mal de mer.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit quand je me penchais pour toucher l'eau du bout de doigt. Si je sautais ? Non. Trop dangereux et aussi Mozes me récupérerai en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.

Et si… Le loup sautait ?

Ainsi, Alice aurait le temps de me voir. Elle enverrait quelqu'un me chercher. J'en étais persuadé.

- **_C'est quoi ton prénom ?_** M'aventurais-je face à l'enfant de la lune.

Il était assez musculeux, j'allais devoir faire vite et surtout fort.

- **_Pakea ! _**

- **_Pakea ?_** Répétais-je. c'est peu commun.

- **_Cela me vient de mes ancêtres. _**

Je souris simplement, essayant de paraitre normal. Je regrettais déjà ma décision face à ce garçon de mon âge.

Cependant, ma vie en dépendait. Je fis tomber volontairement mon bracelet à mes pieds.

- **_Oh… ton bracelet._** Fit-il en se baissant pour le récupérer.

- **_Merci. _**

J'attrapais rapidement un filet sur ma droite et entourer Pakea dedans. Il réagit tout de suite, mais tangua vers le bord du bateau. Prenant de solide appuie au sol, je le poussais de toute mes forces pour faire levier sur le bord du bateau.

Pakea poussa un hurlement terrible lorsqu'il toucha l'eau. Le bateau ralentissait. Il s'arrêtait même. Je voyais déjà Pakea revenir vers nous, le regard noir. Merde, j'espère que cela avait suffit à Alice ?

On me tira par le bras avec force et brutalité. Le vampire était plus qu'en colère. Il me ramena dans la cabine du bas. Shawn se fit petit. A cet instant, la peur s'empara de mon corps, de mes muscles, de mes membres.

- **_Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça._** Hurla-t-il ses crocs à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je voyais déjà le venin parcourir mes veines à cette vitesse. Puis, tout ce passa comme dans les films… au ralenti. Je voyais la main de Mozes se levait et avancer dans ma direction. Je fermais les yeux avec force et attendit le choc. Hors, le coup ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Shawn étendu sur le sol. Il venait de me sauver la vie. Parce qu'il est clair, que ce coup là, je ne l'aurais pas encaissé aussi bien. Heureusement, Shawn bougeait encore un peu. Mozes hurla sa rage, ce qui fit tanguer le bateau horriblement.

_Point de vue Nahuel. _

Edward et Bella nous avaient rejoints depuis quelques heures. Le reste des Cullen étaient avec les Volturi, vers le sud. Nous longions la rivière sur ordre d'Aro. Alice devait avoir eu une vision.

- **_On va la retrouver._** Décrétât certains de lui Edward.

- **_Y a plutôt intérêt._** Souris-je pour ne pas plus l'inquiéter. **_J'ai encore des choses à faire avec cette humaine à problème. _**

- **_Nahuel ?_** Murmura Bella. **_Je ne veux pas t'inquiétât ou te mettre en colère… mais, Melinda risque de retourner en Italie. _**

- **_Je sais, Bel'._** Soufflais-je. **_Ce jour devait arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. _**

- **_Que vas-tu faire ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas. Parler déjà avec elle. Savoir ce qu'elle veut. Et m'entretenir avec les Rois. _**

- **_Ils refuseront de la laisser partir… et tu prêts à te sacrifier pour elle ? A vivre avec ses monstres ? _**

- **_Pour une raison qui m'échappent, Melinda les portes dans son cœur. Elle ne me parle pas d'eux, mais je sens qu'elle les considère comme sa famille. Ce que je sais Bel', c'est que je ne peux pas la laisser partir. J'en suis incapable. _**

- **_Tu en parle comme d'une âme sœur. Cela ce peut-il ?_** Murmura Ed' un sourire en coin.

- **_Marcus lui a dit avoir trouvé son âme sœur… mais qu'elle doit le découvrir seule. Toutefois, il lui dira après sa transformation. _**

- **_Tu es déjà allait au palais. Tu peux très bien être ce garçon._** Poursuivi-t-il.

- **_Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?_** Enchaina sa compagne.

Elle avait peur pour moi, pour sa famille, ses amis. Je pouvais que comprendre.

- **_Je ne sais pas… je serais anéanti… mais, elle serait heureuse ! _**

Mon téléphone sonna ce qui nous fit légèrement sursauter. Nous étions dans une conversation si passionné.

- **_Allo ? _**

- **_Nous l'avons retrouvé. Les Volturi, Emmett et Rose la ramène a Volterra sans attendre. Ils ont peur d'une attaque. Ils ont également des prisonniers. _**

- **_Merci Alice._** Soupirais-je de bien être**_. Alice ?_** Poursuivais-je avant de raccrocher.

- **_C'est Jane et Félix principalement._** Murmura-t-elle vivement. **_Elle savait déjà ce que je voulais savoir. Le reste de l'équipe du loup et de l'humain. Démetri à repérer un groupe de vampire près de la frontière est les a repousser. _**

- **_Un groupe de vampire ? _**

- **_Oui. Il devait réceptionner Melinda. _**

- **_Je vais à Volterra._** Lui dis-je calmement.

- **_Je sais. Dit à Edward et Bella qu'ils également les bienvenus… on craint rien_**.

J'allais enfin la retrouver. Et surtout ne plus la quitter. Même avec sa famille, ses amis, les Rois et surtout son âme sœur. Je la voulais coute que coute. Parce que je l'aimais.

_Point de vue Melinda. _

Ils étaient venus me sauver. J'avais entendu de la lutte une heure environs après notre altercation. J'avais pensé que le loup et le vampire ne se supporter plus et se taper dessus. Hors, quand la porte de la petite cabine s'ouvrit sur Jane mon cœur se gonfla de joie et de soulagement.

- **_Jane !_** Murmurais-je sentent les larmes venir.

J'étais assise près de Shawn. Je tenais un chiffon sur une partie de son visage. Le coup reçu à ma place lui avait écorché le visage.

- **_Tu saigne ?_** Murmura ma meilleure amie tout en retenant sa respiration.

- **_Quelques égratignures !_** Soufflais-je alors que je retenais plus les larmes à l'intérieur.

Que c'était bon de la revoir.

Elle s'avança lentement dans ma direction, alors que Félix passait la porte. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps sans réaction de Shawn, puis sur moi.

- **_On va te faire sortir de cet enfer !_** Chuchota pratiquement Jane.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si cette phrase était pour moi ou pour elle. Mes vêtements étaient sale et un trou c'était former sur mon genoux droit. Jane retira ma main du visage de Shaw et m'aida à me lever. Elle y allait doucement, délicatement. Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir, pensais-je.

Jane me guida à l'extérieur de la cabine. Sur les planches du bateau se trouver Corin, Afton, Alec, Chelsea, un grand costaud et une femme aux cheveux blonds dont j'ignorais les noms. Lorsqu'il me vit, ils s'immobilisèrent. Les garçons tenaient fermement le loup à terre alors que Chelsea s'occuper de bloquer Mozes avec le blond et Alec.

Ce dernier donna un coup violent au vampire, alors qu'il voulu se relever.

- **_Je me ferais une joie de te tuer le moment venu, vermine. Pour le moment, tu ne bouge pas !_** Siffla-t-il furieux.

Mozes grogna contre lui, ce qui me donna la chair de poule.

- **_Nous allons te ramener au château. Les Rois sont impatients de te ravoir près d'eux._** Décréta Jane, voulant me porter.

- **_Je vais nager !_** Couinais-je la repoussant.

Elle parut stupéfaite quelques secondes.

- **_Mel'…_** commença-t-elle.

- **_Corin va m'aider à traverser, quand il aura fini._** Lui dis-je plus posément.

- **_Tu nous en veux… je peux le comprendre._** Reprit-elle, alors que je me dirigeais vers le bord du bateau.

- **_Je veux rien entendre Jane. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle durant des mois._** Rageais-je.

Tous le monde, nous écouter, nous regarder. J'avais l'impression de me donner en spectacle.

- **_Je ne veux pas parler avec toi !_** Terminais-je. **_Ramène-moi simplement devant les Rois._**

Jane parut douchée. Cependant, elle s'exécuta. Corin vint vers moi, une fois que Patea fut endormi grâce au don d'Alec.

- **_Allons-y !_** Décréta Félix se postant devant moi.

- **_C'est valable pour toi aussi !_** Crachais-je encore plus en colère.

- **_Tu pourras me détester autant que tu voudras une fois dans l'enceinte du palais… maintenant, laisse-moi te mettre en sécurité. _**

- **_Je suis déjà en sécurité. _**

- **_Non._** Hurla-t-il. **_Les Australiens sont à deux heures de courses d'ici. Démetri essayait de les garder à l'écart. Alors, non tu es loin d'être en sécurité._** Grogna-t-il me tenant par le coude.

- **_Dem' ?_** Murmurais-je les yeux emplit d'eau.

- **_Je sais… tout ira bien. Il est fort et nous allons te protéger. _**

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Félix me tenait fermement contre lui.

- **_Tu m'as manqué._** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. **_Tellement manqué ! _**

- **_Toi aussi._** Pleurais-je pour de bon**_. Je vous déteste de n'avoir rien fait… de ne pas être allé contre le protocole. _**

- **_Tu voulais qu'on soit puni ? Que les Rois nous interdisent de te revoir ? Questionna-t-il amicalement. Quelques mois d'absence, valent mieux que l'éternité… non ? _**

Que répondre à ça ? Probablement rien. Félix se tourna et se baissa. Je montais alors lentement et avec grand mal sur son dos. Corin vint m'aider et se posta derrière nous.

Il sauta dans l'eau froide, ce qui me glaça les os. On arriva très vite sur le rivage. Jane me tendait déjà une serviette de bain.

- **_Merci. _**Dis-je en claquant des dents.

Elle me fit un pâle sourire avant de rejoindre son frère. Alec immobilisait toujours le loup sous son don. Le reste de l'équipe regagna la terre ferme avec Mozes et le blond, portait Shaw dans ses bras.

- **_Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?_** Demandais-je timidement.

- **_Il est vivant, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir._** Répondit-il simplement.

Vivant ? Pour combien de temps ? Les Rois allaient en faire de la bouillit pour chat quand il se présenterait devant eux. Valait mieux qu'il meurt sur ce bateau.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Toujours Interessait par la suite ? <strong>

**prochain chapitre : Le retour de Melinda à Volterra et bien sur... Demetri !**

**Un petit extrait ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire lol**

**A bientot**

**sab**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey salut tout le monde !**

**Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce retard... voici votre chapitre **

**bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 10<span>**

**Métamorphose.**

J'étais sur le dos de Félix. Je le serais avec toute la force qui me restait. J'avais peur. Mon cœur battait trop vite et trop fort pour une humaine. Mes membres étaient tétanisés. Félix me fit passer à l'avant, dans ses bras tout en s'arrêtant.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_** m'inquiétai-je.

- **_On nous suit depuis quelques temps. Ils sont trop rapides. _**

- **_Dem' ?_** pleurai-je, transpercée par la peur.

- **_Il va bien… mais Mel', tu sais très bien qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi,_** murmura-t-il tristement.

- **_Chacun de nous !_** décréta Jane.

Je vis alors tous les Volturi mettre genou à terre dans ma direction.

- **_Nous vous protégerons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, Melinda Volturi. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez pour moi. Je suis humaine,_** m'écriai-je. **_Relevez-vous,_** grognai-je.

- **_Melinda, tu es tout pour nous. Pour les Rois également,_** soupira Félix tournant mon visage vers moi. **_Puis, Démetri nous tuerait de ses propres mains s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !_**

Je pouvais voir Rosalie et Emmett Cullen en pleine réflexion. Ils semblaient ne rien comprendre à la situation. Depuis quand les Volturi donnaient leur vie pour une humaine ?

En un quart de seconde, les Volturi m'encerclaient. Nous y étions. Un homme et une femme arrivèrent face à nous. Ils stoppèrent en voyant le comité d'accueil. Neuf vampires dont sept de la garde royale et une humaine. Quel beau spectacle !

Une violente migraine me prit. Jane s'en aperçut et me retint par le bras, avant que je ne m'écroule au sol. Ma vue se brouilla et je distinguai deux corps aux sols. Sans vie. Je revins à moi aussi facilement.

- **_Vous allez mourir !_** murmurai-je. **_Je l'ai vu._**

La femelle grogna contre moi, ce qui déclencha les hostilités. Jane leurs envoya une décharge de douleur, puis Alec les immobilisa grâce à son don. Les jumeaux diaboliques avaient encore frappé.

- **_Ne les tuez pas,_** dis-je délicatement. **_J'en ai assez de voir des morts dans mon entourage. _**

- **_Nous irons moins vite avec des prisonniers en plus,_** râla Afton.

- **_Afton ? _**

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Tu penses que je suis importante ? Que je suis l'une des vôtres ? _**

- **_J'en suis sûr ! _**

- **_Alors, cesse de me contredire. Nous embarquons ces Australiens avec nous. _**

Félix sourit grandement en me serrant contre lui, alors que Corin et Chelsea tapaient dans leurs mains.

- **_Elle a du sang de Volturi dans les veines ou je n'y connais rien,_** ricana Emmett.

Du sang de Volturi ? Oui… j'en avais !

Trois heures plus tard, Félix fit une nouvelle pause. Il me fit descendre et Jane m'aida à m'assoir sur le sol.

- **_Nous avons à te parler avant d'arriver au château et tu dois te reposer quelques minutes,_** commença Corin a ma grande surprise.

Il s'avança vers moi, lentement. Il fit par la suite une chose étrange. Il embrassa mon front sous le hoquet de surprise des deux Cullen.

- **_Abbiamo davvero perso, Melinda !_**

- **_Anche tu,_** chuchotai-je très mal à l'aise.

- **_Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_** quémanda Afton une fois l'effet de surprise dissipé.

- **_Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est tout un ensemble,_** leurs révélai-je.

Les membres du clan Volturi se regardèrent étrangement quelques secondes.

- **_J'ai tissé des liens avec eux… des liens puissants,_** dis-je dans un souffle sans les regarder. **_Je savais que j'allais repartir un jour ou l'autre… mais… c'est difficile. _**

- **_Et ?_** s'impatienta Santiago.

- **_On n'est pas prêt à se dire adieu,_** sanglotai-je.

- **_Tu ne veux plus rentrer ?_** s'inquiéta Afton.

- **_Si. Ma place est avec vous… mais, j'ai aimé vivre ces trois derniers mois avec eux,_** leurs expliquai-je difficilement.

- **_Tu es tombée amoureuse de Nahuel,_** s'offusqua Jane le regard noir.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** lui dis-je tendue.

Elle était ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

- **_Démetri va le tuer,_** ricana Afton à moitié.

- **_Non,_** hurlai-je à me détruire à gorge**_. Ne lui dites pas. Je veux avoir confirmation de Marcus avant de prendre une décision._**

- **_Très bien. Nous ferons suivant les ordres d'Aro. Je ne pense pas qu'il ira contre ta volonté. _**

- **_Merci. Sinon, comment c'était sans moi ?_** demandai-je baissant un peu la tête.

- **_Nous avons traqué des vampires clandestins… rien de passionnant,_** décréta Félix simplement. **_Nous allions même te rendre une visite dans quelques semaines. Aro voulait vérifier et assurer ta protection au cas où !_**

- **_Des vampires clandestins ?_** répétai-je arquant un sourcil. **_Vous me prenez pour qui ? _**

Santiago ébouriffa mes cheveux sous le regard amusé des autres Volturi.

- **_Bien essayé, chaton. _**

- **_Félix… _**m'écriai-je**_. Je déteste ça. _**

- **_Je sais,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Sinon, comment vous allez ? _**murmurai-je.

- **_Bien, vu les circonstances,_** commença Corin. **_Jane est devenue une tortionnaire. Alec reste dans son coin. Et ne dit pas le contraire ! _**claqua sa voix voyant ledit concerné ouvrir la bouche. **_Chelsea me casse les oreilles. Félix ne supporte plus Démetri. Et moi je gère un peu tout ça ! _**grimaça-t-il.

- **_Cool_**, souris-je, ne voulant pas les mettre mal à l'aise face aux Cullen. **_Au fait, merci pour vos messages !_** continuai-je mauvaise.

- **_Chaton, nous avions des ordres. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre nous ont eu des réprimandes pour avoir voulu aller contre la volonté des maitres. _**

Puni ? Jane baissa la tête. Je savais que cela devrait attendre mon retour au château.

- **_Du nouveau de ton coté ?_** demanda Félix voyant le silence s'installer.

- **_Une fille de l'université … elle me fait flipper. _**

- **_Il en faut beaucoup… même Démetri et Jane ne te font plus cet effet,_** sourit diaboliquement Félix.

- **_Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est inquiétant. Elle veut gagner un concours pour venir en Italie. _**

- **_Oh !_** fit mon auditoire.

- **_J'ai dessiné le blason du clan des Australiens, la première fois que je l'ai vue. _**

- **_C'est l'heure de reprendre la route, _**clama Jane. **_Beaucoup de monde t'attend, Princesse Melinda,_** chantonna-t-elle alors qu'Alec me repositionnait sur le dos de Félix.

Devant le château personne. Pourtant, je pouvais les sentir frémir non loin. Dès que les portes furent passées, Félix me fit mettre pied à terre. Il posa ses douces lèvres froides sur mon front et me sourit. Un sourire délicieux. Sincère et délicat. Le sourire de mon meilleur ami. Jane vint vers moi avec mon manteau officiel. Une longue cape à capuche. Elle était d'un rouge profond.

- **_La Noire, Jane !_** la repris-je.

- **_Non. La Rouge. Fini de jouer Melinda. Tu as réussi le test. _**

- **_J'ai rien réussi,_** crachai-je furieuse. **_Ma mission n'est pas finie… elle a été sabotée. _**

- **_Tu rentres à la maison,_** chantonna Félix à mon oreille. Tu as retrouvé ta famille, tes amis… que veux-tu de plus ?

- **_Votre respect et savoir que… je suis capable d'être des vôtres, murmurai-je difficilement. _**

- **_Tu es Melinda Volturi depuis ta naissance_**, lâcha Santiago en nous rejoignant.

Il dépassa ses frères de combat et se posta devant moi.

- **_Puis-je ?_** demanda-t-il, en prenant la cape des mains de Jane.

Celle-ci sourit et lui donna. Santiago la passa sur mes épaules avec légèreté.

- **_Voilà, une bien joli Princesse !_** chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, tandis que je le serrais fortement contre moi.

- **_C'était une douleur de te voir partir sans moi,_** lui révélai-je.

- **_Une douleur de ne pas t'avoir parlé ouvertement. Une douleur d'avoir été si froid avec toi ! _**

Je relâchai Santiago et me tournai vers mes amis ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose complètement déstabilisés et choqués par ce qu'ils entendaient et voyaient.

- **_Ce sont mes frères et mes sœurs… pas des monstres, _**leurs révélai-je délicatement. **_Jane est ma meilleure amie. Alec, Corin et Santiago mes frères de cœurs. Félix mon compagnons de jeux et de surcroit mon meilleur ami. Chelsea ma copine de mode et Démetri… quelqu'un d'important, que je ne pourrais pas quitter. Jamais ! _**dis-je versant quelques larmes supplémentaires.

- **_Comment est-ce possible ? _**s'énerva Rosalie. **_Vous vouliez tuer Bella pour n'être qu'une simple humaine dans notre monde. Comment ? _**cria-t-elle.

- **_Je crois que cette question nous pourrons y répondre dans notre salle du trône. Carlisle et le reste de vote famille vous y attendent ! _**entendis-je la voix posé et suave de Caius.

Je me retournai vers lui, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras me vint. Je ne savais que faire. Il était là droit dans son habit officiel. J'allais mettre genoux à terre pour le saluer, mais il fut plus rapide.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, j'étais portée comme une jeune marié par mon Roi. Caius Volturi. Mon oncle.

- **_Trop longtemps, tu as posé pied à terre pour nous. Plus jamais, tu ne te rabaisseras face à nous. Face à aucun vampire, _**décréta-t-il en me portant déjà dans les couloirs du palais.

- **_Caius, _**murmurai-je. **_Vous m'avez tant manqué. _**

- **_Et toi d'avantage, _**sourit-il tristement.

Il marchait avec grâce. Il nous fit prendre l'ascenseur sans me relâcher et je le sentais de temps en temps renifler la peau de mon cou.

- **_Tu es… tu devras prendre une douche avant que Démetri ne rentre !_** dit-il dans une petite grimace.

- **_Est-ce que je vous ai déçu ?_** m'affolai-je.

- **_Non. Mais, nous voulions que tu lies des liens avec les humains pas forcément avec des vampires et encore moins avec Nahuel. _**

- **_Je sais… les choses ont dérapé,_** m'empourprai-je.

- **_On va essayer de limiter la casse._**

- **_Limiter la casse ?_** entendis-je Rosalie, dire doucement à Emmett.

Caius fit comme si de rien n'était et sortit de l'ascenseur après Jane et Félix. Santiago nous suivit avec le reste de la troupe. Devant moi, beaucoup de vampires que je ne connaissais pas. On fit de la place pour nous laisser passer. Qui étaient toutes ces personnes ? J'avais un peu peur de leurs réactions face au fait que leur Roi porte une humaine.

On passa les grandes portes du trône et Caius me posa à terre avec délicatesse.

- **_Enfin ! _**clama Marcus se levant de son siège.

En moins de dix secondes, j'étais collée contre son torse froid.

- **_Marcus… tu m'as manqué aussi, _**souris-je le nez contre son torse musclé et froid.

- **_J'espère tu arriveras à nous pardonner. _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire, quand il me relâcha. Aro était sur son siège le regard rivé sur nous. Je fis quelques pas timide dans sa direction.

- **_Le rouge te va à merveille, Melinda, _**dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Merci, Aro ! _**

- **_Tout va bien ?_** continua-t-il se levant lentement.

Nous y étions.

- **_Je crois… j'ai peut-être faim_**, grimaçai-je, alors que Jane levait les yeux aux ciels.

- **_Ne t'en fait pas… Démetri et Alec ont pris des cours de cuisine durant ton absence_**, rigola-t-il.

- **_Euh… vous voulez qu'ils m'empoisonnent ?_** questionnai-je sur mes gardes.

Il rigola franchement suivit de la garde et de ses frères. Aro tendit alors sa main vers moi. Je la regardai quelques secondes presque pétrifiée.

- **_Est-ce nécessaire ? Je pourrais peut-être vous le dire à voix hautes pour une fois ?_** risquai-je faiblement.

Aro me fit un pâle sourire et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Résignée, je la serrai. Aro me regarda avec des yeux intrigués.

- **_Intéressant,_** murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'ouvrirent violement. Il plissa les yeux et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure avec force. Aro tourna la tête vers les Amazones et bloqua sur Nahuel.

Aro relâcha ma main comme brulé. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu, tout vécu. Je me maudissais d'avoir trahi ma famille. Maudissais d'avoir flirté avec Nahuel. Mon Roi, mais surtout mon oncle, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et souffla bruyamment.

- **_Que dois-je en conclure ? _**murmura-t-il les yeux rouge sang braqués sur moi.

- **_Je vous ai sûrement déçu, _**miaulai-je pratiquement courbant le dos. **_Je vais me rattraper. Je vous le promets. _**

- **_Tu ne nous as pas déçus… bien au contraire Melinda. Cependant… tu avais le choix ici… pourquoi avoir choisi un autre ? _**

Mon regard alla trouver ceux de Marcus. Je devais savoir avant tout.

- **_Qui est mon âme-sœur ?_** pleurai-je. **_Je dois vraiment le savoir maintenant. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'offusqua-t-il. **_Qu'as-tu vu Aro ?_** s'impatienta-t-il littéralement.

- **_Elle… a joué avec le feu !_** dit-il en regardant Nahuel tendu à l'extrême.

Il était toujours aussi beau, mais rien d'autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il paraissait moins spectaculaire ici. Avec les autres vampires. Avec ma famille aux alentours. Puis, durant ma cavale jusqu'ici, une seule pensée m'avait travaillée. Démetri. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il allait se jeter sur moi ? M'embrasser ? Me rejeter ? À aucun moment Nahuel n'était venu s'immiscer dans mon esprit.

- **_Attendons d'être au complet pour révéler cette information, _**clama Caius sortant de son mutisme.

Peu de personne avait le loisir de l'entendre parler en temps normal. C'était un exploit aujourd'hui pour eux. Pas pour moi. Il avait tendance à me parler des heures entières parfois, sur des sujets assez banals. Et j'adorais ça.

Aro tourna son visage vers Kachiri, Senna et Zafrina.

- **_Merci d'avoir pris soin de Melinda. Et de l'avoir protégée et recherchée. _**

- **_Nous tenons également à elle,_** décréta Kachiri lentement.

- **_J'ai pu m'en rendre compte… nos sources basés en Australie nous ont appris que le clan exilé a créé et regroupé une armée. Ils veulent nous renverser. _**

- **_Je peux les comprendre,_** continua-t-elle sans sourciller.

- **_Pouvons-nous vous compter parmi nos allier ?_** demanda Aro sans passer par quatre chemins.

- **_Je suppose que Melinda restera au château… et que l'armée Australienne viendra sur vos terres ?_** rouspéta-t-elle.

- **_En effet. Elle est rentrée à la maison, elle y reste,_** clama Marcus avec l'accord gestuel des deux autres.

- **_Alors nous allons la protéger. Rien d'autre !_** dit-elle avec conviction.

- **_Je n'en demande pas plus,_** sourit simplement Aro.

C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réussit et moi aussi.

Un long silence prit place dans l'immense salle du trône. Beaucoup de vampires assistaient à l'entretien. Principalement des gardes et des « amis » de la « famille ». La porte à notre droite s'ouvrit. Mon cœur tambourina à toute vitesse ce qui fit tourner des têtes dans ma direction. Aro posa sa main sur la mienne avec délicatesse sans pour autant me regarder. Je pouvais sentir mes amis me regarder avec insistance. Je savais qui était derrière cette porte. Je pouvais le sentir au fond de mon cœur. Pourquoi ? Il m'avait manqué soit, mais pourquoi mon cœur se gonflait à l'idée de le revoir. Cependant, une question me titilla : J'étais avec Nahuel maintenant alors pourquoi étais-je autant attiré par ce traqueur Italien ? Pourquoi redoutais-je le moment de notre rencontre ? J'avais peur de l'avoir déçu. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Peur qu'il ne m'aime plus.

Démetri fit enfin son apparition. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, poisseux et quelque peu mouillés. Son visage était dur, froid, voir glacial. Ce qui me retourna le ventre. Pourtant, malgré tout cela il était splendide. Une telle force, une telle autorité émanaient de lui.

- **_Démetri !_** souffla Aro avançant vers lui. **_Nous sommes heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau. _**

Il avait dit cela avec tellement de sincérité que cela surprit les Cullen et les amazones. Je pouvais le concevoir. Aro traitait généralement ses gardes avec dégout, autorité et méchanceté. Enfin, presque tous ses gardes. Certains étaient… privilégiés.

- **_Merci Maitre_**, fit-il sous un début de brouhaha.

- **_Tu as réussis là où les autres auraient échoué, mon ami. _**

Démetri mit un genou à terre et présenta sa main à Aro. Un long moment s'en suivit. Démetri releva un peu plus la tête et tomba sur mon visage. Ses yeux noirs perdirent quelques instants leur intensité, pour devenir deux fois plus violents. Il savait tout. Je me sentis reculer sous son regard meurtrier, mais me repris vite en sentant la main de Caius dans mon dos.

Aro tourna sa tête vers moi et me fit un maigre sourire. Qu'avais-je loupé ?

- **_Bien,_** souffla celui-ci. **_Merci encore une fois de t'être dévoué pour cette mission. _**

- **_J'aurais donné ma vie pour vous,_** lâcha avec force Démetri, son regard toujours sur moi.

Sa présence et son regard parvenaient à faire battre mon cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu dans une salle emplis de vampires végétariens et cannibales.

Jane entra à son tour dans l'immense pièce et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- **_Nous sommes prêts, _**informa-t-elle ses maitres.

- **_Parfait… encore quelques minutes et vous les ferez venir !_** sourit Aro satisfait de la prochaine étape : Faire parler les captifs.

Démetri se releva. Il allait partir. Je ne le sentais que trop bien. Je fis un pas maladroit dans sa direction, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- **_Démetri,_** chuchotai-je incapable de faire plus.

Il continua son chemin ignorant mon appel. Je devais le faire réagir et je savais comment.

- **_J'ai fait une belle prise, mon ami !_**

Il stoppa net, alors qu'Aro souriait de toutes ses dents. Ces mots, il les disait toujours en revenant d'une traque !

- **_Tu n'es pas digne de mon intérêt,_** claqua sa voix alors qu'il se retournait pour voir les dégâts de cette réplique sur moi.

Mon regard devient froid et dur en un instant.

- **_J'assume mon erreur,_** dis-je fortement**_. Je l'assumerai pour l'éternité. _**

- **_Eternité !_** se moqua-t-il. **_Tu n'es qu'une humaine ! _**

Je vis Jane se tendre à ses mots, mais personne ne fit rien. Ils nous connaissaient beaucoup trop pour se risquer à ça. Lui et moi, c'était ainsi depuis mes dix ans. On se disputait avec ferveur et on s'aimait avec passion.

- **_Si j'étais vampire, je te frapperais jusqu'à la mort,_** hurlai-je à m'en écorcher la gorge.

Démetri s'avança vers moi lentement. Je pouvais sentir la tension tout autour de nous. Je n'osais pas regarder les amazones, les Cullen et encore moins Nahuel. Ils devaient se demander ce qui se passait. Personne n'avait encore parlé à Démetri ainsi, sauf … Moi. Personne ne parlait à des vampires de cette façon, sauf ... Moi. Une petite humaine capricieuse au sang royal. Peut-être même étaient-ils sur leurs gardes près à intervenir.

**_« Edward, il ne me fera rien… ne faites rien d'irréfléchi »,_** dis-je mentalement en direction du vampire télépathe.

- **_Si tu étais vampire…_** commença Démetri à quelques centimètres de moi, **_tu ne m'aurais certainement pas trahi,_** siffla-t-il mauvais.

Un coup de poignard. Voilà ce que j'avais ressenti. Qui lui avait dit ? Une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

- **_Dem', _**soufflai-je le cœur meurtri.

Je voulus avancer ma main pour toucher son visage, mais il la retint en l'air.

- **_Ne me touche pas… tu as perdu ce droit en fourrant ta langue dans la bouche d'un hybride ! _**claqua-t-il dangereusement.

- **_Je te déteste, _**hurlai-je furieuse.

- **_Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. _**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Cependant, Démetri décida de le briser.

- **_Tu aurais pu être ma femme, _**susurra-t-il se rapprochant de mon visage en peine. **_Tu aurais pu me donner des enfants avant ta transformation… _**

Une nouvelle larme vint s'écraser sur ma joue.

- **_Tu aurais pu être le vampire femelle le plus puissant du monde. _**

- **_Arrête, _**marmonnai-je incapable de faire plus.

- **_J'espère que tu as pris du plaisir en te sacrifiant ainsi, _**siffla-t-il mauvais. **_La première et seule mission… _**

- **_Vous m'avez appris à être ce que je suis, _**le contrai-je agressivement.

- **_On t'a apprit à te sacrifier corps et âme ?_** se scandalisa-t-il.

- **_N'es-tu pas prêt à mourir pour les rois… pour moi_** ? rétorquais-je. **_N'es-tu pas corps et âme impliqué au service des Volturi ? _**

Sa main se resserra sur la mienne, une petite douleur vint s'immiscer au niveau de mon poignet. Un léger cri sortit de ma bouche.

Un mouvement sur la droite me fit trouver légèrement la tête. Alec tenait fermement Nahuel par la gorge. Les Cullen étaient en position d'attaque ainsi que les amazones. Malheureusement pour eux, le reste de la salle était de notre coté.

- **_Personne ne bouge,_** claqua ma voix durement. **_Alec !_** Continuai-je braquant mes yeux dans les siens. **_Enlève tes mains de lui._**

Il me regarda choqué quelques secondes, mais à la surprise générale, il relâcha Nahuel et vint se poster près de moi.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** quémanda-t-il faiblement.

- **_Je… ils étaient là quand vous ne l'étiez pas !_** lui dis-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Tu veux nous punir ? très bien… mais les règles sont les règles, même pour toi ! _**

- **_Alec, prend un ticket,_** soupira Démetri en me relâchant. **_C'est d'abord mon tour._**

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, alors qu'Alec relevait un sourcil.

- **_Tu aimes tant que ça qu'il te touche_** ? Ss'enquit-il croisant les bras sur son torse.

- **_Va te faire foutre !_** crachai-je me massant le poignet.

- **_Avec toi ?_** demanda-t-il alors que quelques rires se firent entendre.

Démetri grogna et envoya valser Alec à l'autre bout de la salle dans un grand bruit sourd.

- **_Je me retiens déjà pour ne pas tuer son amant… alors évite de pousser mes limites,_** grogna Démetri tournant les talons. **_C'est valable pour vous tous, _**continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

- **_Dem' !_** criai-je stupéfaite. **_Reste ici ! _**

Il stoppa net sa course et je fis mon possible pour ne pas courir vers lui.

- **_Est-ce un ordre ?_** me provoqua-t-il presque joueur.

- **_Ma vie, mon cœur est avec vous… tu sais qui je suis !_**

- **_Mieux que personne,_** l'entendis-je souffler.

- **_Je te demande pardon. J'ai perdu le contrôle. _**

- **_Perdre le contrôle ?_** ricana-t-il. **_Tu veux que je te montre ce que perdre le contrôle veut dire ?_**

En moins, d'une seconde, Démetri se retrouva contre moi. Un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre posé délicatement sur ma joue. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres se trouvèrent écraser sous celles de Démetri. Mes lèvres ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes. Sûrement bloquées par la surprise. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas fermés et me fixaient avec une intensité que je n'aurai pas crue possible. Était-ce notre second baiser ?

Ma main droite alla se poser sur le bas de son dos et l'autre alla se nicher dans ses cheveux. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à l'embrasser avec passion, Démetri grogna durement. Cela fit faire quelques arrêts à mon cœur.

- **_Vous vous donnez en spectacle !_** clama Jane un sourire dans la voix.

Ignorant son intervention, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et Dem' m'attira plus fermement contre lui.

- **_Je crois qu'on a compris, elle est à toi !_** scanda Félix, ce qui fit rire encore une fois l'assemblé.

- **_À moi,_** fit Démetri en relâchant mes lèvres. **_Elle l'a toujours été_**.

Il fit basculer ma tête sur le côté et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon cou. Un grognement féroce se fit entendre derrière moi. Je sentis Démetri sourire sur ma peau. Il ouvrit la bouche et posa sa langue sur ma jugulaire. Un gémissement incontrôlé sortit de ma bouche. Il me rendait folle. J'étais dingue de lui. De son corps, de son odeur, de sa voix, de sa personnalité…

Démetri posa alors ses dents sur ma gorge, prêt à percer ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, prête à savourer cet instant. J'espérais simplement que les maitres ne le punissent pas durant le temps de ma transformation.

- **_Dem'…_** soufflai-je doucement.

- **_Bientôt,_** susurra-t-il avant de sucer ma peau du cou.

Bientôt, pensai-je. Enfin, ce jour allait arriver.

- **_Bien… je crois qu'après ce petit moment fort agréable, nous allons devoir répondre à quelques questions au sujet de cette mystérieuse humaine. Je vous demanderai simplement d'attendre quelques minutes de plus,_** décréta Aro.

Démetri me retourna dans ses bras et colla mon dos contre son torse. Je fis face aux rois Volturi qui avaient un sourire des plus appréciables sur le visage.

- **_Et bien… il semble que tu aies fait ton choix,_** ricana Aro à mon attention.

Mon regard alla trouver ceux de Marcus. Il hocha la tête tout sourire. C'était donc Démetri mon âme sœur !

- **_Alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé en mission ?_** m'irritai-je un peu énervée par toutes ces cachoteries.

- **_Tu nous as cassé les pieds depuis si longtemps,_** bougonna Caius. **_J'avoue en avoir eu marre de t'entendre te plaindre. _**

- **_Hey !_** m'offusquai-je à la surprise générale. **_Vous m'aviez donné votre parole._**

- **_Et nous pensions qu'au bout de dix ans, tu aurais abandonné l'idée… mais rien à faire,_** grogna-t-il sur son siège.

- **_D'accord… on arrête là !_** ricana Aro alors que je lui envoyais un regard noir.

Il se moquait de moi, comme les autres.

- **_Jane et Alec… conduisez donc votre amie à ses appartements… une bonne douche et une nouvelle tenue vestimentaire ne serait pas de trop. Euh… tu devrais en faire de même Démetri,_** soupira-t-il.

- **_En effet, approuva ce dernier,_** m'entrainant déjà à sa suite.

- **_Dans des appartements séparés,_** clama Aro subitement sérieusement.

- **_Vous m'attendez avant de commencer,_** hurlai-je alors qu'une pique de Caius me fit sourire malgré moi.

- **_Pourquoi sommes-nous allés la sauver déjà ? _**

Crétin de vampire d'oncle, pestai-je intérieurement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>  
><strong>Le couple Demetri  Melinda vous inspire-t-il ? lol**

**Prochain chapitre revelation sur Melinda ! **

**nous y arrivons les amis ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir mes petites et grandes lectures ! **

**comment allez vous par ce beau temps ?  
>Je vous envoie un nouveau chapitre avec les fameuse révélations... <strong>

**je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et attends vos réactions avec impatiente ! **

**merci par avance d'ailleurs !  
>on se retrouve en bas ... <strong>

**bisous à tout le monde et a très vite pour la suite !**

_ps : Chanson au début : Minnie Ripperton – Lovin' you**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 11<span>**

**Melinda Volturi.**

Ma chambre. J'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir en passant le pas de la porte. Un soupir de joie et de bonheur m'avait envahie et je ne pus résister à l'envie folle de me jeter sur mon lit. Jane et Alec riaient ouvertement de la situation et cela me fit glousser comme une fille de onze ans devant un garçon qu'elle trouvait mignon.

- **_Allez, file sous la douche… les Rois ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment, _**fit Jane, en m'attrapant par la main.

Alec s'installa sagement sur un de mes luxueux fauteuils et attendit. Jane, quant à elle, m'accompagna dans ma grande salle de bain et m'aida même à retirer mes vêtements sales, trempés de sueur et déchirés.

J'entrai dans la cabine de douche et l'eau chaude me fit un bien immense. J'attrapai rapidement ma crème de douche saveur Goyave Passion et l'appliquai doucement avec ma Fleur de Douche.

Je me permis même d'apprécier le moment et ainsi reprendre des forces avant l'affrontement qui allait suivre. J'eus d'abord une pensée de compassion et de tristesse envers Nahuel. Il devait me détestait à cette heure-ci. J'espérais juste qu'il essaierait de me comprendre. Parce que oui, je l'aimais… mais, mon cœur appartenait à Démetri depuis des années déjà. Je pouvais le sentir dans tous les pores de ma peau. J'étais à lui, pas à Nahuel. Alors pourquoi avais-je eu autant d'attirance pour lui ? Pourquoi l'avais-je embrasser ? Pourquoi m'étais-je senti aussi bien avec lui ?

Je remplaçai bien vite ses questions par la vision de Démetri dans ma tête et les émotions que j'avais ressenties lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée devant toute la cours de vampires. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte sur le côté théâtrale de la chose…

Une musique ou plutôt une chanson, vint s'immiscer dans ma tête alors que j'attrapais le shampooing du même parfum que mon gel douche. Les filles m'avaient fait tout essayer un jour et c'était ce fruit qui me correspondait le mieux. Je fredonnai naturellement, quand le besoin de chanter et de bouger me prit. Et c'est ce que je fis !

**Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,**

_T'aimer est facile car tu es magnifique,  
><em>**and making love with you is all I wanna do.**

_et faire l'amour avec toi est tout ce que je désire.  
><em>**Lovin' you is more then just a dream come true,**

_T'aimer est plus qu'un simple rêve devenant réalité,  
><em>**and everything that I do is out of lovin' you.**

_et tout ce que je fais est par amour pour toi.  
><em>  
><strong>la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la...do do do doo ohhhhhhhh<strong>

Mes hanches balançaient de droite à gauche énergiquement, alors que je massais mon cuire chevelu empli de mousse odorante. Ma voix se répercutait sur les parois et je pouvais dire que… je chantais très mal. Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle, pouffai-je intérieurement.

**No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring.**

_Personne d'autre ne peut me faire ressentir les couleurs que tu amènes.  
><em>**Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in the springtime.**

_Reste avec moi pendant que nous vieillissons et nous vivrons chaque jour dans le printemps.  
><em>**'Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful,**

_Car t'aimer a rendu ma vie si belle,  
><em>**and everyday of my life is filled with loving you.**

_et chaque jour de ma vie est comblée de notre amour. _

Je rinçai mes cheveux évitant soigneusement que le produit ne s'immisce dans mes yeux.

**Lovin' you, I see your soul come shining through,**

_T'aimer, quand je regarde ton âme un resplendissement m'envahit,  
><em>**and everytime that we, oohh..**

_et chaque fois que nous, ohh...  
><em>**I'm more in love with you.**

_Je t'aime encore plus.  
><em>  
><strong>la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la…do do do doo ohhhhhhhh<strong>

J'allais enchainer quand un léger mouvement attira mon attention. Je crus mourir sur place en voyant Jane la main sur sa bouche essayant avec peine de ne pas exploser de rire, Chelsea les yeux écarquillés et pétillants et Heidi, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec beaucoup d'énergie.

Prise sur le fait, je voulus éteindre l'eau et sortir de la douche, malheureusement, mon pied glissa sur le carrelage. Je fermai les yeux instinctivement, sans crier, sans rien faire. Juste attendant la chute qui ne vint pas.

- **_Tu veux vraiment te tuer avec trois vampires dans la pièce ?_** fit Chelsea essayant de jouer sur l'humour, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

- **_Désolée !_** bredouillai-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Seigneur Melinda. Tu veux vraiment nous faire mourir de rire ?_** lâcha Heidi à moitié pliée en deux.

- **_Tu ne peux pas mourir,_** grognai-je tandis que Jane passait une serviette autour de mon corps nu et mouillé.

- **_Parfait…_** soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux en l'air. **_Passons dans ta chambre. Chelsea a agrandi ta garde-robe durant ton absence. _**

- **_Je m'ennuyais de toi,_** murmura cette dernière, me lançant un regard de cocker.

- **_Je n'ai pas oublié que tu te foutais ouvertement de moi,_** fis-je en retour, en me séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

Ignorant ma réplique, elle alla jusqu'à mon dressing et en sortit une robe noire, simple avec de fines bretelles.

- **_Elle est magnifique… mais, je vais avoir super froid dans cette tenue. _**

Elle leva les yeux en l'air et attrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair, un nouveau jean et un pull à manches longues, blanc crème.

- **_Et les chaussures ? _**souris-je grandement.

- **_Habille-toi avant que je ne change d'avis,_** grogna-t-elle jetant le tout sur mon lit.

Les filles discutèrent entre elle pendant que je m'habillais. Elles parlaient tellement vite, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sujet. C'était sûrement le but de la manœuvre. Une fois prête, Heidi me maquilla et Jane s'occupa de mes cheveux. Elle les coiffa et le remonta en queue de cheval.

- **_Léger, Heidi, _**la réprimai-je la voyant approcher avec un rouge à lèvres plus que rouge.

- **_Tu es encore moins marrante qu'avant,_** s'indigna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien et préférai me lever la faisant enrager encore plus.

- **_J'ai le droit de passer par la case « cuisine » ? _**m'enquis-je rapidement.

- **_Tout est prêt… _**

Chelsea m'aida à mettre mes chaussures à fins talons et on me conduisit à vitesse vampirique dans la cuisine. Là, derrière le fourneau, je trouvais Alec et Démetri.

- **_Putain, il était sérieux avec l'histoire du cours de cuisine ? _**m'exclamai-je sous les rires des présents.

- **_Mademoiselle a le choix entre un pot au feu de saint jacques, aux fois gras ou un homard thermidor, _**fit Alec avec un charmant accent d'ailleurs.

- **_Je rêve ou ce sont des plats typiquement français ?_** souris-je grandement.

- **_N'est-ce pas ce que tu préfères ?_** renchérit naturellement Démetri posant les deux assiettes sur la table devant moi.

Sans répondre, je pris place sur la chaise et entamai une première bouchée du premier plat. Succulent. Je relevai la tête, la bouche encore pleine, et vis les regards se poser sur moi. J'attrapai alors une cuillère du second plat. Juste parfait.

- **_Et y a quoi en dessert ?_** demandai-je fourrant tout ce que je pouvais dans ma bouche.

- **_Euh… à ce rythme là… pas grand-chose… tu iras aux toilettes bien avant. _**

- **_t'inquiet… j'aurais de la place pour le dessert. _**

J'avais rempli mon ventre en moins de dix minutes. Je n'avais évidement pas fini les assiettes sous les rires et les paris de mes amis, ma famille.

J'attrapai avant de sortir de la pièce, mon fondant au deux chocolats sous le regard espiègle de Démetri.

- **_J'aurais dû apprendre à cuisiner depuis longtemps, mais je préférais occuper mes journées à rester près de toi._**

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas… mais… j'aime bien quand tu cuisines aussi,_** souris-je alors qu'il posait son bras sur mon épaule tout en me guidant avec le reste de l'équipe jusqu'à la salle de trône.

Étrangement, il n'y a avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs, ce que je m'empressai de faire remarquer à mon âme sœur.

- **_Aro a envoyé les troupes au premier étage et des gardes font des rondes aux alentours. _**

- **_Nous sommes vraiment à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre ?_** demandai-je tristement.

- **_J'en ai bien peur, Mel' ! _**

Jane et Alec poussèrent la porte dans un même mouvement, ce qui fit tourner toutes les têtes et stoppa toutes les conversations.

- **_Quelle entrée…_** soupirai-je consternée.

Dans la salle, je remarquai qu'il y avait moins de monde qu'à mon arrivé. À ma droite, se posta ma garde et celle de mes oncles. Soit, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Félix, Heidi, Renata, Afton, Corin et Santiago. À ma gauche, les Cullen, les amazones et Nahuel. En face de moi, Aro, Caius et Marcus… et un siège vide. Je fis la révérence comme on me l'avait appris et Démetri m'escorta jusqu'à ma place entre Caius et Marcus. Puis, il rejoignit le reste des gardes Volturi.

- **_Te voilà enfin à ta place, Melinda !_** clama Aro tapant dans ses mains**_. Je crois qu'il est temps de révéler au monde entier qui tu es,_** continua-t-il, alors que je me tendais de plus en plus. **_Marcus ? _**

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il se leva simplement de son siège et commença son récit.

- **_Tout le monde se rappelle de Didyme, ma compagne et la sœur d'Aro,_** commença-t-il d'une voix claire. **_Ma vie a changé quand Aro l'a ramenée, transformée, au début des années mille quatre cents. Nous avons pu attirer beaucoup de membres grâce à l'aura et la joie de Didyme. Elle a eu beaucoup de prétendants qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment au sérieux, puisque sa fidélité allait d'abord à son frère Aro. Cependant, durant ses premières années, elle a commencé à m'admirer et à envisager de se ranger sentimentalement. Nous sommes rapidement tombés amoureux avec plus d'intensité que les autres membres de notre famille._**

Marcus reprit place sur son siège et attrapa ma main au passage pour la serrer tendrement. Il ne regardait personne. Simplement le vide devant lui.

- **_Une guerre a éclaté entre les vampires et Didyme croyait en la bonté des gens… alors, elle nous a accompagnés sur le front. Elle c'est fait mordre par un enfant de la lune…Et elle est morte,_** termina-t-il la voix vibrante.

- **_Nous étions tout les trois près d'elle quand elle nous a révélé une terrible nouvelle,_** enchaina Aro. **_Quand elle avait quinze ans, mes parents l'ont envoyée chez notre tante et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… Sur son lit de mort, elle nous révéla qu'elle avait mis au monde une fille répondant au doux prénom d'Emily._**

- **_Nous pensions tous que Aro avait tué Didyme parce que Marcus et elle voulaient fuir loin de Voltera,_** entendis-je Carlisle Cullen dire simplement. **_Pourquoi avoir laissé une telle rumeur se propager ? _**

- **_Nous avons lancé cette rumeur,_** déclara Caius à la surprise générale. **_Pour protéger la descendance de Didyme. Nous voulions faire des recherches sans compliquer la situation. Sans qu'une armée de vampires parte à sa recherche. _**

Grand silence. Qui fut bien vite rompu par Kachiri.

- **_Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Melinda est une descendante directe de Didyme ? _**

- **_Oui,_** dirent les trois Rois dans un synchronisme parfait.

- **_Oh putain…_** lâcha Emmett ce qui me fit malgré moi sourire.

- **_Surprise !_** murmurai-je en retour.

Marcus tapota gentiment ma main et la relacha délicatement.

- **_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle est si importante pour nous… et pourquoi nous refusons de la voir partir. _**

Je vis plusieurs hochements de tete.

- **_Et qu'elle est le lien avec les Australiens ?_** continua Edward Cullen.

- **_Simple. Quand Didyme avait seize ans, elle s'est épris d'un homme pas comme les autres puisqu'il était vampire. Il se nomme Jayden Ring._**

- **_Oh putain de merde ! _**

Cette fois-ci la réaction d'Emmett, plutôt démonstratif, ne fit rire personne.

- **_Le chef du Clan Australien ?_** s'étrangla Nahuel. **_Vous êtes sérieux ? _**

- **_Plus que sérieux, jeune homme,_** cracha Caius près à sortir de ses gonds.

Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur la sienne, ce qui le tendit un peu, avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers moi et ne se détende de nouveau.

- **_Oui,_** chuchotai-je gutturale. **_Je suis une descendante des Volturi et des Australiens… C'est pour cela qu'ils traquent ma famille depuis des siècles et que… mes oncles me cachent depuis mon enfance. _**

- **_Pourquoi nous l'avoir confier ?_** Raja Senna. **_Vous désirez une guerre ? _**

- **_Non,_** riposta Aro. **_Nous voulions que vous voyiez Melinda en dehors de sa famille, de son cadre actuel. Auriez-vous été si conciliants et impliqués si Melinda n'avait pas fait parti des vôtres ces derniers mois ? _**

Personne ne dit mot. Nous savions tous qu'il avait raison. C'était d'ailleurs souvent le cas.

- **_Ma nièce voulait faire parti de notre famille… et désirait plus que tout faire une mission. J'avais confiance en les Amazones… mais, je n'avais pas pris en compte certains facteurs…_** termina-t-il déviant vers les Cullen pour s'arrêter sur Nahuel.

- **_Nahuel_** **_ne voulait offenser personne !_** fit aussitôt Zafrina craignant le pire.

- **_Nous ne lui ferons rien, vous pouvez vous détendre,_** fit Marcus à l'étonnement général. **_Pour plusieurs raisons. _**

Je sentis toute la tension dans l'air retomber. Je remerciai d'un petit regard mon oncle et il me retourna un clin d'œil.

- **_Je ne voulais pas vous trahir, _**soufflai-je à mon tour… **_ce qui est arrivé est arrivé… mais ma place et avec les Volturi et avec Démetri, _**terminai-je tournant ma tête vers lui.

Ce dernier avait un regard plutôt noir tourné directement sur Nahuel. Pas bon ça.

- **_Dem' ?_** claqua ma voix durement.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil sans pour autant bouger.

- **_Tu ne feras rien de stupide… et tu ne tueras aucun des membres ici présents !_**

- **_Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, _**cracha-t-il furieux.

- **_Si. Je te le demande. _**

- **_Non_**, rugit-il tel un animal, ce qui eux le don de me faire rater un battement de cœur.

- **_D'accord, alors c'est un ordre ! Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de Nahuel. Est-ce clair ? _**Fis-je d'une voix dure et dénuée d'émotion.

Je le vis fermer fortement les yeux et les rouvrir aussitôt sur moi.

- **_Comme vous le voudrez ma Reine,_** dit-il mâchoire contractée.

- **_Tu dois le promettre à tes rois également. _**

- **_Elle te connaît trop bien, Démetri,_** ricana Alec. **_Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la laisser à l'hybride ? _**

Ce fut immédiat et malheureusement, mes yeux d'humaines n'avaient pas pu tout enregistrer. Alec avait valsé à travers la salle avec une brutalité étonnante. Le mur qui l'avait plus ou moins réceptionné… et bien, se retrouvait le dessin de sa silhouette marquée profondément dans le marbre.

- **_Dem'…_** s'indigna Alec. **_Mec, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire de mal, mais recommence encore une fois… et je jure… _**

- **_stop !_** hurlai-je. **_Les gars… faites pas ça ! _**

Ils durent comprendre puisqu'ils arrêtèrent immédiatement. Jane aida son frère à dépoussiérer ses vêtements tout en lançant un regard noir à Démetri. Félix quant à lui, réprimandait comme il faut son meilleur ami. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

- **_Bon… encore un mur à rénover. Je crois que Démetri en sera à son soixante-dixième coffrage cette année !_** plaisanta Marcus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **_Sinon, ne vous en faites pas… Nahuel restera en vie tant qu'il ne dépasse plus les bornes fixées. _**

Je vis mon ancien amant relever la tête et froncer les sourcils.

- **_Tu ne devras jamais te retrouver seul avec Melinda. Jamais sans un garde Volturien… Est-ce assez clair ?_** claqua la voix de Caius nasillarde.

Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et me surprit plus que quiconque. Nahuel chercha mon regard, mais je préférais l'éviter un maximum.

- **_Très bien,_** l'entendis-je souffler tristement. **_Je promets de ne pas voir Melinda, seul._**

- **_Parfait… maintenant, Jane fait donc entrer nos… belligérants !_** enchaina Aro durement.

Voilà, nous allions passer à plus compliqué. Jane sortit de la pièce par un passage secret sur le côté droit de la salle, accompagnée de Félix et d'Alec.

- **_Je crois qu'il est temps pour Melinda de nous quitter !_** entendis-je Caius dire doucement à son Aro.

- **_Non_**, m'indignai-je. **_Hors de question que je sorte. _**

- **_Et que comptes-tu faire ? _**souris Marcus.

- **_Je… _**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Rien. Une pièce remplie de vampires qui allaient faire parler d'autres vampires, sûrement par la manière forte.

- **_Enfin quelqu'un qui lui cloue le bec,_** entendis-je dire Emmett gaiement.

Je reconnus également le bruit d'une gifle ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

- **_Je veux rester…si vous plait !_** suppliai-je pratiquement.

Mes oncles se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Aro prit sa décision.

- **_Cela risque d'être… sûrement insupportable pour toi… es-tu sûre ? _**

- **_Ils voulaient me donner à mon ancêtre et m'on transportée dans différents endroits… alors oui, je vais pouvoir le supporter. C'est vous qui m'avez appris à être forte. _**

- **_Je crois qu'elle a oublié le passage où elle est humaine,_** lâcha Félix ne se souciant nullement de l'assistance.

- **_Bon, assez, _**claqua la voix de Caius impatient. **_Faites entrer ces vautours et toi… _**continua-t-il me pointant du doigt, **_si tu ne te sens pas capable de tenir face à ce que nous allons faire, sors ! _**

Clair, net et précis. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire et reportai mon attention sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Jane entra la première suivit de Mozes, Pakea, Shawn et de l'homme et la femme dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Alec et Félix suivaient le convoi avec deux autres prisonniers, deux hommes. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant l'assemblée, les Rois et moi.

- **_Afton_**, souffla Aro.

Je vis alors un à un mes « kidnappeurs » tomber à genou devant nous. Pratique d'avoir quelqu'un comme Afton qui manipule le mental comme bon lui semble.

- **_Bien_**. Aro se leva et alla se placer devant Mozes.

Ce dernier avait la tête baisée et les épaules voutées.

- **_Mozes Sinn,_** chantonna-t-il pratiquement**_. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds sur mon territoire. _**

Aro donna un petit coup d'œil à Jane et Mozes poussa un cri épouvantable. Le vampire se tordait de douleur à même le marbre de la salle du trône.

- **_Bien. Ça, c'était pour m'avoir désobéi. _**

Le calvaire de Mozes reprit de plus belle quand sa douleur reprit elle aussi.

- **_Et ça, c'est pour avoir essayé d'enlever notre perle rare,_** cracha-t-il avant d'attraper la gorge de Mozes et de serrer à lui arracher la tête.

Ce fut Caius qui dû intervenir pour ne pas que son frère ne fasse capoter les plans. Aro relâcha Mozes et Alec l'endormit aussitôt grâce à son pouvoir. Mozes gisait immobile devant nous, sous le regard apeuré des autres vampires capturés.

Aro marcha vers l'homme vampire que j'avais vu mort dans ma vision. Il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule dénudé et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Ce n'est qu'un soldat,_** ricana-t-il. **_Tu n'es même pas Australien de pur sang,_** grogna-t-il avant de faire un signe à Félix qui voulut lui arracher la tête.

- **_Vous m'avez promis !_** dis-je calmement en direction d'Aro.

Il tourna simplement son visage vers moi et fit une léger grimace bien vite remplacée par du regret. Ne jamais rien me promettre.

- **_D'accord. Pas de mort, simplement des prisonniers et peut-être des futurs pions !_** soupira-t-il désolé. **_Elle vient de te sauver la vie,_** continua-t-il tapotant vigoureusement la joue de l'homme.

Aro réitéra le même schéma avec la femme vampire et les deux vampires mâles que Démetri avait capturé. Tous des soldats sans grande valeur. Lorsqu'Aro arriva à Shawn, mon cœur se comprima et les vampires présents tournèrent la tête vers moi dans un seul mouvement.

- **_Un problème ?_** demanda Marcus tendu.

- **_Non… C'est juste le frère d'une très bonne amie. _**

- **_Il t'a trahit, Melinda. Il a voulu te donner à manger à ces chiens,_** cracha Caius.

- **_Je sais… C'est juste… Il est humain. Qu'allez-vous faire de lui. _**

Aro réfléchissait visiblement. Qu'avait pu penser ou ressentir Lily Cheney quand elle s'était réveillée dans un lit vite et une maison sans frère, ni amie. Avait-elle appelé la police ?

- **_Que veux-tu de lui, Melinda ?_** questionna Aro incertain de la bonne action à entreprendre.

- **_Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il voulait juste protéger sa sœur. C'est un geste honorable non ? _**

- **_Cela ne répond pas à ma question,_** rit mon oncle.

- **_Je… _**

Je me levais de mon siège sous le regard intense de l'assistance. Je fis quelques pas mais fus très vite rejointe par Démetri et Corin.

- **_N'avance pas plus_**, grogna le premier m'attrapant la main.

- **_Veux-tu devenir vampire ?_** demandai-je à Shawn complètement en état de choc et limite comateux.

- **_Non,_** l'entendis-je dire.

- **_Non ? Tu veux donc mourir ?_** m'indignai-je.

- **_Je veux protéger ma sœur et rentrer chez moi. _**

- **_ça valait y penser avant,_** ricana Jane.

Je soufflai un bon coup et me tourna vers les Amazones.

- **_Si on le transforme en vampire… vous pourriez garder un œil sur lui et sa sœur ? _**

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes et ce fut Kachiri qui hocha la tête positivement.

- **_Bien. Il ira devant le conseil des trois qui décidera de la suite des événements… que tu meurs ou sois transformé, ta sœur aura une protection. _**

Shawn pleurait et sanglotait sur le sol de la salle du trône. Étrangement, je n'eus pas mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Alec en eut vite marre de l'entendre geindre et le priva de tous ses sens. Restait plus que Pakea.

- **_Un enfant de la lune,_** rugit Caius fou de rage**_. J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir exterminé toute votre race. _**

- **_Faut croire que non, sangsue,_** ricana à moitié Pakea.

Le pauvre était à moitié dans les vapes. Visiblement, il avait dû prendre une bonne dose de calmants. À moins qu'Afton soit responsable de son semi coma.

- **_Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?_** entendis-je dire Aro lui tournant autour comme quand on analyse quelques choses sous tous les angles.

- **_Je me fiche de mourir,_** déclara-t-il.

- **_Ce que je ne comprends pas…_** continua Caius, **_c'est pourquoi vous aidez les vampires Australiens ? N'êtes-vous pas sensés protéger les humains ? Hors là, vous alliez leurs en livrer un…_**

Pakea posa son regard sur moi et se contenta par la suite de baisser la tête.

- **_Nous n'avons pas le choix,_** dit-il tristement. **_Cet enfoiré de Jayden Ring a capturé ma femme._**

- **_Combien de ta race l'aide ? _**

- **_J'en ai vu que trois autres ! _**

Aro revint vers son siège tranquillement. Dans un mouvement synchronisé, Alec ranima tout les captifs sauf Mozes.

- **_Emmenez l'humain dans un cachot… donnez lui un minimum de confort, faites lui prendre une douche et qu'il ait à manger. _**

Shawn souffla de soulagement et me gratifia rapidement d'un regard avant que Corin ne l'emporte hors de la salle.

- **_Enfermer ces Australiens suicidaires dans le cachot nord-est. Qu'ils soient séparés évidement. _**

Afton fit relever mentalement les trois vampires mâles et la femelle et les fit avancer en file indienne hors de la salle avec le soutien de Félix et de Santiago.

- **_Pour le loup, attacher le solidement aux chaines… il serait dommage de se faire mordre. _**

Ne restait plus que Les Rois, Démetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea et moi. Toujours dans leur coin, les Cullen, les Amazones et Nahuel. Au centre, en train de revenir à lui, Mozes. Je crois qu'Aro n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Aro et les gardes Volturien avaient torturé le vampire Australien un sacré moment. J'en avais eu assez de l'entendre hurler à mort et j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. C'est ainsi que je me rendis dans les jardins en compagnie de Démetri, Alec et Jane. Mon endroit favori, près du parterre de fleurs rouges et bleues. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi était caché par de grands nuages, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses pour mes amis. De temps en temps, je pouvais voir le visage des trois vampires briller quelques instants ce que j'attendais toujours avec beaucoup d'excitation.

- **_J'ai oublié mon désert dans la salle du trône,_** murmurai-je en m'allongeant dans l'herbe toujours bien taillée. **_Au fait, qui est-ce qui tond l'herbe ?_** m'enquis-je sérieusement.

Alec rit aux éclats suivi très vite par les deux autres.

- **_Vous pouvez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule cinq minutes ?_** m'irritai-je me redressant sur mes coudes.

À ce moment, un rayon de soleil vint taper sur le côté droit de mon amoureux. Ce dernier releva la tête et fit face au soleil. Il savait l'effet que cela produisait sur moi.

- **_Respire !_** murmura Jane en prenant place au niveau de ma tête.

Je reposai ma tête sur ses genoux en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- **_C'est un vampire du nom de Rachel. Humaine, elle était jardinière et fleuriste à ses heures perdues… Son maitre l'a transformée un soir de gel. Elle se mourait et il a eu pitié d'elle. _**

- **_Comment s'est-elle retrouvée ici ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Son maitre a fait un cours séjour chez nous… avant ta naissance ! Il est reparti parcourir le monde, laissant Rachel avec nous. _**

- **_Comment ça se fait ?_**

- **_Elle est tombée folle d'amour pour un des gardes annexes. _**

- **_Qui ? _**demandai-je emportée par cette histoire.

Faut dire que Jane avait toujours une façon de raconter les choses pour les rendre fascinantes. Jane mit du temps à me dire le prénom mais je pouvais comprendre.

- **_Natalie !_** souffla-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Nathalie et Rachel ?

- **_Oh bien mince alors… Même chez les vampires ? _**

Ce fut un concert de rires qui me répondit. Ce qui voulait certainement dire oui.

Un bruit près de nous attira mon attention. Les trois vampires avec moi ne bougèrent pas d'un sourcil. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et j'aperçue Alice au bras de son époux Jasper. Ils sortaient des bois naturellement et se postèrent devant nous. Alice toute souriante, Jasper sur ses gardes.

- **_Une petite chasse s'imposait !_** l'entendis-je dire simplement.

- **_Oh ! Évidement,_** souris-je en retour.

- **_Aro nous a proposé de séjourner au palais…_** continua-t-elle. **_Nous ne savons pas quand la guerre éclatera… _**

- **_Oui, c'est bien de vous avoir ici… au cas où !_** enchainai-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et prit place sur le sol, en tailleur. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et resta debout.

- **_Y a des chambres à ton étage. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous prenons l'une d'elles ? _**

- **_Euh… Non, pas du tout. mais, je… pensais… _**

Je me tus, ne sachant pas comment formuler mes pensées. Puis, le principal concerné n'avait même pas été tenue au courant.

Je vis le visage d'Alice se fermer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Une vision. J'attendis quelques secondes. Quand elle revint à elle, elle grimaça un peu. Démetri vint s'assoir naturellement à mes pieds et posa son regard sur moi tendrement. Comme s'il voulait montrer aux deux Cullen que cela était du sérieux entre lui et moi.

- **_Je dois avouer que je me suis trompée,_** sourit tristement Alice son regard voyageant entre Démetri et moi.

- **_Comment ça ?_** chuchotai-je presque imaginant déjà le sujet de sa vision.

- **_Je pensais que Afton ou Chelsea influaient sur tes décisions… hors, ils sont hors de portée pour que leurs pouvoirs fonctionnent. _**

- **_Aucun membre de ma famille ou de mes amis n'a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur moi… jamais. _**

- **_Euh… En fait, j'utilise tous les jours ou presque mon don de traqueur pour te repérer dans le château,_** s'amusa Démetri.

- **_La ferme !_** lui dis-je posant ma main sur sa bouche.

Il leva les yeux en l'air et fit glisser sa langue sur la paume de ma main, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri strident.

- **_Pire que des gamins_**, entendis-je Jane dire tout de même amusée.

Nolan se matérialisa comme par magie devant nous et je poussai un cri surexcité en me relevant promptement. Mon médecin particulier et si gentil n'eut aucun mal à me réceptionner dans ses bras.

- **_La mia dolce Melinda !_** susurra-t-il à mon oreille. (Ma douce Melinda)

- **_Il mio medico perfetto,_** dis-je en retour le serrant contre moi. (Mon parfait docteur)

Nolan attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur mon nez.

- **_Tu as l'air en bonne santé. _**

- **_Les garçons m'ont bien nourri,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Parfait. _**

- **_Tu es rentré y a longtemps ?_** quémanda Alec rapidement.

- **_Juste le temps de faire mon rapport et de vous chercher,_** dit-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? _**

- **_Oui… j'ai ramené dans mes bagages plusieurs clans. _**

- **_Qui ?_** m'aventurai-je timidement.

- **_Les Denali, Le reste des Egyptiens, les Irlandais, les Mexicain, les Roumains, les Français et des nomades en pagailles. _**

- **_Des nomades ? _**

- **_Beaucoup veulent faire amande de leur comportement passé… surtout envers les Volturi._**

- **_Oh ! _**

- **_Euh… ce qui signifie ma charmante Princesse Volturienne, que tu as officiellement une garde attitrée et que évidement, tu ne resteras jamais seule. _**

- **_Évidement,_** fis-je levant les épaules.

Nolan sourit et embrassa mon front.

- **_Bon, les Rois veulent te revoir. _**

- **_Allons-y,_** fis-je quittant ses bras protecteurs.

Acte un, terminé. Acte deux, en cours… pensai-je fortement en me dirigeant vers le château, ma maison avec une partie de ma garde rapprochée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

** Comme vous aimez ? **

**Je peux continuer de vous faire rêver ? **

**je vous fait de gros bisous et a très vite promis !**

** (hâte de lire vos réactions..)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour et désolé du retard... **

**voici un nouveau chapitre et pour faire vite je le mets sans être passé par la casse CORRECTION ! **

**alors soyer indulgent... des qu'il me revient corriger je remplacerais promis ! **

**alors bonne lecture à vous et j'attends vos réactions pour mettre la suite... **

**qui est prete dans quelques jours... peut etre demain ! (rire)**

** a vous de jouer ! bisous bisous **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 12<span>**

**L'union fait la force.**

Lorsqu'on passa la porte de la salle de trône, le silence reprit place dans l'assistance. Par contre, Aro termina sa petite discussion avec Santiago et Renata. Je saluais face aux trônes ainsi que mes amis Volturien. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçue Nahuel son regard braqué sur moi. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais pas très encouragement quand à la suite possible d'une éventuel amitié entre nous.

Les deux Cullen reprirent place près des leurs tandis que Marcus m'invitait à le rejoindre. Je pris place sur mon siège et mon oncle attrapa ma main avec délicatesse et une douceur infinie.

- **_Melinda cela te poserait problème que ta chambre soit réquisitionnée quelques temps ? _**

- **_Non. Absolument pas._** lui confiais-je doucement.

Il me fit un petit sourire satisfait et posa alors son regard dans l'assistance. J'attendais sagement qu'il continue, puisque de toute évidence, il n'avait pas fini.

- **_Avec lequel de tes amis souhaite tu partager ta nouvelle résidence nocturne ?_** murmura-t-il pratiquement.

Instinctivement mes joues prirent une couleur rougeâtre et je me sentis avoir chaud, très chaud. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et euphorique en même temps. Mon oncle le remarquant éclata de rire suivit de près par Jasper, qui eu  
>droit malgré lui à mon regard assassin.<p>

- **_Je suis désolé !_** dit-il essayant de reprendre son sérieux. **_Tu étais juste… et puis ton humeur… _**

Voilà, qu'il repartait dans son fou rire. Je levais les yeux en l'air et attendit que ses deux là ce calme sous le regard surprit et étonnée de l'assistance. Sans le vouloir mon regard, alla trouver celui d'Edward. Bras croisé, le regard rivé sur le plafond, il semblait réfléchir durement. Il baisa alors son regard sur moi et je pu y voir l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Le pauvre s'en fut trop pour lui, il explosa royalement de rire faisant sursauter plus d'un. Un exploit pour des vampires. Jasper et Marcus eu du mal à ne pas s'éclaffais plus fort.

- **_Arrêter !_** Grognais-je.

- **_Melinda…_** souffla difficilement Marcus. **_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien d'année, j'ai attendu pour voir cette expression sur ton visage. _**

- **_Parfait, je choisis donc de partager ma couche nocturne avec Demetri._** Dis-je la voix calme.

Plus un bruit, plus un rire, plus un mouvement.

- **_Nous pensions plutôt à Jane ou à Chelsea._** Reprit-il froidement.

- **_Je sais… et j'allais faire mon choix sur la première avant d'être très contrarié. _**

- **_Tu n'iras pas avec Demetri !_** claqua la voix dure et sèche d'Aro.

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction et lui sourit joueuse.

- **_Je ne comptais pas dormir._** Susurrais-je alors que j'entendais plusieurs grognements retentir dans la salle.

- **_Je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de vos décisions, mais je pense qu'après la petite scène dont nous avons eu droit à leurs retrouvaille … la suite ne peut être qu'ainsi._** Fit dans un naturelle sans précédent Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro.

Mon corps se contracta à sa venue dans la salle du trône et mon cœur eu quelques battements frénétiques. Je savais également que les rois et mes plus proches dans le clan était sur leurs gardes prés à intervenir. Sulpicia et moi c'était une longue histoire. Pour faire court… elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur par rapport à ma position d'humaine et de princesse !

- **_Sulpicia !_** murmura Aro se levant de son siège près à la rejoindre.

Cette dernière l'arrêta d'un petit geste de la main. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle fut rejointe aupres Anthenadora, la splendide femme de Caius.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** Questionna se dernier tout aussi perdu que moi.

Mes oncles étaient en alerte, près à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Les deux femmes se regardèrent brièvement et Anthenadora prit la parole.

- **_Demetri et Melinda sont faits pour être ensemble. Tout le monde sait que c'est qu'une question de temps avant de les voir… copuler. _**

- **_Pitié !_** chuchotais-je fermant les yeux très forts, la tête renverser en arrière pour reposer sur mon siège.

- **_Désolé princesse Melinda, mais les choses doivent être dites aujourd'hui … _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'enquis-je mâchoire serré. **_Pourquoi me venir en aide maintenant et donner votre avis en public sur la mia formazione ?_** (sur mon éducation)

Anthenadora baissa la tête incapable de me répondre.

- **_Parce que nous pouvons plus t'ignorer d'avantage. _**Souffla Sulpicia timidement. **_Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous faire pardonner Melinda. Nous allons donc commencer par là. _**

Je restais interdite face à leurs discours. Les femmes de mes oncles n'avaient pas vraiment admise comme l'une des leurs durant presque dix sept ans et maintenant elles voulaient faire amante honorable face à la cours et moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

- **_Nous prendrons notre décision plus tard, mes dames. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous quitter les lieux pour le moment._** Décréta Marcus tendu.

Bien, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas savoir comment me comporter face à cette intervention. Les deux femmes s'en allèrent me laissant pantoise.

- **_Bien nous allons peut-être pouvoir reprendre nos petites affaires._** Trancha Aro le retard un peu trop dure à mon gout.

Pendant de longues minutes, qui me parurent une bonne heure, Aro et les autres vampires parlèrent des prochains jours à venir. Des conséquences d'une éventuelle guerre sur les vampires mais également sur les humains. Et surtout de ma sécurité à venir. Je laissais donc faire et ne dit mot sachant de toute façon que personne ne ferait attention à moi et à mes désirs. Ma vie en dépendait. Les rois, mes oncles, ma famille, mes amis savaient quoi faire pour me protéger.

Je fus enfin libre à l'heure du diner « vampirique ». Les Cullen et les Amazones sortirent de la salle du trône et j'en fis de même rapidement voyant Heidi déjà aux grandes portes. Derrière elle, une foule de touriste américain agité et euphorique. Des murmures d'appréciation et des « Buongiorno » nous accompagnèrent.

- **_Terrò un paio di cose ?_** Souffla avec un large sourire Heidi. (Je te garde quelques choses ?

- **_No grazie !_** (Non merci)

- **_Stare lontano, ho portato un sacco di bene e di credere..._** (Rester loin, j'ai apporté beaucoup et du bon cru…)

- **_Heidi !_** Grognais-je très bas.

Alec quant à lui répondit par un petit geste de la tête et m'attrapa alors par le coude et me guida à la suite du groupe « végétarien ». Par la suite, il m'attira dans ses bras et me coupa tout mes sens sauf la vue et le toucher. Je le serrais fortement par son t-shirt gris et moulant qui lui allait parfaitement. Alec me mena sans perdre de temps vers la cuisine de mon étage. Je le frappais alors sur l'épaule pour lui demander de me rendre mes trois sens manquant. Il me fit un petit sourire, m'embrassa sur la joue et je pu enfin revenir à la normale.

- **_Merci Alec_**. Soufflais-je me blottissant contre lui.

- **_Toujours là pour toi, princesse ! _**

Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'imprégner de son odeur et me rendit compte du grand silence nous entourant. Je me séparais de lui pour faire face aux Cullen, aux Amazones et à Nahuel. Préférant ignorer leur regard curieux et toujours étonné pour certain, j'ouvris le frigo et sortie de la limonade et un morceau de tarte à la fraise. J'attrapais par la suite deux verres et deux assiettes.

Alec qui comprit plus vite que tout le monde grogna irrité puérilement, je lui tirais la langue sous le rire d'Emmett Cullen.

- **_Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux ! _**

Il ne répondit pas et croisa furieux les bras sur son torse. Je déposais les deux assiettes emplit de tarte que j'avais partagé équitablement et les deux verres de limonade sur la table avant de prendre place autour de celle-ci. Nahuel ne se fit pas prier et s'installa en face de moi sous le regard glacial d'Alec.

- **_Tu n'as pas faim Alec ?_** M'enquis-je pour éviter ce long silence stressant.

- **_Plus tard !_** Dit-il me lançant un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Qui s'occupera de…_** commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par mon ami.

- **_Félix ou Dem' !_**

Je souris malgré moi. J'étais heureuse d'être avec Alec, mais Dem' était mon âme sœur et Félix une personne extraordinaire. J'aimais chaque membre de ce clan différemment et je me sentais bien avec chacun d'eux.

Mon regard fut capter rapidement par Zafrina et je baisais la tête vivement dans mon assiette. Nous y étions, pensais-je vivement. Sans un mot, je pris ma collation suivit par Nahuel. Lui évitant soigneusement mon regard et cela me fit mal. Pourtant, je le comprenais. J'étais même d'accord avec cette forme de punition. Edward quitta le visage de sa femme pour venir poser ses yeux sur moi. Il avait le regard tendre et un peu triste.

**_« Ne le soit pas…. je me suis conduite toute seule sur ce chemin… je m'écrite ce qui m'arrive ». _**

Edward inclina la tête sur le côté attendant la suite. C'est là que je me rendis compte du regard insistant d'Alice et de Jasper suivant ainsi notre conversation muette.

**_« Je suis même reconnaissante que Nahuel reste pour me protéger ainsi que ma famille ». _**

Il secoua la tête avec lenteur.

**_« Merci à vous également d'être rester. Tu pourras faire passer le message à ta famille ? ». _**

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin que j'eu du mal à lui rendre. Dieu qu'il était beau.

- **_Je déteste les télépathes !_** Cracha furibond Alec.

- **_Alec !_** m'offusquais-je aussitôt posant ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

Contre toute attente, il se dégagea brutalement de moi, ce qui me doucha.

- **_Désolé Melinda… je t'aime, mais là tu m'en demande trop. Je ne peux pas rester assis sagement avec eux… en plus, tu interagis silencieusement avec le télépathe te moquant royalement des consignes et de la sécurité. _**

- **_Arrête,_** m'irritais-je. **_Calme-toi._** repris-je avec un peu plus d'autorité dans la voix. **_Si mes choix ne te conviennent pas rien ne te retient ici. _**

Alec plus furieux que jamais se leva de son siège, l'envoyant valse au sol.

- **_Parfait._** Clama-t-il sortant déjà hors de la pièce.

- **_Crétin de vampire psychopathe._** Criais-je derrière lui.

- **_Euh… nous allons avoir un petit problème._** Murmura Alice.

- **_Effectivement._** Soupira Edward se levant lui aussi.

Il fit le tour de la table et m'attrapa le bras. Il m'invita à le suivre prestement, Alice dans notre sciage.

- **_Les sales cons !_** cracha telle furieuse.

- **_Quoi ?_** M'alarmais-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle du trone une fois de plus.

Edward stoppa net et Alice lui rendra dedans.

- **_Désolé._** Souffla-t-elle.

- **_Alec._** Dit-il. **_Il a plus ou moins fait expert de se disputer avec toi. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfaite.

- **_Parce que Nahuel était là sans aucun Volturi dans les parages… hors…._**

- **_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec Nahuel sans gardes Volturienne…_** scandais-je me tapant le front de ma main libre. **_Fait chier !_**

J'avais donc dû attendre derrière les portes du trône avec Agathe la réceptionniste sans aucun autre vampire. On passa presque dix bonnes minutes à attendre qu'un garde vienne me chercher. Ce fut Félix qui vint a moi en tenu de combat. Je l'accueillis en lui sautant dessus et il me réceptionna très facilement.

- **_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué._** Se moqua-t-il se dirigeant déjà dans les couloirs du château.

Il me posa quelques pas plus loin, sous mon regard surprit.

- **_Ouais…_** scandais-je vivement. **_On va enfin à la salle d'entrainement. _**

- **_Euh… en fait, je te guide chez…_**

Je savais très bien que Félix ne voulait pas me guider là-bas.

- **_Je ne vais nulle part._** crachais-je lourdement l'interrompant avant de connaître ma destination.

- **_Mel' !_** souffla-t-il alors qu'un groupe de vampire passé juste à côté de moi.

Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de Félix, alors qu'un des types me reniflé déjà un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans la seconde, dégage de ce couloir !_** Grogna furieusement Félix.

- **_Pardon !_** S'étonna ce dernier avec un petit accent.

Une femme vint poser sa main sur son bras et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Son regard noir revient à la normale en quelques secondes, juste le temps pour que le pauvre homme se face embrocher par la poigne féroce de Santiago.

- **_Depuis des jours, je te demande d'être correcte avec les humains entre ses murs… tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête, Léo !_**

- **_Je suis désolé…_** essaya de souffler ce dernier tandis que Santiago resserrer sa main sur son cou.

- **_J'ai été plus que gentil avec toi… mais là tu as fait la plus grande erreur de ta vie._** Siffla Santiago bougeant la tête de gauche à droite lentement.

La peur ce lu sur le visage du vampire blond.

- **_Emmène-le à la salle d'entrainement._** Soupira Jane passant entre moi et le reste des vampires. **_Demetri s'ennui et je dois dire que moi aussi. _**

- **_C'est mon affaire !_** s'énerva Santiago.

- **_Melinda est à Demetri…_** Rigola-t-elle**_, tu vois avec lui d'abord. _**

- **_Je ne suis à personne. M'irritais-je à mon tour. J'ai choisi Demetri pas l'inverse. _**

- **_Ouais…_** sourit-elle. **_On peut y aller maintenant ? _**

Ignorant tous les vampires, je me dirigeais pratiquement en courant vers la salle d'entrainement. Devant les grandes portes, je soufflais un grand coup et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup. La porte alla même claquer contre le mur, arrêtant tout le monde dans son activité.

- **_Je déteste les vampires ! je vous déteste ! _**crachais-je pointant du doigt l'assembler rassembler devant moi.

- **_Qui l'a encore énervé ? _**

- **_Coupable ! _**cria Jane, Santiago et Félix comme un seul un homme.

- **_Super ! _**soupira Demetri relâchant le bras de Corin genou à terre**_. Bon… que veut tu faire mon ange ?_** Demanda-t-il s'avança doucement vers moi.

Durant quelques instants, je me surpris à vouloir combattre contre lui. Puis, des images peux conventionnelle me vint en tête.

- **_Pas pour tout de suite, mon amour !_** Rigola-t-il alors que je m'empourprais sous les quelques rirent de nos amis.

- **_Pitié, évité de parler de ça…_** Grogna Alec, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

A ce moment-là, les Cullen entrèrent dans la salle accompagnée par les Amazones, Nahuel, Benjamin, Tia et Johan. Mon cœur battit fort, trop fort pour mon propre bien. Dem' passa son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps musclé et froid comme la pierre.

- **_Je vais bien._** Murmurais-je enfin, tournant mon visage vers Demetri.

Ce dernier, me regarda à son tour tendu. Il ferma les yeux brièvement et les rouvrit.

- **_Bien._** Trancha-t-il finalement. **_Trouve toi une place et n'y bouge pas !_** finit-il par dire retirant son bras de moi et de se diriger vers Corin.

- **_Super…_** chuchotais-je malgré moi. **_Encore un ordre de votre part et je vous jure que je…_**

Afton venait de poser sa main sur ma bouche en un éclair et me regarder joueur. Il me prit ensuite contre lui et sauta jusqu'au bout de l'immense salle. Il me relâcha et m'embrassa sur le front simplement.

- **_Nous aussi nous t'aimons princesse Melinda. _**Souffla-t-il à mon oreille retournant jouer au plus fort avec Alec.

- **_Arrrgghh ! _**fis-je simplement posant ma main sur ma tête dépité.

Pendant des heures et des heures, les entrainements de combat simplement physique s'en suivirent. Demetri était en train de combattre contre Alec pour la deuxième fois et ce dernier était une fois de plus en train de dépoussiérer ses vêtements. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Léo le vampire qui m'avait reniflé, remettre avec l'aide de son amie vampire, son bras que Demetri lui avait arraché de rage en apprenant son comportement, évidement Santiago avait eu le droit à lui infliger quelques douleurs avant cela.

Nous avions eu droit durant tout ce temps à des combats équitables la plus part du temps. J'avoue avoir aimé celui d'Emmett et de Félix. C'était de grand gaillards remplit de testostérone. Évidemment, le combat se termina par un match nul et un énorme trou dans le plafond.

- **_Une bonne douche et je vais chasser !_** entendis-je dire Demetri à son groupe d'ami.

Soit, Félix, Alec, Corin et Afton.

- **_Et moi ?_** Grognais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

- **_Je fais quoi moi… on s'est retrouver y a moins de quarante-huit heures et tu te comportes déjà comme un…_**

- **_Comme un ?_** demanda-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

Mon cœur eu un raté. Dieu que je détestais leurs capacité vampirique. Je clignais des yeux, analysant la situation. Comment le prendrait-il si je l'embrasser là ? Devant tout le monde ?

- **_Je vais faire vite !_** chuchota-t-il les yeux noirs braqué dans les miens. **_Jane vas rester avec toi… évite de t'attirait des ennuis, mon amour ! _**

Il posa ses lèvres froides sur mon front, inspira grandement, grogna et quitta la salle à vitesse vampirique. Avant même que je ne réagisse, Jane m'aider à m'assoir à même le sol.

- **_Respire !_** L'entendis-je dire délicatement.

Ce que j'essayais de faire du mieux que je pouvais.

- **_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille_**. Déclara Johan stupéfait.

- **_Ils sont tellement différents !_** cracha Tia alors que je relevais les yeux lentement sur elle.

Elle me regardait avec… dégout ? Un frison me prit de toute part alors qu'une violente migraine me prit, me clouant sur place. Un cri strident sortie de ma bouche, alors que je me roulais à terre et me tenait la tête entre les mains.

Je ne voyais rien, n'entendais plus rien sauf un bourdonnement et des images qui défilait à toute vitesse devant mes yeux.

- **_Pitié !_** Pleurais-je. **_Arrêter ça ! _**

- **_Alec aide là._** Entendis-je Jane hurler.

- **_Je n'y arrive pas._** Grogna ce dernier.

Ma prière fut exaucée quand une odeur m'enveloppa et que des bras réconfortant et tiède vinrent me serrer. Les secondes, s'allongeait. Les minutes, grandissait. J'étais perdu, dans un état second.

- **_Calme-toi !_** Entendis-je Nahuel chuchoter m'embrassant tendrement à la tempe.

- **_Pardon…_** marmonnais-je comateuse.

Rien d'autre. Je me sentais transporter, mais rien d'autre. Des bras froids m'enveloppèrent et je pouvais un soupire de bien-être. Une odeur alléchante vient à moi et frottais mon nez contre la peau douce, geler mais fruité de mon amoureux.

- **_Je suis désolé !_** Marmonnais-je encore une fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- **_Je suis là, mon ange… Calme-toi. _**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je fis des rêves sans cauchemar et surtout je dormis longtemps. Trop longtemps d'ailleurs. A mon réveil, ce que je vis la première fois fut le sourire crispé d'Aro.

- **_Comment tu te sens ?_** demanda-t-il alors que je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'habituer au soleil.

- **_Ma tête. Elle va exploser. _**

Il me tendit alors une feuille et un stylo tandis que Demetri me redresser pour m'assoir. J'étais visiblement dans sa chambre. Il y avait Carlisle, Nolan et Nahuel. Je pris lentement les accessoires à ma délivrance et commença à poser quelques traits fin, puis épais sur la feuille blanche. Un hochet de stupeur m'envahit en voyant le résultat final quelques longues minutes plus tard.

- **_C'est impossible._** S'étrangla Demetri m'arrachant le stylo des mains et l'envoya s'enfoncer dans le mur.

- **_Nolan, prévient mes frères et demande aux gardes d'être encore plus vigilants. Une attaque imminente arrive !_**

- **_Non._** Soufflais-je. **_Regarder… je suis… _**

- **_Hors de question ! c'est trop top… tu pourrais ne pas survivre…_** cracha Demetri furieux.

Carlisle qui c'était lever de son siège vient jusqu'à moi et posa son regard ambrer sur mon dessin. Ses traits se durcissent et il devient très professionnel en un quart de seconde.

- **_Vous êtes sur que c'est une transformation ?_** Demanda enfin Nahuel.

- **_Tu préfères la voir morte ?_** Rugit Demetri.

- **_Calmez-vous !_** s'irrita Aro tout à coup. **_J'en ai assez de vos réactions puériles. L'heure est venue de s'allier pas de se déchirer._**

Demetri vint prendre place sur le lit à mes côtés ignorant royalement le regard noir d'Aro et de Nahuel, qui visiblement n'avait pas écouté l'ordre de mon Roi.

- **_Pour répondre à ta question Nahuel, nous ne pouvons jamais être sur des visions de Melinda. La voir ainsi allonger dans un lit peut en effet faire penser à une prochaine transformation, mais également à sa mort certaine. Nous ne devons pas ignorer cette hypothèse. _**

- **_Je… je crois que c'est aucune des deux options…_** chuchotais-je relevant la tête du cou de mon vampire.

- **_Quoi ?_** S'étonna ce dernier.

- **_Je crois que je dors simplement._** Terminais-je.

On frappa à la porte, Carlisle l'ouvrit sur le visage indéchiffrable d'Alice et de Bella.

- **_Qu'à tu vu ?_** s'enquit Carlisle vivement.

- **_J'ai décrit le dessin aux autres…_** commença-t-elle sens regarder une personne en particulier. **_Bella a reconnu le style du lit._**

- **_Le style ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfaite reposant mon visage sur le dessin.

J'étais allongé sur un lit en effet. Les mains posées sur mon ventre, le visage serein. Le lit était grand, tout en bois et des petites sculptures trôner sur tout le tour. C'était juste splendide.

- **_C'est un créateur très connue chez les humains._** Expliqua Bella. **_Humaine, j'ai fait des recherches sur cet homme pour faire un cadeau à ma mère. En plus du prix exorbitant de cette artisan, il a la particularité de tailler son boit dans un chalet et d'utiliser du bois précis. _**

- **_Et ?_** s'impatienta Demetri.

- **_Il vit tout près de Kakadu National park. _**

- **_Putain de merde !_** Hurla mon amoureux**_. Me faisant sursauter dans mon petit lit. _**

Aro sorti furieux de la pièce à sa suite Nahuel.

- **_Vous m'expliquez ?_** Demandais-je le cœur battant vite.

Ce fut Alice qui fut la plus rapide.

- **_Le parc national est le plus connue… en Australie. _**

Je tournais ma tête vivement vers Demetri et je me jetais aussitôt dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ma mort que j'avais vu… non, je le savais maintenant. C'était pire que ça. Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout pas Demetri et les Rois. Alice fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit voiler. Une vision. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant cela suffit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt devant mon regard glacial.

Personne ne remarqua rien, ce qui me rassura. Perturbé, je demander à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre pour que je puisse prendre une douche. Le seul male vampire fit des pieds et des mains pour rester mais je le mis à la porte protestant qu'il devait chasser avant notre premier nuit ensemble.

- **_Dans dix minutes Alice !_** marmonnais-je sous le regard étrange de Bella.

- **_Oui, je t'apporte ton repas dans dix minutes._** Rigola-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je fermais la porte, alla vite à la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche à fond, mis la radio en marche et me déshabilla. Je pris par la suite place devant la classe et me regarda. Une seule chose en fait.

Mon ventre.

Celui que je protégeais dans ma vision.

Ou du moins, celui qui était à l'intérieur.

Mon bébé ! Mon futur bébé !

Je devais prendre les choses en main. Hors de question que ce vampire Australien m'oblige à l'accompagner pour lui donner un enfant. Hors de question de lui donner l'enfant avec une personne de son choix. Parce que le mien était tout trouvé. Cela serait Demetri ou rien d'autre !

Je pris une rapide douche chaude puis je fini par glacer pour me refroidir les idées en pensant à ce que j'allais devoir faire ce soir. J'en avais toujours rêvé. Même plus que ça !

Je coupais l'eau et attraper la serviette. Une fois enroulé dedans, Alice entra dans la salle de bain, le regard pétillant.

- **_Prête ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

Elle me tendit la main et me ramena dans la chambre de Demetri, coupant la musique en passant.

- **_Au fait, je pense que tes meilleures amies, risque de te tuer en voyant que tu portes les vêtements que j'ai choisi._**

- **_Elles s'en remettront._** Couinais-je voyant en effet les vêtements que l'extralucide m'avait apporté.

- **_Une jolie robe irisée glamour noir._** Sourit timidement Alice me la présentant devant moi.

- **_Très jolie, mais très… sexy !_** murmurais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Tu as changé d'avis ?_** demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme.

- **_Non._** M'enquis-je récupérant le petit bout de tissus.

La robe était splendide. Haut bustier, une matière pailletée avec un petit effet nœuds sur le devant. Une coupe courte mais aussi très moulante.

- **_J'ai besoin d'aide Alice !_** grognais-je essayant de rentrer la poitrine sous le textile.

- **_Attends._** Rigola-t-elle attrapant le tissu de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Elle tira dessus et fit remonter un peu le tout, cachant ainsi mes parties intimes… enfin presque !

- **_Alice, tu es certaine d'avoir pris la bonne taille ?_**

- **_Il en faudra beaucoup à Demetri pour te donner ce que tu veux… il est robuste le bougre… dans mes visions il tient toujours bon._** Grimaça-t-elle. **_Même avec cette robe. _**

- **_A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?_** M'inquiétais-je.

- **_Euh… il va vouloir que tu aille te changer toute la soirée et va s'énerver très souvent._** Soupira-t-elle, m'aidant à mettre mes escarpins noirs avec quelques centimètres de talons.

- **_Parfait !_** chantonna-t-elle tapotant dans ses mains. **_Maintenant assis toi… nous n'avons plus beaucoup le temps. _**

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et prit place sur le premier siège à ma portée. Alice attrapa le séchoir.

- **_Tu risques d'avoir mal à tête si tu me vois m'activé à vitesse vampirique autour de toi._** M'informa-t-elle gentiment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'avais les yeux fermé tandis qu'Alice Cullen, s'occuper de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un coup à la porte qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Alice arrêta et bredouilla quelques mots très bas.

- **_Bon… reste plus que ça._** Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille alors que je n'arrivais pas à enlever les yeux de mon reflet via le miroir en face de moi.

Belle. Non. J'étais plus que ça. Mes cheveux était coiffée pour une fois en un chignon très sophistiqué qui laisser mon cou dégager. Le truc à ne jamais faire chez les vampires. Surtout chez les Volturi.

Alice fit passer devant moi, une magnifique chaine en or blanc contenant une petite boule de diamant. La chaine était courte et cela donner un petit effet supplémentaire à mon nouveau look.

- **_Parfait !_** souffla-t-elle.

Alice attrapa un pinceau et traça deux traits sous mes yeux. On frappa une fois de plus à la porte et j'entendis le grognement féroce de Jane de l'autre côté.

- **_Allons-y._** fis-je me levant déjà. **_Alice ?_** l'arrêtais-je alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

- **_Oui… je reste avec toi… _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté, un Jasper les bras croisée et une Jane stupéfaite. Tous deux porters des vêtements soignés. Tout le monde c'était donc donner le mot semble-t-il.

- **_Aro donne une petite réception pour souder ses soldats._** Murmura Alice me laissant par la suite seule face à une Jane observatrice.

- **_Cela te plait ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Euh… oui… tu es très belle, Melinda. _**

- **_Pas un peu trop ? _**

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas ! Demetri risque de… attends, non. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça._** S'écria-t-elle réalisant enfin certaine chose**_. Il va croire que j'ai…_**

- **_Je lui dirais que j'ai choisi comme une grande Jane._** Rigolais-je.

- **_Non… rentre te changer !_** s'écria-t-elle alors que je donnais déjà le bras à Alice.

- **_Ne me donne pas d'ordre Jane._** Clamais-je déjà en route pour la salle du trône.

Le trajet ce fit pour ma part dans le stress. Encore plus, quand je vis Nahuel en bout de couloir alors que nous allions arriver. Il discutait naturellement avec Senna mais également avec Alistair. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, le regard noir charbon. Pas bon signe ça. Ma main se crispa d'elle-même sur le bras d'Alice et je reçu une onde de douceur et de calme. Jasper, soupirais-je intérieurement.

Alistair bougonna quelques mots à Nahuel puis tourna les talons avant même que nous arrivions à sa hauteur.

- **_Il ne m'aimait pas avant… mais là je crois que c'est pire !_** Grimaçais-je.

Elle me fit un pâle sourire tandis que je m'arrêtais près de Nahuel. J'avais à lui parler. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Comme s'il me permettait enfin de le faire, Nahuel ne bougea pas. Son regard me détailla quelques secondes. Alice relâcha mon bras et alla un peu plus loin avec Jasper. Jane préféra se poster à quelques pas entre eux et moi.

- **_Merci._** Chuchotais-je évitant soigneusement son regard et surtout celui de Jane.

- **_Tu es très jolie._** Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre son masque inflexible. **_Peux-tu faire vite s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de chasser. _**

Je savais qu'il ne disait pas vrai. Parce que sur le trajet, Jane m'avait informé que les « Végétariens » été partie chasser et qu'ils venaient juste de rentrer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en fin de compte, Nahuel ne voulait pas me parler, mais rester courtois.

- **_D'accord, désolé de t'avoir déranger. _**

Je le contournais aussitôt et allait me diriger vers les deux Cullen, quand sa voix claqua dans le couloir vide.

- **_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Melinda !_**

Je stoppai mes pas, alors que j'entendais les siens se dirigeait approcher.

- **_Faire quoi Nahuel ? Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas me parler… alors je te fais cette faveur. _**

- **_Oh… C'est d'une générosité._** Se moqua-t-il alors que Jane grognais furieuse contre lui.

Je me tournais vers elle aussitôt.

- **_Il a le droit de s'exprimer. C'est moi la fautive dans cette histoire alors ne le blâme pas pour me dire la vérité._** M'énervais légèrement contre Jane complètement abasourdie. **_Nahuel à le droit d'être en colère contre moi. Nous avons encore de la chance qu'il reste avec sa famille pour m'aider. Parce que sans les Amazones nous n'aurions pas les Cullen… sans les Cullen nous n'aurions pas les Delani… et ainsi de suite. _**

- **_J'ai comprit… pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. _**Souffla-t-elle.

- **_Parfait. Alors, n'entre pas dans mes conversations privées. J'ai peut-être pas mon mot dire concernant ma protection, mais j'en ai un concernant mes choix de vie et d'amitié. _**

- **_Je sais ! J'ai comprit ! _**Râla Jane levant les mains en l'air, paume tourner vers le haut.

A ce moment là, je repérais dans le couloir Emmett et Rosalie. Le premier était sur le point d'exploser de rire et la seconde semblait … impressionner !

- **_Vas chasser Nahuel… j'ai plus rien à te dire maintenant. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin de chasser._** M'avoua-t-il enfin.

- **_je sais. _**souris-je. **_mais, moi j'ai besoin de me calmer avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône. _**

Pour la première fois depuis mon kidnapping, Nahuel me rendit mon sourire et je me sentis enfin soulager et bien dans ma peau. Je me sentais moins fautive de son malheur. Parce qu'en fin de compte, j'avais brisé son cœur… comme les autres femmes de sa vie avant moi. Je ne valais pas mieux que ma famille et dans ce cas les vampires hors du palais ne devaient pas vraiment m'apprécier. Je ne montrais pas une super image des Volturi sur ce coup là.

Je chassais rapidement cette pensée de ma tête et souffler un bon coup avant de prendre de nouveau le bras d'Alice tandis que Jasper poussait les deux portes de la salle du trône.

- **_Que la fête commence ! _**Chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même.

/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? <strong>_

_**Pret et pretes pour la suite ? **_

_**comment vont-ils réagir ? **_

_**Suprise! surprise ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Enfin du nouveau chez les Volturi... **

**des nouvelles intrigues et surtout un LEMON ! lol**

**a très vite les petits et grands lecteurs ! **

**bisous Sab**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 13<span>**

**Une soirée pas comme les autres / moments intimes.**

Grand silence. Un silence pesant même. Je pensais déjà être mal dans ma robe, mais c'était sans compter sur ce moment. Les regards curieux et surprit de beaucoup avait fait tourner le reste des invités vers l'entrée. J'avais instantanément rougie ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Même mes oncles restaient stoïques et statufié face à mon entrée.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Alice me fit passer souplement de son coté gauche à celui de droite. Edward et Emmett me barrer proprement le chemin, face à un Demetri effrayant.

- **_Tu as de nouveau toutou. _**Cracha-t-il furieusement. **_Bien... après me tromper avec l'hybride...tu opte pour la trahison de tes amis !_** Ricana-t-il mauvais.

- **_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfaite me décalant des deux Cullen.

Tous ses muscles étaient contracté, le visage dure, les yeux noir charbon.

**_- Tu crois que c'est une tenue pour une réception ? _**

Je baisais mon regard douché par cette réplique. Je savais que ça allait être difficile pour lui mais pas à ce point-là.

- **_c'est une robe de cocktail._** Murmurais-je.

- **_certainement pas à ta taille._** Renchéri-t-il mauvais, alors que Jane lui faisait signe de se calmer et de se taire.

- **_si... j'ai regardé moi-même l'étiquette, crétin._** M'énervais-je à mon tour.

**_- et penses-tu que cette robe soit descente ? _**

**_- oui._** Grognais-je lui faisant face.

En fait, nous étions nez contre nez. Enfin, presque puisqu'il était beaucoup plus grand et carré que moi.

- **_les enfants !_** Fit délicatement Marcus, mal à l'aise. Nous avons des invités.

- **_je pense que tu manques de respect en te montrant dans cette...chose ?_** reprit Dem' ignorant les Cullen, les amazones, Nahuel et sa famille, les Volturi présent, les rois et leurs femmes.

- **_à qui ?_** M'écriais-je furieuse.

**_- à ton clan. Tes oncles sont là, tes amis... et moi._**

**_- je voulais juste faire plaisir pour une fois et mettre une robe !_** M'irritais-je les yeux commençant à se remplir d'eau.

- **_je te connais Melinda. Mais là ce n'est pas toi... tu as juste voulu faire plaisir et tu ressembles maintenant à une..._**

Ma main partie avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. J'avais déjà giflé une fois auparavant Demetri, mais jamais avec autant de force. Ma main me brulé. Normal je venais de frapper de la paume de ma main une pierre. Il avait pourtant voulu éviter le coup, mais c'était raviser au derrière moment. Il me tenait maintenant contre son corps, ma main droite entre les siennes pour apaiser la douleur du choc.

**_- rien n'est cassé, ma puce._** murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser ses lèvres en dessous.

**_- je te déteste Dem'!_** Soufflais-je avec ma douceur retrouvé.

**_- je sais !_**

**_- je voulais juste vous faire plaisir. Te faire plaisir._** Marmonnais-je.

**_- je sais ! _**

**_- je te déteste._**

**_- tu la déjà dis mon amour._**

**_- venait prendre place mes amis._** Souffla enfin Aro invitant ses convives à prendre place autour de la grande table.

Demetri me porta alors tel une jeune marié et je me laissais faire, posant ma tête contre son torse froid. Il me posa à la droite de Marcus et posa ses lèvres sur mon front, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux quelques instant.

Quelques murmures se finir par ce faire entendre et Nolan se posta près de moi avec une petite moue sur le visage. Je lui tendis prestement ma main dans un petit sourire. Il l'analysa quelques secondes puis arrêta.

**_- Encore une fois, Mel ?_** murmura-t-il alors que j'haussais les épaules. **_Il n'y a rien._** Termina-t-il.

**_- merci Doc'. _**

**_- évite de te mettre encore dans cette situation... Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'il à la peau dure ! _**

Je rougie une fois de plus et Marcus attrapa ma main pour la serrer tendrement.

**_- deux fois en moins d'une demie heure...un exploit._** Chuchota-t-il m'embrassant sur la joue. **_Demetri c'est peut être emporté comme a ses habitudes... mais il est vraie que de te voir dans une telle... robe est..._**

- **_j'ai compris, Marcus._** Soufflais-je. **_Je vais jeter cette maudite robe à la poubelle dès ce soir._**

**_- non._** reprit-il vivement**_. Cette robe est ... différente de ton style, mais elle te va très bien._**

Je le regarder suspicieuse quelques secondes.

**_- vraiment, Melinda. Tu es très belle, le souci voit tu c'est que tu es entouré de vampire... _**

**_- je sais._** Marmonnais-je levant les yeux aux ciels.

- **_tu es très peu vêtu... tu as dénudé ton cou... et tu es diablement sexy._** Termina-t-il lentement. **_Il_** **_est difficile pour un vampire mal de rester insensible à tout cela._**

Je le regarder les yeux écarquiller, la bouche grande ouverte face à cette aveux.

**_- ne soit pas trop dure avec Demetri._** reprit-il caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. **_Il t'aime trop pour te partager... et je peux que comprendre son point de vue... déjà qu'il doit le faire avec sa famille et ses amis, ne lui en veut pas de vouloir t'éloigner des autres vampires._**

Je baisais la tête réalisant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Les miens, ma famille, mes amis, mon amoureux... s'inquiétait plus ou moins de ma relation avec les amazones, les Cullen et Nahuel. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Demetri se comporter ainsi. Il avait peur... peur de me perdre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le repas fut servi. Chaque vampire de cette pièce reçu un verre en cristal avec un liquide rougeâtre à l'intérieur. Du sang. Quant à moi, j'eu droit à une assiette d'un grand traiteur et un verre de vin blanc ne supportant pas le vin rouge ou rosé.

**_- a la vôtre mes amis_**. Souffla Aro un large sourire sur le visage.

Je remarquais également que Nahuel avait opté ce soir pour le verre rougeâtre, ce qui me surprit sachant qu'il avait déjà chassé. Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction et je détournais rapidement les yeux pour prendre un morceau de pain et un peu de foie gras.

Une conversation attira alors mon attention. Alec parlait avec Jane d'un sujet commun entre eux deux et moi.

**_- tu comptes la revoir ?_**

**_- non. _**

**_- tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter la première fois_**. S'irrita sa jumelle.

**_- attendaient._** Soufflais-je portant mon verre à mes lèvres. **_Vous parlez de qui ?_**

Alec gronda est repoussa sa tête en arrière.

**_- bravo, Jane !_**

- **_quoi ?_** Sourit-elle. **_Elle t'aurait questionné un jour ou l'autre. _**

**_- c'n'est pas vraiment le lieu._**

Elle haussa les épaules alors que j'attendais toujours. Je me raclais la gorge et Caius à ma gauche tourna son visage vers moi moqueur.

**_- la faite pas attendre sa serait pire !_** dit-il caressant tendrement ma nuque.

**_- exact._** Soupirais-je lui envoyant mon plus beau sourire.

**_- j'ai eu un ... rendez-vous durant ton absence._** Murmura très mal à l'aise Alec.

Un rendez-vous ? Alec ? Ma tête devait être assez comique dans l'ensemble ou pas, en tout cas Caius rigola en même temps que Marcus et Jane. Alec quant à lui bougonnais dans sa barbe ignorant mon mutisme.

**_- avec qui ?_** Criais-je pratiquement au bout d'un moment.

**_- qu'elle discrétion._** Entendis-je dire Félix. **_Dem' tu as une chance du tonnerre._**

Ce dernier grogna mais ne dit mot.

- **_avec qui Alec ?_** Questionnais-je une seconde fois.

Il souffla un grand coup puis lâcha la bombe. Il y avait du bruit dans la salle, beaucoup de bruit, pourtant j'avais l'impression que seul son nom avait raisonnée à mon oreille à cet instant-là.

**_- Lola ! _**

Lola ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait vraiment de moi là ?

Il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Lola, la folle-dingue. Celle qui me regardait toujours de travers quand elle me croissait. Celle qui avait parlé de Demetri comme un homme séduisant qu'elle désirait mettre dans son lit. La Lola que Caius avait failli plus d'une fois démembré après m'avoir manqué de respect et surtout qui m'avait offert à noël dernier, un carton remplit de sexe toys pour mes moments solitaires.

Edward en face de moi, recracha tout le liquide rouge qu'il venait de boire sous le regard surprit de l'assistance.

**_- putain, prévient la prochaine fois !_** Se scandalisa-t-il essayant d'essuyait les dégâts.

- **_quoi ?_** M'offusquais-je. **_Tu n'as qu'à pas toujours écouter._**

**_- amen !_** Résonnèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

**_- je vous emmerde tous... et pour votre gouverne ce n'est pas un truc qui se contrôle ! _**

Il me fit alors un petit sourire en coin.

- **_la ferme !_** Grognais-je pointant mon doigt vers lui.

**_- Mel' ?_** Murmura alors Alec très mal à l'aise.

**_- ne m'adresse plus la parole, traître._**

**_- tout de suite les grands mots._** Soupira-t-il.

- **_Lola la folle dingue ?_** M'irritais-je. **_Tu es sérieux là ? je pars est cette vipère te tourne déjà au tour._**

**_- euh..._**

**_- Lola ? Tu me déçois tellement Alec._**

- **_oh c'est bon... ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi de nous faire tourner en rond depuis tes quinze ans._** Se rebiffa-t-il.

Je restais bouche bée devant cette réplique alors que Jane se tapait le front avec le plat de sa main.

**_- crétin._** Souffla-t-elle alors qu'on entendait des sifflements de crainte retentir dans l'air.

**_- répète pour voir ?_** Murmurais-je le regard noir.

Il baisa la tête et haussa les épaules

**_- tu as choisi Demetri... alors laisse-moi faire mes propres choix._**

**_- très bien... passe donc ton temps libre avec Lola la folle dingue et ne vient plus m'ennuyer._** Clamais-je tournant mon corps vers le côté de Marcus et de Demetri. Ce dernier d'ailleurs me soufflait du bout des lèvres de me calmer.

**_- sinon, vos rassemblements sont toujours comme ça ? _**demanda Alice toute joyeuse.

**_- a vrai dire elles sont mouvementé depuis presque dix ans... depuis qu'elle sait que personne ne peux lui tenir tête. _**

**_- une enfant pourrit gâter ! _**Rigola Emmett faisant tremblait la table. **_Je suis contente que Demetri est enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer._**

**_- je joue jamais moi... _**souffla ce dernier**_. Je subis. _**

**_- imbécile. _**Chuchotais-je portant encore mon verre à ma bouche, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'avait entendu comme chaque vampire présent.

**_- oui... c'est l'amour fou._** Chantonna-t-il buvant également une gorgée de son liquide rouge.

Les conversations réprimèrent et la joie et la bonne humeur revient très vite. Alec n'arrêtait pas de me faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir Lola. Qu'il voulait juste assouvir ses besoins d'homme. Ce qui me fit grimacer faisant rire Jane et quelques autres personnes.

Le diner ce passa dans la bonne humeur, ou les discutions allait bon train. Demetri à l'opposer de moi, ne m'accorda plus aucune attention ce qui me fit stresser tout le long. Je n'allais pas y arriver ce soir à faire de lui ce que je désirais le plus en ce moment.

**- la patiente est vertu d'or**. Chantonna pratiquement Edward en face de moi.

**"Il va me rendre dingue ce type". **

**- tu as fait ton choix.** Soupira-t-il toujours ses yeux dans les miens**. Pourtant tu avais largement le choix, si j'ai pu comprendre.**

**"Je pense que mon choix était fait depuis longtemps... mais j'attendais confirmation de Marcus."** murmurais-je dans ma tête."

Il sourit timidement, puis il porta son verre à la bouche comme beaucoup d'autre.

**"Au fait, c'est du sang humain qu'on vous à donner?".**

Il ouvrit la bouche et claqua ses dents entre elle, me faisant plus rire que peur.

**" De la biche? "** M'amusais-je ne voulant plus penser à Demetri et à ce que je volais faire ce soir.

Il grogna attirant quelques regards. visiblement les gardes étaient toujours sur leurs défense et conserver toujours leurs titres de protecteur même si nous cohabitions avec les Cullen, les amazones et d'autres clients ou nomade.

**_"Un ours ?"'_**

**_- Emmett boit de l'ours... mois c'est plutôt puma ! _**Scanda-t-il finalement.

**_"C'est bon? "_**

Edward fit passer sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres théâtralement, me faisant rire davantage.

**_" Je peux ?"_**

Il releva un sourcil interrogateur. Je décidais alors de plonger mon doigt dans le verre de Marcus lui faisant rapidement tourner la tête vers moi. J'allais ressortir mon doigt, mais il me prit de cours en m'arrêtant.

**_- crois-moi tu ne veux pas faire ça._** Souffla-t-il tendu.

**_- je le veux vraiment, mon oncle. _**

Le laissant perplexe, je porter mon index couvert de sang dans ma bouche. Plus personne ne parler. Tout le monde me regarder attentif, en alerte.

Le gout était métallique, dure, avec une senteur étrange. Le gout du sang. Puis je tandis ma main vers Edward toujours surprit. Pourtant, il tendit le bras et je trempais l'extrémité de mon doigt dans son verre de vétagetarien. Je voyais bien que tout le monde attendait la suite avec impatience. Que certain avait même arrêté de respirait.

Je fis glissais avec lenteur mon doigt de nouveau dans ma bouche. Le gout était identique.

**_- c'est pareille. _**M'enquis-je alors. **_Vous faites tout un cinéma sur le sang... alors qu'ils sont pareils. C'est de qui ? _**M'enquis-je pointant le verre de Marcus.

Ce dernier regarda Caius et Aro très tendu. D'accord, pas bon signe tout ça.

- **_une humaine._** Souffla Aro. **_De dix-sept ans. _**

Dix-sept ans ? Mon âge, pensais-je regardant le liquide rouge. qu'avait-elle fait dans sa vie ? Avait-elle de la famille ? Pourquoi les Volturi l'avaient tué ?

De nouveau on distribua des verres rouges de sang et on échangea mon assiette par un plat dorée ou reposer un morceau de viande, des légumes et des sauces. Malheureusement, je n'avais vraiment plus faim.

Edward discutait maintenant à voix basse avec Bella et éviter de croiser mon regard. Je me demander alors s'il était au courant du sort qu'avait eu cette jeune fille.

**_"Tu sais toi ?"_** demandais-je craintivement.

Il ne tourna pas la tête m'ignorant totalement.

**_"Edward ?" _**criais-je mentalement.

Toujours rien.

**_- Edward ?_** Fis-je durement à voix haute.

Il daigna enfin se retourner vers moi surprit de mon intonation de voix. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal je m'entendais assez bien avec le télépathe.

**_"Dit moi la vérité !" _**

Il me regarder comme si j'étais folle ou un truc du genre.

**_- Melinda ?_** dit-il lentement.

Étrange ! A moins que...

**_- tu ne m'entends vraiment pas ?_**

Edward parut ne pas comprendre, mais son regard devient à l'affut très rapidement.

- **_encore !_** grogna-t-il stupéfait.

**_"Tu m'entend là ? "... "Edward?"_** Criais-je mentalement.

- **_rien. Je ne t'entends pas !_** Se scandalisa-t-il se levant prestement pour faire le tour de la table, et me rejoindre vivement.

**_- ils arrivent quoi encore ?_** S'enquit sur ses gardes Aro.

- **_je ne l'entends pas me parler._** Se justifia Edward pointant sa tête.

**_- comment ça se fait ? J'ai un problème_** ? Suffoquais-je faisant venir Demetri à moi.

Il tenait mon visage serrer entre ses mains et me regarder droit dans le fond des yeux. Il attrapa alors mon verre de vin et le renifla me laissant pantelante.

**_- Doc ?_** cria Dem' me faisant sursauter**_. Regarde ses pupilles !_**

Nolan se matérialisa près de lui et récupéra le verre de vin blanc dans ses mains après m'avoir donné un petit regard. Il renifla à son tour et apporta le verre à Aro. Ils discutèrent à voix basse quelques secondes, avant que Nolan ne disparaisse de la salle.

**_- vous me faites peur ?_** Couinais-je.

**_- on a versé un produit chimique dans ton verre. _**

**_- qu'elle produit._**

**_- le même utilisé par les humains... les violeurs._**

violeur ? Quelqu'un voulait me violer ?

**_- vous plaisantez j'espère ? _**

Je tournais mon regard vers Demetri et vu la colère dans ses yeux.

**_- personne n'allais te toucher ainsi, Melinda... mais quelqu'un voulait te voir dormir ou impuissante longtemps. Pour nous montrer qu'il pouvait t'atteindre même ici. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu utiliser un somnifère mais l'odeur nous aurait alertés._**

**_- pourquoi ? _**

**_- te faire peur... et nous faire comprendre qu'il pouvait être de partout._** Siffla-t-il.

Une larme coula malgré moi le long de ma joue. La première depuis des années, pensais-je. Demetri gronda me faisant encore plus tremblait avant qu'il me prenne ferment contre lui. Ma tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

**_- j'en ai marre Dem'. J'ai rien fait de mal. _**Soupirais-je difficilement.

**_- chut... _**souffla-t-il.

Je me sentais allonger sur un lit. Les yeux toujours fermé, je le laisser faire. J'avais échoué. Mon corps et ma tête n'était plus en accord avec moi-même. Demetri ou quelqu'un d'autre, prit bien soin de me mettre une couverture sur le corps.

- **_Ne part pas !_** Marmonnais-je partant déjà dans le trou noir de mes pensées.

Je ne sais combien de temps, je dormis. Par contre, je savais que la personne sur laquelle ma tête reposer été Demetri. Celui que j'aimais.

**_- tu te sens comment? _**murmura-t-il tendrement.

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour tomber sur deux yeux rouge sang. Il avait chassé ou alors cela était surement dû au verre de sang du repas de la veille. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule me rapprochant encore plus de lui et je fis passer mes jambes à moitié sur son corps.

Demetri resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de m'entourer de la couverture puis de ses bras.

**_- tu n'as pas trop froid ? Je dois être gelé._**

J'embrassais la peau nulle de son cou et le senti frissonnait sous moi.

**- Melinda, tu ne comptes plus parler ?** Soupira-t-il.

Je relevais lentement la tête et avança dans la même fouler mes lèvres vers sa mâchoire. Mes lèvres le touchèrent enfin, mais je le senti se crispa, ce qui me fit arrêter. J'allais m'écarter de lui, mais ses bras autour de moi, m'en empêchèrent.

**_- attend... je... laisse-moi le temps..._** bredouilla-t-il difficilement.

Je le laisser donc s'habituer à mon traitement et repris quand je le sentis se détendre un peu. J'embrassais sa mâchoire carré par des petits baisers, simple, doux, tendre. Ma main parcourait le petit peu d'espace accessible, mais très vite j'avais besoin de plus. Demetri dû le comprendre, puisqu'il se redressa et retira à la vitesse de l'éclair son t-shirt noir.

**_- mieux, princesse ?_**

Pour toute réponse, ma main monta de haut en bas avec douceur sur son torse virile, m'arrêtant toujours avant son nombril tout de même. Ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Demetri ronronnait littéralement sous moi et mes assauts. Ses mains prenaient bien soin de rester immobile sur ma taille pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

**_- Mel'... je dois t'emmener prendre une douche et ensuite manger._**

**_- hum ! _**

**_- Aro t'attend ensuite et Nolan doit te faire faire une visite médicale._**

**_- d'accord ! _**

**_- Marcus doit te parler des dernières nouvelles avec Caius. _**

**_- plus tard !_** Soufflais-je volontairement sur son torse froid.

Il grogna profondément, me faisant ainsi gémir de plaisir. Très vite, je me retrouvais en dessous et l'homme vampire de mon cœur en dessus.

**_- arrête !_** Scanda-t-il. **_J'ai des ordres et là... tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. _**

**_- Dem'..._** couinais-je essayant de me dégager de sa poigne féroce. **_J'ai envie de toi !_** Clamais-je.

Il ne bougea plus et me laissa l'occasion de coller mon intimité surchauffer à sa partie intime. Comme brulé, il me relâcha et se retrouva loin, très loin de moi. De l'autre côté de la chambre. Sa chambre, en fait, contre le mur du fond, me vrillant de son regard noir charbon.

**_- tu viens vraiment de me fuir ?_** Chuchotais-je encore sous le choc.

Toujours statufié, il ferma les yeux. J'en profitais alors pour m'extirper de la couette et du lit de mon vampire. J'ouvris la porte à la voler et me rendit compte que j'avais sur le dos qu'un simple t-shirt et une culotte.

**_- Jane ? _**Criais-je à m'en décrocher les tympans.

Ma meilleure amie ne mit qu'une seconde pour se m'matérialiser devant moi.

**_- je peux utiliser ta salle de bain et ta chambre ?_** Marmonnais-je le cœur brisée.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais acquiesça tout de même à ma requête. J'allais sortir et refermer la porte quand Demetri me fit faire volt face et m'embrassa avec une urgence indéfinissable. La porte se referma sur Jane étonnée et mon amoureux me ramena jusqu'au lit ou il m'allongea toujours nos bouches soudaient l'une à l'autre. Demetri la quitta tout de même pour faire remonter mon t-shirt exposant ainsi ma poitrine nue. Il retira le vêtement encombrant et le jeta derrière lui. Il s'installa entre mes jambes comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, et se pencha pour capturer ma bouche, sans pour autant m'écraser.

J'étais parcourue de frissons, impossible à calmer. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Lui non-plus d'ailleurs. Je vivais en cet instant même, le meilleur moment de ma vie. J'effleurais de mes doigts les muscles saillants de son dos et je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir à se contact. Tout à coup, il se débarrassa de son pantalon ce qui me permis d'avoir une meilleures visions de son corps parfait. Une fois repositionner je passer mes jambes autour de sa taille les crochetant à l'arrière de lui pour le rapprocher toujours plus. Un gémissement long m'échappa quand son intimité s'écrasa contre la mienne. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. J'avais envie de lui, de son amour, de son corps.

**_- Dem'..._** gémissais je entre deux étreintes.

Il finit de me déshabiller, puis lui. Il se repositionna sur moi et embrassa mon cou tendrement.

**_- Alice m'a dit ce que tu voulais faire. Ce que tu pensais avoir vu._** murmura-t-il enfin.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inferieur. Alice m'avait trahit.

**_- je vais t'accorder cette faveur parce que je sais que c'est important et que c'est surement ce qui risque de te sauver dans le futur._**

**_- je t'aime !_** Chuchotais-je le serrant fort.

**_- je risque de passer un sale moment quand ils vont s'en apercevoir. Mais je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi._**

**_- je t'aime encore plus. _**

- **_j'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement longtemps_**. Renchérit-il.

Il m'embrassa sensuellement et avec douceur avant de se positionner à l'entrer sans protection.

**_- au fait, pour l'info, Alice à ordre de défoncer la porte si je perds pied..._**

**_- parfait,_** couinais-je le sentant entrer doucement.

Il essayait d'être le plus doux possible. La respiration tremblotante et un désir incroyable m'empêcher alors de résonnais correctement. À cet instant il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Du moins encore plus que d'habitude.

**_- _****_Demetri…_** Soupirais-je renversant la tête en arrière alors qu'il s'emblait être totalement en moi.

**_- je donnerai ma vie pour toi..._**

Je l'embrassais passionnément une fois de plus pour lui montrer combien il comptait pour moi.

**_- _****_Je t'aimerais toujours._** Rétorquais-je alors qu'il ondulait avec une douceur exagérer en moi. Puis ses coups de rein deviennent plus rapides, sans pour autant mettre de la force.

Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Je pouvais le comprendre. D'ailleurs ses mains n'étaient pas sur moi, mais autour de moi. Sur le mur, creusant visiblement deux trous.

Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite même peut-être.

Ses va-et-vient deviennent plus rapides. Je savais sa jouissance proche. Tout comme la mienne. C'était trop pour moi. Le sentir tout autour de moi, me rendais complètement dingue.

**_- Dem'._**

Il poussa plus durement en moi. Mon corps tremblait déjà anticipant ma jouissance qui arriva en même temps que lui. On fit le moins de bruit possible, évitant d'attirer l'attention sur notre chambre. Même si à mon avis beaucoup devait l'avoir entendu. Dem' avait posé sa main sur ma bouche, coupant le cri de jouissance qui avait failli sortir. Les yeux dans les yeux, il me montrait une fois de plus son amour pour moi. L'humaine qu'il avait vu grandir au fil des années. L'humaine qui avait pris la place de princesse dans sa vie, mais aussi dans son cœur.

**_- encore ! _**Marmonnais-je prête à me rendormir plus qu'autre chose.

Il rit en se retirant de moi me faisant pousser une longue plainte.

**_- rendort toi avant qu'on vienne nous chercher. _**

**_- tu restes d'accord ?_**

**_- je nettoie ça. _**Souffla-t-il me montrant le sang le long de ma jambe droite et je reviens m'allonger près de toi.

**_- j'ai rien sentis. _**Marmonnais-je stupéfaite.

**_- tant mieux_**. Soupira-t-il posant ses lèvres sur les miennes**_. Le froid à du anesthésier un minium… de toute façon, j'aurais détesté te faire plus de mal._**

**_- j'ai eu que du bien, Dem'. _**

Je fermais les yeux, laissant le vampire de mon cœur retirer les traces de nos ébats. En m'endormant, l'image d'une femme enceinte marchant dans un parc me vint à l'esprit.

Parce que oui, j'avais donné ma virginité à Demetri Volturi... et oui j'avais accepté qu'il soit le père de mon enfant. Maintenant, nous allions devoir faire face à mes oncles, nos rois et surtout le conseil des trois.

/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà... un premier Lemon entre Demetri et Melinda ! <strong>_

_**Comment vont réagir les Rois ? **_

_**Demetri sera-t-il pardonner ou tuer ?**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : Le conseille des trois fera son apparition...**_

_... **ainsi qu'un certain vampire Australien !**_

_**gros bisous à vous et a très vite j'espère !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**vraiment désolé du retard... par contre il n'est pas encore corrigé **

**Vraiment désolé!**

**gros bisous et bonne lecture **

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 14<span>**

**Cristaux de glace.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

Mon cerveau était embrumé. Mes idées étaient vagues et incontrôlés. Je me sentais nauséeuse également. Je poussais un grognement tout en ouvrant les yeux. La chambre baignée dans la clarté. Le soleil filtré à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Demetri, soufflais-je mentalement.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes et me rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Par contre tout autour de moi des milliers de plumes. Un large sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres tandis que les images et sensations de la soirée me revenait en mémoire. Je repoussais les draps et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nue, j'étais totalement nue. Je me postais devant l'immense miroir et m'examina de plus près.

Aucune marque, aucun bleu. Je passais mes mains sur mon ventre heureuse. J'allais donner la vie. Mais, j'allais devoir perdre la mienne. J'allais également devenir vampire comme ma famille. Un petit coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Jane l'ouvrit et passa la tête en analysant au préalablement mon corps avec insistance. Je rougie et attraper une serviette pour me recouvrir.

- **_Les maitres attentent dans la salle du trône. _**

- **_J'arrive !_** Murmurais-je baisant la tête.

- **_Prend une douche… ça sens fort !_** décréta-t-elle le visage sérieux.

J'hochais la tête incapable de faire plus pour le moment. Je laissais tomber la serviette et me diriger vers la douche à l'italienne. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Lorsque je ressortie de longue minutes plus tard, je trouvais sur mon lit un jean et un pull à manche longue. Je mis le tout sans me pose de question et enfiler par la suite mes tennis blanche.

- **_Allons-y !_** décréta Jane tendu et sérieuse.

- **_Jane, je …_**

- **_Ne dit pas un mot._** Me dit-elle sans me regarder alors que nous marchions dans le couloir en direction de la salle du trône.

Je fis selon ses désirs le cœur lourd. Dans le hall, je trouvais les amazones, Nahuel et les Cullen en grande discussion. Alice se tourna vers moi le regard triste et désolé. Et je compris…

- **_Non._** M'arrêtais-je alors que la peur envahissait tous mes muscles. **_Alice ?_** couinais-je malgré moi.

Elle baissa la tête me faisant stresser davantage. Jane attrapa alors mon avant bras avec dureté et fixa son regard sur le mien.

- **_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Melinda. Cela me déchirerait le cœur, mais j'ai reçu des ordres. _**Clama-t-elle gravement.

- **_Me faire du mal ? _**Chuchotais-je les yeux grands écarquillaient.

Elle ferma les yeux et tira sur mon bras pour me faire avancer. Je me laissais faire le cœur battant trop vite et trop fort. J'en avais mal à la tête et au ventre à force. Les portes de la salle de trône s'ouvrit, Jane me fit passer devant elle me relâchant. Je vis alors mes trois oncles debout près à se battre et Demetri tenue par Santiago et Félix. Je fermais les yeux prêtes à pleurer. Je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver devant eux. La porte claqua me faisant sursaute. Une larme coula sur ma joue quand je vis Demetri le visage blême, en position de faiblesse par ma faute. Contre toute attente, je posais alors un genou puis l'autre à terre. A genoux face à mes oncles, signe évident de soumission, je soufflais le cœur lourd et m'inclina devant eux.

- **_je vous supplie de nous pardonner, mes maitres._** Sanglotais-je.

- **_Maitres ?_** Souffla Aro mauvais**_. Nous ne sommes pas tes maitres, jeune humaine._** Claqua-t-il finalement.

Je relevais la tête vivement, sidérer. Jeune humaine ? Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. J'entendis Demetri grogner furieux.

- **_nous ne savons pas encore quel punition nous allons vous donnez. Cependant, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, Tu es une jeune humaine peut être enceinte d'un vampire et Demetri, un vampire qui sait retourner contre les règles que nous avons instauré et qui à engendrer un batard. Est-ce clair ?_** grogna Aro durement.

Un sanglot m'échappa alors que Demetri hurlait à la mort. Il était en colère…non… il était furieux !

- **_pitié !_** Soufflais-je me tenant la tête entre mes mains pour faire taire ses cris.

Cela n'arrêta pas. Des grognements et des cris se firent entendre durant quelques minutes supplémentaires.

- **_assez !_** clama enfin Caius. **_Personne ne doit leurs adresser la parole... maintenant, emmener Demetri dans les prisons Ouest et Melinda dans les appartements du premier étage. _**

Prison ? Réalisais-je. Premier Etage ? Non. Ma tête pivota vers l'homme de ma vie et je vis son bras pratiquement arracher ce qui me donna la nausée et l'envie de vomir.

- **_Dem' ! _**Pleurais-je alors que Jane me relevais avec force.

- **_T'en fait pas pour moi… pense juste à toi… à toi et lui._** Dit-il en pointant du menton mon ventre.

- **_Je suis désolé… tellement désolé !_** Dis-je à toute vitesse, alors qu'on était déjà aux portes.

- **_Pas moi_**. Hurla-t-il. **_N'oublie pas… je t'aim… _**

Il ne put finir, parce qu'il hurla une fois de plus à la mort. Dans le hall, je vis de nombreux vampire. Alice s'élança dans notre direction, mais elle fut arrêter par Alec.

- **_personne ne bouge… cela ne vous regarde pas. _**Clama-t-il en grognant. **_C'est une histoire de clan._**

Je n'entendis aucune réponse. Jane appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et Corin, Heidi et Renate vint se placer autour de nous sans un regard pour ma petite personne. En disgrâce. J'étais devenue une prisonnière dans ma propre maison, dans ma propre famille.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. On me fit entrer dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. On arriva très vite à mon gout à l'étage des "humains" employé au château. Certain discuter naturellement dans les couloirs mais s'arrêtèrent devant un tel convoi de vampire.

Alec qui nous avait rejoint par je ne sais quel chemin, se posta devant une chambre et nous attendit.

- **_qui est ici normalement ? _**Questionna-t-il.

- **_moi, monsieur. _**murmura une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

- **_nous allons devoir prendre cette chambre pour une période indéterminé. Récupère tes affaires. _**Trancha-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle le fit sans poser de question. Elle mit un peu de temps, mais personne ne bougea ou ne fit de réflexion. Quand elle eu fini, elle alla s'installer dans la chambre d'en face simplement.

Alec me fit signe d'un mouvement de tête d'entrer dans la chambre et je le fis sans rouspéter. La pièce était petite comparer à ce que nous avions au étage supérieur. Un simple lit avec une petite couverture en coton, un cousin et une table de chevet. Près de la porte, une commode.

- **_personne ne doit lui adresser la parole ! Ordre des rois._** dit-il dans le couloir d'une voix dure.

Puis sans un regard, ferma la porte. J'étais seule. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et pleura tout mon soul. Je m'endormi de fatigue physique et nerveuse au bout de quelques heures.

Une journée, sans que personne ne viennent me voir. J'avais quand même dû me rendre au toilette. Deux fois. Ils étaient au bout du couloir près de l'ascenseur. J'avais croisé des humains mais tous avaient remboursé chemin face à moi. Pas de vampire à l'horizon se qui me faisait peur. Je n'eu pas de repas non plus.

Le second jour, au matin quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Quand je l'ouvris je découvris à terre un plateau avec un verre d'eau, une assiette de riz blanc et une pomme. Je soufflais résolu et prit le tout en soufflant un "merci" !

Je pu manger que la pomme et comme depuis des heures dans le silence. Une fois fini, je mis le tout devant la porte et la referma. Sans un mot. Le repas du soir ce fit de la même façon sauf que je bus que l'eau et fit de même pour le repas du lendemain. Personne ne sembla troubler par mon manque d'alimentation.

Troisième jour au soir, j'étais allongé sur le lit trop dur à mon gout en train de contempler une fois de plus le plafond, quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Je ne bougeais pas. De toute façon, personne ne venait me voir pour une raison précise. Peut-être voulait-il vérifier que j'étais toujours là. Je soupirais alors que la porte se refermer. Ce que je n'attendais pas par contre, c'est qu'une main ferme et froide se pose sur ma bouche et que deux autres me tiennent le corps pour ne pas que je bouge.

Je criais comme je pouvais mais missions impossible avec cette main qui m'en empêcher.

Une femme d'une beauté exemplaire et rousse vint se mettre dans mon champ de vision. Je réalisais alors qu'elle avait dû monter sur le lit. J'avais peur, mon sang ne circuler pratiquement plus dans mon corps.

- **_calme toi... je ne vais pas te faire du mal... après tout on est de la même famille toi et moi._** murmura-t-elle très bas à mon oreille.

J'arrêtais aussitôt de crier. De la même famille ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son homme de main et mon corps retrouva son calme.

- **_mieux !_** Soupira-t-elle**_. Écoute, je n'ai pas trop le temps... mais je devais venir te voir avant tout le monde._**

Mes yeux devaient refléter mon incompréhension. Elle du le remarquer puisqu'elle sourit tendrement et m'embrassa sur le front naturellement.

- **_je suis... _**

Elle n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus. Elle fut projetée contre le mur en face de nous dans un grand fracas. Je relevais la tête pour voir le mur complètement démoli. Des grands cris se firent dans le couloir et j'espérais qu'aucun humain ne fut blessé. Felix se tenait maintenant entre nous deux. Je repérais alors Heidi qui était en train de garder le vampire male à terre.

- **_comment a tu fais pour entrer ?_** S'étonna Félix.

Elle lui sourit puis éclata de rire. Puis la femme vampire posa ses yeux sur moi une fois de plus.

- **_elle est très belle... vraiment très belle. Elle ressemble à Didine. _**

Personne ne dit mot. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle était froide, glacée. Je m'en dégager aussitôt. La femme vampire rit grandement.

- **_ben alors Corin... tu es plus le préférer on dirait. _**

Il grogna me faisant frissonner. Puis la femme vampire se tourna au aguet et se mis en position d'attaque. Jane débarqua dans la pièce et regarda tout le monde un à un avec attention.

- **_les maitres nous attendent. _**

- **_Jane ?_** clama Félix me jetant un coup d'œil de côté.

- **_Aro veut voir tout le monde. _**

Tout le monde ? Donc moi aussi, pensais-je me ratatinant dans mon coin. Félix avança jusqu'à moi et voulu me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter.

- **_ne me touche pas !_** Criais-je furieuse.

Il resta bouche bée et interdit quelques secondes.

- **_personne ne me touche._** Dis-je mâchoire contracté**_. Et surtout pas toi ! _**

Il ferma les yeux puis leva les mains en l'air. Ils attendaient tous que je bouge, ce que je fis après un long moment. Tel un convoie on sortie de la pièce trop petite pour nous tous.

Dans l'ascenseur ont du faire deux voyages. Évidement, la femelle vampire décréta ne vouloir pas me quitter des yeux et je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi on lui accorda ce droit.

On arriva dans la salle de trône en silence. Les trois rois étaient assis sagement sur leurs sièges le regard rivé sur nous.

- **_Aro..._** fit naturellement la vampire avec une légère révérence. **_Caius._** Glissa-t-elle ensuite**_. Et notre charmant Marcus._** Termina-t-elle tout en se relevant.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et attendit. Je la regardais perplexe.

- **_tu ne salues pas tes maitres ? Tu as donc des privilèges ?_** S'amusa-t-elle les yeux rétrécis comme pour me sonder.

Je relevais un sourcil vers elle et sourit timidement.

- **_je ne suis qu'une humaine stupide qui a trahit sa famille !_** Décrétais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- **_comme c'est intéressant..._** s'amusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- **_assez !_** Claqua la voix de Caius. **_Que fait tu ici Esther ? Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois... tu n'es pas la bienvenue. _**

- **_oh allez Caius..._** rit-elle. **_Tu pensais réellement que j'allais vous la laisser indéfiniment ? _**

- **_c'était le contrat. _**

- **_non. Le contrat était que vous l'éleviez jusqu'à sa majorité et que vous la protéger. Hors..._**

- **_ton frère veut la récupérer. Cracha Marcus durement. Nous devions agir._**

- **_mon frère est trop stupide._** Soupira-t-elle tristement. **_J'ai régler le problème mais, il refuse de partir sans l'avoir vue au_** **_moins une fois. _**

- **_hors de question !_** Trancha Aro finalement. **_S'il met les pieds ici je le tue de mes propres mains. _**

Nouveau grand silence. La rouquine avança lentement vers moi et personne ne l'arrêta. Prise de panique, je me tournais vers mes rois puis vers Jane et Alec.

- **_pitié !_** Soufflais-je reculant d'un pas les mains devant moi comme pour l'arrêter.

- **_je ne te ferais aucun mal, Melinda. _**

J'avais du mal à le croire. Mon corps tremblait, j'avais mal au ventre de nouveau.

- **_Jane, tu m'avais juré de toujours me protéger._** Clamais-je le regard noir.

- **_Mel' !_** Pleura-t-elle baisant la tête.

Une crampe à l'estomac me cloua sur place. Je me tenais maintenant le ventre à deux mains, sous les regards inquiets et surprit de l'assistance.

- **_Appel Nolan ! _**Entendis-je Aro décréter.

- **_ça fait mal ! _**Couinais-je tombant à genoux.

En quelques secondes, Aro était à quelques centimètres de moi.

- **_Je veux Dem' !_** Pleurais-je finalement.

Ma vue se brouilla puis la seconde d'après un mur de glace était irriguer entre Aro et moi.

_Point de vue Jane. _

Non de dieu. Ça me crevait le cœur de lui faire autant de mal. Elle allait me détester pour ça. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avions des putains d'ordres et impossible de les enfreindre. Les rois étaient trop aveugler et en colère pour réagir autrement pour le moment. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles allaient leurs faires payés très chère cette attitude. Nous allions tous le payer très cher.

Puis, elle eut encore une crampe d'estomac qui cette fois la cloua sur place. Aro vint se matérialiser devant elle prit de panique. Il stressait à mort. Sa si belle petite fille qui ne tombait jamais malade souffrait le martyre et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- **_Je veux Dem' !_** Pleura-t-elle à me déchirer le cœur encore.

Puis en une seconde un mur de glace vint se construire devant elle pour la protéger de son oncle. Le mot impressionnant n'était pas assez fort pour qualifié ce qui venait de se passer.

- **_qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_** Hurla Aro se recula vivement.

Marcus vint à son tour près du mur et tapota dessus. Son bras fut alors prit dans la glace et resta bouche bée avant de grimacer. Bloquer. Il était bloqué dans le mur. Le plus grave c'était que la glace commençait à prendre procession de tout son bras et semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- **_aller chercher Démétri._** dit-il vivement.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je me trouvais déjà devant les grilles de sa prison.

- **_Jane ?_** S'étonna-t-il alors que tous les autres prisonniers vampires de la cellule reculer pour échapper à ma puissance.

- **_Nous avons un petit problème avec Melinda._**

Il me répondit par un grognement tonitruant et vint aussitôt me faire face contre la porte.

- **_ouvre cette porte ou je jure de tous vous..._**

- **_pas de menace. De toute façon je suis venu te libérer._**

J'ouvris la porte et essaya de lui courir après alors qu'il utiliser son don pour repère son âme sœur.

vite, très vite on se trouva dans la salle de trône. Il était passé par des chemins totalement inconnus ce qui me surprit.

Il stoppa net cependant face à la situation étrange face à nous. Caius était prisonnier de tout un côté par la glace et essayé de faire arrêter la progression. Je voyais aussi Heidi prise au piège. Elle avait dû venir à l'aide à son roi.

- **_fait quelques choses !_** Grommela cette dernière énervée.

- **_l'envie de te laisser pourrir dans la glace me tente un peu._** Soupira-t-il s'approchant tout de même de Melinda.

Il s'accroupie à quelques centimètres d'elle et réalisa qu'elle souffrait le martyr.

- **_Melinda ?_** dit-il tout bas.

Elle ne dit mot, pourtant on vit nettement son corps se détendre.

- **_mon ange ?_** Continua-t-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et un large sourire vint se fendre sur son visage. Enfin, soupirais-je le cœur un peu moins lourd.

_Point de vue Melinda _

- **_Démétri ? _**

En un quart de seconde, je me trouvais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Le futur père de mon enfant.

- **_Princesse calme toi d'accord._** S'enquit-il vivement tenant mon visage entre ses mains.

- **_j'essaie...je te jure... mais... _**

Pas la possibilité de finir ma phrase sans que ni tête. Il m'embrassait avec brutalité et je lui rendis. Ensuite, je me retrouvais coller contre son torse nu, froid et dure comme la pierre.

- **_personne ne bouge ! _**dit-il dangereusement. **_Je vous tue tous dans la seconde si vous avancer d'un pas._**

- **_calme-toi non d'un chien. _**Entendis-je Caius dire sur le même ton.

Je n'avais pas envie de relever la tête ou autre. Je n'avais pas la force.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors qu'il me tenait toujours contre lui. Il me releva et quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je fis passer mes bras autour de sa taille protectrice.

- **_comme c'est intéressant._** clama la rouquine qui me fit sursauter.

Tient je l'avais presque oublié dans tout ça, réalisais-je. Dem' passa un bras derrière mon dos et me fit lâcher prise.

- **_Esther !_** Cracha-t-il dangereusement.

- **_Elle a donc choisie, le plus redoutable des vampires comme compagnon... cela ne m'étonne pas_**_ !_ Rigola-t-elle**_. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi le plus dangereux du clan Volturi se retrouve au cachot ? _**

Il baisa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

- **_pour elle donc... mais..._**

Elle inclina la tête et plissa les yeux.

- **_elle est enceinte._** Conclu Aro tristement. **_C'est le fœtus qui à du vouloir la protéger en créant ce mur de glace_**

Un mur de glace ? De quoi ils parlent ? Je tournais le visage vers mon amoureux qui me sourit tendrement.

- **_je t'expliquerais après_**. murmura-t-il presque fièrement.

Attend ? Aro venait de dire quoi avant le mur de glace ?

- **_je suis enceinte._** Répétais-je les yeux emplit d'eau plus pour moi-même.

Démétri me serra contre lui davantage et je ris. Je ris pour la première fois depuis des jours, voir des semaines.

- **_elle est complètement folle cette fille !_** Entendis-je soufflais Alec tout proche.

- **_c'est donc pour ça que mon frère ne veut plus d'elle._** Lâcha durement Esther. **_Il a su qu'elle c'était donner à un autre... alors... _**

Elle se tu et vrilla son regard rouge sur moi.

- **_tu as sauvé ta vie et celle des volturi... en sachant que tu perdrais la vie... n'est-ce pas ? _**

Je baisais la tête repensant aussitôt à la vision que j'avais eue. Dem' se tendit puis passa une main sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête.

- **_c'est plus l'heure des secrets, mon ange !_**

Je soufflais un grand coup, puis me lancer dans un récit complet de mon don, de ma vision, de ce que pensais les autres et ce que j'avais découvert. Quand j'eu fini personne ne parla.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les Cullen, les amazones et Nahuel firent leurs entrer. Aussitôt, je relâchais Demetri et courus comme je pu jusqu'à Alice.

Enfin, elle me serra dans ses bras avec tendresse au bout de trois pas, réalisais-je.

- **_tu es trop faible, Melinda. Nolan va venir t'aider un peu d'accord. _**

- **_Alice... _**pleurais-je.

- **_tout ira bien... je t'en fais la promesse !_** murmura-t-elle me relâchant alors que Demetri venait se poster à mes cotes.

- **_Merci Alice. _**dit-il simplement me récupérant contre lui.

Elle sourit puis se tourna vers Esther.

- **_je vois que tu as trouvé l'entrer douze._** Rit-elle, alors que la rouquine grogna.

L'entrer douze, pensais-je.

- **_ravie de te revoir aussi, jeune Cullen. _**

Alice couina et salua d'un coup de tête les rois stupéfait.

- **_j'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un univers parallèle._** déclara Caius, tristement.

- **_bon, Jane et Alec ramener Melinda dans ses appartements..._** commença Aro plus calme. **_Et..._**

- **_je refuse d'être séparé du père de mon enfant._** Dis-je froidement.

Aro se leva lentement de son siège et avança de quelques pas vers nous. Demetri se tendit à l'extrême et sans trop savoir ce que je faisais je me mis entre les deux vampires.

- **_ne soit pas ridicule, ma petite princesse !_** murmura-t-il avançant déjà sa main de mon visage.

Je me reculer de lui et me coller au torse de Demetri. Il posa alors ses grosses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille avec facilité. Le regard d'Aro s'assombrie en une fraction de seconde.

- **_non, monsieur, je ne suis qu'une humaine stupide enceinte d'un vampire... loin d'être une princesse ! _**

Un éclair de fureur passa devant ses yeux.

- **_tu m'en veux je peux le concevoir. Mais, ne me pousse pas à bout Melinda. _**

- **_vous l'avez brutalisé, démembrer et emprisonner._** M'offusquais-je littéralement. **_Je ferais ce que bon me semble..._**

- **_d'accord. Que dois-je faire pour retrouver tes faveurs?_** demanda-t-il très bas à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je ne dis mot et me contenta de soupirer frustrer.

- **_je veux seulement me laver, manger et dormir..._** dis-je timidement. **_Le reste n'a plus d'importance... _**

Une nouvelle crampe d'estomac me prit et je me courbais pour calmer le mal. Je ressentis un froid grisant m'envahir.

- **_doucement,_** entendis-je Démétri dire me portant déjà dans ses bras. **_Reste tranquille maintenant, ne fait plus aucun effort et évite de t'énerver non d'un chien. _**

Puis naturellement, il sortit de la salle me tenant contre lui, ignorant tout le monde.

Nous étions dans la chambre de mon vampire préférer. Nolan était venu m'occulter et je reposais maintenant sur le lit de mon amoureux le rouge aux joues.

- **_quoi ?_** Demanda Demetri alors qu'on ouvrait la porte de la chambre une fois de plus.

- **_je me souviens juste de..._**

Sa main était maintenant plaquer sur ma bouche alors qu'Alice riait à gorge déployé sur l'un des fauteuils installé depuis que nous avions quitté la salle du trône. J'entendis même Edward marmonnais quelques mots à l'attention de sa sœur.

- **_désolé !_** Marmonnais-je alors qu'il me relâcher avec un regard d'avertissement.

- **_bon tu vas devoir manger et reprendre des forces._** fit naturellement Caius posant un plateau de nourriture assez apetissant près de moi.

Sans lui répondre et le regarder, je tournais la tête vers Demetri. Ce dernier hocha la tête à une question muette ou trop basse pour mes oreilles puis attrapa le verre de jus d'orange et m'aida à me redresser sur les oreillers.

- **_doucement._** fit Alice timidement.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt non fait ! J'avais soif très soif. Le liquide disparut en quelques secondes me faisant tousser au passage et Alice grogna.

- **_j'ai dit doucement ! _**

Démétri rit ainsi que d'autres personnes présentent. Y avait foule en faite. Les amazones qui refusait de me laisser tranquille après ce qui c'était passé depuis ses derniers jours, les Cullen du moins Alice, Jasper et Edward. Jane était également à un coin de la pièce avec Heidi et Corin. Beaucoup trop de vampire pour notre bien à tous.

- **_tu peux... _**

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Edward était déjà à le faire.

**_« Je t'adore ! "_** clamais-je grandement.

- **_ouais ... on en reparlera plus tard. _**

- **_quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? _**

Il soupira mais ne dit mot. J'y comprenais plus rien là. Je pensais qu'on était ami qu'il m'apprécier mais en fait il était peut-être comme les autres ? À qui devais-je faire confiance alors ?

- **_évite de m'insulter mentalement, ça serait très gentil de ta part. _**

- **_éviter tout cours de parler mentalement_**, râla à son tour Demetri. **_Ça me tue se truc._**

Plusieurs, "Amen" ou "je valide" se firent entendre ce qui me fit rire.

**_" Désolé mon vampire télépathe". _**

Il ne dit mot, surement pour ne pas se mettre tout le monde à dos. Je relevais la tête à l'opposer, Dem' qui approcher une assiette de pâte et près de lui je vis le visage sérieux de Caius. Il voulait me parler je le voyais mais j'allais décidément pas lui facilité les choses.

- **_mange un peu maintenant. _**

- **_non_**. Soupirais-je.

Il me regarda tendu un quart de seconde.

- **_j'ai dit mange !_** grogna-t-il me donnant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps.

- **_j'ai dit non! _**

Démétri fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- **_pourquoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_j'n'ai pas faim._** Lui dis-je simplement perdu dans ses yeux rouges sang.

- **_tu n'as rien mangé ses trois derniers jours, tu dois manger... pense à toi mais aussi au bébé. _**

Dieu que j'aimais qu'il me dit ça. D'entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche. J'avais même envie là de faire de nouveau qu'un avec lui.

- **_je dois sortir y a trop de... tension._** Entendis-je Jasper dire à Alice avant que celle-ci ne rit encore une fois.

Je vis alors Nolan revenir avec Carlisle. Mon cœur battit plus fort, sans que je sache pourquoi.

- **_on a peut-être quelques choses de plus appétissant pour bébé vampire ! _**Lâcha Nolan calmement me montrant un verre d'un liquide rouge et gluant.

J'avais déjà vu et déjà gouter mais là j'avais qu'un mot en tête.

- **_dégueu !_** Clamais-je posant une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Alice rit et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de nous.

- **_écoute-moi attentivement, bébé vampire ! _**murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur mon ventre.

- **_Alice_** ! S'étrangla Demetri.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua, posant une main sur mon ventre simplement.

- **_bébé vampire à peut-être pas faim pour le moment, mais tu vas faire du mal à Maman Melinda si tu continue comme ça. _**dit-elle d'une voix chantante. **_Allez que veut tu manger ?_** S'amusa-t-elle finalement.

On resta tous interdit face à cette scène, moi la première. Une petite crampe me prit et Alice hoqueta.

- **_est-ce que c'est normal que le fœtus bouge?_** S'étrangla-t-elle.

Aussitôt Nolan et Carlisle fut à mes côtés. Mon t-shirt fut remonté et les deux mains des médecins me palper le ventre. Ils discutèrent entre eux durant de longues minutes. Instinctivement, ma main vint prendre la poire qui se trouvait sur le plateau et je croquais dedans sans attendre. Un gémissement sortie de ma bouche alors que Demetri essayait de me garder assise pour ne pas que je m'étouffe. Je fini le fruit en un temps record. Je le posais sur le plateau puis attrapais l'assiette de tomate coupé en tranche. Je mangeais toujours quand les deux médecins relever la tête vers moi.

- **_quand avait vous ..._** fit Carlisle agitant la main entre Dem' et moi.

Je relevais la tête vers mon amoureux et pu y lire tout l'amour qui ressentait pour moi.

- **_y a quatre nuits, maintenant._** Souffla-t-il.

Carlisle resta muet.

- **_non._** Entendis-je dire Edward naturellement. **_Bella a eu les premiers effets deux jours plus tard, mais Renesmée ne communiquer pas avec nous. _**

- **_avec vous, non..._** le contra Bella posté à la fenêtre.

Tient quand était-elle arrivée ? Pensais-je donnant l'assiette à Dem' tout sourire.

- **_en fait, j'ai toujours sur que Renesmée communiqué avec moi. Pas part la parole mais par différent autre moyen. Rappel toi, c'est elle qui voulait du sang pas moi. _**

- **_ton enfant est très impressionnante._** fit Nolan respectueux. **_Avec deux parents comme vous on pouvait attendre autre choses d'une telle union. _**

- **_c'est exact. Vous avez tous les deux des pouvoirs impressionnants surtout si on sait que tu es humaine._** Renchérit Carlisle professionnellement.

Un silence de plus.

- **_je peux avoir de l'eau ?_** Demandais-je après quelques secondes.

Dem' attrapa la carafe d'eau et en versa dans un verre. Il l'approcha de ma bouche et m'aida encore en soulevant ma tête. L'eau n'avait pas encore touché ma bouche et je me dégager le surprenant.

- **_quoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il vivement.

Je posais ma main sur ma bouche prête à vomir mais rien ne vient.

- **_elle sent trop mauvais. _**Lui dis-je mauvaise.

- **_mauvais ? C'est de l'eau... _**s'étrangla-t-il.

Il passa son nez au dessus du verre, puis la tendit à Nolan qui une fois inspecté la donna à Carlisle.

- **_N'y a rien avec l'eau. _**

Je me tournais et leur montra que mon dos, sans dire mot.

- **_je vais quand même analyser ça !_** Entendis-je dire Nolan.

- **_Tu es fatigué ?_** Quémanda Caius faiblement.

Je grognais et remontait le drap qui était sur mes hanches.

- **_tu as sale caractère_**. Entendis-je dire Demetri.

- **_je sais, je t'aime aussi mon ange !_** Dis-je instinctivement.

Un rire se fit entendre alors que j'étais déjà en train de somnoler.

Je me sentais bien à mon réveil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis d'abord Alice, Edward, Corin puis Nahuel.

- **_salut !_** Chuchotais-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

- **_bien dormi, ma jolie ?_** S'amusa Edward tranquillement.

**_"Oui. Ou sont les autres? "_**

- **_à la salle d'entrainement ou à la chasse !_** murmura-t-il tout en prenant place sur le siège près de ma tête.

**_"Où est l'homme de ma vie ? "_**

- **_tu veux parler de l'ours qui te sert de père à se bébé ? _**

- **_Soit pas désagréable Edward. Je l'aime et tu le sais. _**

- **_je voulais juste te taquiner et vérifier une théorie mais visiblement rien ne se passe._**

- **_de quoi tu parles ?_** Demandais-je relevant un sourcil.

- **_j'en dirais pas plus, Demetri veut t'en parler lui même. _**

- **_bon tu vas me dire ou il est ?_** M'enquis-je boudeuse.

- **_à la chasse avec... _**

- **_Avec ? _**Sifflais-je impatiente.

- **_… Félix et Jane. _**

Avec Félix? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je poussais les draps pour sortir du lit.

- **_non... non..._** m'affolais-je littéralement.

- **_ne t'agite pas !_** Me réprimanda Alice. **_Tient, ils arrivent regarde par la fenêtre si tu me crois pas ! _**

Je couru presque jusqu'à la dite fenêtre. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis je vis trois points lumineux bouger à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Le soleil faisait briller leur peau. J'adorais ça.

Un des points s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit sa course.

- **_recule. _**me fit Edward.

Je compris pas tout de suite. C'est seulement quand je vis le visage amoureux de Démétri, brillant dans le soleil du matin que je compris qu'il avait sauté depuis le bas de bâtisse pour venir plus vite à moi.

- **_tu me laisse entrer mon amour ?_** Demanda-t-il un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_je t'aime !_** Soufflais-je niaisement.

Il fit un bruit entre un ronronnement et un grognement, qui me fit vibrer de la tête au pied, puis sauta dans la chambre après qu'Edward met fit reculer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**"Qui trop se hâte reste en chemin" : ce qui veut dire "Celui qui se précipite dans ce qu'il fait, n'atteint pas toujours ses objectifs.". **

**Donc voici un nouveau chapitre :-)**

**les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin... donc je vous promets de porter tous mes écris jusqu'à le grand et le magnifique "THE END"... faut juste de la patience mes amis... ;-)**

**je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dit à bientôt... pour patienter faite un tour sur mes autres écrits... **

**gros bisous et encore merci mille fois de me suivre et de me lire... **

**Ps : c'est toujours un agréable moment de vous lire en retour ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 15<span>**

**Prendre les choses en mains et perdre le contrôle.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

Démétri regarda les présents dans la pièce quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- **_Tu as faim ?_** Demanda-t-il simplement.

Je fis la moue, tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil.

- **_On va devoir régler ce problème rapidement_**. Souffla-t-il s'installant sur le lit.

Démétri tapota le matelas m'invitant à le rejoindre. Ce que je fis lentement.

- **_Trois repas par jour. Matin, midi et soir. C'est non négociable, Melinda !_** Dit-il doucement.

Quelque chose avait changé, réalisais-je aussitôt.

- **_Démétri ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Tout va bien ?_** M'enquis-je posant ma main sur sa joue.

- **_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il à moitié.

- **_Je ne sais pas... tu n'as jamais été aussi... délicat avant !_**

Un triste sourire vint se poser sur son visage, tandis qu'il laissait son visage reposé contre la paume de ma main. Sa froideur ne me donna pas de frisson. Juste une agréable sensation.

- **_Nous en parlerons en privée, maintenant revenons à notre petite discussion concernant la nourriture !_**

Je fis une petite grimace avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Carlisle Cullen. Il jeta un regard à Edward puis ressortie sans un mot.

- **_Le devoir m'appelle. A plus tard._**

«Ne fait rien d'imprudent », dis-je mentalement à Edward, ce qui me valut un petit clin d'œil. A notre grande surprise Alice, sortie également à sa suite.

- **_Tu m'écoute trente secondes ?_** Réclama Démétri impatient, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils.

- **_Non. Enfin... oui... pardon !_** Bredouillais-je faisant rire Corin.

Démétri bougonna quelques mots peu flatteur à voix basse, alors que je m'empourprais. Nahuel quant à lui ne réagissais pas. La porte à demi fermé s'ouvrit un peu plus. Santiago, Benjamin et Tia entrèrent dans la pièce.

- **_Pire qu'un moulin !_** Croissais-je, attirant les foudres de Benjamin.

Instinctivement, je me ratatinée posant une main protectrice sur mon ventre. Nahuel porta son regard sur moi m'électrisant.

- **_Tu sais très bien que Benjamin ne te fera jamais de mal._** Marmonna-t-il tristement.

- **_Oui._** Soupirais-je sans pour autant bouger de ma position.

- **_Alors, arrête de te comporter comme si..._**

- **_Ce n'est pas moi !_** Chuchotais-je craintivement.

Il arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension, avant que Démétri ne passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

- **_Le fœtus. C'est lui le responsable de ce comportement ! _**

- **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi,_** continuais-je.**_ Mais, il... a eu peur ! _**

Tout le monde resta silencieux après cet aveu.

Très vite chacun trouva une activité me laissant tranquille. Benjamin resta prostré près de la fenêtre. A regarder l'extérieur, comme s'il était seul au monde. Tia lissait un magazine féminin avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, tout en appliquant du vernis à ongles. Corin semblait s'ennuyer plus durement que les autres puisqu'il avait les yeux fermé, les bras croisés sur son torse, les jambes allongées assis sagement sur son fauteuil. Un vampire qui fait semblant de dormir, le comble, réalisais-je. Nahuel quant à lui lissait un livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque derrière lui.

Démétri et Santiago quant à eux, jouait aux échecs à quelques mètres de moi. Pour le moment Santiago gagnait six parties contre deux, ce qui enragé Démétri. Ce dernier releva, alors le visage vers la fenêtre où était posté Benjamin. Cela m'intrigua et je fis de même.

- **_D_****_e la visite ! _**Dit-il après quelques secondes.

- **_Qui ? _**

Démétri se leva, Benjamin voulu ouvrir la fenêtre surement pour le laisser renifler l'air, mais Démétri l'ignora pour venir me rejoindre.

- **_Des nomades venues en renfort… et… Amun !_**

Benjamin eu alors un large sourire et Tia arrêta de s'occuper les mains pour ce poster près de son compagnon.

- **_Tu arrêtes de jouer ?_** Quémanda Santiago moqueur.

Démétri ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant m'embrasser dans le cou.

- **_J_****_e ne vois rien… tu es certain ? _**Siffla Tia contre mon petit ami vampire.

- **_Démétri ne se trompe jamais ! _**Souris-je fièrement. **_Il arrive à reniflera des kilomètres. Surtout s'il a déjà rencontré le vampire_**. Terminais-je, tandis que le téléphone de Benjamin sonnait.

- **_A_****_llo ?_** Répondit-il vivement.

- **_…_**

- **_Oui… nous venons d'être prévenus de ta venue. _**Dit-il fermant les yeux. **_Tu seras là dans combien de temps _****_?_**

- **_… _**

- **_Très bien. A tout à l'heure. _**

Benjamin jeta son téléphone à Démétri qui le récupéra naturellement, son nez toujours contre la peau de mon cou.

- **_Amun, je ne suis toujours pas disposé à te parler !_** Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- **_… _**

Démétri rigola avant de se dégager de moi.

- **_J'ai hâte aussi de te la présenter… _**

Puis, il raccrocha. Je vis alors tout le monde plus ou moins interloqué par la scène qui venait d'avoir. Il ne devait certainement pas savoir pour Amun et Démétri. C'était un secret bien gardé également. Démétri redonna le téléphone à Benjamin.

- **_Je veux manger ! _**dis-je me relevant pour me tenir sur les coudes.

- **_En voilà une bonne nouvelle_**. S'amusa Santiago, tandis que Démétri composé un numéro.

- **_Passe commande à ton chef cuisinier de la semaine ! _** dit-il simplement posant le téléphone à mon oreille.

- **_Dem ?_** Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de l'appareille.

- **_Non, c'est Melinda… A qui je dois passer commande ?_** Rigolais-je.

- **_Alec !_** Grogna-t-il me faisant rire encore plus. **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _**

- **_Euh… à manger. _**

- **_Quoi précisément ? _**

- **_Des crêpes ?_**

- **_Et ?_** Continua-t-il très peu patient.

- **_Du chocolat chaud avec des noisettes grillées ?! _**

- **_D'accord… je t'apporte ça dans quelques minutes… _**

- **_Euh… je pourrais avoir aussi de la chantilly et des bonbons ? _**

Un silence s'en suivi.

- **_Alec ?_** m'aventurais-je.

- **_Tu n'aimes pas la chantilly._** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Je sais. Mais, j'en veux… et des bonbons… des skittles de préférence. _**

Je vis alors un sourire sur les lèvres de Nahuel.

- **_En fait, je veux double de rations de tout ça et les skittles bicolore, Alec ! _**

- **_Des quoi ?_** Grogna-t-il.

- **_Il n'en trouvera pas !_** marmonna Nahuel, me regardant profondément. **_Ce n'est pas com_****_mercialisé en Europe. _**

Je soupirais de frustration avant de souffler un « prend ton temps Alec » et de raccrocher. Je me rallongée dans le lit, ignorant le regard moqueur de Démétri et de Corin.

- **_C_****_ombien de temps ça va durer encore ?_** Murmurais-je fermant les yeux.

- **_De quoi, ma belle ?_** Quémanda à mon oreille Démétri.

- **_Cette situation. J'en peu déjà plus Dem' !_** Sanglotais-je.

Sans attendre, il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis avant même d'avoir mangé.

Le réveille fut très difficile. J'avais froid. Horriblement froid.

- **_Dem' ?_** Murmurais-je n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Rien en retour. La pièce était d'ailleurs étrangement silencieuse. Ce fut après de longue, très longues minutes a essayé de sortir de mon sommeille, que je pu enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux d'ailleurs.

- **_Dem' ?_** Questionnais-je, le cœur battant fort et vite.

Je le voyais. Assis sur le divan en face de moi. Sauf, que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur le plat de ses mains. Il attendait. Comme d'ailleurs mes oncles, Aro, Marcus et Cauis. Mes deux médecins Carlisle et Nolan. Mais également, Edward, Alice, Nahuel et Zafrina.

Doucement, je fis passer mes pieds hors du lit. Glacer. J'en frissonnais de la tête au pied. C'est là que je compris. J'étais dans une forteresse de glace. Tout autour de moi était recouvert d'une minuscule particule de glace. Je passais ma main dessus craintivement. Démétri fut face à moi dans la seconde. Il secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite. Un avertissement. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun danger... pour moi du moins. Petit à petit, la glace commença à fondre autour de moi. Personne ne bougeait pour autant. Une fois que tout fut de nouveau normal, Démétri actionna un mouvement vers moi.

- **_Attend !_** Scanda Alice.

Démétri arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de ma joue. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension comme nous tous.

- **_Je veux faire un test !_** Expliqua-t-elle doucement. **_Nolan ?_**

Mon médecin particulier, actionna un pas vers moi. Rien. Edward actionna également un pas. Aussitôt, le froid envahi la pièce.

- **_Attend... Recule !_** S'enquit vivement, Alice.

Ce qu'il fit.

- **_Q_****_ue se passe-t-il ?_** Demandais-je craintivement les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Le fœtus se protège._** Souffla Démétri la main toujours en l'air. **_Tu as à peine fermé les yeux qu'un froid immense a envahi la pièce. Très vite, je me suis retrouvée prit dans la glace. Benjamin a pu me libérer à temps grâce à son pouvoir. _**

- **_Non._** Me mortifiais-je une main sur la bouche.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour._** Chuchota-t-il se rapprochant encore plus. **_Toi et lui..._** dit-il baisant les yeux sur mon ventre. **_Essayait juste de prendre soin l'un de l'autre. L'instinct de survie si tu préfères. _**

- **_Pardon !_** Sanglotais-je me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me réceptionna tendrement. Ses bras entourer autour de ma taille, les miens autour de son cou. Son odeur m'envahissait et me reposer.

- **_Tu_****_ ne peux pas rester toute seule Melinda._** Commença alors Aro. **_Tu vas venir dans la salle de trône... jusqu'au retour de Démétri._**

- **_Tu vas où?_** m'enquis-je rapidement, ignorant mes oncles.

- **_Chasser et... euh... aider la garde ! _**

Je le regardais intensément quelques secondes. Il souffla bruyamment avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- **_Les Australiens sont là. Du moins dans deux heures, ils seront à nos portes._**

Non. Pas déjà, m'écriais-je mentalement.

- **_Je refuse que tu sortes t'opposer aux Australien._** Fis-je alors durement.

En fait, ma voix avait claqué sèchement et avait résonné dans la pièce ainsi que dans le couloir.

- **_Euh... j'ai des ordres !_** Réfuta-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Je les annule. _**

Un rire résonna dans la chambre. Cauis.

- **_Tu n'as pas se pouvoir, ma belle !_** Fit tristement Démétri.

- **_Si... Démétri ne sortira pas... est-ce clair ?_** Repris-je dangereusement, me tournant vers mes oncles.

- **_Nous avons besoin de lui._** Expliqua Aro. **_Je conçois ton point de vue, mais... _**

Un vent glacial envahi la chambre. Aro me regarda avec des yeux immenses, alors que Démétri se tendait déjà près de moi.

- **_C'est mon devoir, Melinda. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce qu'il me semble être juste._** Scanda Démétri essayant d'être calme.

- **_Allons à la salle des trônes._** Le contrais-je les épaules hautes, la tête droite. **_Nous avons à parler… je refuse qu'une guerre éclate. Esther a dit que _****_Jayden Ring_****_ voulait seulement me parler et me voir... n'est-ce pas ? _**

- **_Melinda, tu ne peux pas le croire._** S'étrangla Marcus aussitôt.

- **_Je ne le crois pas, mon oncle. Je me méfie de tout le monde depuis que je vis avec vous. Vous m'avez appris à être forte, puissante et à tenir tête à tout le monde. Je suis ainsi grâce à vous... faites-moi confiance. De surcroît, il ne m'arrivera rien entre nos murs. _**

Avant même que Aro ne dise à voix haute sa réponse, je savais que j'avais gagné la partie. Alice eu une vision un quart de seconde plus tard.

- **_Il refusera._** Dit-elle tristement.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Aucune idée._** Continua-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

- **_Et si... l'entretient est effectué à la lisière des bois ?_** M'enquis-je alors que des grognements furieux se faisaient entendre autour de moi.

Alice fronça les sourcils, ce concentra puis sourit.

- **_Oui... il acceptera._**

- **_Tu n'en sais pas plus ? _**

- **_Non. Le reste est noir... _**

- **_Les enfants de la lune._** S'énerva Marcus. **_Je les déteste ! _**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de moi. Une crampe à l'estomac me prit aussitôt. Un hurlement franchi mes lèvres, mettant tout le monde au dépourvu. Nolan s'approcha, pas à pas de moi.

- **_Melinda ? Est-ce que je peux relever ton t-shirt ?_**

Impossible de parler, je secouais la tête de haut en bas pour donner mon approbation.

- **_Il grandit encore !_** S'étonna-t-il inspectant doucement mon ventre déjà bien arrondit.

- **_Dans quelques jours, il devrait être à son terme. _**

- **_C'est beaucoup plus rapide que la grossesse de Bella._** Souffla craintivement Carlisle.

- **_Cette grossesse est différente, Carlisle_**. Fit remarquer Nolan. **_Démétri est un des vampires les plus puissants au monde. Melinda est certes une humaine, mais qui possède déjà un don sûrement dû à Didine et Jayden Ring. _**

- **_En effet._** Termina-t-il, hochant la tête.

Par la suite, Démétri me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'avais horriblement envie de prendre une douche. Il demanda à tout le monde de sortir et de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Tout le monde réagit face à cette demande de plusieurs façons. Mais, le résultat fut le même. Démétri et moi étions enfin seuls.

- **_Embrasse-moi._** Quémanda-t-il une fois tous les deux nus.

Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes pour livrer une bataille. Celle de l'amour éternel.

- **_Je t'aime Démétri... plus que tout au monde. _**

- **_Je t'aime davantage, Melinda. Je te jure que rien ne t'arrivera. Ni à notre enfant. _**

Je l'embrassais encore alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton lâchant l'eau sur nos corps. C'était tellement agréable, réalisais-je. La chaleur de l'eau, la froideur de son corps.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain. Différentes tenues nous attendaient. Démétri opta pour un pantalon noir, fluide. Une t-shirt gris clair. Des chaussures noires glacé. Le tout comportant des logos de grande marque. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé quoi mettre lorsqu'il attacha sa cape avec le basson Volturien.

- **_Décide-toi, mon ange !_**

- **_Choisit pour moi_**. Le contrais-je faisant la petite moue.

- **_En voilà une surprise_**. S'exclama-t-il joueur. **_Alors... pantalon, pantalon et robe !_**

Je fis glissais mon nez contre son torse le faisant soupiré de bonheur.

- **_Robe ?_** Demanda-t-il très bas.

- **_D'accord. _**

- **_D'accord ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Mais, tu ne veux jamais ! _**

- **_Je sais... mais là j'ai envie... et je n'ai pas … froid._** Fis-je récupérant la robe de sur le lit.

- **_Très bien. Comme quoi avoir un bébé vampire peut être utile. _**

Je venais de mettre par la tête la robe d'un noir profond en dentelle et releva le visage aussitôt vers lui.

- **_Quoi ?_** S'alarma-t-il.

- **_Bébé vampire ?_** **_Dem' on ne va pas l'appeler comme ça toute sa vie quand même !_** Grognais-je malgré moi.

Il me regarda bouche bée durant quelques instant, avant de rire à gorge d'éployer. Il ne s'arrêta pas tout le long où je fis une queue de cheval haute sur ma tête et que je mis de la crème au lait sur mes bras et mes jambes.

- **_Je vais manger !_** Soupirais-je mettant mes petites ballerines, alors qu'il rigolait tout seul.

Il m'escorta simplement jusqu'à la cuisine. J'y trouvais Nahuel en compagnie d'Agathe la réceptionniste. Étrangement, cela me fit une sorte de pincement au cœur.

- **_Bonjour !_** Souffla-t-elle, alors que Démétri ricanait tout seul comme un dingue.

- **_Salut !_** Fis-je un peu plus froidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je sortie du frigo une part de gâteau et de la chantilly.

- **_Pose ça sur une table._** Bougonnais-je faisant sourire davantage mon amoureux.

J'attrapais également un verre, du lait et une pomme sur mon chemin.

- **_Tu as faim dit donc !_** S'amusa Agathe.

- **_Je n'ai pas mangé depuis... _**

Je fis une pause. Je ne savais même plus. J'haussais les épaules et croqua dans ma pomme. Le goût du sucrer me fit du bien. Tenant le fruit entre mes dents, je tendis la mousse de chantilly à Démétri qui releva un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Faut que tu secoues !_** Expliqua Agathe.

Démétri tourna un peu la tête vers elle. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis récupéra l'instrument de mes mains pour secouer.

- **_Visiblement, je ne fais plus peur à personne entre ses murs !_** Grogna-t-il, reposant le tube de chantilly devant moi.

Je l'attrapais aussitôt pour en recouvrir ma part de gâteau au chocolat. Nahuel arqua un sourcil lorsque je posais bruyamment le tube et ma pomme sur la table.

- **_ Euh... tout va bien ?_** S'étonna Agathe.

J'en avais assez de l'entendre me parler. De plus Nahuel semblait reporter toujours son attention sur elle, ce qui me contrariée légèrement. D'ailleurs, je sentais le froid envahir ma main droite, quand je récupérai ma fourchette.

- **_Melinda ?_** Fit aussitôt Démétri.

- **_J'y peux rien. Je ne contrôle pas ! _**

- **_Tu es énervé pour une raison que j'ignore. Lui et toi, ne former qu'un... tu le sais. _**

Je fermais les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce que je fis juste avant que Benjamin et Amun entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- **_Ah te voici enfin. J'ai bien cru que tu te cachais de moi._** S'amusa Amun un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- **_Très drôle._** Déclara Démétri levant les yeux en l'air.

Puis, surprenant un peu tout le monde Démétri se leva et tandis la main à Amun.

- **_Bonjour Amun. Malgré la situation, je suis ravi de te revoir entre ses murs. _**

- **_Je ne peux pas en dire autant… mais il semblerait que tu es besoin de vampire dans tes rangs. _**

- **_En effet !_** soupira-t-il reprenant place.

Amun posa enfin son regard sur moi. J'avais une grosse cuillère de chantilly devant mon nez. Il arqua un sourcil me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour l'engloutir.

- **_Alors, laquelle des deux humaines est Melinda Volturi ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

Je jetais un petit regard à Agathe qui devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je relevais les yeux vers Nahuel qui lui souriait grandement.

Le froid envahi de nouveau la pièce. Démétri grogna contre moi, tandis que je me ratatinée dans mon coin.

- **_Arrête ça ! _**

- **_J'y peux rien !_** criais-je en retour.

- **_J'ai trouvé celle que je cherchais._** Ricana Amun.

- **_Melinda, que t'arrive-t-il ?_** S'étrangla Démétri capturant mon visage entre ses deux mains puissantes.

Des larmes viennent s'écoulaient le long de mes joues.

- **_Fait la sortir._** Soupirais-je tristement. **_Il ne veut pas d'elle ici… je suis désolée !_**

Démétri fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers Agathe. Il relâcha mon visage et se leva doucement.

- **_Sort !_** grogna-t-il à la réceptionniste sous le choc.

- **_Pardon ? _**

Démétri fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

- **_C'est quoi ton problème ?_** Dit-il dangereusement. **_Tu as donc oublié que tu es humaine. _**

- **_Comme elle._** Fit-elle perplexe.

Le froid qui était dans ma main se dégagea de celle-ci. Je pouvais la voir. La sentir. Elle progressait dangereusement le long de la table. Je ne contrôlais rien. Non. Bébé vampire sans prénom avait les pleins pouvoirs. Du givre vint s'installer sur la table. Là où la vague de froid avait progressé. Démétri ainsi que les autres, n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi et ce givre. L'assiette d'Agathe se trouva recouvert de glace, la manche de son pull également. Très vite, sa main fut prise dans la glace. Elle hurla. Benjamin fit alors une chose incroyable alors que tout le bras d'Agathe était pris au piège.

Il posa sa main sur elle. Il essayait de contrôler.

- **_Laisse-moi faire !_** m'irritais-je.

- **_Elle est innocente. _**

- **_Elle n'est pas innocente. Il est à moi._** Hurlais-je me donnant moi-même des sueurs froides.

Benjamin fronça les sourcils tandis que Nahuel actionna un mouvement vers moi. Doucement, il posa sa main sur moi, me faisant frissonner. Bébé vampire bougea dans mon ventre. Un hurlement strident se fit entendre avant que la pression autour de moi ne retombe.

Lorsque je repris toute possession de mon corps et de mes pensées, je fus mortifié. Agathe était dans les bras de Benjamin. Il avait réussis à faire progresser la glace vers le sol et non sur elle. Nahuel était à quelques centimètres de moi et Démétri avait mon visage entre ses mains, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il se recula avec crainte.

- **_Melinda ?_** Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Je suis… il a réussis à prendre le contrôle._** Fis-je craintivement. **_Comment est-ce possible ?_** m'enquis-je stupéfaite d'une telle chose.

- **_Je ne sais pas… tu as dit un truc du genre « il est à moi ». De qui parlais-tu ? _**

J'écarquillais grand les yeux avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure brutalement.

- **_Je… mon dieu…_** m'étranglais-je posant ma tête sur le torse de mon amoureux. **_Tu vas me détester… je ne peux pas y croire ! _**

- **_Quoi ?_** demanda-t-il vivement.

- **_Je dois voir Marcus ! Maintenant… et vite !_**

Démétri me souleva dans la seconde et me porta naturellement jusqu'à la salle de trône. Amun, Nahuel, Benjamin et Agathe à notre suite. Durant notre trajet, nous croissons énormément de vampire de différents clans, mais également de nomade. Tous s'écartèrent devant notre trajet. Plus rapidement, quand Jane et Alec vient nous escorter jusqu'à la salle de trône.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** Demanda Jane.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** Bredouillais-je.

Elle secoua tristement la tête et poussa les grandes portes de la salle. Aro étaient en pleine discussion avec Esther. Marcus jouait avec son verre de sang. Ignorant totalement son environnement. Caius quant à lui analyser un à un les membres présents autour de lui. Trois mondes différents, réalisais-je. Mes oncles vivaient dans trois mondes différents et propres à chacun.

- **_Tu vas mieux ?_** S'enquit Caius faisant ainsi stopper les différents bavardages de la salle.

- **_Non !_** Soupirais-je, jetant un petit regard aux Amazones à ma droite. **_Je dois parler à Marcus._**

Ce dernier releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Très vite, ses yeux deviennent deux grosses billes.

- **_Incroyable !_** scanda-t-il faisant tomber son verre à terre.

Il se trouvait déjà devant moi, le regard rouge sonda la moindre expression de mon visage.

- **_C'est si grave que ça ?_** Murmurais-je**_. J'ai sentis ce changement, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. _**

- **_Attend… vient ! _**

Marcus me fit avancer jusqu'à la salle de trône et me fit asseoir sur son siège. De nombreux murmures se firent entendre, tandis qu'Aro fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

- **_Vous nous expliquez ?_** Réclama-t-il se postant près de Marcus.

Ce dernier regarda plusieurs fois d'affiler Démétri puis moi. Puis moi et Nahuel. Cela dura un assez grand moment. Qui me parut d'ailleurs une éternité.

- **_Marcus ?_** grogna Caius.

- **_Impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. _**

- **_De quoi parles-tu ? _**

Marcus alla jusqu'à Démétri utilisant sa vitesse vampirique.

- **_Melinda, notre très cher Melinda est l'âme sœur de Démétri. _**

- **_Nous le savons !_** soupira Aro. **_Quoi d'autre ?_**

- **_Laisse-moi finir mon cher frère… je vois leur amour et leur lien si puissant qu'il me fait de nouveau revivre. Cependant…_**

Marcus s'arrêta et alla jusqu'à Nahuel. Ce dernier était tendu ainsi que les Amazones et l'entourage proche du jeune hybride.

- **_Je vois le lien qui l'unit également à Nahuel. _**

Un long et profond silence s'en suivit. Je préférais fermer les yeux et attendre.

- **_Explique-toi, Marcus !_** souffla tendu Aro.

- **_Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lié à Nahuel._** Marmonnais-je ouvrant les yeux. **_Pas directement du moins. _**

Ne voyant personne comprendre mes mots ou mes explications, je décidais de porter mes mains à mon ventre et de le caresser délicatement.

- **_Non… hors de question !_** S'étrangla alors Démétri. **_Je refuse qu'une telle chose se produise_**.

- **_Nous n'avons pas le choix, mon amour !_** fis-je délicatement. **_Elle a déjà choisi… surement à cause de moi… d'ailleurs. Les choses sont faites, mon ange ! _**

- **_Attends… tu es en train de me dire que ton enfant à choisit Nahuel comme compagnon ?_** S'étrangla littéralement Aro.

- **_Oui, mon oncle. _**

- **_Comment la tu découvert ?_** S'enquit vivement Caius alors que Nahuel se prenait la tête entre les deux mains.

Je soupirais me tapant l'arrière de la tête contre la chaise royale de Marcus.

- **_J'ai… faillit congeler Agathe !_** grognais-je mortifiais. **_En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait moi._**

- **_Ton enfant ? Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Elle flirtait avec Nahuel. Mon bébé n'a pas apprécié._** M'irritais-je repensant à ce moment.

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'émerveilla Aro. **_Tu pourrais recommencer ? _**

Je le regardais bouche bée, alors qu'Agathe essayait de se dégager de la poigne de Benjamin.

- **_Euh… je ne veux pas le faire… c'était horrible de perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps. Ne m'obligez pas à recommencer. Je vous en prie._** Les suppliais-je.

- **_Très bien… tu auras l'occasion de nous montrer ton précieux talent. Mais pour le moment, parlons un peu de Jayden Ring. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce week-end. <strong>

**je vous dit à très vite pour la suite des aventures ! **

**bonne semaine à tous ! **

**bisous bisous**

**Sab **


	16. Chapter 16

**J'ai bien travailler cette semaine :)**

**voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. **

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**ps : le chapitre est en correction pour l'orthographe et la grammaire. **

**merci de ne pas vous focaliser dessus durant la lecture ! **

**merci par avance, **

**gros bisous **

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 16 :<span>**

**_Jayden Ring_****.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

J'étais dans le jardin derrière le château. Allongé sur l'herbe fraîche. Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne heure et les températures étaient déjà hautes. Pourtant, j'avais ni chaud, ni froid. Démétri jouait avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Les yeux fermés. J'avais la tête sur ses genoux jouant moi aussi mais avec une de ses mains.

- **_C'est l'heure, Melinda._** Souffla-t-il tristement, avant de m'aider à me remettre sur pied.

Mon ventre avait encore prit du volume. Si bien, que maintenant je devais être à mon septième ou huitième mois d'une femme enceinte humaine « normale ». Démétri m'aida à marcher jusqu'au château. Notre garde rapproché nous entourant. En réalité depuis que j'avais pris la décision, il y a deux jours de rencontrer personnellement Jayden Ring, j'y avais droit.

J'étais en permanence sous bonne escorte. En plus de Démétri qui me suivait comme mon ombre, j'avais droit à Alec (ou Jane), Benjamin (pour contrôler mon pouvoir-enfin-celui de ma fille), Johan (ou une des amazones) et Nahuel.

On arriva trop vite à mon goût à la salle du trône. Presque vide. Enfin, presque. Il y avait Esther en compagnie des rois, de leurs gardes et les chefs de clans.

_« Content de te voir, Cullen »,_ soupirais-je mentalement, alors qu'Edward inclinait déjà la tête dans ma direction, un petit sourire en coin.

Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me demanda l'autorisation de toucher mon ventre. Ce que j'acceptais aussitôt.

- **_Elle grandit vite_**. Murmura-t-elle.

- **_Oui. _**Dis-je tristement.

Combien de temps me restait-il à vivre ? Je vis Edward se tendre, tandis qu'il était en discussion avec Bella. Il tourna le visage vers moi, les yeux grands ouvert. Évidemment, tout le monde avait compris que quelques choses clocher.

- **_Il ne va pas falloir attendre encore longtemps. _**Chuchotais-je m'appuyant sur l'avant-bras d'Alec qui me regarda étrangement.**_ Bébé fille veut sortir je crois. _**

Je me pliais en deux et poussa un cri horrible, quand elle donna un coup plus fort que les autres. Cette fois-ci, un bruit horrible raisonna et du sang jaillis hors de ma bouche. Nolan et Carlisle étaient déjà près de moi. M'allongeant sur le sol, froid, de la salle de trône. Un périmètre fut établi pour laisser les deux médecins s'occuper de moi.

- **_Esther… informe ton frère que nous ne pourrons pas nous rendre dans la forêt. S'il veut voir Melinda…ça sera entre ses murs. _**

Esther inclina la tête, me jeta un dernier regard peiné avant de sortir de la pièce. Nolan me redressa un peu et palpa un peu tout mon corps.

- **_Ce sont les côtes._** Souffla-t-il.

Bella se posta près de moi, ignorant tout le monde et posa doucement une main sur mon front.

- **_Hey, ma belle. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu verras, tu seras tellement heureuse quand elle sera là. _**

**_- _****_Bella ? _**

**_- _****_Hum ?_** fit-elle essayant les larmes de mes joues.

- **_Tu l'aimeras et la protégera comme Renesmée… d'accord ?_**

Elle cligna des yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

_« Tu lui dira Edward… Mon enfant doit avoir l'amour d'une mère. »._

- **_Tu seras là pour lui montrer ce qu'est l'amour d'une mère. _**Souffla-t-il droit dans ses chaussures.

_« Je risque de ne pas être là. »_

- **_tu crois que nous sommes prêts à te laisser partir ? _**S'énerva-t-il. **_Nous savons comment faire maintenant pour garder une humaine en vie. _**

_« Et si le conseille refuse de me transformer ? Personne n'a pris la décision Edward ! »_

- **_Non de dieu,_** Hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs. **_Pourquoi personnes ne la mise au courant pour son conseille ? _**

- **_De quoi parles-tu ? _**S'énerva à son tour Caius.

- **_Elle pense qu'elle va mourir. _**Lâcha-t-il durement. **_Qu'une fois que sa fille sera née, vous allez vous débarrasser d'elle. _**

Le reste, je ne l'entendis pas. Mes yeux ne tenant plus s'étaient fermé et je m'étais endormi sans attendre.

*/*

Le froid. La neige. Les flocons. L'hiver. Dure. Pierre. Le sol. Le froid. Mes pieds. Mon corps. L'eau. Le froid. Engourdi. Chaud… Bébé…

Plein de mots, sans aucun sens vint s'installer dans mon esprit. J'entendais une personne les répéter à voix haute.

- **_Elle divague._** Soupira une autre voix.

_« Démétri ? ». _

- **_Elle veut te parler. _**Déclara de nouveau la voix.

_« Edward ? »_

- **_Oui…c'est moi… _**dit-il tendrement.

Des pas précipités. Quelques grognements. Une bousculade. Un bruit sourd.

- **_N'avance pas plus._** Déclara une voix dure et ferme. **_Tu risques d'être prit dans la glace. _**

Aro. Réalisais-je.

_« Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. »_

- **_c'est normal. Tu es… recouverte de givre, Melinda. _**M'expliqua Edward.

_« Comment est-ce possible ? »._

- **_Ton enfant… a cassé plusieurs côtes en bougeant. Tu t'en souviens ?_**

_« Oui ». _

- **_Nolan et Carlisle ont voulu les remettre en place. C'est là que le givre t'a recouverte complètement. _**

_« Pourquoi ? »_

- **_Nous ne savons pas. _**

_« Je veux… je suis morte ? »._

- **_Non… tu es vivante. Ton cœur bat encore, Melinda_**. Clapa-t-il tristement.

_« Mais, je suis comme morte ? »._

Le silence.

- **_Melinda ? _**

La voix de mon amour. Démétri. Enfin. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux. De me redresser. De l'embrasser. De l'avoir contre moi. Mais, rien. J'étais toujours immobile.

- **_Tu es plus forte que notre fille. Sort toi de cette prison. _**Clama-t-il durement.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Lui parler ? Lui ordonné de me libérer ?

_« Laisse-moi sortir. »_. Fis-je doucement.

J'entendis Edward répéter mon dialogue interne et un rire secoua l'assemblé.

- **_Elle est sérieuse là ? _**Clama la voix d'Alec.

_« La ferme Alec. » _fis-je. Edward répéta. Un grognement en suivit d'un « Aie » qui me fis rire intérieurement. Rien. Bébé vampire ne voulait pas me faire sortir. Pourquoi ? Pour me protéger ? M'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

De nouveau pas précipité. Des murmures.

- **_Je crois que je nous avons trouvé. _**

Ah, la voix de Nolan.

- **_En fait, nous pensons que l'enfant arrête le processus de grossesse grâce à la glace._**

Quoi ? Ce mot. Cette question, tout le monde la posa au même moment. Moi, y compris.

- **_L'enfant de Melinda est en train d'arrêter la grossesse. _**Reprit Carlisle.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Le silence, le plus complet. Moi, j'avais la réponse.

- **_Melinda ? _**Souffla Edward d'une voix torturé.

Je restais tout aussi silencieuse que le monde extérieur.

- **_tu ne criant rien. Tu es entouré de ta famille. Tu le sais parfaitement._**

« Je vais mourir ».

- **_non_**. S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Quoi ? _**Fit sur la défensive Démétri.

- **_Elle pense qu'elle va mourir. _**Répondit-il.

- **_Cela expliquerait que l'enfant est arrêter la grossesse_**. Souffla Nolan. **_Il a peur pour sa mère. _**

- **_Mais, elle ne va pas mourir. _**Claqua la voix dure et froide de Démétri. P**_ersonne ne permettrait une chose pareille. Melinda tu m'entends ? _**

_« Oui », _soufflais-je très doucement.

- **_Tu ne vas pas mourir. Comment peux-tu penser que je laisserais faire une telle chose ?_**

_« Il marque un point ». _

- **_Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir mon ange ! _**termina-t-il très bas.

_« Il aura l'enfant »_

Edward fit la transaction et un grognement féroce me répondit.

- **_Je regrette de t'avoir céder. J'aurais dû rester à l'écart et ne jamais craquer. Je regrette de t'avoir mise enceinte et de ne pas avoir été plus prudent… tu ne souffrirais pas par ma faute._** Dit-il tristement.

Cela me fendit le cœur. Non.

_« Je veux cette enfant ». _

- **_Moi aussi._** Dit-il après qu'Edward est reporté mes paroles. **_Mais, te voir dans cet état me fait douter. _**

_« Je veux la voir grandir »._

- **_Tu la verras._** Souffla Edward. **_Tu vas être transformé, Melinda. Croit moi. _**

_« Aro est d'accord ? » _Questionnais-je stupéfaite.

- **_Oui. Aro elle veut vous l'entendre dire. _**

Quelques secondes de silence.

- **_Melinda Volturi… mon enfant… je te jure sur ma vie que tu seras transformé en temps et en heure… maintenant j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes parmi nous… _**

_« Je n'y arrive pas ». _Couinais-je mentalement. _« Laisse-moi reprendre mon corps »._ Soufflais-je en direction de ma fille. _« Je t'en prie ». _

Rien. Le vide. Le silence.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura. De longues minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ?

_« Je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi lorsque tu sortiras. »._ Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte. _« En fait, je crois que tu seras privé de Nahuel quand tu sortiras. Ça te calmera quelques temps »._

- **_Regardez. _**

Un cri strident qui venait de Jane. Regardez ? Je voulais voir moi aussi. Que ce passait-il ? C'est Démétri ? Aro ? Alec ? Félix ? Mon dieu … répondait-moi à la fin.

De l'air. De l'air entrer enfin dans mes poumons. Je toussais. Cela me fit mal aux côtes.

- **_Doucement, mon amour !_**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. La première personne que je vis fut Nolan. Suivit de très près par Carlisle.

- **_Bonjour. _**Chantonna ce dernier m'aidant à me redresser.

Démétri se matérialisa près de moi et je me jetais à son cou sans attendre.

- **_J'ai cru ne plus te revoir. _**Pleurais-je.

Il ne dit mot. Se contentant de me bercer tendrement contre lui. J'étais toujours à terre. Au milieu d'un regroupement de vampire.

- **_Tu es en train d'accoucher. _**Souffla Démétri à mon oreille.

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Tu risques de souffrir. Je ne peux pas rester. Je vais tout détruire sinon. _**

- **_Je sais aussi. _**

- **_Quand tu reviendras à toi, mon ange... tu seras vampire. Nous serons enfin inséparables et immortel. _**

- **_Je t'aime. _**Pleurais-je alors que les premières grosses et forces douleurs commencèrent.

Démétri me laissa aux mains de médecin et fila hors du château pour ne pas entendre mes hurlements de douleurs et de peur. Voilà, nous y étions, pensais-je.

*/*

J'avais peur. Peur du changement. Peur de celle que j'allais devenir. Je retenais ma respiration aussi. Pour ne pas avoir la fameuse brûlure dans la gorge, dont tout vampire fut atteint à leur réveille. Mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir. J'étais allongé. Encore. Cependant, cette fois les choses étaient différentes. J'étais sur un lit. Mon nez repérer l'odeur de mon amour. Je devais être dans sa chambre.

- **_Dem' ?_**

Un bruit sur ma droite. Doucement, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, ma tête pivota.

- **_Bonjour. _**

Kachiri se trouvait assise sagement sur un des sièges de la chambre à Démétri.

- **_Bonjour. _**Dis-je en retour.

Ma voix. Elle me fit un effet étrange. Kachiri m'offrit un grand sourire.

- **_Très chantante. _**S'amusa-t-elle. **_Comment te sens-tu ?_**

Je pris le temps d'analyser mes émotions et mon corps.

- **_Différentes._**

- **_Tu peux te redresser ?_** Réclama-t-elle toujours sans bouger.

J'étais assise. J'avais juste eu envie de le faire.

- **_Oh..._**

- **_oui... tu t'y feras ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons allez te nourrir. Tu as soif ? _**

Je haussais les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment. Je portais de nouveau vêtement. Une robe (assez courte) et des sandalettes, mais grâce au ciel plate. On quitta la chambre sans tarder. On tourna au fond du couloir et descendit tranquillement les escaliers nous menant directement dans les garages.

Deux vampires nous attendaient.

- **_Ton repas. _**Souffla doucement Kachiri.

J'avançais doucement vers les deux vampires qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Celui de droite se décala finalement après m'avoir analysé très longuement et me montra mon repas. Des poches de sang.

- **_Ils m'ont écouté._** Soupirais-je de soulagé.

Je ne voulais rien d'autre. J'avais refusé de tuer des humains et encore moins boire celui des animaux. J'avais demandé à ce que je puisse utiliser les réserves des banques de sang. Ou au pire qu'on paie des humains pour leurs sangs.

- **_merci_**. Soupirais-je après avoir bu trois poches entières.

- **_Tu es prête ? _**

- **_A quoi ? _**

- **_Tout le monde t'attend, Melinda. _**Sourit-elle. **_Ta fille la première. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis tout me reviens en mémoire. Mes mains vinrent se poser aussitôt sur mon ventre. Plat. J'avais accouché.

- **_emmène-moi ! _**Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, qui la fit presque sursauter.

Kachiri tourna les talons et je me laissais guider à travers les murs du château. Très vite on arriva dans le hall principal. Plusieurs vampires étaient présents. Tous s'écartèrent devant nous. Plusieurs chuchotements commencèrent jusqu'à qu'un immense brouhaha se forma.

Les portes de la salle de trône s'ouvrirent dans un bruit fracassant. Tous les chefs de clan et les trois rois étaient rassemblés. En plus de gardes et de nouvelles personnes.

- **_voici celle que nous attendions tous._**

Aro se leva de son siège. Ses frères firent de même. Mes jambes furent plus rapides que ma tête. J'étais dans les bras d'Aro en une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier me serrait contre lui surprit.

- **_Tu es fabuleuse._** Chuchota-t-il contre moi.

- **_Merci de m'avoir transformé. _**Dis-je en retour.

- **_Comme si nous allions t'abandonner. _**Me réprimanda-t-il me tenant à bout de bras. **_Tu es vraiment... splendide. _**

- **_Merci, mon oncle. _**

Caius se racla la gorge. Je me trouvais a le serrer fortement dans mes bras.

- **_Melinda un peu de tenu voyons._**

Je ris en le relâchant.

- **_pardon, Caius._**

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa sur le front et me poussa vers Marcus impatient. Ce dernier m'analysait le regard vif. Lentement, il ouvrit les bras et sans attendre je lui sautais au cou.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge. Un homme assez imposant me vrillait de son regard. Esther se tenait à sa droite patiemment.

- **_Jayden Ring pour te servir. _**Se présenta-t-il tandis que j'actionnais un mouvement de recul. **_Doucement, mon enfant... je ne te veux pas de mal. _**

Mon ancêtre. L'homme qui a mis Dydine enceinte se trouvait devant moi. Ses gardes à lui aussi se tenaient près au combat. C'est là que je compris que les Volturi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me retournais et voir ma famille. Non. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Jayden Ring.

- **_Tu es très impressionnante pour une nouveau-née._**

- **_J'ai de qui tenir. _**Sifflais-je dangereusement.

- **_Je sais. Tu as une lignée très... intéressante._** Ricana-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux et me redressais pour montrer que je n'avais pas peur.

- **_tu voulais me voir ?_** **_C'est fait. _**Clamais-je durement. T**_u peux partir maintenant._**

- **_En voilà des manières. _**S'irrita-t-il.

- **_Mes manières ? N'est-ce pas vous qui vouliez me kidnapper pour pouvoir me faire accouplé avec l'un des vôtres ? _**M'étranglais-je.

- **_Tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai juste voulu te présenter quelqu'un qui compter pour moi... après je ne dis pas que si les choses aurait marché entre vous..._** termina-t-il haussant les épaules.

Je roulais une fois encore des yeux.

- **_j'ai déjà un compagnon._** Fis-je un grand sourire dans la voix.

- **_J'ai pu le comprendre. _**

Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment et le visage fermé de Démétri entra dans la pièce.

- **_Bonjour mon amour ! _**Roucoula-t-il sans prendre garde aux différentes personnes autour de nous.

- **_Tu en as mis du temps. _**Soupirais-je un peu tristement

- **_j'étais à deux doigts de tuer Nahuel et Alice. _**M'apprit-il, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Le baiser fut... explosif. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais pensé ressentir ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'il me relâcha un rire secoua l'assemblé.

- **_voilà qui est clair. _**Siffla dangereusement Jayden.

L'ignorant totalement, j'embrassais du bout des lèvres Démétri.

- **_Ou est-elle ? _**Soufflais-je à son oreille.

- **_Pas très loin. Reste concentrer sur lui. _**Murmura-t-il.

Ce que je fis.

- **_bien. Que veux-tu ?_** Réclamais-je me postant face à lui.

- **_Tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins toi. _**

- **_Je rêve de voir mon enfant... mais tu te trouves sur mon chemin pour le moment. Ma patience à des limites, Jayden. _**

- **_Bien... je veux que tu rejoignes ta famille. _**

- **_Je suis en famille. _**

- **_Ton autre famille. _**Cracha-t-il jetant un regard derrière mon épaule.

Là, ou mes oncles attendaient sans dire mots.

- **_non. Ma place est ici. Avec les Volturi._**

- **_Bien. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?_** Reprit-il le regard noir.

- **_Tue moi, Jayden. Car moi vivante tu ne m'aura jamais dans ton clan. _**

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Jayden avait sa main sur mon cou, me le broyant. Ce qu'il avait oublié pourtant c'est ma force de nouveau née. En quelques secondes, je pu me dégageais le surprenant.

- **_Comment est-ce possible ?_** Cracha-t-il.

- **_Je suis plus forte. _**

- **_Tu devrais déjà être dans mon camp. _**Hurla-t-il alors que tout le monde était de nouveau immobile.

Certain vampire du clan Jayden était d'ailleurs mort. Je lui fis un sourire immense, tandis qu'un froid glaciale s'installa dans l'immense pièce.

- **_Non... impossible_**. Fit aussitôt Démétri. **_C'est toi ? _**Réclama-t-il à mon intention.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je tendis mes mains devant moi et le froid en sortie aussitôt. De la glace se forma et alla percuter de plein fouet Jayden Ring. En un claquement de doigt, il fut littéralement prit dans la glace. Du moins, tout son corps sauf sa tête.

- **_Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde._** Soufflais-je à son oreille une fois proche de lui. J**_e suis Melinda Volturi du clan le plus puissant au monde. _**

- **_Tu as un pouvoir... _**s'écria-t-il. **_La glace. _**Finit-il par cracher. L**_a seule chose qui peut battre le feu. _**

Je vis alors la glace autour de lui diminuer jusqu'à former une flaque d'eau au sol. Il claqua les doigts et une flamme s'alluma. Jayden voulu la jeter sur moi cependant nous avions Benjamin dans notre équipe. Il détourna le feu sans aucun problème.

- **_Bon. Cela va compliquer les choses._** Ricana à moitié Jayden.

- **_Tu as voulu la tuer ? _**S'étrangla Aro le visage dur et ferme.

- **_Juste la blesser et lui montrer que j'étais le plus fort. _**

- **_Tout seul certes ! _**Sifflais-je mauvaise. **_Mais, je ne suis pas seul Jayden. _**

Il arqua un sourcil et attendit.

- **_Alec ! _**

Ma voix chantante fit de nouveau place à celle froide sans émotion. Jayden se tendit à l'extrême. Puis tomba à genoux. Voilà, il ne pouvait plus bouger. J'avançais encore un peu de lui sous la réprimande de Démétri et mes oncles.

- **_Ne pas sous-estimer une Volturi. Jane ? _**

- **_Avec grand plaisir. _**

Elle actionna son don et Jayden hurla à la mort.

- **_Arrête... je n'ai pas fini avec lui. _**Souris-je dangereusement.

Jayden me regarda avec une pointe de respect tandis que tous ses disciples et garde tomber un à un au sol. Alec, soupirais-je mentalement.

- **_Tu vas retourner chez toi sans faire d'histoire ?_**

- **_Jamais._**

- **_C'est bien ce que je pensais. _**Souris-je tristement. **_Je suis vraiment désolé. _**

Sans attendre, je pris son visage entre mes mains et tira un grand coup. Son hurlement raisonna dans tout le château durant de longues minutes. Finalement, tout s'arrêta.

- **_Bruler ça !_** Clamais-je en direction du corps de Jayden. **_Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir._**

*/*

J'étais partie prendre une douche. Je m'en voulais d'avoir tué Jayden. Cependant, je savais que c'était la seul chose à faire.

- **_Prête ? _**Réclama Jane venant me chercher.

- **_Tu es sur ? _**Dis-je en retour.

- **_Elle t'attend._** Sourit-elle.

- **_Comment vous savez que..._**

- **_Edward._** Trancha-t-elle levant les yeux en l'air.

Oui. Edward avait la capacité de lire dans les esprits. Comment l'oublier. Jane me guida avec naturelle et simplicité à travers les couloirs du château.

Nous venions de sortir dans les grands jardins à l'arrière du château quand je fis halte. Jane s'arrêta aussi sec.

- **_Quoi ? _**

**_- Je ne peux pas faire ça. _**M'enquis-je.

- **_Comment ça ? _**S'étonna-t-il rapidement.

- J**_e ne me sens pas capable de lui faire face. Je ne suis qu'un nouveau née. _**M'indignais-je. **_Comment pouvez-vous me laisser me retrouver en sa présence et me faire confiance ? _**

Ma voix était froide, dure et venait de résonner dans toute la pièce. Les trois vampires sur ma droite délaissèrent leur voiture pour mon visage. Mes muscles se tendirent aussitôt.

C'est là comme par magie qu'Alice Cullen débarqua avec Félix et Alec.

- **_Il n'arrivera rien de mal. _**Ricana Alice doucement. **_Mais pour te le prouver j'ai fait appel à deux vampires ayant la force et le pouvoir pour te retenir. Est-ce correcte ? _**

Mon regard alla de Félix à Alec rapidement.

- **_Si je tente le moindre mouvement qui pourrait lui faire du mal, je compte sur vous._** Ais-je soufflais au bout d'un long moment.

- **_Je te le jure._** Fit Alec rapidement.

Félix se contenta de secouer la tête positivement.

- **_Si le choix est à faire, je souhaite que vous me démembrer plutôt que je touche un seul cheveu de ma fille._** Rétorquais-je les surprenant.

- **_Arrête de voir le mal de partout, Melinda. Ta fille t'attend ainsi que Démétri. Pouvons-nous y aller ? _**Rouspéta Félix.

J'avais peur. Pas pour moi. Pour elle. Ma fille. Celle pour qui j'avais donné mon humanité. Lentement, je tendis les bras. Mes deux amis, les deux membres de ma famille, m'empoignèrent fermement.

- **_Tout ira bien._** Soupira Alec.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais trop d'appréhension pour ça. On m'escorta jusqu'à un petit coin reculer des jardins. Un espace avait été aménagé visiblement. Je trouvais d'autre vampire de la garde principale des Volturi. Tous sur leur garde. Je trouvais Démétri assis sur une sorte de couverture. Notre enfant assise sagement contre son ventre et son torse. Je m'arrêtais net tout en prenant soin de garder ma respiration coupée. Elle était grande. Je n'avais plus a faire à un nouveau née. Non. Ma fille semblait avoir un ou deux ans, physiquement. Ce qui me donna un coup dans la poitrine. J'avais été absence à sa naissance. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle bébé.

- **_Doucement,_** souffla Edward avançant lentement vers moi.

Il encadra mon visage entre ses mains et reprit calmement.

- **_Tout ira très bien. Arrête de t'en faire._**

- **_J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. _**

**_- Ça n'arrivera pas._** Soupira-t-il m'embrasant sur le front.

Il s'écarta un peu, mais resta proche de moi.

- **_Mélinda. _**

La voix de Démétri me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_Nous savons tous ici, que tu ne feras jamais de mal à notre fille. _**

**_- Je préfère rester sur mes gardes. _**

**_- Tu sais faire preuve de self contrôle. Pense à la façon dont tu as gérer … _**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, notre fille venait d'éternuer ce qui fit rire Alice et Edward. Elle se frotta le bout du nez avec sa petite main me faisant sourire. En réalité, elle tira le sourire à tous. Elle se frotta par la suite le visage contre le ventre de son père ce qui le fit sourire deux fois plus. Notre fille se mit à rire et mon cœur mort se comprima. C'était le plus beau son au monde. Edward secoua la tête et aussitôt Alec me relâcha.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** le réprimandais-je choquée. **_Tu m'as jurée Alec. _**

**_- Arrête de stresser. _**Bougonna-t-il. **_Accroupie toi et reste immobile._** Continua-t-il portant son regard sur ma fille.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je le fis. Félix me relâcha à son tour, une fois que je fus au sol.

- **_Félix ? _**couinais-je mortifier.

- **_Fait confiance à ta famille et à ta fille, bon sang ! _**râla-t-il.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Démétri me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de laisser notre fille avancer vers moi.

- **_Non. _**M'écriais-je horrifier.

- **_Melinda arrête et reste immobile._** S'énerva pour le coup Démétri. **_Tu crois que je risquerais la vie de notre enfant ? Et te voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps ? _**

Il marquait des points, réalisais-je. Notre fille qui avait arrêté tout mouvement, nous analyser un à un.

- **_Non_**. S'amusa tristement Edward.**_ Ils ne sont pas fâchés. _**

Edward releva la tête vers Démétri doucement.

- **_Elle pense que tu lui en veux. Que tu pense qu'elle va faire du mal à Melinda. _**

- **_Non_**. Scanda-t-il vivement. **_Jamais ma puce. Va la rejoindre._** Termina-t-il d'une voix très douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et marcha à quatre patte jusqu'à moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, comme ses cheveux ondulés autour de son visage d'ange. Elle était magnifique. J'avançais doucement la main vers elle, mais me repris et fit un mouvement de recul. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ma fille leva les yeux emplit de larme vers moi et je me repris aussitôt en avançant de nouveau ma main.

- **_Pitié, tué moi si jamais je lui fais du mal. _**Soufflais-je à tous les vampires autour de nous.

Ma main vint à la rencontre de sa joue. Tiède. Elle avait la peau tiède. Je la vis alors lever le bras et sa main entra en contact avec la mienne. Je sentis de fine particule de froid courir le long de mon bras. Le froid s'éleva autour de nous. Démétri se tendit à l'extrême.

- **_Personne ne bouge. _**Lâcha durement Alice. **_C'est fantastique ce qui va suivre. _**

Ma fille posa ma main ainsi que la sienne sur le sol. Le froid se répandit dans celui-ci. Puis, nous vîmes la glace commençait à se former. A ce… sculpté ? Je restais silencieuse et immobile alors qu'une énorme statue prenait forme devant moi.

Un couple en ressortie en premier lieu. Des traits grossiers en premier abord que très vite la glace reforgea pour des traits fin et minutieux. Démétri et moi. Enlacer et l'air très amoureux. Puis, je vis apparaître un troisième personnage. Un enfant. Un bébé reposant dans mes bras. C'était juste magnifique. Pour finir j'aperçus autour du cou de l'enfant, le pendentif du clan Volturi. C'était nous. Notre famille reproduite en statue de glace grandeur nature.

- **_est-ce moi ? _**M'étonnais-je brisant le silence presque de vénération.

- **_Vous deux. _**Murmura Edward. **_Elle utilise ton pouvoir pour forger sa pensée. _**

- **_C'est magnifique. _**Lâchais-je avant de poser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. **_C'est très jolie._** Risquais-je à sa destination. **_Merci, mon bébé. _**

Elle poussa un cri enjoué avant de littéralement se faufiler entre mes bras pour un câlin. Mes membres se tendirent à l'extrême. Elle sembla le remarquer, puis qu'elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle.

- **_Maman ! _**lâcha-t-elle émerveiller surprenant tout le monde.

Moi la première.

- **_En voilà une scène attendrissante. _**Chantonna Marcus à quelques pas de nous.

Ma fille couina de joie mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Doucement Démétri vint nous rejoindre. Il entoura un bras autour de mes épaules me collant à lui. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue, le regard charmeur.

- **_Bienvenue chez toi ! _**Murmura-t-il me faisant un effet incroyable.

- **_Merci. Tu encore plus beau. _**Dis-je en retour.

- **_Tu ne regrette pas ton choix alors ? _**S'amusa-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Pas le moins du monde_**.

Je reviens vers Marcus tout sourire.

- **_Je voudrais vous remercier pour la transformation._**

Il balaya ma réplique par un mouvement de main.

- **_Alors laissais moi vous remercier pour les poches de sang !_** Risquais-je.

Il me fit un pale sourire avant de s'éclipser.

On resta ainsi durant presque deux heures. Quand une question s'interposa à moi. Edward ricana si fort que les oiseaux non loin de nous s'envolèrent brusquement. Son rire raison dans le jardin quelques secondes avant de mourir.

- **_Tu es vraiment très... amusante _**! Dit-il gentiment.

Je grognais en retour avant d'attraper une pierre et de lui jeter en pleine tête. Évidemment, il ne bougea pas et fit un léger «ouch » qui me fit sourire_. _

- **_que ce passe-t-il ? _**Réclama calmement mon amant.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et inspira doucement par la bouche. Je sentis l'odeur de ma fille pour la premier fois. Doux. Sucrée. Elle tourna la tête et me regarda profondément. Devant mon silence, elle inclina la tête sur le côté et mon cœur mort se contracta une fois encore.

- **_Elle n'a pas de prénom ! _**Dis-je sachant déjà la réponse.

- **_Nous t'attentions. _**Souffla Démétri.

- **_Elle même à refuser un prénom._** Rajouta Edward**_. Mais elle a déjà choisi. _**Termina-t-il.

Je posais mon front contre le sien et attendit. Ma fille posa sa main sur la mienne et le froid refit surface. Je fermais les yeux la laissant agir. La laissant contrôler. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle relâcha ma main. Je retirais la mienne du sol en ouvrant les yeux.

Un prénom était orthographier par dessus l'herbe. Un prénom calligraphier magnifiquement par la glace.

- **_Véronica._** Dis-je à voix haute. **_Tu t'appellera Véronica._**

Démétri l'embrassa sur la joue, un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Celle qui porte la victoire._** Murmura-t-il. **_Notre fille à très bon goût._**

Je ris avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'avais réussis finalement. J'étais devenu vampire, sans trop souffrir de surcroît. J'avais une fille. Une adorable fille du nom de Véronica. J'étais avec l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse depuis enfant. Celui qui avait fait battre mon cœur plus fort à la premier seconde. Celui qui me rendait heureuse. J'étais entourer de ma famille. Les Volturi. J'avais mes amis. La guerre entre les clans avaient été annulé et sans altercation. Tout le monde était repartie un peu bredouille. Les Australiens étaient repartis chez eux. Ne restait plus que les Cullens, les Amazones et les Volturi. Ma nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer. Car j'étais Mélinda Volturi, la vampire de glace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les choses avancent de plus en plus vide... je vois déjà la fin s'écrire... <em>**

**_que dire de ce chapitre ? _**

**_merci à vous de me suivre et de toujours être fidèle. _**

**_bon weekend sab_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à vous ! **

**Juste pour info, j'ai écris ce chapitre cette nuit durant une crise d'insomnie. **

**merci d'être indulgent pour les différentes fautes qui aurait pu se glisser entre deux tasses de café et deux siestes... lol**

**Merci encore me de me suivre. **

**A très vite pour la suite...**

**une promesse ! **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 :<strong>

**Une Princesse sur le trône.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

Un grand bal été en préparation. Le clan Italien était en ébullition. Les Australiens ou les esclaves de mon ancêtre étaient pratiquement tous partis. Sauf, quelques nomades qui avait attiré l'attention d'Aro et du clan Italien. Les vampires présent pour la bataille qui n'avait pas eu lieu, allait enfin me connaître en tant que vampire. Allait connaître mon lien dans la société qui nous dirigé. Ils allaient connaître mon enfant biologique également. Ce qui m'angoissé fortement.

Rosalie, Alice, Jane et Félix s'occupait de ma fille depuis quelques heures. J'avais eu le temps de me nourrir avec Alec. Me dégourdir les jambes avec Colin. Et même commençait à apprendre des techniques de défense avec Amun, les Amazones, Nahuel et Benjamin. Je combattais contre ce dernier quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit sur Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alec et Démétri.

- **_Besoin d'aide mon cœur ?_** Réclama ce dernier un petit sourire en coin.

Je grognais aussitôt faisant rire un peu tout le monde. Benjamin était au-dessus de moi, les mains autour de mon cou. Il serait fortement. J'avais beau tout essayer. Rien à faire. Il était plus fort.

- **_d'accord, assez !_** Sourit grandement Amun. **_Démétri ?_**

Mon homme hocha a tête, m'aida à me relever, m'embrassa dans le cou, puis prit position. Droit dans ses chaussures, il patientait.

**_- Nahuel_** ? Siffla-t-il.

Mon corps entier se tendit.

- **_euh… ce n'est pas une bonne idée._** Soupirais-je.

Évidemment, personne ne m'écouta. Le combat commença. Tout allait très vite. Les coups étaient féroces. Un bruit insupportable qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- **_deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones néfastes !_** Crachais-je ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Avant de refermer la porte, je laissais mon pouvoir agir. En quelques secondes, Nahuel et Démétri fut pris par la glace jusqu'au genou.

**_- hey !_** hurla Nahuel.

Je rejoignis la bibliothèque aspirant à un peu de sérénité. Manque de bol pour moi, Santiago y était déjà.

**_- quoi de beau ma belle ? _**

- **_J'ai gelé mon âme sœur et celui de ma fille_**. Soupirais-je tristement.

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant. D'autres vampires dont j'ignorais l'existence nous rejoignirent dans la salle au fur et à mesure. Certain m'analysait d'autre m'ignorait royalement. Jane entra dans la salle une heure après mon arrivé. J'avais entre les mains un livre antique sur la Grèce et les dieux de l'olympe. Tout à fait fascinant.

- **_Caius te demande !_** Souffla-t-elle sans prêter attention à notre entourage.

Je secouais la tête.

**_- où ? _**

**_- dans les jardins. _**

**_- Ou sont les autres ?_**

- **_Si tu parles de Démétri... il est avec Veronica._** Ricana-t-elle. **_Il a encore un goût amer de ta réaction. _**

**_- J'avais prévenue._** Sifflais-je durement.

**_- Juste reste sur tes gardes ma belle._** Soupira-t-elle doucement. **_Dem' n'aime pas perdre. _**

Je roulais des yeux faisant rire davantage Jane, mais aussi Santiago. Je me levais doucement pour me poster à l'une des grandes fenêtres. Je vis Caius avec Heidi et Félix.

- **_qui est avec ma fille ? _**Réclamais-je.

- **_Alice, Bella et Démétri. _**

Après avoir obtenu l'information, j'ouvris la fenêtre sous les regards surprit et sauta.

**_- Non de dieu_**, entendis-je derrière moi.

J'atterris avec grâce sur l'herbe du parc, Caius et ses gardent me regardait avec de gros yeux.

- **_vous m'avez appelé ?_** Risquais-je.

Je vis Caius fermer furieusement les yeux et tourner les talons. Je retiens mon rire et le suivit.

**_- Tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi._** Commença-t-il. **_Sauter de la fenêtre n'est pas digne de ton rang._**

**_- c'est plus rapide._** Mâchonnais-je, ignorant son regard réprimander.

- **_tu es une princesse, Melinda. Comporte toi comme-t-elle._**

Sa voix avait était plus forte. Plus dure. Jamais Caius ne m'avait parlé ainsi.

**_- Je… je vais faire des efforts._** Soufflais-je me faisant toute petite.

**_- ce n'est non négociable, Melinda. Tu as reçu une éducation. Nous t'avons donné une éducation… fait honneur à ta famille._**

J'inclinais la tête et courbais le dos. Oui. J'allais devoir reprendre mon statut dès ce soir. Je ne pouvais plus jouer à ce jeu. Caius prit place sur un banc et me fit signe de le rejoindre. On resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de finalement reprendre la conversation.

**_- Aro a pensé à vous donner une semaine de congés à Démétri et toi_**. Lâcha-t-il me jetant un petit coup d'œil en coin.

**_- Vraiment ? _**M'étonnais-je.

**_- Oui. Une sorte de lune de miel. _**

**_- Nous ne sommes pas marié._** Lui rappelais-je.

**_- A votre retour, peut-être. _**S'amusa-t-il alors que ma mâchoire en tombé.

Me mariée ? Avec Démétri ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

**_- Je vais devoir aller me préparer._** Soupirais-je voyant Heidi impatiente.

**_- Très bien. A ce soir, ma Princesse. _**

- **_A ce soir, mon Roi._** Fis-je joueuse avant de faire la révérence.

Il me décrocha un grand sourire avant de me laisser partir avec Heidi.

*/*

J'avais une des plus belles robes d'Italie. Cette robe avait presque cinq siècles. Mon ancêtre la portée déjà. La robe de Didyne. Heidi me regardait avec insistance. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de capter mon regard via le miroir, mais je détournais toujours les yeux avant.

- **_Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée._** Murmurais-je très bas.

Elle resta muette. Je pliais de la paume de la main une pliure imaginaire. Ma robe était fluide. Douce. Presque fragile. D'une couleur prune esquisse. J'avais le dos nu. Aucune bretelle. Le tissu de la robe couvrait ma poitrine tout en lui donnant plus de matière à attirer le regard. Cette robe était belle. Mais, scandaleusement sexy.

**_- Heidi ?_** Bredouillais-je relevant finalement les yeux vers elle.

Des yeux, qu'elle avait maquillé avec du noir prononcé. Mes traits du visage semblait plus dure, plus expressif aussi. Mes cheveux étaient remontés haut sur ma tête. Quelques mèches s'échappant volontairement de mon chignon.

Heidi était immobile. Le regard rivé sur moi à travers le miroir installé dans ma chambre. Une vampire sans réaction qui ne pouvait visiblement plus aligné de mot. Encore moins pensée.

Une personne pouvait m'aider là. Avant même que j'actionne un mouvement vers mon téléphone, un petit coup à la porte m'arrêta.

**_- Entre Alice_**. Fis-je un sourire dans la voix.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle referma la porte doucement sans me quitter des yeux.

**_- Est-ce une bonne idée Alice ?_** Réclamais-je sans préambule.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à Heidi qui se ratatina aussitôt. Comme coupable. Alice s'installa sur une chaise et me fit signe de prendre place en face d'elle.

- **_C'est difficile à dire_**. Commença-t-elle. **_Mes visions ne sont pas exactes à cent pour cent. Il y a toujours des facteurs qui peuvent interférer. _**

**_- Les décisions de tierces personnes. Je suis au courant Alice. _**Marmonnais-je. **_Mais à cette heure-ci ? Est-ce que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter. _**

**_- Oui et non. _**Soupira-t-elle.

Oui et non ? Cela voulait dire… je ne sais pas.

**_- D'accord._** Fis-je gonflant le torse. **_De toute façon, j'ai décidé de mettre cette robe pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Il est temps de nous rendre à cette soirée. _**

Heidi prit vie aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la porte et appela Félix et Colin à l'autre bout du couloir. Jasper arriva en même temps qu'eux dans la chambre.

Je vis leur bouche s'ouvrir et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Un exploit pour des vampires de cette trempe.

**_- Verdict ?_** Soufflais-je craintivement.

Ce qui suivit me cloua littéralement sur place. Félix et Colin mirent genoux à terre en une fraction de seconde.

**_- les gars ?_** Réclamais-je reculant d'un pas.

Jasper inclina la tête et le torse me prenant aussi de court. Puis, d'un mouvement fluide tous se redressèrent me laissant bouche bée. Je jetais malgré moi un regard vers Alice et Heidi. La première souriait grandement, la seconde fuyait mon regard. Encore.

**_- Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis._** Soupirais-je faisant glousser Alice. **_Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ? _**

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules avant de fuir pratiquement au bras de Jasper. Félix et Corin m'escortèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait dans les couloirs du château. Toujours à un pas derrière moi, ce qui me surprit un petit peu. Visiblement, ce soir le protocole était suivit a la lettre. J'allais devoir jouer le jeu. La salle de trône était trop petite pour le nombre de personnes attendus. Du coup tout était organisé dans le grand parc du château Volturien.

Une jolie musique d'ambiance était joué par un orchestre constitué par des…humains. Les serveurs et serveuses humains également.

**_- Je ne comprends pas. _**Soupirais-je doucement à Heidi.

**_- Ce sont des employés ! Ne te focalise pas sur eux. _**

Notre arrivées fut plus que remarqué.

**_- En avant. _**Chuchotais-je alors que les vampires sur notre chemin s'écarter sans broncher.

On se pavana dans le parc une bonne dizaine de minute. Nolan se présenta à moi. Après la traditionnelle révérence, il prit avec précaution ma main et la porta à sa bouche pour un baise main qui aurait pu me faire rougir. Surtout que certain vampire nous analyser sans retenue.

- **_Melinda, che sono assolutamente radiosa._** (Melinda, tu es absolument resplendissante)

- **_Detto da te, che complimento va dritto al cuore._** (venant de toi, ce compliment me va droit au cœur)

- **_posso avere il primo ballo, principessa ?_** (puis-je avoir la première danse, Princesse ?)

- **_con piacere, dottore._** (avec plaisir, docteur)

Nolan m'escorta vers la piste de danse. Petite je dansais beaucoup avec lui. Il avait l'habitude de me mettre sur ses pieds et me faire danser des heures. J'adorais ça. Réellement.

Nolan passa un bras autour de mes hanches et avec l'autre prit ma main. Une valse. Une jolie valse. Avec simplicité et grâce, je me laissais conduire par mon médecin préférer. Puis, je compris. Nolan n'était plus mon médecin. Je n'avais plus jamais besoin de docteur. J'étais immortelle.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Murmura-t-il me relevant la tête avec un doigt sous le menton.

- **_je... je viens de me rendre compte de quelques choses. _**

Il fronça les sourcils puis me décrocha un sourire triste.

- **_Oui. Nous allions forcément arrivé à ce niveau un jour ou l'autre._** Dit-il haussant les épaules. **_J'ai mis des années à me préparer, Melinda. _**

Je fis reposer ma tête contre son épaule, ce qui ne le surprit pas vraiment. La relation que j'avais avec lui était inexplicable. Indéchiffrable. Il était comme un frère, un confident, un père.

- **_Tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper de …_**

- **_oui. Je le ferais._** Me coupa-t-il. **_Pour plusieurs raison... nous en parlerons plus tard d'accord !_**

- **_Oui, Nolan._** Souris-je alors que la musique se terminé pour une autre.

Il me relâcha doucement, avec précaution. Comme s'il avait toujours la petite humaine entre ses mains. J'adorais cette sensation. Je lui fis une révérence plongeante, lui gratifiant mon attachement. Il me le rendit aussitôt, puis posa un baiser sur mon front.

Félix et Corin reprirent leurs places autour de moi. J'eu droit à un clin d'œil amicale et joueur du premier et un sourire tendre du second.

- **_Continuons._** Chuchotais-je plus à moi-même.

On se pavana à nouveau dans le parc une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je passais de personnes en personnes. Servant des révérences, discrète et réserver la plus part du temps. Je ne connaissais pratiquement personne. Je vis beaucoup de monde. Pas ce que j'espérais voir jusqu'à présent. Puis, sortie de nulle part, mes yeux furent attirés par un couple. Carlisle Cullen et une femme d'une très grande beauté. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux splendides couleurs caramel. Heidi venait juste de nous délaisser pour sa nouvelle affectation. Corin et Félix ne firent quant à eux, aucun commentaire lorsque je rejoignis le couple.

**_- Carlisle._** Fis-je inclinant légèrement la tête vers le bas.

Je vis Carlisle se courber pour me faire la révérence. Il se releva doucement et rapprocha la femme de lui.

- **_Melinda, je te présente mon épouse, Esmée. Esmée voici la fameuse Melinda Volturi._**

La jeune femme me fit la révérence et je lui rendis aussitôt.

**_- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que cette robe est absolument fabuleuse. _**

Mon sourire se figea. Sans que je sache pourquoi je tournais la tête vers les portes du château. Une seconde plus tard, Caius fit son apparition. Il était en compagnie de Chelsea et Santiago. A son bras sa femme, Athenadora. La moitié des convives firent la révérence. J'en fis de même. Caius fit un rapide tour d'horizon, puis se mêla à la foule. En réalité, il guida sans se préoccuper du monde sa femme vers un des sièges de la royauté.

Ils prirent place, alors que Marcus faisant à son tour son apparition. Il était gentiment entouré d'Afton et Renata. On le salua comme pour son frère. Le tour d'Aro arriva très vite. D'ailleurs Marcus n'avait pas encore pris place sur son siège. Aro était en compagnie de Jane et d'Alec. Les jumeaux démoniaques étaient au sommet ce soir. A son bras, sa femme Sulpicia.

- **_tient Démétri ne fait pas partie de la garde personnel ce soir ? _**S'étonna une voix féminine non loin de nous.

- **_Aucune idée. _**Chantonna une autre.

Mon visage se tourna vers le duo vampirique, lorsque tout le monde ou presque se baissa pour faire la révérence. Je la fis en contre temps des autres, ce qui n'échappa à personnes. Quelques regards et murmurent allaient déjà contre moi. J'allais reprendre ma conversation avec Carlisle et Esmée quand Marcus se matérialisa devant moi.

**_- dieu tout puissant. _**

Aro et Caius l'entourèrent en une fraction de seconde. Les Rois n'utilisaient presque jamais leurs rapidités vampiriques. Surtout devant des humains. Employé ou non. Aro avança sa main jusqu'à moi. Je pouvais entendre tout le monde retenir plus ou moins sa respiration. Sa main vint caresser tendrement ma joue. Je laissais sans attendre ma tête venir y reposer surprenant grand monde. Un hochet de stupeur s'entendit faisant sourire mon oncle.

**_- Tu es magnifique. _**S'amusa-t-il sans chercher à connaitre mes secrets ou mes idées.

Aro n'utilisait pas son don sur moi ce soir. Ce que j'appréciais.

**_- J'espère n'avoir pas outrepassé mon rôle en portant cette robe ?_** Questionnais-je posant mon regard sur Marcus. **_J'ai toujours voulu la portée… il me manquait simplement l'occasion. _**

Marcus attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien.

**_- Tout ce qui appartient à Didynne est à toi, Melinda. Tout ce qui est dans ce château… t'appartient. _**

Je fermais les yeux et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

**_- Tu es son portrait craché._** Soupira-t-il. **_J'ai l'impression de revoir ma sœur plus jeune._** Souffla délicatement Aro me faisant ouvrir les yeux. **_Prête ?_** Rajouta-t-il.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse et mes oncles m'escortèrent jusqu'aux trônes. Sulpicia et Athenadora se levèrent, me firent la révérence que je rendis sans attendre. Aro présenta sa main et je la pris sans me poser de question. Doucement, il nous fit faire face aux nombreux invités. Le trois quart des clans de la planète était réunis. Au moins un ou deux représentant à chaque fois. Les Cullen étaient le plus grand nombre évidement.

**_- nous sommes réunis ce soir pour vous présenter officiellement cette femme._** Clama fortement Aro intiment le respect de son clan et de sa position. **_Melinda Votluri. Descendante biologique de Didynne. _**

L'assemblé fut chamboulé. Des murmures, des éclats de voix, des verres qui cassent. Tout fut étrangement comme je m'y attendais. Aro se racla la gorge et le silence fut à nouveau.

- **_Melinda vit avec nous depuis sa naissance. Sa mère a était attaqué par le clan des Australien. Heureusement, nous veillons sur elle depuis de longues années. Après l'attaque, j'ai moi-même sortie Melinda du ventre de sa mère._** Expliqua-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. **_Nous avons caché son identité pour plusieurs raisons_**. Trancha-t-il.

- **_elle est vampire._** Fit remarquer un vampire aux yeux rouges, dont le costume ne lui rendait pas justice.

Il semblait sur ses gardes. Surtout quand plusieurs gardent firent leur apparition un peu partout autour de nous. Certain sur les toits du château. Sur les balcons. Même aux abords de la forêt.

- **_doucement._** Souffla Aro levant les mains en l'air.

- **_Dominic a le droit de soulever ce problème rencontré. _**

Je vis le dis Dominic tiquer comme d'autre personne.

**_- Les australien chercher depuis de nombreuse année un moyen d'atteindre notre clan. Il a appris que nous avions sous notre garde une descendante de Didyne. Jayden Ring est devenu fou furieux. Il a donc attendu le bon moment et a kidnapper Melinda lors d'un de ses rare voyage solitaire. _**

Me souvenir de ce moment me fit un effet étrange. Je sentis d'ailleurs le froid glacial m'envahir.

- **_doucement, ma chère._** Murmura Caius, sans me regarder.

Aro fit comme si de rien été et reporta son regard sur l'assistance.

- **_les Australien voulaient la guerre. Nous allions l'avoir, mais une chose impensable est arrivée. _**

Je poussais un soupire faisant sourire mes trois oncles et quelques gardes.

**_- nous sommes obligées de tout leur révéler?_** Grognais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

**_- Melinda !_** Soupira Caius. **_Ils doivent faire ta connaissance ainsi que celle de Veronica. _**

**_- elle est trop jeune._** M'étranglais-je. **_Et si l'un d'eux perd le contrôle ? _**

**_- fait confiance à ta famille. _**

**_- Juste pour information,_** fis-je fortement pour mes oncles mais pour le reste des présents, **_au moindre mouvement suspect… j'agirais suivant mon instinct. _**

**_- à ta guise._** Ricana Aro.

Puis, il se tourna vers l'assembler.

- **_Melinda a donné naissance à une hybride. Moitié vampire, moitié humaine. Elle porte le doux nom de Veronica. _**

Je me retournais doucement ayant senti la présence de plusieurs personnes de mon entourage. Je fronçais tout de même les sourcils. Quelqu'un les accompagner. Deux cœurs battaient. Pas seulement un.

Avançant à travers les arbres pour se poster non loin de nous, je vis Edward, Bella et une jeune femme magnifique dont le cœur battait. Mais aussi Heidi, Benjamin et Démétri qui portait notre puce dans les bras.

J'étais sur mes gardes. Littéralement.

**_- Ah le voici enfin._** S'amusa une voix féminine qui me fit tourner la tête vers elle.

La même voix que tout à l'heure. Il y avait du bruit, des conversations. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'entendre que cette voix. Une main sur ma joue, me fit revenir sur terre. Le gloussement de ma fille, me fit sourire grandement.

**_- câlin._** Réclama-t-elle à demie dans mes bras et ceux de son père.

Démétri faisait un effort surhumain pour la garder contre lui et surtout ne pas révéler notre couple. Sur ordre des Rois. J'avais demandé des explications, mais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient rien révélé.

Avec une délicatesse mesurée, je pris ma fille dans mes bras. Elle posa aussitôt sa tête contre mon cou et inspira grandement. Visiblement, l'assemblé semblait sous le charme et très surpris par cette scène.

**_- Melinda fait partie des Volturi, mais également à la tête de ce clan. Nous ne sommes plus trois mes amis… mais quatre à régner. _**Chantonna Aro me surprenant autant que de raison.

Quoi ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à Démétri qui s'inclina puis, posa genoux à terre. La plus part des personnes le firent également. Les quelques debout, le firent après un coup d'œil aux rois. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils devaient se soumettre ou mourir. Nous le savions tous.

**_- Princesse Melinda_**. Souffla Marcus m'invitant à me tourner vers lui.

Je le vis prendre la cape rouge de mon nouveau statut et le passer sur mes épaules. Victoria releva la tête pour nous regarder intensément. Caius me fit pivoter vers lui et accrocha à mon cou, le médaillon de nos armoirie. Il fit de même avec un modèle réduit pour ma fille.

- **_Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons fêter les deux Princesse italienne. _**

La musique reprit et le brouhaha que produisait plus d'une centaine de vampires rendirent les choses plus simples.

*/*

Edward et Bella m'avait présente leur fille, Renesmée. Elle était adorable. Un don exquis également. Elle m'avait montré en plusieurs images, sa vie. Son enfance, son adolescence, jusqu'à son âge adulte. Renesmée m'avait également apprit beaucoup concernant la vie et les changements qu'allait subir Veronica. Elle avait su me rassurer.

**_«Merci »._** Fis-je à Edward alors qu'elle nous quittait pour rejoindre sa famille.

**_- Un vrai plaisir pour nous. _**

Edward jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule et grimaça.

- **_la suite des festivités risque de plaire à quelques personnes._** Grimaça-t-il.

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils.

**_« Du genre ? »_**

Edward inclina la tête sur le côté, j'allais le questionner à nouveau quand un homme se posta près de nous.

- **_Melinda, je souhaite me présenter à vous en personne. _**

Il fit la révérence et je me sentis presque obliger de faire de même.

- **_Adam, pour vous servir._**

J'inclinais légèrement la tête et vis mes gardes sur la défensive. En réalité, Félix était à deux doigts d'arracher la tête à cet Adam.

- **_Alors comme ça vous avez toujours vécu avec les Volturi ?_** S'enquit-il buvant tranquillement un verre de sang chaud.

- **_Oui. _**Soufflais-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres pour ne pas paraître grossière.

Je vis Démétri tourner la tête vers moi. Sur ses gardes comme tous les Volturi.

- **_Intéressant. Vous avez donc côtoyé les plus dangereux vampires de notre monde plus jeune ? _**

Je relevais un sourcil sans ajouter de mot.

- **_cela devait être compliqué pour vous._** Rajouta-t-il attrapant un second verre pour moi.

- **_J'ai déjà mangé._** Soufflais-je. **_Et pour information, ses dangereux vampires comme vous les appeler son ma famille. _**

- **_Votre famille ?_** S'étrangla-t-il essayant de garder le contrôle.

- **_Exactement. Ma famille. Mes amis. Mes frères_**. Souris-je grandement alors qu'il se décomposé. **_Et juste pour mettre les choses aux clairs..._** susurrais-je me rapprochant un peu de lui. **_Jane est ma meilleure amie. Félix,_** continuais-je en le regardant de coin **_est mon frère de cœur. Quand à Corin, ici présent est mon cousin préféré. Et la liste ne s'arrête pas là évidement. _**

Le vampire au doux nom d'Adam faillit relâcher la pression de ses doigts autour de son verre. Muni d'un instinct, j'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens et arqua un sourcil.

- **_un problème, Adam ?_**

Il allait répondre surement furieux ou contre attaquer durement, quand un rire me poussa à tourner le visage. J'entendis par la suite clairement les deux voix féminines de tout à l'heure.

**_- Il est à croquer. _**

**_- Totalement d'accord. Tu devrais tenter ta chance a nouveau. _**

**_- Oui… la dernière fois, il a montré beaucoup de résistance tout de même._** Bougonna celle qui m'irritais le plus.

**_- Il est célibataire depuis trop longtemps, Calypso… si tu n'y vas pas, je m'occupe de lui. _**

**_« Je vais détester la suite ? »_**

Edward inclina légèrement la tête me confirmant mes craintes. Je fis signe a Heidi de venir récupérer Veronica. La petite me tenait la main avec force et énergie. Cette dernier me regarda étrangement, mais ne dit mot. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux femmes s'avançaient naturellement jusqu'à … Démétri.

**_- Mon chéri, nous te cherchions partout. _**

Le corps de Démétri se tendit à l'extrême. Il était avec Santiago et Emmett qui regardaient cette fille bouche bée.

**_- Calypso._** Salua-t-il, se dégageant de son emprise.

Je fis malgré moi un pas en avant.

- **_Amène la petite dans sa chambre. _**

Heidi comprit immédiatement. Quatre gardes l'accompagnèrent. Une fois certaine que ma fille était hors de mon champ d'action, je reportais mon attention sur la scène qui allait me rendre dingue. Ignorant royalement Adam.

**_- j'en connais une ou deux qui vont tomber de haut._** Etendis-je Jane rire fortement.

Je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil et me rendit compte que mes amis, la garde Volturienne, mais aussi les Rois et leurs femmes analysaient la scène comme s'ils étaient devant un spectacle a grand budget. Aro me fit un minuscule signe de son accord, juste au moment où Calypso passait une main dans les cheveux de mon ange, qui la repoussa aussitôt.

- **_ne me touche pas !_**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Elles désirent mon amant. Mon âme sœur. Hors de question. Un froid glacial envahi le jardin luxueux du château, quand une d'elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon amour. Insistante en plus, bougonnais-je. Très vite, les têtes cherchèrent le coupable de cette situation de froid. Je sentais et contrôlé du mieux que je pouvais le givre jusqu'à cette femme. Brune, grande, incroyablement bien faite physiquement. Un verre de sang encore chaud dans les mains.

**_- Melinda,_** souffla la mâchoire crispée Benjamin, à quelques mètres de moi.

- **_Ne t'interpose pas !_** Crachais-je attirant presque tous les regards.

Démétri braqua son regard dans le mien. La colère. La haine vibrée dans son regard noir charbon. Cependant, cela s'adoucit légèrement à notre contact.

**_- ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Calypso. Je ne suis pas intéresser._** Cracha-t-il amèrement.

**_- Tu passeras une nuit inoubliable, Dem'._** Chantonna-t-elle ne prenant pas conscience de son entourage.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Benjamin qui me fit signe qu'il était dans mon camp cette fois.

**_- attention aux invités._** Clama-t-il doucement tout de même.

**_- Guide-moi, si tu y tiens. _**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je sentis le givre se diriger droit sur elle. Elle tourna le visage vers moi en m'analysant rapidement, puis dévia mon givre me surprenant un peu. Benjamin fut tout aussi surprit que moi. Je relâchais mon don et l'entendis grogner contre moi. Ce qui fut l'acte le plus stupide au monde.

**_- Jane !_** clama Marcus sautant sur ses pieds.

Calypso hurla aussitôt sous la souffrance que lui infliger ma meilleure amie.

**_- ça c'est pour avoir sous-estimé notre clan, petite conne._** S'amusa-t-elle alors que je rejoignais d'un pas rapide Démétri et le groupe.

**_- Jane !_** Dis-je doucement.

- **_encore un peu non ?_** S'amusa-t-elle.

Je lui souris grandement, puis elle finit par relâcher son don. Les invités nous laissaient de la place. Visiblement, intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

**_- Aro, pourquoi vos gardes attaque-t-il ma sœur ?_** S'étrangla la femme accompagnant Calypso. **_C'est elle qui a commencé_**. Rajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

**_- Faux !_** Souris-je le regard noir. **_Ta sœur a ouvert les hostilités depuis le début de soirée. J'ai tenue autant que possible… mais elle est allée trop loin. _**

Calypso se releva avec l'aide de sa sœur. Son regard noir rencontra le mien. On se fixa quelques secondes. Puis, elle vit mon entourage. A mes côtés, Démétri, Félix et Jane. Derrière moi, Santiago, Emmett, Colin et Alec. Calypso ne faisait pas le poids.

- **_Envie de jouer avec le feu ?_** Questionnais-je impatiente.

**_- Facile à dire avec ta garde._** Cracha-t-elle durement.

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. _**

Elle arqua un sourcil. J'en profitais pour tendre la main et l'aplatir sur son épaule. Mon don s'actionna aussitôt. Calypso fut recouvert de givre en un éclair. Tout son torse, ainsi que ses bras fut pris. Mais, une minute plus tard, elle était à nouveau libre.

**_- Je contrôle les éléments._** Sourit-elle.

- **_J'aurais quand même eu le temps t'arracher la tête._** Tranchais-je.

**_- Ou moi !_** S'amusa à moitié Démétri.

Calypso eu un mouvement de recul qui passa pas inaperçu. Elle semblait même sous le choc.

- **_Nous avons oublié de révéler un petit détail._** Lâcha Aro un grand sourire aux lèvres. **_Melinda a trouvé son âme-sœur parmi la garde. En réalité, il est même le père biologique de Veronica. _**

Calypso analysa la garde autour de moi, puis s'arrêta sur Démétri. Démétri posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me rapprochant à lui. Possessivité, amour, tension... tout y était. Elle fit aussitôt un pas en arrière.

- **_effectivement,_** siffla durement la sœur de Calypso. **_Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. _**

**_- Oui… c'est pourquoi nous en resterons là… pour ce soir. _**

Je regardais aussitôt Aro qui avait pris cette décision sans mon accord. Non. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête à cette femme, moi.

*/*

J'étais énervé. En colère contre le monde entier. Démétri ne me touchait pas. Personne ne me touchait. Ma fille était dans un coin du jardin. Ses yeux braqués sur moi. Moi et personne d'autre. Je tournais comme un lion en cage. J'étais furieuse contre mes oncles. Contre Aro.

Je n'avais pas eu gain de cause. Cette femme. Cette Calypso était toujours en vie. Hors, je voulais lui faire payer ses actes. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. C'était un vampire assoiffé de sang. Avec des désirs puissants. Et ce qu'elle désirait le plus à ce moment précis était… mon amant. Mon âme sœur. Démétri.

- **_Tu vas me donner envie de vomir si tu continues._** Beugla Alec attirant les regards noir. **_Quoi ?_** rajouta-t-il innocemment. **_Elle est chiante autant lui dire clairement. _**

- **_Je rêve de dégommer une tête là… alors évite de la ramener._** Crachais-je durement.

Veronica décida de venir aussi mettre son grain de sable dans l'histoire. Ma fille vint jusqu'à moi sur ses deux jambes. Quand avait-elle apprit a marché sur ses jambes ? Elle grandissait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle posa sa main sur mon genou et mon pouvoir s'actionna à son bon vouloir. Une image se décida doucement dans l'herbe. Un cube de glace illuminé par la douce lumière du lever de soleil. Ma fille dessina en premier lieu son père. Puis, moi. Enlacé amoureusement.

- **_Elle adore vous dessiner. _**Souffla Jane sous le charme comme la plus part des vampires qui la regardent faire et évoluer. **_Elle a fait plein de dessin dans sa chambre. _**

- **_Des dessins ?_** risquais-je timidement.

- **_Oui. C'est une vrai artiste. En fait, je pense que c'est son don. _**

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils. Un don ?

- **_En plus de pouvoir utiliser le mien a son bon vouloir ?_** risquais-je me tournant vers Démétri.

- **_Oui, mon ange. Elle ne fait ça qu'avec toi. _**

Je m'accroupie devant Veronica les joues rouges.

- **_Ma puce ? est-ce que tu... vois des choses dans ta tête ?_** chuchotais-je craintivement.

Aussitôt, Démétri, Alec et Jane se redressèrent.

- **_Oui_**. Murmura-t-elle courbant le dos.

- **_Des trucs qui te font très, très mal à la tête ? _**

Veronica secoua la tête doucement. Je pris ma fille contre moi et retourna vers le château. Ma garde et mon âme sœur dans mon sciage. La fête n'était toujours pas finie. D'ailleurs, j'en avais plus que marre. Je vis du coin de l'œil les Cullen et les Amazones en pleine discutions. Edward écarquillant grand les yeux lorsqu'il analysa mes pensées.

- **_Oh… impressionnant. _**

- **_Je trouve aussi._** Souris-je tendrement. **_Cela ne va donc jamais finir ? _**

Il haussa les épaules impuissantes. D'un pas rapide et fluide, j'allais jusqu'à Aro. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Sans attendre, je lui pris la main. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais fini par accepter de lire mes pensées.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me relâcha comme brulée.

- **_Non…_** souffla-t-il posant son regard sur Veronica.

- **_Fait-le._** Scandais-je un peu trop fortement.

Marcus et Caius qui nous analysaient se rapprochèrent aussitôt de nous.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Réclama Sulpicia.

Aro m'attrapa par le coude et me fit sortir de la pièce par un passage à l'arrière de la salle. Évidemment, la moitié des Volturi suivit. Ainsi que les rois et leurs femmes. On se retrouva dans le bureau d'Aro. Un lieu interdit. Un lieu insonorisé et la plus sécurisé du château.

- **_Mon frère ?_** Souffla Marcus tendu.

- **_Melinda vient de découvrir quelques choses._** Dit-il simplement en prenant place sur son fauteuil. **_Elle pense que Veronica et elle… on échangeait leur pouvoir._**

La révélation de cette annonce fit un effet incroyable.

- **_Je ne comprends pas !_** marmonna Caius.

- **_Veronica voit des choses. Des choses qui lui font mal à la tête. Elle est obligée de les dessiner. Comme…_**

- **_Moi avant !_** terminais-je pour lui. **_Ma fille à récupérer mon pouvoir de vision. Je pense qu'elle peut intervertir son don avec moi… quand elle le désire. _**

Alec siffla carrément entre ses dents.

- **_Et pour la glace ?_** demanda Sulpicia sous le choc comme la plus part des vampires.

- **_J'ai eu les premiers signes du don durant ma grossesse. Une fois accouché, j'ai gardé mon don. Et elle le mien._**

- **_Pourquoi personne n'a rien vu ?_** S'étonna Démétri.

- **_Car elle le décide._** Chantonnais-je presque en embrassant ma fille sur le front. **_N'est-ce pas ma puce ? _**

Veronica baisa aussitôt la tête et vint la poser dans mon cou pour cacher son visage.

- **_Ma puce, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_** demanda délicatement Démétri se rapprochant de nous.

- **_Je ne veux pas que maman est mal._** Chuchota-t-elle très bas.

Mon cœur mort venait de se fracasser en mille morceaux.

- **_Mais, c'est toi qui a mal._** M'irritais-je la faisant sursauter. **_Je refuse de te voir souffrir, Veronica. _**

Ma fille renifla aussitôt. Je sentis par la suite des larmes venir s'écraser sur mon épaule et ma robe.

- **_Tu dois reprendre ton don et moi le mien, ma puce. _**

- **_Non._** Sanglot-a-t-elle. **_Tu as besoin de te protéger. _**

- **_Toi aussi._** Dis-je vivement.

- **_Doucement, les filles_**. S'interposa Démétri.

Il me prit ma fille des mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **_Veronica… maman et papa ne veulent pas te faire de mal. Le pouvoir de maman et trop difficile pour une petite fille. Tu comprends ? _**

Notre fille détourna le visage.

- **_Elle a mal quand les images viennent._** Sanglota-t-elle. **_Moi, j'arrive à faire avec._** Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- **_Maman est très triste de voir qu'elle te fait du mal. Tu dois me le redonner. _**

Démétri l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le bout du nez avant de me la rendre. Veronica me serra si fort contre elle, que j'en eu un peu mal dans les épaules. Elle avait la force de son père, cette petite pestais-je.

- **_Pardon !_** l'entendis-je dire avant que la douleur de plusieurs images dans mon cerveau me fasse littéralement hurler de douleur.

- **_Maman._** Cria Veronica avant que deux mains sur mon visage me ramènent dans la réalité.

- **_Melinda ? _**

Démétri me regardait apeuré. Impuissant. Jane et Alec retenaient Veronica qui se démener comme une dingue pour venir me rejoindre.

- **_Du papier et un crayon. _**Marmonnais-je.

Marcus le plus proche du bureau me trouva rapidement cela. En quelques traient de crayons, je fis le portrait de deux choses. Le premier, le visage de Calypso. Brulée. Ce qui m'étonna qu'à moitié. Le second, Esther du clan Australien. La sœur de Jayden avec le blason de son clan en pendentif.

- **_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _**s'étrangla pratiquement Caius.

- **_Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée. _**Entendis-je dire Heidi sur ses gardes.

Aro fut près d'elle en un claquement de doigt. Il lisait directement ses pensées en la tenant fermement par la main. Mon oncle fut pratiquement choqué.

- **_En es-tu certaine Heidi ?_**

- **_Oui, maitre. _**

Aro la gratifia d'un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers moi.

- **_Le roi est mort. Longue vie à la Reine. _**Grogna-t-il.

Mince alors… Esther avait pris la tête des troupes Australienne ? Manqué plus que ça !

*/*

* * *

><p><strong>****

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **

**J'ai bien fait de garder les yeux ouverts ? lol**

**bon samedi gros bisous**

** sab **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à vous et bon samedi. **

**:)**

**Avec un peu beaucoup de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**le numéro 19 arrive dans la semaine ou le weekend prochain.**

**(promis)**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire puisque je viens de perdre mon grand-père le weekend dernière. **

**Donc... j'en appel à votre indulgence pour les fautes de grammaire, orthographe et autre !**

**merci par avance,  
>Sabrina !<strong>

***/***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 :<strong>

**L'ange Italien.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

Mes premières vraies vacances venaient de se transformer en mission. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- **_J'ai la poisse ! C'est ça… je dois être maudite._** Scandais-je froidement, en regardant tour à tour mes gardes.

Face à moi : Jane, Félix, Afton et Gabriel. Un des gardes qu'Aro et ses frères ont mis à mes dispositions pour cette mission. Démétri lui était debout. Droit dans ses chaussures, analysant la situation.

- **_Des vacances ? vous croyez vraiment que je vais pouvoir vivre et me sentir en vacance avec vous quatre dans les parages ? _**

Ma voix avait titillé littéralement les aigus. Le verre qui se trouvait sur la table du salon se brisa en mille morceaux. La table base, en verre également, se fissura.

- **_Merde !_** hurlais-je avant de sortir comme une furie de la pièce.

Démétri vint me rejoindre dans la chambre. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans dire mot, il attrapa nos valises et remit nos vêtements dedans.

- **_C'est quand même incroyable. Nous avons eu droit à quarante-huit heures._** Sanglotais-je presque.

Démétri me fit un pâle sourire.

- **_Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance déjà. Ça aurait pu être vingt-quatre heures. _**

- **_Je les aurais tués de mes propres mains._** Crachais-je parlant assez fort pour que les quatre vampires entendent parfaitement.

- **_Pas besoin d'hurler._** Râla Jane de l'autre côté du mur.

- **_Bébé, plus vite nous aurons accompli notre mission. Plus vite nous pourrons revenir. _**

Je roulais malgré moi des yeux, en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Une fois les valises bouclées on quitta tous la suite princière de cet hôtel de luxe. Un cadeau d'Athenadora et Caïus. Nous allions devoir quitter Dublin pour une nouvelle destination : Göteborg. Soit, l'Irlande pour la Suède.

- **_Vous m'expliquez ?_** Sifflais-je alors que Démétri envoyé nos bagages par avions en Suède.

- **_Nous allons devoir nous rendre très rapidement sur le lieu de notre… « mission »._** chantonna Jane m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Pas d'avion_**. Bougonnais-je.

- **_Non. _**

- **_En courant ?_** risquais-je baisant la voix.

- **_La nage, bébé. La nage !_** s'amusa grandement Démétri.

- **_Je vous déteste !_** scandais-je faisant tourner quelques visages vers nous.

Le père de ma fille me fit sortir de l'aéroport presque en chantonnant.

- **_Ça t'amuse ? _**

- **_J'adore ça. _**

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Partir à l'aventure. Faire peur à quelques personnes. M'amuser quoi. _**

Je roulais des yeux, alors que la bonne humeur du groupe me rendait souriante.

- **_Vous êtes grave._** Fis-je avant de m'élancer à travers la forêt environnante de l'aéroport.

Très vite, mes gardes firent de même. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, on trouva l'océan.

- **_Prête ?_** demanda sérieusement Afton.

- **_Comme si j'avais le choix._** Bougonnais-je avant de sauter à l'eau.

- **_Suis-nous._** Sourit Félix.

Etrangement, je ne pensais pas que cela m'aurait autant amusé. Tout le trajet, je fis la course avec Jane ou Félix. Jouais aussi avec Démétri à courir après les gros requins. Une fois, j'ai failli me faire déchirer le bras. Heureusement, Gabriel fut réactif. Le requin fut déchiré en deux avant que ses dents furent refermées sur ma peau. Une fois à nouveau sur la terre ferme, j'eu droit à une petite remontrance de mon homme qui par la suite alla serrer l'air de rien la main de Gabriel.

Nous reprîmes la route quelques minutes plus tard. Juste avant de sortir des bois je sentis une odeur étrange. Ce qui me fit stopper net.

- **_Quoi ?_** s'étonna Jane sur ses gardes.

- **_Quelques choses dans l'air._** Fis-je tendu.

- **_Désolé… ça doit être moi._** Entendis-je dire une voix en hauteur.

Aussitôt ma garde fut autour de moi.

- **_Décline ton identité_**. Cracha Jane.

L'homme sauta gracieusement de son arbre et fit une réception parfaite.

- **_Charles ?_** entendis-je dire doucement Gabriel. **_Que fais-tu ici ?_**

- **_En voilà des façons de me dire bonjour. _**Ricana ledit Charles en lui tendant la main.

Gabriel me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de tendre la main.

- **_Ravi de te voir._** Souffla Gabriel.

- **_Alors comme ça tu es resté avec les Volturi ?_** s'étonna-t-il à moitié.

- **_Oui. Ce n'est pas si mal._** Ricana-t-il. **_Je me sens bien avec eux. _**

- **_C'est le principal. _**

Le vampire qui devait avoir dans la trentaine, se tourna vers le reste des personnes. Il passa sur Démétri, Jane et Félix avec insistance. Puis, il se tourna vers moi. Il avait les yeux rouges vif. Signe qu'il avait dû chasser récemment. Il était plutôt mince, mais musclé. Des cheveux blond foncé coupé assez court.

- **_Une nouvelle recrue ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

Personne ne dit mot. J'allais prendre la parole quand Démétri le fit pour moi.

- **_Charles est un nomade civilisé. Il est le compagnon d'une vampire dénommé Makenna. Les amazones ont dû te parler d'elle. _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je simplement. **_Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Charles. _**

Le vampire inclina la tête sur le côté, puis fronça les sourcils.

- **_Elle le pense vraiment ! Tu es différente. _**

- **_Je le suis certainement._** Conclus-je.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- **_Charles a un pouvoir. Il sent quand on lui ment. _**M'informa Gabriel sur ses gardes.

- **_Exact. _**

- **_Alors nous n'allons pas faire durer le suspense plus que nécessaire._** Clamais-je fortement. **_Je me nomme Melinda Volturi. Je suis la descendante de Didyme. Je gouverne depuis quelques jours sur le trône royal avec mes oncles. _**

L'homme eu un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

- **_J'ai entendu parler de toi. _**Grogna-t-il. **_Tu es l'humaine qui a vécu avec des vampires. _**

- **_Exact._** Dis-je sans baisser les yeux.

Le silence reprit. Charles m'analysait grandement.

- **_Nous n'avons pas le temps, Charles. Ce fut fort agréable de te revoir mais nous avons… _**

- **_Une mission._** Ricana-t-il. **_Oui, je suis au courant. _**

Jane avança aussitôt d'un pas.

- **_Doucement, petit démon. C'est Alice Cullen qui m'envoie à vous. _**

J'arquais malgré moi un sourcil.

- **_Alice ? _**

- **_Vous allez avoir besoin de moi pour vous fondre dans la foule. _**

- **_Pourquoi nous aider ?_** réclama Félix.

- **_Car j'ai une dette envers les Cullen._** Termina-t-il avant de prendre la route.

Charles nous mena dans un petit cottage en plein milieu de la forêt suédoise. Les deux femmes nous attendaient sagement.

- **_Gabriel._** Chantonna une femme le prenant déjà dans ses bras.

- **_Bonjour, Makenna. _**

La compagne de Charles était de taille assez petite et toute mince. Environs vingt-cinq ans, peut-être plus. J'avais dû mal à me rendre compte. Des cheveux longs, blond. Des yeux rouges. Elle posa ses yeux sur nous, puis se tourna vers Charles.

- **_Est-tu certains ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Moi aussi._** Souffla une voix que je reconnus immédiatement. **_Nous pouvons leurs faires confiance. Surtout à elle. _**

La jeune femme près de Makenna me sourit tendrement. J'en fis aussitôt de même. Elle avait un regard doux, doré. Celui que j'avais déjà vu avant mon kidnapping.

- **_Comment vous connaissez vous ?_** S'étonna aussitôt Démétri.

Je fis un grand sourire avant de m'avancer vers Jennifer. Je lui tendis la main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer fortement.

- **_C'est bon de te revoir. _**

- **_J'ai un peu changé._** Rigolais-je l'entrainant avec moi.

- **_La dernière fois ou je t'ai rendu visite tu étais humaine et était sous le charme de mon frère._** S'amusa-t-elle.

- **_Ouais... euh… les choses ont bien changé. Aujourd'hui il est… _**

- **_L'âme sœur de notre fille !_** clama durement Démétri**_. Vous m'expliquez ?_**

- **_Jennifer est venue me rendre visite chez les humains qui m'avaient accueilli la nuit de mon kidnapping. Nous avons parlé une bonne heure ensemble. _**

Tout le monde se concentra sur cette révélation.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?_**

- **_Ne t'énerve pas contre moi. _**M'indignais-je aussitôt pointant Démétri du doigt.**_ Dès que je parle de mon enlèvement ou de Nahuel tu es… _**

- **_Enervé ? en colère ? N'ai-je pas le droit de ressentir cela Melinda ? dois-je te rappeler que tu as gelé la dernière personne qui a posé ses mains sur moi. _**

Je grognais aussitôt.

- **_J'aurais voulu faire bien pire si Aro ne m'avait pas arrêté. _**

- **_Alors, ne m'oblige pas à agir différemment. _**

Que répondre ? Evidemment c'était légitime.

- **_Très bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous changer… nous allons devoir être à _****_Göteborg avant demain matin. _**

Charles entra dans le petit cottage. La discussion était clause.

*/*

*/*

Jennifer avait son bras sous le mien. Nous marchions presque gaiement à travers la ville suédoise. Ici, très peu de soleil durant l'année. Nous pouvions même nous permettre de nous balader en petite robe d'été. D'accord, le temps nuageux et les quelques gouttes ne favorisé pas vraiment ce genre de tenue printanière. Tant pis.

- **_Envie d'une boisson chaude ?_** demanda naturellement Jennifer se dirigeant déjà vers un bar typique.

On entra et prit place à une table. Le barman vint aussitôt à nous.

- **_Deux verres ! _**chantonna Jennifer ne prenant pas attention aux nombreux regards masculins.

Le barman. Un vampire inclina la tête et fila derrière son bar.

- **_Comment trouve tu cet endroit ?_** risqua dans une petite grimace la sœur de Nahuel.

- **_Etrange !_** bredouillais-je. **_Il va vraiment nous servir du sang ? _**

- **_Oui. C'est un bar à vampire ou un bar pour les personnes qui aiment le vampirisme. _**

- **_Un bar gothique quoi ! _**crachais-je.

Jennifer ricana me faisant un peu sourire.

- **_Déstresse un peu. De toute façon, tu es avec moi pour la journée. _**

Je roulais des yeux et vit revenir le barman vampire vers nous.

- **_Merci. _**Souffla Jennifer attrapant les deux verres sur le plateau.

- **_Une nouvelle amie ?_** Questionna-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- **_Oui. Elle nous vient d'Italie. _**

L'homme eu aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

- **_Non, Buster. _**Soupira-t-elle. **_Pas Italienne à ce point. Elle est nomade. Elle vit dans le nord de l'Italie. Tout proche de la frontière française. _**

Ledit Buster relâcha ses muscles aussitôt.

- **_Désolé. Les Volturi ne sont pas très apprécié dans le coin._**

- **_Vraiment ? _**m'étonnais-je à moitié.**_ Que leur reprochez-vous ? _**

- **_D'être impitoyable et de faire des lois stupides. _**

Je secouais la tête doucement comprenant plus ou moins sont point de vue.

- **_Je connais un des gardes du château._** Lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- **_Qui ? _**

- **_Nolan. _**

- **_Le doc ?_** Ricana Buster. **_Ce n'est pas vraiment un Italien. _**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et bu une gorgée de sang qui me fit le plus grand bien. J'allais en avoir besoin. La journée allait être longue. Ma mission consisté à faire presque tous les bars de la ville. Vampirique ou non. De trouver un homme. Un vampire. Un certain Vilhelm. Un homme transformé en 1920. Il transforme depuis quelques années des nouveaux nées. S'ils ont tous un pouvoir. Vilhelm les formes en guerrier et en fait une armée. S'ils n'ont pas de don… il les démembre et continue encore et encore. C'est le clan le plus puissant de Suède qui nous a renseignés sur Vilhelm. Les humains commencent à se poser de nombreuses questions sur des disparitions. Ce qui perturbe le secret vampirique. Nos lois.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour m'envoyer espionner en sous-marin avec Jennifer (une locale). Ainsi personnes ne savaient que les Volturi était sur cette affaire délicate. J'allais pouvoir traquer Vilhelm moi-même et le donner à manger à mes gardes une fois trouvé.

_Point de vue Démétri. _

Nous n'avions pas de nouvelle depuis dix-huit heures. Je tournais en rond. Les autres aussi. Aro était au téléphone avec Jane. Il lui posait des millions de questions. Des questions sans réponse. Charles et Makenna nous regardaient du coin de l'œil sur leur garde. Mon téléphone sonna. Un appel entrant.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_C'est Alice. _**

- **_Je t'écoute. _**Fis-je réactive.

- **_Il semble que Vilhelm soit au courant de la venue de Melinda. Il l'attend. _**

Je lâchais un grognement à faire tremblait la maison.

- **_Alice ?_**

- **_Je vais vous donner les instructions nécessaires pour contrer ses plans. Alors écoute attentivement. _**

_Point de vue Melinda. _

Nous avions fait tous les bars de la région. Jennifer et moi-même étions à notre quarantième verre de sang, lorsqu'un homme avec une forte carrure nous coupa la route. Aussitôt après une voiture de sport s'arrêta à notre niveau. Nous y étions, pestais-je mentalement. Trois autres vampires sortirent du véhicule.

- **_Monté !_** Siffla le plus grand.

Jennifer me jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de me faire comprendre que nous avions des ennuis. Pour ma part j'étais confiante. Mes gardes étaient là. Ma famille était là. Mon homme était là. Rien de négatif ne pouvait arriver.

Le véhicule roula durant une dizaine de minutes. Nous étions tous silencieux. On arriva devant une grande villa. On nous demanda de sortir, puis de monter les marches du perron. Une femme vampire nous demanda d'attendre dans le grand salon. Ce que l'on fit. Jennifer était en train d'admirer le style des meubles, lorsque le mec du bar vint à nous.

- **_ah... Jennifer... tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me déçois._**

Elle fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

- **_tu m'avais sous ton nez durant tout ce temps... et tu n'as rien vu venir._** Ricana-t-il mauvais.

- **_Tu es Vilhelm ? _**

- **_Pour te servir, ma jolie._** Chantonna-t-il grandement.

Puis, il tourna son regard sur moi. J'étais parfaitement immobile.

- **_Tu es différente des amies de Jennifer._** Souffla-t-il doucement. **_Tellement plus sur de toi... rien à voir avec le statut de nomade._**

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- **_Alors, je me suis un peu renseignait. Il se trouve qu'une personne colle à ton profil et a ton apparence physique. Le problème à ce stade c'est la raison de ta présence, jolie Princesse Volturienne._**

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire le déstabilisant.

- **_Ravie de vous rencontrer Vilhelm. J'espère que ma présence ne vous importune pas trop. J'ai eu dans l'idée de rendre visite à mon amie Jennifer. Vous savez après un mariage mouvementé j'avais besoin de m'amuser._**

- **_Votre mariage avec Démétri ?_** Réclama-t-il.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et vous allez me faire croire qu'il était d'accord pour vous laisser partir seul ? _**

- **_Qui a dit que j'étais seule ? _**Repris-je dans un grand sourire.

Tous les vampires de la maison eurent le même reflexe. Reculer d'un pas. Même Vilhelm.

- **_elle ment. Elle est venue toute seule. _**Grogna la femme vampire.

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction sans attendre. Mon téléphone sonna.

- **_surement un appel important._** S'amusa Jennifer.

Avec de minutie précaution, j'attrapai le téléphone dans la poche de ma veste.

- **_Tu en as mis du temps Alice._** Souris-je grandement en regardant droit dans les yeux Vilhelm.**_ Que puis-je pour toi ?_**

- **_Bonjour Melinda. Je vois que tu as la situation bien en main. C'est plutôt impressionnant pour ta première vraie mission. _**

- **_Merci._** Souris-je grandement. **_Que puis-je pour toi ?_**

- **_Oh… en réalité, rien de très important. Je voulais juste t'informer que ta fille nous fait des dessins absolument formidables. _**

- **_Des dessins ?_** questionnais-je surprise.

- **_Oui… tu sais comme tu savais si bien le faire… tu sais ton truc super avec les prémonitions ! _**

Je compris ou elle voulait en venir. Ma fille. Ma perle rare avait encore une fois échangé nos dons.

- **_Oh… ça marche aussi à des milliers de kilomètres ? _**

- **_Crois-moi, il va s'en manger les doigts._** Rigola-t-elle. **_A demain ! _**

Alice venait de raccrocher aussi sec.

- **_Ok. _**Fis-je dans un sourire très, très grand. **_Je crois que Jennifer et moi allons prendre congé et… vous allez nous suivre. _**

Tous les vampires rigolèrent. Jennifer, se contenta d'attendre mon signal.

- **_Et que compte tu faire pour que l'on te suive jusqu'en Italie aussi facilement. _**

- **_Facile ! _**

Je posais pied à terre et mis mes mains de part et d'autre de mon corps. Sans relâcher Vilhelm de mon regard, j'actionnais mon pouvoir. Enfin, celui de ma fille. En une fraction de seconde un froid glacial envahi la pièce. Tous les vampires de la pièce, sans aucune exception, se trouvèrent enfermer dans la glace jusqu'à la taille. Je retirais ma main du sol en sentant la présence si familière des Volturi.

- **_Bien joué, Melinda. _**Entendis-je Alec souffler gaiement.

- **_Ravie de vous revoir._** Scandais-je les voyant entrer un à un dans la pièce.

En un claquement de doigt Démétri se trouva face à moi. Sans cérémonie, il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser violent et urgent.

- **_C'est la dernière fois !_** grogna-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.

- **_Promis,_** répondis-je sachant qu'il parlait de m'envoyer en mission.

L'envie m'avait très vite passé et je n'étais pas prête à laisser ma fille orpheline. Hors de question. J'avais failli y passé si ma fille n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de me donner son don.

- **_Euh… il est possible de me détacher._** Entendis-je doucement, parmi tous les grognements de fureur de la pièce.

- **_Oups ! _**rigolais-je avant de m'approcher de Jennifer et de poser ma main sur la glace.

Elle fondit instantanément.

- **_Trop cool ton truc._** Dit-elle m'administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Vous devriez sortir !_** trancha Félix près à démembré tout le groupe.

- **_N'oublie pas qu'Aro et ses frères veulent Vilhelm vivant. _**

Il hocha la tête et nous laissa le temps de sortir. Jennifer me proposa sans attendre de rentrer dans son cottage, je ne me fis pas prier. Les hurlements des vampires furent malheureusement entendus durant une bonne partie du trajet. C'est Makenna qui nous accueilli à notre arrivé.

- **_Ah vous voilà. Jennifer, tu dois appeler immédiatement Nahuel. Il devient dingue. _**

Elle s'exécuta dans la fouler. Je pris place sur le divan, fermant fortement les yeux.

- **_Dur journée ?_** réclama Makenna me surprenant.

- **_Oui. _**

A l'étage, nous pouvions entendre à la perfection la conversation entre le frère et la sœur ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Surtout quand il demanda de mes nouvelles.

- **_Elle va très bien. _**

- **_Jen', je veux la vérité !_**

- **_Elle va très bien. Je te le jure. Arrête de t'en faire pour elle. De toute façon, tu ne dois plus t'occuper d'elle. _**

- **_Je… j'ai toujours le besoin de la protéger. Surtout maintenant._**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'étrangla Jennifer.

Makenna ne me quittait pas des yeux. Elle analysait chaque réaction. Nahuel répondait à sa sœur quand tout le clan Volturien chargé de ma protection refit surface.

- **_Réfléchit, s'il arrive quelque chose à Melinda, cela anéantira Véronica. Et donc moi. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? _**

- **_Oui mais…_**

- **_Il n'y pas de mais… si je veux que Véronica soit heureuse ça commence par là. rien n'arrivera à sa mère. Les gens devront d'abord passé sur moi. _**

Démétri releva aussitôt la tête vers le haut de l'escalier. Jennifer y descendait à toute vitesse.

- **_Elle veut te parler. _**

Pas besoin de savoir de qui elle parlait.

- **_Ma puce ?_**

- **_Maman ! _**l'entendis-je sangloter.

- **_Je vais bien, je te le jure… grâce à toi. _**

- **_Je veux que tu reviennes. _**Pleura-t-elle.

- **_Oui. Je reviens._**

- **_Et papa ? _**

- **_Il est avec moi. nous rentrons dès que possible. Je te le jure. _**

- **_Juste revenais. Et vite ! _**

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

- **_Tu as entendu ta fille, papa ? _**

Il hocha la tête toujours droite comme un « i ».

- **_J'ai aussi entendu celui qui est censé être son âme sœur. _**

Il eut un grognement sourd qui me fit vibrer.

- **_Nahuel s'inquiète pour Véronica. Tu devrais t'en réjouir. _**

- **_Des fois, j'ai comme l'impression que ses sentiments pour toi, sont toujours présents._**

Oui. Je l'avais ressenti aussi. Cependant, j'allais me garder de lui révéler. Sinon, à notre retour Nahuel n'aurait plus de tête.

- **_Ramène-moi à la maison, mon amour. C'est tout ce que je te demande !_**

*/*

*/*

Ma fille, mon trésor, ma Véronica contre mon corps, c'est tout ce que je demandais. J'étais vraiment bien. Je n'avais pas l'envie de bouger. Pas même d'un pouce. Ma fille dormait profondément. Nous étions toutes les deux dans son lit. Sa chambre était une charmante et spacieuse. Notre famille l'avait gâtée énormément. Démétri était assis sur son fauteuil. Celui qu'il avait choisi pour la lecture de sa fille le soir. Personne ne l'utilisé sous peine de perdre la vie instantanément. Nous le savions. C'était son privilège. Celui entre une fille et son père. Nous étions arrivés hier dans l'après-midi. Nous avions dû donner des comptes aux rois. A mes oncles. Mes gardes étaient partie chassé. Démétri et moi nous étions contentait de poche de sang frais. Notre fille refusait de nous voir repartir. Elle en avait pleuré tellement la douleur de la séparation l'anéantissait. Ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

Démétri avait même dû la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Depuis, nous en étions jamais ressortie. Certaines personnes passaient devant la porte, s'arrêtait et repartait quelques secondes plus tard. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver. Ils le comprenaient, même si pour eux cela semblait difficile.

- **_J'ai eu peur de te perdre. _**Murmura très, très bas Démétri.

Je quittais le visage de Véronica pour celui de Démétri.

- **_Je suis désolé ! _**

Il me fit un pâle sourire. Avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il était totalement craquant.

- **_Nous n'allons plus jamais partir en mission ensemble. _**

- **_Oui. Mais, je ne souhaite plus partir en mission du tout. _**

- **_Je sais et je t'en remercie par avance._** Répondit-il avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

Il tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, puis s'en approcha. Je le vis froncer les sourcils avec lenteur.

- **_Quoi ? _**risquais-je.

Sans attendre, il attrapa son téléphone. Alec répondit aussitôt.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ? Des nouveaux arrivants ?_**

Alec souffla fortement avant de répondre. Que c'était pratique d'entendre aussi bien, pensais-je mentalement.

- **_Gabriel a trouvé deux humains fouinant près du château. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Nahuel refuse qu'on les tues. Je crois que ce sont des connaissances de Melinda ! _**

Démétri se tourna aussitôt vers moi, confus. Quant à moi, j'avais le visage fermé et le cerveau en ébullition.

- **_Et l'autre personne ? le vampire ? _**

- **_Un nomade qui souhaite rejoindre nos rangs. _**

- **_Et qu'elle est le problème ?_**

- **_Lui par contre, il certifie te connaitre toi !_**

Démétri souffla résigner.

- **_Ok… on arrive dans une petite heure, le temps de réveiller Véronica. _**

- **_Parfait, je préviens les maîtres ! _**

Démétri raccrocha dépité. D'un pas lent, il vient jusqu'au lit. Avec une infinie douceur, il vient prendre place derrière mon corps. Ce mouvant contre moi.

- **_Encore quelques minutes dans notre bulle. _**

- **_Merci ! _**Soufflais-je, alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de sa fille et de moi.

*/*

*/*

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? <strong>

**Prêt pour le prochain? **

**A très vite et bon weekend les amis !**

**:P**

**Sabrina **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir :)**

**Désolé d'avance pour les différentes fautes d'orthographe ou autres ! **

**bonne lecture **

**sabrina**

***/***

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 19 :<span>**

**Rien n'est simple. **

**Surtout pour des vampires.**

_Point de vue Melinda_

Veronica avait encore sa petite mine d'endormie, lorsqu'on fit notre apparition dans la salle du trône. Les vampires présents se tournèrent aussitôt vers nous. Telle une attraction. Véronica sera davantage sa petite main dans la mienne, par instinct. Notre présence était plus qu'attendu visiblement.

- **_Ah ! Vous voici enfin._**

Aro se leva de son siège, tandis que mes oncles souriaient sagement. Marcus fronça tout de même les sourcils, ce qui m'étonna à moitié. Aro attrapa ma petite puce dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Elle fit reposer sa petite tête sur son épaule, ne se souciant absolument pas des vampires nous entourant.

- **_Nous avons cru devoir détruire votre porte pour vous revoir parmi nous._** Chantonna-t-il moqueur.

Je roulais des yeux, tandis que Démétri faisait acte d'allégeance en saluant ses maîtres. Lorsqu'il se releva, Aro donna simplement Véronica à Marcus. Ma fille se blotti sagement contre lui, prêtes à retourner dans ses rêves.

- **_deux humaines sont venus frapper à notre porte !_** Fit tranquillement Aro, avançant jusqu'à moi**_. Ils dissent te connaître Melinda. _**

- **_Je ne connais pas d'humain, mon oncle._** Soufflais-je doucement.

Aro tendait la main jusqu'à ma joue. Instinctivement, j'avançais pour qu'elle se retrouve contre ma joue. Il chercha dans mes souvenirs … et trouva. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent gros comme des soucoupes.

- **_Très intéressant._**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à cette nouvelle. C'était effectivement des humaines. Je les avais rencontrés lors de mon séjour chez les amazones. Et l'une d'elle était une très bonne amie à moi.

- **_Heidi s'occupe de tes amies. Elle leur fait visiter le vieux village. Elles doivent nous retrouver dans un peu moins de dix minutes. _**

- **_Pour le repas !_** Me scandalisais-je.

Aro ricana grandement avant de m'administrer un clin d'œil joueur.

- **_cela ne dépendra que de tes amies._**

Je n'en revenais pas. Lily Cheney était venue pour me voir. Elle avait entrainé avec elle une de ses amies de classes, Nora. Lily était mon amie. Un autre détail me titilla dangereusement.

- **_où est son frère ?_**

Ma voix avait claqué durement dans la salle du trône. Ma petite fille chérie me regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes, alors qu'Aro sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **_dans nos cahots, il est toujours dans l'attente d'un conseil._**

J'en étais certaine.

- **_Et vous allez lui donner le choix ?_**

- **_Non_**. Grogna Caius se levant de son siège. **_Le conseil des trois ne donne jamais le choix. Tu devrais le savoir. N'en fait pas une affaire personnel, sinon je te jure de tuer cette humaine moi-même. _**

D'accord, Caius était sur les nerfs. J'allais devoir jouer profil bas. Sinon, Lily était morte avant même de m'avoir revu.

- **_Oh !_** Fis-je surprise par mes pensées.

Démétri me regarda dans la seconde.

- **_quoi ?_**

- **_Comment je vais faire pour mon état... vampirique ? _**

Un long silence s'en suivi.

- **_Alice a laissait quelques artifices Cullen. Et je suis certaine que les Amazones ou Nahuel te viendront en aide._** Grommela mon époux, peut convaincu. **_Pour le reste tu vas devoir improviser. _**

Improvisé ? J'étais peut désireuse d'apprendre en sachant que je pouvais nous faire démasqué par deux humaines. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si elle avait le moindre doute, mes oncles les tueraient.

- **_laissez-moi essayer. Juste une fois !_**

- **_Nous te le devons Melinda... Mais au moindre doute..._**

- **_je sais !_** Soupirais-je résolu. **_Merci_** !

Aro m'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Instinctivement, les gardes présents reprirent leurs rôles. Alec se rapprocha instinctivement du trio royal. Prêt à mettre en action son don au moindre signe négatif chez les nouveaux arrivants. Renata resta à son poste derrière le trône des rois. Prêtes à esquiver tous les dons qui seront mis en action contre elle ou les trois rois. Démétri était lui en attente du moindre mouvement suspect, tandis que Afton et Jane nous apporter « notre » vampire visiteur.

Il était grand, très grand. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Signe évident, qu'il c'était nourrit il y a peu de temps. L'homme-vampire avait de surcroit de nombreuses cicatrices sur tout le corps. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très court, presque rasé. L'homme ne quittait pas des yeux Démétri qui se trouvé toujours à mes côtés. Afton et Jane restèrent près du nouvel arrivant attendant qu'une personne entame la conversation. Ce qui ne vient jamais. Puis, je compris.

- **_Télépathie._** Chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même.

L'homme tiqua, comme le reste des présents. Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers moi.

- **_Arthur, je te présente ma femme, Melinda. Et il n'est pas télépathe._** Rajouta-t-il roulant des yeux.

L'homme s'inclina face à moi. J'hésitai à lui rendre l'appareille, mais mon devoir envers ma famille me poussa à lui rendre la politesse.

- **_Enchanté de vous rencontrer, princesse Melinda._**

- **_Vous avez donc déjà entendu parler de moi ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

- **_Evidement. Les nouvelles vont très vite dans notre monde, vous devriez le savoir._**

J'arquais un sourcil, tandis que l'homme m'analysait sans la moindre animosité. Puis, je le fis froncer les sourcils et se concentrer sur moi. Démétri se tendit aussitôt comme ma famille.

- **_très étrange. Tout est si complexe autour de toi. Indéterminé. Rien n'est fixe. Tout tourne à une vitesse folle. Comme si tu n'étais pas encore totalement formé_**.

Je sentis une petite main, venir se glisser dans la mienne. Véronica. Elle avait senti un changement. Elle voulait me montrer qu'elle était là. Près de moi au moindre problème. Cependant, tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié.

- **_Oh_** !

L'homme-vampire, Arthur comme l'avait appelé Démétri recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait d'heurté un mur à pleine vitesse. Son visage se décomposa brusquement.

- **_Impossible._** Souffla-t-il reprenant de l'assurance.

Marcus était déjà debout, entre Arthur et moi.

- **_Je n'avais pas rêvé !_**

La voix de mon oncle touchait les aigus ce qui était très rare.

- **_c'est incroyable !_**

Marcus analysait Véronica, puis moi rapidement. Ce petit jeu continua durant quelques minutes.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Réclama Aro n'aimant pas se sentir exclus.

- **_Récupère ta fille !_** Trancha brusquement Marcus à Démétri.

Ce qu'il fit. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'une nouvelle expression se peigné sur le visage des deux vampires.

- **_très impressionnant. Vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué ?_** Siffla Arthur à Marcus entre ses dents, me tournant déjà autour.

- **_Jamais. J'ai repérais un changement tout à l'heure, mais c'était trop bref._** Chantonna mon oncle, me tournant lui aussi autour.

J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une proie tout à coup. Démétri sentit mon malaise. Il se rapprocha de moi en une fraction de seconde. Son bras libre autour de mes épaules. Marcus et Arthur firent aussitôt un grand pas en retrait.

- **_Quoi_** ? M'écriais-je ne supportant plus la situation.

- **_Tu as un autre don. _**Trancha Marcus. **_Tes liens d'amitiés et d'amour se développent à une vitesse incroyable. C'est encore plus fort quand ta fille et ton mari te touche. _**

- **_Quel don ?_** Se renseigna Aro.

- **_Nous ne le savons pas. _**

- **_Elle en aurait donc deux ?_**

- **_Trois !_** Souffla très surpris Arthur. **_Elle possède trois dons. C'est incontestable. Elle est enfin complète._** Rajouta-t-il. **_Quand ils la touchent, elle est complète_**.

Je n'en revenais pas.

- **_je sais dessiner et voir l'avenir. C'est de ça que vous parlez ?_** Me renseignais-je doucement.

Arthur arqua un sourcil. Démétri se fit un devoir de lui dire clairement à quoi consiste mon don de « voyance ».

- **_ceci ne fait qu'un don._** Trancha-t-il. **_L'un de va pas s'en l'autre._**

Le silence envahi la pièce.

- **_il y a la glace !_** Dit-il très lentement Aro, cherchant quoi dire.

Aro lui expliqua alors en détail le don de ma famille.

- **_oui, mais ce n'est pas le mien... c'est grâce à ma fille que j'y arrive !_**

Tous nos regards allèrent vers cette petite fille. Veronica ne lâchait pas du regard Arthur.

- **_il y a autre chose._** Dit-il finalement, revenant sur moi. **_Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus... mais j'y arriverais. _**

- **_Bon,_** grogna tout à coup Démétri peu aimable**_. A part nous faire douter sur les dons de ma compagne... Pourquoi es-tu là ? _**

Arthur afficha un sourire très grand avant de lever les paumes en l'air.

- **_j'ai décidé de rejoindre la grande famille Volurienne. Et de mon plein gré. _**

Mon époux fronça les sourcils.

- **_pourquoi ?_**

Toute bonne humeur disparut. Le visage d'Arthur devient instantanément un masque de fureur.

- **_Ils sont morts. Tous morts._**

Démétri se tendit contre moi.

- **_Tous ?_**

- **_Tous Démétri. Ça s'est passé tellement vite. Je n'ai rien vu venir. _**

- **_Explique-toi !_**

Mon époux perdait patience. Je pouvais m'en rendre compte. Arthur et ma famille aussi.

- **_j'étais en chasse depuis deux jours. Je me suis rendu sur le territoire Canadien. J'avais entendu parler d'une surpopulation de prisonnier. Personne n'a voulu me suivre. Lorsque je suis revenue à la maison, il n'y avait personne... sauf des tas de cendre._**

Mon cœur mort se pinça.

- **_vous parlez de votre clan ?_** Quémanda Aro.

- **_Oui. Nous étions quatre. Deux femelles et deux hommes. _**

Aro tendit la main aussitôt vers Arthur. Ce dernier patienta avant de se tourner vers Démétri.

- **_Tu n'as pas le choix mon ami_**. Trancha mon époux simplement.

Arthur secoua le visage doucement avant d'avancer jusqu'à Aro. Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment immobiles. Puis Aro se recula lui-même, une petite moue sur le visage. Il retourna a son trône et entama une petite discutions silencieuse et très base avec ses frères.

- **_bien_**. Scanda-t-il après quelques secondes insoutenable. **_Il dit vrai. Ton don est précieux. Nous serons très honorer de te compter parmi notre garde. Cependant... _**

Aro se tourna vers Démétri. Ce dernier secoua le visage négativement.

- **_Je n'ai plus de contact avec elle depuis des années._**

Elle ? Démétri dû sentir mon regard et surtout ma jalousie grandissante, puisqu'il expliqua doucement à mon attention.

- **_Arthur a eu une première compagne. Amélia. Elle est morte, il y a plusieurs centaine d'année. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ont pensé. Lorsque nous sommes venus te récupérer, je l'ai croisé._**

- **_Où ?_** Risquais-je surprise.

- **_A quelques rues de chez toi._**

- **_Elle me cherchait ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Les nouveaux nés ont toujours meilleurs goût._** Trancha Arthur.

Cela aurait pu me donner des frissons, mais rien.

- **_cette Amélia,_** fis-je en ne regardant que Démétri, **_elle aurait pu tuer le clan d'Arthur ?_**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Donc nous devons la retrouver ? _**

Je ressentis tout à coup, une grande vague de froid. Mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de ma fille. Elle seule pouvait réaliser cela. Dans ses prunelles, j'y vis de la peur et de l'angoisse.

- **_que t'arrive-t-il ?_**

- **_Ils vont venir pour nous._** Chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Qui_** ? Fis-je sur le même ton, tout en attrapant son menton entre mes doigts.

- **_Je les ai vus dans ma tête_**. Continua-t-elle l'air de rien. **_Quand tu es partie !_**

- **_Quand tu as inversé nos pouvoirs ?_**

Veronica secoua grandement la tête, alors que ma famille se regroupé autour de nous, comme pour prévenir d'une attaque imminente.

- **_tu peux me montrer ?_**

La voix d'Aro nous fit sursauter toutes les deux. Mon oncle approcha doucement la main vers le visage de sa nièce. Il inspira un grand coup, alors que ma petite puce se lover contre la paume de sa main. Ils restèrent de longues minutes immobiles avant qu'Aro ne claque sa langue contre ses dents.

- **_Ma splendide Véronica, je te fais la promesse que rien de tout ceci n'arrivera._**

Ma perle rare secoua la tête doucement, avant d'accrocher ses petites mains autour du cou de son père.

- **_Bien... nous avons un problème. Et je crois qu'Arthur est au courant de toute l'histoire. _**

On se tourna tous vers lui.

- **_Effectivement._**

- **_Tu n'es pas juste venu pour t'associé à notre clan. Tu es venue réclamer asile. _**

Arthur secoua simplement la tête positivement.

- **_Etant un ami de longue date de Démétri... j'ai pensé pouvoir demander asile en effet. A vous de faire votre choix maintenant._**

- **_Ce que j'ai vu... risque de poser problème. Je ne peux pas mettre ma famille et mes gardes en danger juste pour une seule personne._**

- **_Je le conçois, Aro_**. Trancha Arthur.

Les deux hommes s'analysèrent de longues minutes. C'est Marcus qui reprit la parole ce qui nous étonna tous grandement.

- **_Il reste. J'ai besoin de ses services._**

*/*

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe à l'arrière du château. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. Ma petite puce, Véronica était assise sur mon ventre. Elle jouait gentiment sous mon regard attentionné. Nous étions là depuis plusieurs heures et je n'avais aucune envie de bougé. Pourtant, je n'allais pas avoir le choix. J'avais rendez-vous avec Lily Cheney et son amie Nora. D'ailleurs dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Nahuel se trouva face à nous. Son regard ne savait pas où regarder. Une fois sur Véronica, une fois sur moi.

- **_Bonsoir, Nahuel._** Soufflais-je très bas.

Il inclina le visage vers nous en guise de salutation.

- **_Mes tantes t'attendent dans tes appartements. Chelsea est également de la partie. _**

J'inclinais la tête vers lui avant de me redresser. Je me retrouvais assise sur l'herbe, Véronica se retrouvant maintenant sur mes jambes toujours allongés.

- **_Ma puce ?_**

Un vent glacial s'abatie autour de nous. En quelques secondes, une sphère de glace nous entourer. Ma fille fit reposer sa tête contre mon épaule et réclama un câlin. Que je lui rendis prestement.

- **_Mon ange ?_**

- **_Je ne veux pas. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** Murmurais-je comme elle.

Nous savions toutes les deux que personnes ne pouvait passer cette bulle de glace. Et encore moins nous entendre. Pourtant, nous chuchotions.

- **_Je ne veux pas rester seule._**

- **_Tu n'es jamais seule. Et Nahuel va rester avec toi. _**

Veronica en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui brisa mon cœur déjà mort.

- **_que t'arrive-t-il ?_**

- **_Je me sens vide. _**

Cela me déchira littéralement le cœur.

- **_vide ?_**

Un sanglot retentit dans notre bulle.

- **_quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Quand je suis loin de toi ou de papa._** Soupira-t-elle tristement. **_Je me sens vide..._**

Je savais. J'avais la même sensation. Lorsque, j'étais séparer de Véronica mon monde n'était plus le même. Idem avec son père. Je l'avais ressenti en partant pour notre lune de miel. Mais, sachant Démétri près de moi, la douleur avait été moins... présente.

- **_Nahuel va prendre soin de toi, tu le sais._**

- **_Oui... mais c'est différent._** Reprit-elle regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je suivi son regard. Démétri était là. Entourer de Nahuel, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Félix, les trois amazones, mais également d'Arthur.

- **_tu dois me laisser sortir._** Fis-je doucement. **_Je t'ai expliqué que c'était important pour moi de voir ses humaines._**

- **_Je n'ai qu'à venir ?_** Risqua-t-elle.

- **_Je ne peux pas expliquer que tu es ma fille. Elle se poserait beaucoup trop de question. Et notre secret serait en danger. Et elles aussi. _**

- **_J'ai qu'à être ta nièce ?_** Proposa-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

- **_Notre lien est trop fort, Veronica. Tu le sais pertinemment. Je refuse de mentir de surcroit. Je suis beaucoup trop fière d'être ta mère. _**

Un petit sourire flotta sur son visage, tandis que notre bulle disparaissait.

- **_merci !_** Soupirais-je rassuré en l'embrassant sur le front.

- **_Vous allez bien ?_** Questionna grandement Démétri,

Je secouais la tête en nous remettant sur nos pieds.

- **_oui. Nous avons juste eu besoin d'avoir une discussion mère/fille._**

Démétri attrapa sa fille et la serra tendrement contre lui, avant de venir capturer mes lèvres avec tendresse et… crainte.

- **_J'ai eu peur. Nous étions d'accord, pour ne pas produire ton bouclier sauf en cas de danger._**

- **_oh... tu as cru à une attaque ?_** m'étonnais-je.

- **_Oui_**. Grogna-t-il.

- **_Pardon, papa !_** Souffla Véronica.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Marcus et Arthur nous épier avec une très grande insistance.

- **_il est l'heure d'y aller Melinda._**

Chelsea se faufila entre tous les vampires avec naturelle. Elle attrapa mon avant-bras et me tira à sa suite, sans se soucier du regard peiné de ma fille.

- **_Reste avec elle, Dem'. Ne la quitte pas. Je reviens vite. Promis !_**

Veronica ne me répondit pas. Ni mon époux d'ailleurs.

*/*

Les filles ne mirent pas très longtemps à faire de moi une poupée vivante. J'étais passé par toutes les tenues vestimentaires du château. Les filles avaient finalement convenue qu'une robe était beaucoup trop dénudée pour cette période. Du coup, j'avais dû revêtir un jean noir. Qui entre nous me mettait beaucoup trop en valeur. Pour le haut, j'avais eu droit à un t-shirt manche longue, pour couvrir un peu plus ma pâleur et surtout ma froideur. Ce qui entre nous ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Mes cheveux avaient été relâchés. Un maquillage assez fin pour me donner un peu plus de couleur au visage. J'avais dû porter des lunettes pour faire obstacle de mes yeux et porté en plus des lentilles couleurs noirs. Ses dernières m'irrité déjà les yeux. Le venin allait très vite les réduire en cendres.

- **_Prête ?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas le choix. _**

Une seule des amazones resta avec moi. Zafrina. Son don pouvait toujours me servir. Les autres disparurent derrière le mur de la cuisine. Nous avions décidé d'investir la cuisine. Alec se promené l'air de rien, dernier les fourneaux pour finir les derniers détails. Je les sentis avant même de les voir. Je fronçais les sourcils et Alec grogna très bas.

- **_Démétri va le tuer._**

Oui. Je le savais aussi. Nahuel semblait pas le moins du monde perturber par ce fait. Démétri avait été clair, Nahuel ne devait plus m'approcher. En aucun cas. Il entra en premier dans la cuisine, suivi de quelques secondes par Lily et Nora. La première jeta un regard tout autour d'elle avant de croiser mon regard. Son visage stressé et inquiet se métamorphosa en un regard gracieux et immense.

- **_Melinda !_**

Un cri du cœur. Rien de plus. Un soulagement que je reçu avec bonté.

- **_Bonsoir Lily._**

Ma voix était différente. Trop chantonnant et langoureuse, pour les oreilles humaines. Elles le remarquèrent aussitôt. Je le vis froncer un peu les sourcils, avant de s'élancer vers moi. Je fis un effort énorme pour la réceptionner sans que mon corps ressemble à bloc de glace. Mais, rien à faire. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alec grogna très bas, mais resta à son poste. L'humaine l'avait surpris. Moi aussi.

- **_Tu m'as tellement manqué._**

Elle le pensée réellement. Lily avait toujours été amicale avec moi.

- **_que fait tu ici, Lily ? _**

Mes bras quittèrent son corps et elle se recula.

- **_tu es parti du jour au lendemain._** Fit-elle intriguée. **_Les tantes de Nahuel nous ont dit que tu étais malade et que tu étais retourné dans ta famille._**

- **_Ce qui est vrai._** Souris-je doucement.

- **_Tu es guéri ?_**

- **_Plus ou moins._** Chuchotais-je, ignorant le regard d'avertissement d'Alec.

J'invitais les filles à prendre place autour de la table. Lily et Nora en face de moi. Zafrina à ma gauche. Nahuel à ma droite. Alec préféra rester le plus loin de nous, sans relever les yeux du sol. Ses yeux rouges nous trahiraient tous. Il avait totalement refusé de porter des artifices humains. Ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Le repas se passa plus que bien. Je ris également beaucoup. Zafrina dû utiliser son don qu'une ou deux fois pour le moment. Quand le venin était venu à bout des lentilles. Mes yeux or, dû au sang animal avait fait son apparition un court instant. Elle avait eu recourt à une doublure, le temps pour moi de « remplacer » mes yeux. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Et de temps en temps, elle me faisant ingurgiter dans leurs têtes les aliments tandis qu'en réalité, je jetais les cuillères par la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- **_vous en voulez d'autre ?_** Risquais-je en reluquant leurs assiettes vides.

- **_Non. C'était vraiment délicieux. Merci beaucoup._** S'enquit vivement Lily, jetant un petit regard par-dessus son épaule.

Alec était toujours à son poste. Faisant semblant de nettoyer la gazinière.

- **_Qui est-ce ?_** Quémanda doucement Nora, désignant Alec du menton.

- **_Alec, mon... cousin. _**

Nous parlions très bas. Presque comme un chuchotis pour une sorte de confidence. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que tout le monde entendait. Tous les vampires du château nous prêtaient attention. Presque toute ma famille en réalité, guettant le moindre signe annonçant la fin de notre secret.

- **_il est... célibataire ?_**

Alec grogna entre ses dents trop basses pour leur oreille, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Nahuel resta stoïque, tandis que plusieurs rires vampiriques vinrent titiller mes oreilles. Zafrina soupira théâtralement attirant l'attention à elle.

- **_ce petit homme est effectivement... célibataire._** Trancha-t-elle alors qu'Alec en avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

Nora analysa la situation très rapidement.

- **_Tu penses que je peux..._**

- **_essayer ?_** Finit-elle pour elle. **_J'ai bien peur que non... à part si tu comptes changer de sexe dans les prochains jours ? _**

Oh... oh...

- **_il est … gay ?_**

Sa voix était monté dans les aigus, ne contrôlant plus aucune émotion. Alec arrêta son activité pour nous vriller de son regard mortelle. Et noir heureusement. Je me tendis à l'extrême. Lily et Nora étaient rouge vive. Pas bon ça. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Alec ne fasse rien. Mais, il fit un mouvement vers nous.

- **_Alec !_** Le réprimais-je durement.

Il tourna avec lenteur son visage vers moi. Il était pris entre deux feux. Je le savais plus que qui conque.

- **_Plus tard,_** lui expliquais-je avec plus de douceur. **_Sort rejoindre Démétri et Félix._**

Il resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'incliner la tête de quelques centimètres et sortir aussi vite que possible tout en restant parfaitement humain. Mon regard trouva alors celui de Zafrina. Elle n'en menait pas large.

- **_désolé !_**

Je ne répondis pas, tandis qu'une petite main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Nahuel. Mon corps entier se raidit ceux qui parurent l'alarmer. Démétri se trouva sur le seuil de la porte en un claquement de doigt. Nahuel surprit me relâcha.

- **_dehors !_** Grogna durement mon époux vrillant Nahuel d'un regard noir.

- **_Comment a tu fais ? _**

Ça c'était Arthur. Il se tenait tellement proche de Démétri que j'en eu des frissons.

- **_ok !_** Dis-je fortement.

D'ailleurs, ma voix percuta dans toutes les pièces de l'étage. Les deux humaines sursautèrent poussant un petit cri aigu.

- **_nous allons discuter de nos histoires de famille hors de la cuisine. Allons à la grande salle !_**

Ce qui signifiait : tous dans la salle du trône… maintenant.

- **_Heidi va venir vous escortez jusqu'à vos chambres. Il y fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici._** Dis-je simplement à Lily et Nora.

J'avais remarqué les poils dressé sur leur avant-bras. Le froid du château et de nos conditions joué sur leurs émotions et leur corps.

- **_Je vous revois demain avant votre départ._**

Je n'avais même pas fait attention, mais je me trouvais debout. Entre les humaines et les vampires. Avais-je usé de ma grande vitesse ?

- **_Melinda ?_**

La petite voix de Lily me ramena sur terre.

- **_nous voulions rester une semaine. Nous avons beaucoup à visiter en Italie._**

Hors de question, grognais-je mentalement.

- **_Vous voulez rester ici ? Une semaine ?_**

Les deux humaines secouèrent la tête vivement. Démétri s'avança jusqu'à moi et posa une main sur ma nuque. Je me détendis aussitôt. J'entendis très bas un « absolument fascinant » d'Arthur que j'ignorais.

- **_nous allons vous trouver un hôtel à Volterra. Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons aucune chambre de libre._**

Quelques rirent fusèrent dans le château. En réalité, le trois quart des chambres étaient libre.

- **_Heidi va vous trouver cela rapidement. Je vous revois demain à votre hôtel._**

Sans cérémonie, je me tournais et fronça les sourcils face à Démétri. Des yeux noirs puissant et féroce. Je le tirais derrière moi, passant entre Nahuel droit dans ses chaussures et Arthur toujours à nous épiez.

- **_Vous me suivez... tous. _**

Personne ne dit mot. Quatre vampires dans une marche silencieuse jusqu'à la salle du trône. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les trois rois étaient sur le siège, impatient de la suite des évènements.

*/*

Le coup parti sans attendre. C'était à prévoir. Heureusement, Véronica était déjà au lit. Du moins, je l'espérais fortement. Elle devait surement être dans les bras de Morphée, un garde veillant sur elle. Le second coup fut encore plus violent. Nahuel s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur du château.

- **_Pitié pas encore !_** Hurla Heidi peut désireuse de reconstruire encore une fois une partie du château.

Les garçons n'écoutèrent même pas. Trop impliquer dans leur querelle.

- **_je t'avais mis en garde. Encore une fois, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête._**

Démétri était plus qu'énerver par l'attitude du jeune hybride. Les trois sœurs amazones étaient en état d'alerte. Au moindre signe d'aide de Nahuel, nous aurions une guerre sur nos bras. Nos deux clans ne tenaient qu'un un fil.

- **_Tu veux la mère et la fille..._** hurla-t-il furieux. **_Moi vivant, tu n'auras personne._**

Le froid parcourut mes veines en une seconde. J'ignorais tout cela provenait, mais je savais quoi faire. Démétri dû se rendre compte de quelques choses, puisqu'il sauta en l'air avant que la glace l'atteigne.

- **_Hey, a quoi tu joues ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

Il retomba à terre, me regardant avec méfiance. Nahuel n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui. Il était bloqué jusqu'à la taille. Son visage emplit de fureur.

- **_J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous battre. Vous me fatigué._**

Le silence se fit lourd. Pesant, tandis que je libérais Nahuel. Les amazones l'entourèrent en une seconde.

- **_vous vous comportez tous comme des enfants capricieux. Je ne suis pas une chose. J'ai aussi des sentiments pour votre information._**

- **_Et quel sentiment._** S'amusa Arthur en direction de Marcus qui secoua positivement le visage.

Je fis volte-face vers lui, le surprenant. Un froid glacial envahi la pièce tenant en haleine tous les vampires présents.

- **_j'en ai assez de vos insinuations. Je vous ordonne de me dire ce qu'il en est. Maintenant._**

- **_En voilà, une jolie Princesse. _**

Aro tapait dans ses mains comme s'il assistait à un spectacle ou a une pièce de théâtre. Arthur avança d'un pas. Les grognements d'Alec, Afton et Démétri, le dissuadèrent d'avancer plus. Il recula d'un pas, levant les mains en l'air comme pour nous apeser.

- **_Tout est lié à deux personnes. Ta fille et toi..._** commença-t-il. **_Votre lien est fort. Très fort. Marcus l'a deviné également. Je n'invente rien._**

Ma tête pivota vers mon oncle. Il avait les yeux pétillants de savoir.

- **_il dit vrai. Ta fille et toi avait un lien très puissant. Votre amour est deux fois plus fort que celui qui te relie à Démétri. Et pourtant nous savons tous qu'il est ton âme sœur._**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Arthur reprit calmement pour me laissait tout réceptionner.

- **_vous ne formez qu'une seule est même entité. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Vous partagez également vos pouvoirs. À vous deux, vous en avait trois, très puissant._**

Voilà pourquoi j'avais réussi à utiliser la glace aussi facilement. Pour cela aussi que j'avais pu l'utiliser si loin d'elle. Il faisait partie de moi.

- **_Celui devoir l'avenir et de le retranscrire en dessin. Souffla Marcus. _**

- **_Celui de la glace. _**

- **_Et celui de l'amour. _**

L'amour ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- **_en quoi est-ce un don ?_** Sifflais-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- **_Votre force mentale et physique est aussi forte qu'une bonne dizaine de vampire, Melinda. _**

Ma bouche en tomba à terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... mais il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire**

**ps : une nouvelle histoire est en cours d'écriture son titre sera certainement "Sixtine - l'évolution d'un monde"**

**les premiers chapitres sont aux mains de ma super correctrice !**

**alors je vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelle aventure et aussi pour le dernier chapitre qui sera notre 20ème pour cette histoire**

**gros bisous**

**xx**

**sab**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, **

**:-)**

**voici le chapitre 20... le dernier pour cette histoire.**

**alors allez vous avoir droit à un Happy End ou à un Bad End... **

**bonne lecture mes amis**

** :-P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 20 :<span>**

**The End. **

_Point de vue Melinda_

Je n'avais jamais eu la possibilité de participer à cet évènement. Encore moins pour ma transformation puisque j'avais été transformé suite à ma grossesse. Le conseille des trois était un passage obligatoire, du moins normalement, pour les vampires. Depuis que la loi avait été votée la communauté vampirique s'en portait mieux.

La salle du trône avait été totalement modifiée. Une grande table ronde, comme celle du roi Arthur, avait pris place. Les vampires assis sur un siège tout autour.

- **_En réalité, c'est la table du roi Arthur._** Souffla très bas Edward à mon attention.

- **_Sort de ma tête le télépathe._** Fis-je joueuse.

Il me fit un grand sourire suivit par un clin d'œil, qui fit soupirer grandement Jasper à ses côtés.

- **_Vous êtes fatiguant._**

Je pouvais le comprendre. Depuis son arrivé et celui du clan Cullen au grand complet, ma bonne humeur et mon sens de l'humour était revenue au galop. Ma famille en prenait elle aussi plein la tête. C'est Edward, Jasper et Carlisle qui avait été désigné pour ce conseil des trois pour le clan Cullen. Aro me tapota la main doucement souhaitant attirer mon attention.

- **_Melinda, je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté officiellement Charles et Alistair._**

Les deux hommes en face de nous inclinèrent la tête vers nous. J'en fis de même sous le sourire de mon oncle.

- **_Ce sont des nomades depuis des décennies._** Rajouta Aro. **_Ils nous tiennent informer des mouvements suspects de temps à autre._**

Que voulait-il que je réponde à cela ? Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit et Arthur entra naturellement.

- **_Excusez-moi du retard. _**Dit-il pas le moins du monde désolé.

Je roulais aussitôt des yeux, alors que les deux nomades eurent le réflexe d'être sur leur garde.

- **_Doucement, mes petits, je suis venu en ami aujourd'hui. _**Rigola Arthur m'envoyant un petit clin d'œil.

Je pouvais voir les autres clans autour de nous le regarder avec méfiance également. Les amazones un peu moi. Kachiri, Senna et Zafrina ne semblait absolument pas dans leurs monde. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elles étaient loin de chez elle. Elles ne restaient pour le moment que pour Nahuel. Et lui restait simplement pour ma fille. Son âme sœur. Le problème était que Démétri voulait s'en faire un casse-croute ce qui compliquer les choses.

- **_Quand ce jour-là arrivera je veux être présent._** Ronronna Edward.

- **_Débile ! _**Soufflais-je le faisant rire grandement.

Démétri entra dans la pièce avec trois nouveaux. Mon homme me regarda du coin de l'œil avant présenter trois chaises vides. Aro se leva de son siège me surprenant à moitié.

- **_Le clan Delani. Je suis heureux de vous revoir mes amis._**

Visiblement, il était le seul. Aro ne s'en formalisa pas. Loin de là. Eleazar, Carmen et Garrett s'installèrent sans un mot.

- **_Carmen vous êtes superbes._**

La vampire se tenait droite, mais voulait à tout prix rester loin des mains de mon oncle. Je pouvais que la comprendre.

- **_Amen ! _**Siffla Edward.

- **_Hey, arrête de faire ça._** Bougonna très mauvais Démétri.

- **_Quoi écouter les pensées folles de ta compagne ou m'amuser avec ? _**

Démétri grogna le faisant sourire.

- **_Laisse Dem'. Je lui règlerais son compte plus tard._**

Un franc sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres tandis qu'Edward arquait un sourire surprit.

- **_Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à moi._**

Je soulevais les épaules indifférentes, alors que mes oncles Aro et Caius souriaient fièrement.

Nous étions tous présent. Le clan Egyptien, Amun, Benjamin et Kebi, attendait dans le silence, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Comme si j'étais la plus grande menace à cette table. Ma main se leva pour arrêter la joute verbale d'Edward. Il en resta muet. Jasper applaudit suivit de prêt, par un rire de Carlisle.

- **_Nous pouvons commencer ? _**Questionnais-je mes oncles.

- **_Jane ? Alec ? _**

Les deux vampires jumeaux les plus terribles de notre monde, entrèrent dans la pièce. Jane amenait Shawn Cheney.

- **_Bienvenu._** S'amusa Aro. **_Installe-toi, je t'en prie._**

Un grand espace était resté vide au centre de la table. Il passa près d'Arthur à pas de loup. Le seul endroit donnant à excès à ce centre. Il cherchait à croiser mon regard, mais je ne fis rien.

- **_Alec?_**

Aro lui envoya un sourire immense et il nous quitta pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un trois vampires males. Démétri lui s'occupait d'un vampire male. Afton d'une femelle. Un couple. Soit un totale de six personnes prêtes à entendre leurs jugements. Les gardes Volturi soit Jane, Alec, Afton, Démétri et Félix se postèrent tout autour de la table. Par simple, précaution.

Aro expliqua la situation pour une le groupe des trois vampires. En fait, ses trois nomades nouveau-né, chassait sur nos terres. Hors tout le monde était au courant que chassait en Italie était une faute grave.

- **_Donc vous ne saviez pas que nous avions des règles ?_** Réclama Aro, d'une voix neutre.

- **_Non._** Soupira l'un des hommes.

- **_Leur créatrice est morte avant de pouvoir les éduqués._** Nous informât Edward.

Tout ceci était compréhensible. Aro se tourna alors vers son frère, puis vers moi. Mon visage ne reflété aucune expression.

- **_Bien. Nous allons pouvoir passer aux votes, mais avant je souhaite savoir si quelques choses... _**

- **_Aucun des trois_**. Marmonna Arthur.

Edward roula des yeux. Les pouvoirs. Aro recherchait encore des personnes avec des pouvoirs. Tout le monde le comprit.

- **_Bien. Passons aux votes. C'est trois vampires doivent-ils avoir une seconde chance ?_**

Aro se tourna sur sa droite.

Liam, Maggie et Siobhan le clan Irlandais secouèrent la tête négativement.

Vladimir, Stefan et le vampire dont j'ignorais le nom secouèrent eux aussi la tête négativement avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Décidément le clan Roumain était des sadiques dans l'Ames. Peu surprenant après ce que j'avais entendu sur eux.

Aro continua sa tournée de table. Seul un « clan » décida dépargner la vie de ses trois nouveaux nés. Les Nomades à ma grande surprise.

- **_Ils n'ont eu aucun enseignement, cela ne me surprend pas._** Souffla Charles simplement.

- **_La majorité l'emporte mes amis. _**

Les trois vampires furent endormis par Alec en une fraction de seconde.

- **_Bien passons aux couples et à nos trois humains._**

Le couple fut libre après quelques minutes d'explication. En réalité, la femme était tombée amoureuse de l'homme en un clin d'œil. Elle avait tout de suite comprit que c'était son ame soeur. Malheureusement, alors qu'il était en plein accouplement... elle le mordit. Il allait mourir. Elle prit la décision de le transformer au risque de mourir l'hors de son conseille. Aro vérifia les dirent grâce à son don. Marcus n'étant pas là, on se fia à notre instinct. Le couple fut relâché. Ce qui titilla les nerfs de Jane.

- **_Bien. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi. _**Grogna Caius dans son siège impatient de retourner à ses activités autres. **_Pour un humain, tu nous en as causé du tort. _**

Shawn baissa les yeux, tremblant.

- **_Pourquoi avoir agis ainsi ? _**Soupira Aro, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

- **_Pour protéger ma sœur. _**Murmura faiblement Shawn, me regardant par-dessus ses cils.**_ Tu aurais fait la même chose. _**

Ça c'était pour mon attention.

- **_Tu m'as offerte sans scrupule à des vampires sanguinaires. _**Grognais-je en y repensant.

- **_Je n'avais pas le choix. Nos vies étaient en jeu. _**

- **_Je me faisais du souci et voulait vous protéger... mais tu as préféré me donner à ses monstres. Tu savais ce qu'ils allaient me faire. _**

Un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Démétri. Son regard était posé sur Shawn Cheney.

- **_Dem' !_** Soufflais-je tendrement.

Aucune réaction.

- **_Démétri. Je t'interdis de bouger un muscle._**

Il repensait à toute cette histoire. J'avais failli mourir si ma famille, mes amis n'avaient pas été à ma recherche. Et Démétri aurait perdu son ame soeur. N'aurait jamais pu savoir le fabuleux destin que nous avions. N'aurais jamais été père, tout simplement.

- **_Je t'ordonne de ne rien faire._**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fis cela. Cependant, je le vis fermer les yeux avant baiser la tête. Combien de temps allait-il résister ?

- **_Ce n'est pas mon compagnon qui te tuera. _**Dis-je doucement. **_Le conseil doit prendre une décision et après... un membre de la famille exécutera la sentence._**

- **_Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être humain et d'être faible._**

- **_Je n'ai jamais donné un membre de ma famille. Ni une personne qui me tenant à cœur. Hors tu sais pertinemment que ta sœur me considère comme une amie... proche. _**

- **_Je voulais juste la protéger. Ne me le reproche pas, Melinda. _**

Démétri hurla sa rage, faisant sursauter les trois humains.

- **_Ne prononce pas son nom ! _**

- **_Bien, nous tournons en rond. Passons aux votes. Doit-on laisser cet humain, vivant après avoir pris la décision de donner Melinda aux vampires Australien ? _**

La réponse fut clairement, non.

- **_Et si je souhaite être Transformer ?_** Couina Shawn sachant que c'était sa dernière carte.

- **_Une transformation ?_** Répéta calmement Liam, étonné.

- **_J'ai assez à faire avec mon clan, _**répliqua Amun.

- **_Le mieux est de savoir si les Volturi voudraient de lui._** Soupira Senna connaissant plus ou moins la réponse.

Aro resta silencieux avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

- **_Nous allons déjà accueillir un nouveau membre prochainement. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un nouveau née. Encore moi avec Veronica dans les parages._**

Encore heureux, pestais-je mentalement. Le résultat fut donc le même. Shawn venait d'en prendre conscience, mais Alec lui retira tous ses sens. Son corps moue s'écroula au sol.

- **_ça va ? _**Quémanda la douce et mélodieuse voix de Jane.

- **_Je crois !_**

Puis, je chose étrange arriva. Mon corps se tordit de douleur en un quart de seconde. Ma vue se brouilla et je vis une image. Net. Précise. Étrange et dangereuse. Lorsque ma vue se rétablie et que mon corps se décrispa, je vis qu'une bulle de glace me recouvrait. J'étais toujours assise à mon siège. Mais, complètement isolé de tous. Reprenant mon souffle, je fis disparaître la glace. Démétri me serra aussitôt contre lui.

- **_Merde, Mel'... ça va me rendre dingue votre truc._**

- **_J'ai vu..._**

Aro comprit aussitôt, puisqu'il avait déjà la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Lui aussi avait vu à travers mes pensées.

- **_Bien... je crois que nous allons devoir vite réagir, sinon demain à la même heure nous aurons l'armée nationale aux fesses._**

*/*

J'étais parti chasser avec quelque autres vampires. Démétri était resté avec ma fille. Elle avait eu également la même vision que moi. Alice avait appelé Jasper quand je me trouvais dans ma bulle de glace. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Les décisions avaient été prises très rapidement. Les spécialistes de l'informatique telle que Jasper, Nahuel et Félix se mirent en action. Ils créer très rapidement de faux documents nous concernant. État-civil, emploi et autres concernant des vies humaines normale et basique. Personnes ne pourraient contester cela.

Par la suite, Alice avait eu l'idée géniale de faire de notre château un lieu incroyable et de le transformer en châteaux d'hôte. Du coup toutes nos chambres furent aménagées pour accueillir des couples, des groupes d'amis et des familles. Les rois crurent mourir d'asphyxie quand Alice (toujours au téléphone) nous indiqua que la salle de trône allait devoir être changé en salle de repas et faire une ouverture dans les tunnels menant aux prisons du château pour les cuisines. Mon oncle failli tuer Heidi qui était pendu au téléphone avec elle.

Notre château, avait été chamboulé en moins de trois heures. Un véritable exploit.

- **_A quoi penses-tu ? _**Réclama Santiago allongé dans l'herbe haute.

- **_A ce que nous pouvons perdre si nous échouons. _**

Il tourna le visage lentement vers moi.

- **_nous n'échouerons pas. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille Santiago._**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en prie._**

C'était sa façon à lui de me dire que tout irait bien. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix. Dans quelques heures, l'armée humaine allait frapper à notre porte. Ainsi le monde vampirique serait découvert officiellement. Et nous devrions soit nous battre contre les autorités humaines... soit fuir et nous disperser.

- **_De toute façon, nous tueront tous ses humains s'il avait le moindre doute. _**Trancha Chelsea.

- **_Et les Amazones seront là pour rendre les choses plus « beaux ». _**

Oui, je le savais. Zafrina devait créer des illutions fantastiques et donner une impression de bien être à cette endroit.

- **_Rentrons ! _**Clama Arthur simplement.

Avant même de passé la porte, je les sentis. Les quelques humains venus compléter cette mascarades. Grace à nos dos, nous pouvions amener notre complot jusqu'au bout. Heidi avait fait appel aux humains de la ville. Leurs demandant de faire partis de nos employés. Ce qui était à moitié faux étant donné que beaucoup travaillé déjà pour nous. Aucun nous trahirait de peur pour leur vie. Puis de toute façon, beaucoup espérait être un jour comme nous. Dans le hall se trouvait également la vingtaine de personnes en habits militaire, en pleine discussion avec Aro. Tient, ils étaient venus plus tôt que prévu. Tous nous épiés du coin de l'œil, alors je fis une chose qui surprit tout le monde.

- **_Bonjour !_**

Ma voix douce et fraiche leur donna la chair de poule. Mon flair m'informa que ma fille venait dans ma direction. Je l'entendis courir dans les escaliers en face de moi, ignorant totalement les consignes et les réprimandes de son père. Elle courra jusqu'à moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me sauta dessus sans cérémonie. Tournant à vitesse humaine sur moi-même, elle se cramponnait à mon cou. Elle riait à gorge d'éployé ignorant le monde nous entourant.

- **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! _**Chantonna-t-elle.

- **_Toi aussi mon sucre d'orge, mais tu dois écouter ton père._**

Démétri arriva au même moment et tira sur la joue de sa fille la réprimandant.

- **_Oups ! _**Lâcha-t-elle avant de rire encore plus.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, les sourires se peindre sur certain visage. Même sur celui d'Aro.

- **_Tu es _****_privée de glace au chocolat. _**Souffla Démétri sans cérémonie.

Ma fille arrêta aussitôt de rire.

- **_Papa !_** S'indigna-t-elle.

- **_Et ne compte pas mettre un membre de la famille dans la combine, car ils auront affaire à moi. _**

- **_Maman ? _**

- **_Je suis neutre dans vos conflits, ma puce. _**

Elle grommela de faible mot dans son menton avant de soupirer vaincu. La portant sur ma hanche, je voulu sortir du hall quand la voix d'Aro claqua dans l'air.

- **_Melinda ?_**

Je me retournais vers eux, arquant un sourcil. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Ce que je fis avec Démétri dans mon sciage.

- **_Messieurs, voici ma charmante nièce. Melinda Volturi. Son mari, Démétri Volturi que nous avons déjà croise un peu plus tôt. Et leur délicieuse fille Veronica._**

Cette dernière avait un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Ma fille tendit alors la main vers un homme.

- **_Bonjour, monsieur._**

L'homme ne fit aucun geste vers elle. Ma petite puce perdit son sourire sur le champ.

- **_nous savons ce que vous êtes._** Trancha un homme. **_Nous avons une des vôtres dans nos locaux. Il n'y a pas de doute pour nous. _**

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

- **_Messieurs, de quoi parlez-vous ?_** Souffla Aro fronçant les sourcils.

Mince, c'était un comédien exemplaire.

- **_Vous êtes des vampires._**

Un vent d'effroi se répercuta dans l'assemblait. Quant à nous autres vampires ont fit notre grand maximum pour paraitre, soit choqué, surprit ou stupide à tel point qu'on ne comprenait pas.

- **_Pardon ? Vampire ?_** Souffla Aro sur le ton d'un homme ahuri.

- **_La femme que nous détenons est vampire. Elle nous l'a montré... elle dit que vous êtes comme elle. Que votre … clan est même l'autorité dans votre monde._**

Mince alors... Caius et Marcus arrivent alors d'un pas léger.

- **_Passons dans la grande salle. Heidi merci de raccompagner ses jeunes gens hors du château._**

La voix naturelle et sans inquiétude de Marcus laissa les gens perplexe. Heidi s'avança vers la grande porte et remercia grandement les humains.

- **_Bien. Allons-y !_**

Marcus passa le premier, Caius dans son sciage. Aro souleva les épaules tandis que Jane venu de nul part lui donner un téléphone portable.

- **_Ma chère Alice, que puis-je pour toi ?_**

- **_Ils en savent beaucoup plus sur nous que nous pensions. Je crois que depuis des années le gouvernement comploter contre nous. Aujourd'hui, ils ont de quoi révéler nos identités. _**

- **_Hum... et que peut-on faire ? _**

Alice resta silencieuse un court instant avant qu'une vision ne me vienne. Mon corps se plia à d'eux. Ma fille fit de même.

- **_Merde !_**

Démétri ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux femmes les plus importantes pour lui étaient en détresse. Puis, tout redevient normal. Ma fille vint aussitôt se blottir contre moi.

- **_Je suis là._** Chantonnais-je, la serrant plus fort.

Un regard vers Aro lui fit comprendre. On était tous dans la salle du trône. Les quatre sièges du trône remise en place. Les « fausses » tables de repas retiré. Notre salle de trône reprenait tout son sens. Les militaires n'en revenaient pas.

Aro, Marcus et Caius prirent place. Les militaires ne furent pas surprit. Autour de nous les vampires virent en nombre. Ma famille, mes amis, mais aussi les clans venus pour le conseil.

- **_Au moindre problème, fuit avec elle._** Fis-je très bas à mon homme.

- **_Pas sans toi._** Soupira-t-il en retour.

- **_Je dois faire mon devoir. Assure-toi qu'elle soit en sécurité pour que je puisse être sereine. _**

Il ne répondit pas.

- **_Tu restes avec ton père. Au moindre problème tu t'en vas avec lui. Comprit ? _**

Elle secoua la tête rapidement.

- **_Je t'aime maman._**

Cela me compressa la poitrine, ainsi que mon cœur déjà mort. Je fis volte-face après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue et prit place à la droite de Marcus. Sur le dernier siège libre. La surprise pu se lire sur le visage des militaires.

Aro commença alors son speech sur la vie, la mort... les choses de la vie... bref, il voulait noyer le poisson. Je savais que cela ne marcherais pas. Surtout quand celui que je considérais comme le meneur lui fit comprendre que tout ceci n'était que pure mensonge.

- **_Dites-lui la vérité._** Fis-je lentement sans les quitter des yeux.

- **_Melinda ? _**Questionna Aro tendu.

- **_Ils savent. La femelle nous a tendu un piège en voulant nous nuire. Le gouvernement sait visiblement plus de chose que nous pensons. Alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. _**

On leur donna alors des chaises pour les mettre à l'aise et une table pour qu'ils puissent prendre des notes. Aro se lança alors dans un long résumé de notre monde. Précisant également que nous étions les chefs de la communauté vampirique.

- **_Ils veulent envoyer des bombes. _**Fit doucement Edward essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Ils avaient parlé si bas que même moi j'eu du mal à l'entendre. C'est là que je pris la décision d'agir. La vie de ma fille était en jeu.

- **_Savez-vous comment tuer un vampire, messieurs ?_**

Moi voix étais douce. Chantante. Fluette. Tout pour les mettre à l'aise. Tout le contraire de ma question. Les hommes secouèrent le visage de gauche à droite.

- **_Il faut le démembrer et le bruler. Sans ça, il peut vivre indéfiniment. Vous comprenez donc que vos bombes n'auront aucun effet sur nous. _**

Ils eurent tous des sursauts.

- **_Beaucoup d'entre ses gens... _**fis-je dans un mouvement de main pour englober l'assemblait, **_ce trouvé à Fukushima._**

Les hommes en restait bouche bée.

- **_Et oui. Nous sommes au courant de toutes vos actions à venir._**

- **_C'est impossible. _**Grogna un homme se levant de son siège.

- **_Nous avons des pouvoirs. _**Lui expliquais-je tapotant mon front du bout des doigts. **_Pas tous les vampires, mais une grande partie. _**

Ils étaient presque en état de choc.

- **_vous mentez. _**Souffla un homme la voix beaucoup moins certaine.

J'haussais les épaules.

- **_Alec, peut-tu allais chercher un des hommes dont nous avons jugé coupable ?_**

Alec fronça les sourcils, puis demanda confirmation à nos rois. Dix secondes plus tard, il tenait un des vampires.

- **_Nous sommes rapides. _**Dis-je me levant de mon siège pour venir me poster à un centimètre du chef.

Il ne fut pas idiot de reculer vivement.

- **_Nous sommes forts._**

La table devant moi, fut coupé en deux avec seulement mon petit doigt.

- **_Nous sommes... dangereux._**

Un grognement sourd sortie de ma gorge, alors que me mes canines se tenait sous leurs yeux.

- **_Nous aimons le sang... mais, surtout nous ne pouvons pas nous en passer. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à nous. Autant mettre les choses aux clairs. _**

Un long silence s'en suivi. Étrangement, je me sentais dans mon élément. Jouer les princesses était plutôt agréable.

- **_Cependant, nous ne sommes pas idiots. _**Dis-je allant m'installer à nouveau sur mon siège. **_Nous respectons les lois humaines du mieux que nous pouvons._** **_Ainsi nous avons circulé parmi vous durant des millénaires._**

Quelqu'un eu du mal à déglutir.

- **_Oui, messieurs. Notre espèce est représentée depuis des millénaires._**

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- **_Nous allons maintenant vous montrez de quoi certain d'entre nous sommes capable. Etes-vous prêts _**?

Ils secouèrent vivement la tête incapable de parler.

- **_Est-ce dangereux ?_** Risqua un des hommes.

Un qui n'avait encore jamais parlé.

- **_Pas si vous en êtes pas la cible._** Fis-je naturellement avant de donner un petit regard à Jane.

L'homme devant nous tomba à terre dans un bruit fracassant. Son hurlement fit trembler les murs.

- **_Dites à vos hommes de ne pas bouger !_** Fis rapidement Edward jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

Ce que le « chef » fit rapidement.

- **_Nous ne sommes pas attaqués. Resté à vos postes._**

Un micro, réalisais-je alors qu'Edward inclina le visage vers moi. Je pouvais continuer. Mon regard bascula sur Alec. L'homme arrêta d'hurler et tomba dans le sommeil, avant d'être relevé par Afton un sourire fier sur le visage.

- **_J'adore ça !_**

Démétri, Alec et moi levâmes les yeux en l'air. Il emmena rapidement l'homme hors de la pièce avant de sourire grandement aux militaires sur leur garde.

- **_J'ai une question. _**Fit doucement l'un d'eux.

- **_Je vous écoute. _**

La voix d'Aro était toute douce. Mielleuse. Tellement dangereuse à cet instant.

- **_Vous avez visiblement des enfants avec vous... est-ce que c'est..._**

- **_Elle est née ainsi. _**Souffla Aro doucement, avant de raconter avec une voix chaleureuse mon histoire. Celle de la princesse Volturi.

Ma fille vint durant le récit s'installer sur mes genoux. Réclamant un câlin. Démétri se posta naturellement près de nous. Jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Nous avions l'attention des humains... mais pas seulement. J'intrigué toujours autant ma famille. Mes amis... les nomades... les autres clans.

- **_Elle est donc hybride ?_**

- **_Oui. Mi- humaine. Mi- vampire._** Dis-je très bas. **_Mon petit miracle. _**

L'entrevue touchait à sa fin. Les humains décidèrent d'en rester là pour le moment. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à eu de prendre les décisions. Ils furent unanimes pour dire que pour le moment nous n'étions pas agressifs. Pour le moment. Aro, Marcus et même Caius proposèrent de se rendre dans les locaux de leurs chefs ou autres personnes pour montrer leur bonne fois. Ce qui en surprit plus d'un, dans les deux camps.

Avant de partir ma fille voulu donner un cadeau inestimable à chacun d'eux.

- **_Vous pouvez tendre la main ?_** Dit-elle à l'un d'eux très doucement.

En réalité, elle était craintive d'un nouveau refus.

- **_Je promets de ne pas vous toucher, monsieur._** Répliqua-t-elle.

L'homme moustachu, avança la main. Nous étions tous sur nos gardes. Un froid envahi la pièce.

- **_Véronica ?_** Risquais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque la glace ce forma au-dessus de la main de l'homme. Puis, elle sculpta une jolie rose avec tous les pétales ainsi que la tige et ses piquants.

- **_Mettait là dans un endroit sec, mais pas humide. Elle devrait tenir durant un à deux mois. _**Chantonna-t-elle.

Puis, elle trottina l'air de rien vers moi. Elle passa son bras autour de ma jambe réclamant mon attention.

- **_impressionnante._** Entendis-je l'homme chuchoter.

- **_Tu peux m'aider ?_** Questionna-t-elle doucement.

- **_Tu es certaine ?_** Dis-je dans un grand sourire.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- **_Merci de tendre les mains devant vous_**. Fis-je aux humains.

Le froid s'empara de la pièce par la suite. Je maintiens mes mains fermement au-dessus de la rose. Je copiais mentalement la rose au creux de sa main et en fit une copie pour chaque humains militaires. Ma famille se serra pour voir un peu plus. Sous chaque fleur, j'avais rajouté un petit cousin taillé avec précision et détails. Sur chaque recoin, le logo du clan Volturi. Ma fille frappa des mains avant de serrer ma taille fortement.

- **_C'est trop beau. Tu peux m'apprendre à faire ça ?_**

Un grand rire me prit, tandis que les présents autour de nous en avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Oui, même les Rois.

*/*

Des semaines avaient passé depuis la venue des humains. Nous n'avions plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. En réalité, nous savions que le Président avait pris la décision de ne rien faire contre nous. Pour le moment du moins. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts et surtout il avait peur d'une guerre entre nos espèces. Il avait de surcroit apprit que nous n'étions pas les seuls espèces étrange de son univers.

Les loups, les sorcières, les lutins (dont j'ignorais moi-même l'existence) et les fées. Le président avait tout de suite abandonnait l'idée de révéler notre existence aux humains de peur de voir apparaître d'autre créature sortie des livres de son enfance. Ce qui était loin de nous déranger.

Ma fille grandissait de plus en plus pour notre plus grand bonheur. Son père était envoyé un peu moins souvent en mission. Et je restais avec Véronica aux châteaux durant ses périodes loin de nous. Arthur faisait partie des Volturi officiellement. Il avait de surcroit trouvé chaussure à son pied avec la douce... Jane. Ils étaient loin d'être des âmes sœurs, mais aux moins ils n'étaient plus seuls.

J'étais un membre actif de la vie Vampirique et tenait à cœur mon rôle de Princesse. Je participais également à tous les conseils permis et imaginable. J'apprenais également à ma fille à se servir de nos dos. Et nous passion des nuits entières (quand Démétri était absent) à sculpter une forêt géante tout en sculptant les membres des vampires qui nous tenait à cœur (ou non) dans le décor. Nous avions également pris la décision de laisser les portes du jardin ouvert pour les visiteurs du monde entier. Notre « Jardin de glace » étaient connus du monde entier maintenant.

Une dernière chose avait bien changé également. Nahuel. Il était partit une semaine après l'entretient avec les militaires. Cela nous peiné tous, mais tant que ma fille aurait l'âge d'une enfant... je ne voulais pas de Nahuel autour d'elle. Ce qu'il avait compris. Quand ma fille aurait l'âge l'égale et surtout l'âge de lui dire « non », elle pourra le retrouver.

Etrangement, ma fille ne ressentait pas l'éloignement avec Nahuel comme une punition. Malgré ses forts sentiments... mais ça... c'était une toute autre histoire !

*/*

« Le mal, c'est quelque chose de toujours possible.

Et le bien, c'est quelque chose d'éternellement difficile. ».

Extrait d'un entretient avec un vampire – Anne Rice.

*/*

**THE END. **

* * *

><p><strong>Toute histoire à une fin... celle-ci sera la mienne. la votre. <strong>

**j'espère que vous avez apprécié comme moi cette univers ? **

**a très vite pour de nouvelle aventure.. **

**ps : 2 histoires sont en cours d'écriture... elle devrait venir voir le jour sur le site durant le mois de décembre... patiente les amis ... patience !**

**a très vite **

**sabrina **


End file.
